The Imaginary Friend
by maramarie
Summary: Playing in the gardens one day little Draco discovers a young boy, but with the wards on the Manor, Narcissa just belives that he is Draco's imaginary friend, but when they relize that he is not what will happen to the young boy?
1. The imaginary friend

Disclaimer: nI don't own anything that in Harry Potter, it all belongs to its original owner!

Warnings for this chapter? NONE!

The sun was high above the gardens of Malfoy Manor, showering a vast field of red anthuriums, white calla Lilies, purple and gold gardenias. Then there was the pink tulips, the multitude of roses, the calatheas, and that was just the beginning of the flower gardens. The sun also bathed the water gardens and the shrubs and exotic trees that intertwined amongst themselves. The gardens of the magnificent six story Manor spread out for at least two acres. The manor its self spread out for one and half acres and held about eighty rooms not including the basement or attic space.

In the sprawling gardens a young boy was running trough the trees and shrubs. He dove behind a tall tree and crouched down clearly hiding from something. He was a young boy about seven years old, he had long blond hair that was wavy and it touched the middle of his back. He was not too tall and he had a very feminine look to him. In fact if one looked at him and didn't know him they would think he was a young girl. He still had a lot of growing to do and his parents believed that once he hit puberty he would fill out like his father had. He was dressed form head to toe as a pirate, he head a fake sword in one hand and had a patch over one eye. He looked around and at the last moment jumped out from his hiding place growling. "ARRRRRR"

The house elf that was assigned to play with the young boy squeaked in alarm and dissaperated in fright.

The young boy froze and wondered where the elf had gone, last time they hadn't found the elf for two weeks. He looked around and called for the elf but the elf didn't make an appearance. He shrugged and ran off clearly unfazed by the house elf not coming back to play with him, he didn't need that elf anyway. He swung the sword around and was soon fighting an imaginary enemy, not realizing that he was being watched. He turned and poked one of the bushed "Avast, come out and fight!" He hollered.

There was a squeal. "I'm sorry!" A young voice came from the bush.

Draco jumped back startled, he wondered if this was something the elves did to get back at him. He slowly crept forward curious as any seven year old was. "Who's there?"

A young black haired green eyed boy crept out form under the bush. "I'm sorry, I was just wanting to play." He said softly clearly afraid. He was shorter than the other boy by a good foot and stood thin and gangly. He wore over sized clothes an looked like he needed a friend. "I'm Harry, I live down the road."

Draco wondered how this muggle boy had gotten onto the lands. It wasn't supposed to happen was it? He looked at him and smiled, he didn't need those elves anymore. "I'm Draco, want to play?" he asked hopefully.

Harry smiled. "Yes."

Draco smiled, "I'll be right back!" He took off before Harry could protest and ran off for the house. It was only a moment later before he returned with a pirate costume for his new friend. "Here." he smiled. "We'll play pirates, I can teach you to sword fight."

Harry changed into the outfit and slowly picked up the sword that he was offered. "What now?"

Draco smiled and began to teach Harry how to sword fight. He showed him how to hold the sword so he wouldn't hurt himself, he then showed hi how to guard and lunge. He was thrilled that he could show off his lessons.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked as they stopped for a snack that Draco had gone to fetch.

"I have lessons, every night." He said proudly. "Father wants to be sure that I know how to fence."

Harry looked up at the darkening skies. "I have to go home." He whispered he didn't want the day to end.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Yes, my family likes me to stay out." Harry smiled "Thank you."

"See you tomorrow." He smiled and watched as the young boy left the way he had came. He smiled hoping that his father wouldn't find out about his muggle friend. He stood and ran for the house as his name was called it was clear that his father was a little upset. He pelted up the stone walkway and stopped by the door. "Yes, Father?" He looked up at him with those bug gray eyes.

"Inside." His father glared as he stepped aside to let his son and heir enter the Manor.

Draco bowed his head, he knew that he shouldn't have scared the house elf but it had been so much fun, and they scared so easily. He moved quickly to his fathers study and stood waiting for his lecture he knew he was in trouble.

His father shut the study door and turned to his son. "Why do you insist on frightening the help?" he asked moving to stand before him.

"It's fun Father." Draco protested looking up at him imploringly. "I'm sorry."

His Father knew that he couldn't stay mad at him but he had to get it through his son's thick skull to stop scaring the help. "I know it's fun but you have got to stop or they won't play with you any more, and then what will you do?"

"Well," He sighed softly, "You and mom could give me a brother." he hinted. "If you love me."

A dry chuckle came from the door way and they turned to see a tall dark man standing there. "He has a point Lucius."

"Don't start Severus." He groaned. " Now Draco, we have all ready told you that we are trying, please stop scaring the help."

"Yes, sir."

"Good now go get cleaned up for dinner." he smiled as the boy hugged him and moved out quickly.

"Scaring the house elves again huh?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I wish you hadn't of taught him that." Lucius glared at the man.

"Where did he end up this time?"

"Who says I've found him, the other elf that was playing with Draco told me."

Severus roared with laughter as they headed out of the study and down the hall to dinner.

* * *

Harry quickly moved into his home and listened for his 'family.' He smiled they were in the den, he quickly moved to his cupboard and slipped inside to wait until they had gone to bed. He laid on his cot and thought about the day. He hadn't known where he was going, he was just told to go out. So he had walked until he was tiered and needed to rest. That was when he had heard the young blond boy, Draco. He smiled at the name he thought it was perfect for the fearless boy, he had watched as he had fought off an imaginary foe and wanted to play with him, but had been afraid. He had been hiding in the bush for about ten minutes when he had been discovered and was glad that Draco hadn't told on him. His thoughts drifted to the playful sword fight and he hoped that Draco would teach him some more. He had asked about the little creature that he had seen Draco scare and at first he didn't believed that it was an elf. He smiled and hoped that he could learn more about what Draco had called magic, he had promised his new friend to show him a bike. He was going to borrow Dudley bike, tomorrow the family would be gone all day so he was certain that he could get away with it. After all it wasn't as if that moose actually rode it. He paused in his thinking to listen, his family was off to bed, slowly he counted to five hundred then slowly opened the door to his cupboard and slowly sneaked in to the kitchen to find his dinner. He opened the ice box and found a soda and sandwich makings, quickly he made a few and went back to his 'room' before he had been found.

* * *

Draco smiled to himself as he crawled out of the tube. He grabbed a towel to dry himself off before he put his night shirt on.

"Come on love, time for bed." His mother smiled at him as he moved out of the bathing room.

"Has father found Twitchy?" He asked as he crawled into the warmed sheets.

"Not yet." She smiled a her son. "You know your father used to do the same thing." she smiled as she tucked him in and sat on the bed beside him.

Draco laughed softly. "Can I tell you something mother?"

"Of course dear." She encouraged she loved it when her son would 'confide' things to her.

"Well, I meet a new friend to day." he smiled and told his mother all about the little black haired boy that had found his way into the gardens. He told her all about this day playing with the boy and an told her that he was even going to be back.

Narcissa listened with a smile and loved that her son had such an active imagination, at least he could keep himself entertained. "That is good dear." She kissed him and stood. "Goodnight."

"Mother?" Draco sat up. "You do believe me, don't you?" he asked softly looking upset.

Narcissa stoked her son's cheek. "I do." she smiled and helped him back down under the covers. "Now go to sleep." She smiled and headed out, the truth was she didn't believe him because there was no wizarding children around and no muggle child could get past the wards. That was the problem they had with Draco, he really didn't have any constant friends. The Zabini's brought young Blaise over but that was only for short visits and was only four times a month. She looked over at her boy and smiled just before she shut the door and turn down the lights.

TBC


	2. Growing Friendship

Draco sat trying to finish his breakfast with out fidgeting. He wanted to see if Harry had come back. He knew it was early but just maybe he would be waiting at the same spot that he had found him. "Mother? May I fly my broom?"

Narcissa smiled at her son and nodded. "You may, but stay in the lands."

"May I be excused?" He asked excited, he loved flying more than anything. "And may I take a sandwich?"

"You may, go on." Lucius smiled at his growing boy. He saw himself so much in the small boy that took a piece of toast and placed on it sausage, a hard fried egg, cheese and another piece of toast. He then wrapped it up in a napkin kissed his parents and headed out.

"He sure is excited today." Severus grinned.

"He has a new imaginary friend." Narcissa grinned.

"I see." Severus took a bite of his eggs before he spoke again. "Lucius? Can we speak later?"

"Of course old friend." Lucius smiled as he pushed his plate away clearly done.

* * *

Draco moved quickly down the garden paths holding his broom in one hand and the breakfast sandwich in the other. He looked around looking for his new friend hoping that he came.

"Hey Draco." Harry whispered looking up from his hiding spot beside him was his cousin's bike.

Draco smiled upon seeing him "You came, here this is for you." he held out the sandwich.

Harry smiled he had left before eating breakfast since his family had wanted to leave early for their outing. "Thank you." He took the sandwich from his new friend and took a bite trusting his friend.

Draco's eyes landed on the red and sliver two-wheeled bike that was beside him. He moved over to the bike not sure what to make of it. He slowly reached out a hand to feel the cool metal. "What is it?"

Harry looked at him not believing that he didn't know what a bike was. "It's a bike, you ride it." He smiled quickly finishing his sandwich. "Let me show you." He swung his leg over and placed his feet on the pedals. "You have to keep you balance while you pedal, it's hard." He said as he showed him how to pedal.

Draco watched him fascinated that at the muggle contraption. "I can't believe that you can ride it." he smiled setting his broom down wanting to get on the bike. "Can I try?" he asked looking like Christmas had come early.

Harry stopped and got off the bike. "Sure." he smiled and helped his friend get on. "Now put your feet here and here." he instructed and watched as Draco did. "Then push down with that foot and then that one..." He smiled as he walked beside him to help hold him steady. "I'm going to let go..." he warned.

Draco wobbled still very unsteady in the bike. His hands shook. "All right." he said shakily and as Harry let go he went. "I'm doing it..." He laughed not believing that he was working this contraption. He turned the handlebars and rode in circles for a moment before heading down the path a little ways. He was ridding with ease and he thanked his broom riding fro his balance. He rode a little faster but soon realized he didn't know how to stop! "How do I stop?" He asked but before Harry could tell him, he ran head first into a bush.

Harry ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you all right?" He asked worried.

Draco stood and laughed. "Thank was great."

Harry smiled glad that his friend wasn't hurt, just a few scratches.

Draco looked at his friend and laughed again. "Come on I'll show you what I ride." He said pickling the bike up and walked it back down the path to where he had left his broom.

"How do you ride a broom?" Harry asked as he propped the bike up and watched Draco.

"It flies."

"No it doesn't!"

"Watch." Draco turned to the broom and smiled. "UP!" He barked and the broom flew into his hands.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Wow" He breathed moving closer.

"You'll have to ride with me, but I think I can do it." He smiled as he mounted the broom. "Come on."

Harry slowly moved over to him, mounted the broom behind, and held on to his waist. "What now?"

"You'll see." Draco smiled. "It doesn't go as high as my fathers but its still fun." He kicked off from the ground and the broom soured upward.

Harry gasped exhilarated; he had never experienced anything like this. He wasn't even sure if he could describe it. He looked down over the grounds of his friend's home. "It's pretty." he whispered.

"I know." Draco smiled as he turned and flew Harry all over the lands that were Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Severus looked over at his old friend as he moved into the study. "Shut the door." He grinned he wanted to keep this private.

Lucius shut the door and moved to pour some wine for himself and the old potions master. "So, what did you want to see me about?" he asked as he handed the man the crystal glass of wine.

"Cissa" He said sipping the wine before he sat down by the fire. "Why is she having trouble...you know."

Lucius fallowed him and sighed softly. "Conceiving?" He asked. "I don't know. She has wanted another child but nothing is helping. Just like with Draco, it took us so long to get him." he whispered. "Too long. I'm starting to wonder if The Dark Lord has done something to her."

Severus looked at him and sighed. "No, I checked her, to be sure that he hadn't." He set his drink down and leaned towards him. "She is too stressed to conceive. You father was the reason she had trouble getting Draco and know the stress of wanting to give Draco a brother or sister is causing it all to fail again." He said looking worried. "I know I helped her overcome the last hurdle and I want to help this time."

Lucius sighed; he knew that he was right. Narcissa had been under a lot of strain lately wanting to give her boy a brother or a sister. "What do you suggest?' He asked softly.

"Well, I think that you and Narcissa should get out for a time, and I mean a long time, a good month and leave the stress behind." Severus said softly.

"How can we leave the stress behind when we have a son?" He asked intrigued, but not certain about this plan of his.

"Well, what we could do is when Narcissa enters the carriage a memories charm will take affect and place her in a time where there was no stress on her, she would of course still know you as her husband."

"But she won't know Draco?" He grinned.

"What ruins the romantic moment more a crying baby or your father- in-law walking in?"

"The baby, I would just keep going after her father left." Lucius agreed "When will she get the memories back?"

"When she walks back thought the doors of the Manor." Severus grinned.

Lucius smiled. "Who would care for Draco?" He asked. "By the way I still haven't found my elf."

Severus laughed richly. "I will and I'll be sure not to lose any more of your elves."

"Let me talk to 'Cissa'" He finished his wine thinking that it would be such a bad idea; it had been too long since they had gone on a trip. He had been so worried about dealing with the Dark Lord and keeping his wife and child safe. He didn't want to remember that time, the time when Draco had finally been born and the Dark Lord had decided that he wanted his wife or child and that he had to choose.

"Snap out of it Lucius he's not coming back!" Severus said firmly placing a hand on his friend hands.

"How do we know, Seve?" He whispered. "We know he had his secrets..."

"I know and I am working on it." He promised, he knew about that horrible day, a day that should have been so joyous turned into a nightmare by the lunatic. He remembered Cissa crying for her newborn son and how the man had just laughed at her, he shook himself out of the mood he had work to do. "Let me know old friend and I will set it all up."

* * *

Draco landed the broom when they were both so cold and hungry they could fly any more. He landed the broom with flawless ease and smiled at his friend.

"That was great!" Harry smiled as he dismounted and sat in the grass beside him. "Is that how you travel?"

"Some times, other times we use the floo."

"What's the floo?" Harry asked curious.

"By fire, we have this powder that we throw in the fire and then we step in and call out the destination. I'm not old enough to do it by myself yet." He smiled knowing that Harry had to be hungry. "Wait here and I'll get lunch" He ran off quickly.

Harry laid back on the grass and thought about what he had said and wished he could try it, and he whished he was as special as his new friend. He looked over as Draco ran back with sandwiches, drinks and fruit. He sat up and smiled.

Draco sat beside him and handed him a sandwich and a drink. "Here, they're ham." He smiled as he bit into his sandwich. "The elves make them. I also brought some pears."

Harry ate his and sighed. "It's wonderful." He said softly wondering if he could get home before his family. He knew that he had to get Dudder's bike back into the shed before they got home or he would be in serious trouble. "I have to go soon."

Draco sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked softly he didn't want there day to end so soon.

"I have to be home before my family comes home." He explained softly looking at his drink.

Draco sighed. "Well, can you come back tomorrow?"

Harry thought for a moment, he couldn't tomorrow was Dudder's birthday, June 23rd, the worst day of the year. He would have to make sure everything was perfect for breakfast and his Aunt Marge was coming today. "I can't my cousin's birthday is tomorrow and my Aunt won't let me go out for awhile." he said softly.

Draco sighed. "Well when you can come just meet me here all right?" he asked hopefully.

Harry smiled. "I will." He promised and finished his lunch with a lighter heart.

Draco vowed that he was going to check this spot everyday.

TBC

Authors Note. Voldamort is not gone, I will explain more about Draco's birth in a later Chapter, please review :D


	3. Birthdays

Harry woke the next day hoping that he could get through his cousin's birthday with out being hit. He sat up and slowly crept out of his cupboard, he was the first one up. He looked around and quickly made his way into the kitchen, he pulled out three heavy skillets and placed them on the stove. He then opened the icebox and pulled out bacon, sausage, eggs, milk, butter and the marmalade. He placed them on the counter, opened a cupboard, and pulled out the scones, pancake mix, oatmeal, the bread for toast, coffee and the tea. He then turned and put the tea and coffee on before he started the oatmeal, the bacon and the sausage the eggs were last. He placed a bowel of fruit on the table as well as the butter, sugar, cream and then set the plates up for the family. Turning back to the kitchen, he heard the first member of the family on the stairs and ducked back in to the kitchen to tend the bacon. He didn't look up as the door to the kitchen opened and his Aunt Petunia stepped into the room. He quickly started to put food into the serving dishes before she could fuss at him.

Petunia looked around at the presents for her Duddykins to make sure they were all there. She then glanced at the food so far all was perfect for her Dudley's special day. She looked over at Harry and groaned, well almost perfect. She knew that Marge wouldn't let him out of her sight. 'Go take a bath boy and change your clothes!" She ordered, hearing the rest of the family on the stairs.

Harry placed the last of the over easy eggs on the plate and quickly left to do as he was ordered. It was nice to have a bath he liked the warm water on his skin and the smell of the soap. He slipped into his cupboard and grabbed a clean pair of underwear, they had been bought for him two years ago but they still fit and he was able to throw them into the washer when he did laundry. He quickly moved up the stair and slipped into the bathroom seeing his clean clothes on the sink. They were still Dudley cast off's but they were clean. He turned on the warm water and after a moment slipped into the tub. He listened as dishes were passed around down stairs he knew that they would give him the oatmeal at least and that would do for his breakfast, and just maybe he could get a sausage. It didn't take him long before he was clean, dried and dressed. He moved slowly down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen. He saw the bowl of oatmeal on the counter; he put some marmalade and cream into it and sat in a quiet corner to eat his breakfast.

Marge glared at the boy before turning back to her nephypoo. She beamed as he opened his presents from her. She had been sure to send a lot of money on the toys and the toy robot.

Harry watched whishing that he could get a present like that for his seventh birthday, which was just next month. He ate in silence he knew that he would never get birthday presents but he hoped that just maybe he would be able to go and see Draco on his birthday.

* * *

Draco sat in his room looking out into the gardens wondering if Harry was having fun at his cousin's birthday. He looked out of the window and wondered when Harry's birthday was. His had been just last month, he had gotten so much for his seventh birthday that his mother had taken two hours just to write thank you notes to the gift givers. He stood and began to dress for the day when his mother knocked on the door.

"Hey love, ready for breakfast?" She smiled watching her growing boy.

"Almost." He smiled buttoning his shirt and tucking into his slacks. "Are we going out today?" He asked hopefully. He wanted to get Harry something even if his birthday had past he could still get his friend something.

Narcissa chuckled. "Yes, we are going shopping today, your boots are getting to small and you need some new pants."

"Can I maybe spend some of my money and get some things?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course it's your money. How much have you saved?" She asked, she knew that Lucius had been giving him money for doing well in his studies.

Draco smiled proudly. "Eighty galleons. I spent some on my new Quidditch gear."

Narcissa chuckled. "Good job you can spend your money. Now come let's go eat."

Lucius looked up from his paper and smiled at his son and wife. "Good morning."

"Good morning Father." Draco smiled as he took his seat beside him, he looked up at the distinguished man and smiled one day that was going to be him. He was going to be just like him and sit there with a son and wife beside him, yes, he just knew that one day he was going to be just like his father.

Narcissa moved into the room right behind Draco and kissed her husband tenderly before she sat on the other side of them. "Good morning, love."

'Have you told him yet?" Lucius asked as he sipped his tea.

"Tell me what Father?" Draco asked looking hopeful, he wanted a brother or sister so badly.

"Not yet, I figured you wanted to tell him." Narcissa smiled she was looking forward to the vacation not knowing what Lucius and Severus was planning.

"Well so in August your mother and I will be going on a vacation for about a month." He explained watching his son closely.

Draco drooped, was that all? "I was hoping that you were going to tell me I was going to be a big brother." he complained.

Narcissa chuckled softly but inside she was hurt that she hadn't been able to give him what he wanted.

"Well son hopeful when we get back you will be." Lucius smiled. "Your mother just needs a break."

Draco looked up at his Father knowing that he wanted him to behave. "Will Uncle Severus be here with me?" He asked looking at his Uncle.

"Yes, he will be. I'll need your help too." Lucius smiled deciding to let Draco help him plan the vacation or second honeymoon as Narcissa was calling it.

"Doing what Father?" He asked intrigued.

"I need your helping in planning the vacation. Deciding where your mother and I should go where we should eat. Would you like that?" He asked smiling as the house elves served them.

Draco beamed at him proud that his Father wanted and needed his help. "I would like that Father." he smiled. He looked down at his plate of pancakes and sausage and tucked himself into his foot feeling better about his parents leaving him for a month.

"I want to take Draco out shopping after breakfast; he needs new boots and slacks." Narcissa smiled at her husband as she nibbled on her breakfast.

"I think I will go with you." Lucius smiled realizing that he needed to get out of the Manor for a while.

"You could do with some new boots as well." Narcissa smiled at him. "Oh and Draco has saved his Galleons and wants to get a few things as well."

"Really. How much have you saved son?"

"Eighty galleons." Draco said proudly. "I had more but I spent it on some Quidditch supplies that I wanted."

"Good job. What do you want to get?" He asked watching his son.

"I don't know yet." He said truthfully. "I just know I want to get something."

Lucius and Severus laughed, he sounded just like his mother at that point. "Well eat up and then we'll get going." He promised.

* * *

Draco stood patiently as he was measured for new dragon hide boots and new slacks, but he wanted to find something for Harry. He looked at his mother as the lady finished her work. "Can I go over to the book shop mother?"

"Yes, but wait for us there."

"Thank you." He knew that it was going to take awhile for his parents to finish and that a toyshop was on the way to the store. He jumped down off the platform and started to run for the exit, which earned him a glare from his Father. "Sorry Father." He knew better than to act up in public he quickly slowed down to a walk.

Lucius waited until he was out of the store and chuckled. "He is growing up fast."

Draco walked quickly down the main road of Diagon Alley; he paused at the candy store and smiled stepping in. He quickly looked around and picked up some chocolate frogs, peppermint toads, Licorice wands, some pumpkin pasties and some Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and then headed out again. He looked around the Alley hoping that he could get a few things from the toyshop. He found the shop with ease and found what he had wanted. He found a chess set that could be played one-sided. All he had to do was set it up and move the first piece, the other side would play against him. He hoped he would like it; he then looked around, finding miniature action figures of wizards, dragons, horses and a castle. They all moved on their own when taken out of the box so a child could fight them against each other or set up the castle and just play. He smiled knowing that this was perfect for his new friend; he had remembered Harry telling him that he didn't have many toys. He paid the lady and quickly moved to the bookshop before his parents came looking for him. He stepped into the shop and immediately went to the children's books finding some new ones for himself and some for Harry. He was enjoying himself toughly when his parents came looking for him. He had found some much for his new friend, between the candy, toys and books he had also found a perfect bag to keep them all in so he wouldn't lose anything. That was were he had everything at the moment; he didn't want his parents to know what he was up to just yet.

TWO DAYS LATER!!

Harry snuck into the gardens and looked around for Draco, he spotted him and smiled. "Hey Draco."

Draco smiled seeing his friend. "Harry. How was your cousin's birthday?"

Harry shrugged. "All right, he got a lot of new toys."

Draco noticed that Harry looked upset when he said this. "Did you get new toys for your birthday?"

Harry shook his head. "My birthday is next month on the 31st, but my family never gives me anything."

Draco didn't like that; a child's birthday was something special according to his Father. "Not even a cake?" He asked softly.

"No," Harry whispered. "Let go play, I don't want to talk about it..."

Draco swore to himself that next month he was going to give Harry a birthday party.

TBC

NOTE: Isn't Draco a sweetheart?


	4. Family assistance

Severus looked over as Lucius entered into the library. "Hello Lucius." He said looking up from the leather bound book in his hands. He was sitting by the large bay window surrounded by leather bound books and some books that you didn't want to know what they were bound with.

"What are you looking for Severus?" Lucius asked pulling up a seat beside him.

Severus looked at him troubled. "Well Lucius, you know how I was telling you that I was working on the secrets of 'him'?"

"Of course I remember," He whispered, "It keeps me awake some nights." He looked at him clearly thinking about the past.

"Lucius!" Severus snapped to get him back to the present. "I know it keeps you up, that's why I want you here."

"What's going on?" he asked softly clearly afraid that the Dark Lord was going to return once again. There had been many times when he had told Lucius that he had a plan to make himself immortal.

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" Severus asked watching his friends face.

Lucius turned to him the shock and horror of what this meant was clear on his face. "He didn't split his soul. That would be...." He couldn't find the right word for this horrific act.

Severus sighed. "I know; you know that diary that he gave you to hold?"

Lucius nodded. "Of course I gave it to you the other day." He said looking worried.

Severus looked at him. "It's a Horcrux." he whispered pointing at it.

Lucius looked at the offensive diary and then back to Severus. "What do we do? How many of them are there?" he looked at him desperately. This was his worst nightmare coming true.

"We destroy them, every damned one. By my guess there are seven." he whispered softly, "I haven't found them all yet. Another guess is that the seventh one was a mistake, he didn't mean to do it."

"How do we destroy them?" He asked looking back to the book. "What will happen if he comes back?"

"That's what I have been researching." Severus sighed setting his book down. "If he comes back he will completely insane and there will be no way to stop him." He looked at Lucius worry written on his face. He had to protect his godson and his friend's wife. "This is not going to be an easy task Lucius but I'm going to need your help."

Lucius looked back to him. "I owe you my son and my wife's life," he whispered the tears glistening in his eyes. "You know that I will help you." He had vowed to himself along time ago when he had switched sides that he would see that Bastard dead or die trying.

* * *

Draco ran out onto the gardens with a big smile on his face, his hair was braided back out of his face and he wore black slacks and a white button down shirt. He had just come from visiting Blaise. He looked around for his friend; he wanted to teach him wizard's chess before he gave him, his own game. He gazed at the roses and the shrubs and sighed it had been five days since he saw his friend last and he wondered when he was going to see him again.

Harry knelt in the gardens wondering of his Aunt was going to let him out of the house today. He looked around and sighed it had been a bad day, his Aunt had yelled and screamed at him telling him that he was nothing but worthless. She had then made him do what ever had come to her mind, which meant every chore in the house. He was filthy from dirt and grime, he whished he could get cleaned up. He looked up as a shadow loomed over him.

Petunia glared down at the boy and decided that she had had enough of him around the house. After all, she could let her friends see the pathetic boy when they came over for teatime. "Clean up and leave!" She snarled reaching for him.

Harry quickly stood, ducked under her outstretched arm and disappeared into the house to clean up and get out before Dudley decided to go Harry hunting. He washed himself quickly before changing out of his work clothes. He looked around as he crept down the stairs and quickly got out of the door.

* * *

Draco sat in the gardens with his lunch and sighed he missed his friend and wished he had someone to talk to. He looked at the uneaten fruit and sandwiches sighing deeply.

Narcissa looked out of the window watching her boy and feeling saddened. "He needs a friend." She whispered as Lucius came up behind her to look out of the window.

"He looks so upset." He whispered. "I need to find him a playmate for everyday not just once a month." He agreed. "Maybe we should think about taking in a child, I know Bella is having trouble with her husband. Maybe we could take in her boy for awhile, until she can get things straightened out between herself and her husband."

Narcissa flinched. "No, that boy is too much of a hand full. He is older than Draco and likes to pick on him, remember." She said softly, remembering the last time they had taken her nephew in for a few days. Draco had locked himself in his room and refused to come out until the boy had left.

"Draco did take quite a beating, I almost killed that boy." He whispered remembering as well and deciding that taking the boy in was not a good idea. He had hoped that over the year, the boy would have gotten better but he hadn't; that was one of the many fights Bella was having with her husband.

"Rodolphus Jr. is not going to get any better. Bella has spoiled him rotten and he believes that he can do no wrong. I don't like him over here, I remember him beating Draco when Draco had taken a toy from him. And Draco had been playing with it in the first place." She grumbled. "It took me hours to calm my boy down, and get rid of the black eye."

"I'm sorry love. I never realized that it had been that bad. I knew that he was trouble but why didn't you tell me about him hitting our boy?" He asked looking at her hurt that she hadn't told him.

She sighed softly. "I didn't want to worry you, the day Draco locked himself into his room was his last day here and I just wanted to get him out of the house."

Lucius held her close knowing that it was in the past and that he couldn't do anything about it now. "It's all right, love." He was about to tell her that he wouldn't think about taking the boy in but at that moment a house elf appeared looking nervous.

"Mistress Bella is here sir." He squeaked.

"Send her in." Lucius sighed softly.

Narcissa looked at him worried. "What is she asks us to take him?" she whispered.

"I don't know love." He kissed her and turned from the window.

Draco looked up and smiled. "Harry!" He stood and moved to him. He noticed the black marks on his arms and legs. "What happened?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. I've missed you."

Draco smiled. "I missed playing with you, want lunch?"

"Please?" Harry smiled softly at him, he hadn't been allowed lunch today because he had so many chores to do.

Draco took his hand and moved to the blanket were the sandwiches were. "Here there is enough." He smiled as they sat down beside him not knowing what was going on inside the Manor.

Harry ate a sandwich and talked with Draco about everything that had been going on between them.

Draco looked at Harry. "Doesn't you family like you?" he asked softly.

"No; my mamma and dad past away when I was really little, they said it was a car crash." Harry whispered looking down at his hands.

Draco seemed to realize that Harry didn't like to talk about this subject and changed it. "Want to learn wizard's chess?"

Harry perked up at this he loved learning the games that his friend played. Exploding Snap had been the best by far. "Please?"

Draco set the board up and smiled. "Are you going to be able to come over on your birthday?" He asked

"I don't know, it still twenty days away." He pouted; this was the first time he was looking forward to his special day, because he wanted to play with Draco.

Draco continued to set up the pieces. "My parents are going on vacation next month; we'll be able to play inside. Maybe I can show you my room."

"I'd like that." Harry smiled as he listened closely to Draco, as he explained the rules of the game and what pieces were what.

"They'll move themselves all you have to do is tell them where you want them to go." Draco smiled and started the game.

Harry watched amazed as the first piece moved at his command. "Cool!"

Bellatrix sighed deeply. "Can't you just take him in for a week?" She pleaded, "The first of September is all I ask.

Narcissa sighed deeply, she didn't want to she wanted nothing to do with her nephew, but he was family.

"Can you give us some time to think about it Bella?" Lucius asked. "We're going on a holiday next month."

Bella nodded. "That is fair. Just let me know." She left quickly.

Lucius looked down at Cissa and sighed. "Some days I hate 'family.'" He grumbled

TBC

Note I know that in the book Bella and her husband didn't have a child but I figured they had to ahve at least one.


	5. Harry's Birthday and hurt feelings

July 30th

Lucius sighed softly looking at Narcissa. "What do you want to do love?" He asked softly pulling her close.

Narcissa snuggled close feeling depression sweep over her. "I don't know, I don't want him over here but I can't turn my sister away." She sighed softly.

Lucius sighed softly worried not only for his wife but for his son as well. "I'm also a little concerned with Draco. He was adamant tonight that this Harry was real." He whispered softly.

Narcissa sighed. "He needs a real person to play with, I guess we take that boy in and try to keep the fights down." She sighed softly. "My sister owes us too much. We didn't have to save her ass from Azkaban."

"I know but I did what I thought was best for that boy. I never realized what a mistake it would be." He sighed softly.

"We leave in two days. Are you sure we should go?" She asked softly, clearly worried. "I don't know about leaving Draco any more."

"Severus will take care of him and we will just be an owl away." Lucius said softly holding her close. "I want to take you out, you need it. Besides Draco has planned some wonderful outings, just for you." He smiled. "Now come to bed and relax."

Narcissa let him lead her to the bed and snuggled close to him. "All right, we'll go." she whispered.

JUly 31ST --Harry's Birthday

The next morning Draco woke excited. It was a miracle he had been able to get though breakfast with out getting in trouble. After he ate, he asked to be excused and left quickly. He reached his room and called for Dobby.

Dobby appeared looking at his young master a little nervous. "Yes, sir?"

"I need your help, Dobby." He said pulling out the gifts. "After we wrap these can you make a small birthday cake that says Happy Birthday Harry?" He asked looking worried, he wanted this day to be perfect.

Dobby nodded excited. "Yes, sir." He squeaked and set to work on wrapping the gifts for Draco friend.

Narcissa moved to cheek on her son wondering what he was doing that him so excited. She opened the door and peaked into the room seeing him wrapping things. She smiled, wondering what he was doing. "Draco? What are you doing love?"

Draco smiled looking up. "It's Harry birthday."

Narcissa smiled softly he was playing birthday. "I see, are you going to have Dobby make him a cake?"

"Yes, ma'am chocolate, that's his favorite." He smiled proudly. "Can we have a picnic lunch outside?"

"Of course, you have fun." She moved out glad that her son had such a bright imagination but he did need to realize that Harry wasn't real. She knew that it would come with time, it all ways did.

* * *

Harry slipped into the gardens and rounded one of the many rose bushes looking for Draco. He had been pleased when his family had told him to just go out, so he knew he was going to be able to see his friend. He looked around the gardens and froze listening. He didn't want the adults to find him, he didn't want to be in trouble. He looked around a bush and smiled seeing Draco. "Hey."

Draco turned and smiled brightly. "Harry, come on." He smiled at him excited to see his friend.

Harry moved over to him. "What are we going to play?"

Draco smiled. "Birthday."

Harry was taken aback. "What?"

Draco took him by the hand, led him to the Willow tree, and spread apart the thick branches that went to the ground. He pulled Harry into the tree and over to the blanket that was spread out.

Harry was speechless when he realized what was waiting for him. "Presents?" He whispered.

"Yes, all for you, and cake." He smiled softly as they sat down. "Happy birthday."

Harry wiped his eyes. "Thank you..." He whispered. He moved to sit beside his friend and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The two-tiered cake was chocolate with chocolate frosting and white icing that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! He looked at Draco. "This is great."

Draco smiled and handed him a calzone and smiled. "Eat then you can open gifts."

Harry sat there eating his lunch just not believing that his friend had done all of this for him. He ate with a light heart this was going to be a good day and he wanted it to last.

Draco smiled at his face seeing happiness and elation in his eyes, he knew he had done the right thing.

* * *

Lucius sat in his study with Bella, Narcissa and Rodolphus Jr.. They sat beside the cold hearth discussing the rules of the house.

"I will not allow you to bully my son, everything here belongs to him and if you take anything from him, or hurting him in any way I will beat you with in an inch of your life." Lucius snarled. "Do you understand me boy?"

"Yes, sir." He said softly not looking up at his Uncle. He figured that he would just agree to what they wanted and when he was alone with Draco he would do what he pleased. He was twelve years old after all.

Narcissa sat beside her husband and continued the lecture not only to him but to Bella as well. "I'm telling you Bella this will be the last time."

"I understand sister." Bella grumbled, glaring at her boy. It was his fault that she was fighting with his Father but she had a plan to fix everything.

* * *

Draco handed Harry a present and watched as he unwrapped the chess set.

Harry slowly unwrapped his first present. He slowly pealed the paper away wanting this to last as long as possible. "A chess set?" He squealed happily. "Thank you..."

Draco smiled. "There is more, here." He handed him the small box that held all of the sweets, and watched as he opened it and smiled.

"Wow, these look so good...." Harry pulled out a chocolate frog, and smiled. "Thank you so much, this is wonderful."

"You have more." Draco handed him the biggest box. "I hope you like this."

Harry smiled at him. "I like everything Draco. This is more than I have ever gotten."

Draco smiled at him and handed him the next present, and watched closely as he opened the castle that had the little figurines, of witches, wizards, horses, dragons and so much more. "You can play all kinds of things with it."

Harry turned the box over and read the package. "This is so cool," He whispered looking at his friend. "Maybe we can play with this before I go." He smiled at him.

Draco chuckled. "That would bee cool." He handed him another present.

Harry reluctantly put the castle set down and opened his next present. He smiled when he realized that it was a book. "The Tale of Beetle the Bard." He read aloud looking up at Draco.

"It's children's stories, my mom reads them to me all the time."

"Cool, I love to read. Sometime when I am locked in my cupboard it's all I can do." He whispered.

Draco handed him another present. "Cheer up, you have this one and two more." He smiled.

Harry set the book down and smiled as he opened the next book. It was a book about the history of the wizarding world. "Thank you now I can know things you know."

Draco chuckled "That's my plan."

Harry set the book with the others and opened his last book, which was no book at all it was a journal that he could write or draw in. His last present was a bottomless bag. "What?"

Draco smiled "You can put everything you have that you don't want to lose in it. You can fill it and fill it and it will never get full."

Harry smiled. "I can put my new toys in it so my cousin won't get them." He smiled.

Draco smiled as he helped Harry put the books, the candy and the chess set into the bag for safekeeping. "Let's have cake." He smiled.

"Please that looks wonderful." He smiled as Draco served him and all ready cut pieces of cake. He waited until Draco had his piece before he took his first bite. He sighed softly, the cake was rich and creamy. He had never tasted anything like it before. "This is good." he smiled.

"You can take the rest home, I have a special box that will keep it good and you can keep it in your new bag." Draco smiled proudly. He felt warm inside and he felt good for giving his friend something that made him happy. He didn't know why but he liked Harry's smile it was bright and lit up his face. He wanted him to all ways smile he didn't want to see him upset anymore.

Harry ate his cake slowly wanting to savor every bite.

* * *

Lucius sighed as he sipped his drink, Bella and her boy had all ready left and now he was enjoying the peace and quiet that he knew wouldn't last long once his nephew moved in for a week. He looked up to the picture that hung above the mantel, it was their wedding picture. One of the best day's of his life, now he wanted to recreate their honeymoon for his wife. He looked at the papers and smiled at the hotel registration and the list of shows that he wanted to take his wife to. He looked up to see his old friend move into the room. "Hello old friend. Any news?" He asked offering him a glass of scotch.

Severus took the offered glass and sat beside him looking drained. "Yes and no, I have found another but I am no closer to destroying them.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked sipping his glass.

"Can you keep your ears open for anything that has Basilisk blood on it or in it?" he asked softly.

"Of course, I might know someone who has a dagger with that blood on it. He deals with creatures like the Basilisk." He muttered trying to think if he could find that person.

Severus sat on the edge of his seat. "He deals with Basilisks?"

"Yes, he was the one that got Nagini for the Dark Lord. Why?" He asked.

"If you can't get a dagger or weapon get a tooth." He grinned "anything with the venom will do." He said looking a little more hope full. "We have a shot at getting rid of that Bastard once and for all."

* * *

Harry watched his wizard move to the horse and mount. He then ordered him to joust with another mounted wizard. "This is so cool."

"Look at the dragon, he flies." Draco smiled as his wizard fell off his horse and 'died' dramatically. "You drama queen!" He shouted laughing.

Harry laughed as he watched the next wizard take on the dragon and fail dismally. "I like this, my cousins toys don't move on their own." For once, he felt special, he felt as if he was a king and nothing was going to bring down his mood.

Draco smiled. "That because your special and your cousin is just a muggle." He smiled.

Harry wasn't sure what a 'muggle' was but he didn't ask it didn't sound nice any way. He looked up at the sky realizing that it was getting late, the sun was setting he was going to have to run home. "I have to go the sun is going down."

Draco sighed it had been the best day by far, but he picked up the new toys and put them in the bag so Harry wouldn't lose them. "I'll see you soon."

Harry stood and put the bag over his shoulder and on an impulse hugged his new friend. "Thank you for today, it was the best birthday I have ever had."

Draco hugged him back before he ran off. He watched him disappeared and then turned back to the Manor and dinner. He moved in quietly and sat at his place for dinner felling elated about how the day had turned out.

* * *

Lucius looked at the house elf that popped into the room and grinned. "Yes, Mippy?"

"Dinner is prepared Master, Twitch has been found as well master and the house elves would like to thank Master for the Dragon tamer sir." She bowed and then popped out before Lucius could respond.

Lucius started at the spot for a moment before he chuckled, figuring that his lovely wife had given the house elves wine again. He stood and moved to the dinning room to see his wife and son all ready there. He put the house elf out of his mind and sat down to enjoy his dinner with his family.

* * *

Harry slowly opened the door and peeked in, they were eating. He slowly entered the house, put his new bag in his cupboard, and slipped into the kitchen to start the dinner dishes while his family ate. He made sure that he didn't look over at them while they ate their dinner. He didn't want a lecture about disrespecting them, again. He finished all of the dishes and then started in on the desert plates before any one realized that he was back.

"So, you're finally home." Petunia said looking over at him with disgust.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry whispered he wondered if he was going to get dinner, not that it mattered he had cake in his bag.

Vernon ignored him for a moment longer before he snarled "Bring me more coffee boy!"

Harry didn't know why his family was all ways mad at him but he never asked. If anything went wrong, it was his fault hands down. He served the coffee with out a word. He kept his head down and stayed silent.

"Since you were out past sundown you won't be getting dinner." Vernon smirked as Dudley tripped him when he went past with the last of the dishes.

Harry stumbled but managed to save himself and didn't drop anything. "I'm sorry." he whispered when he realized that his uncle had raised his hand to strike him. He braced for the blow but it didn't come, he ducked and moved back into the kitchen.

Vernon glared after the boy, he wanted nothing more than to rid himself of the troublesome child but how. He had been contemplating that since he had just shown up on the doorstep six years ago. He went back to his show deciding that he hadn't punished Harry in a long time.

Harry finished his chores and stood silently waiting for his uncle to dismiss him. He was surprised when his uncle stood and smiled.

"Well it is your birthday today." He said moving to the boy.

Harry was shocked was he getting a present from his family. He gasped when his uncle grabbed him by the back of the next and threw him into his cupboard.

"And here is your present, a week of solitude." He snarled slamming the lock in place.

Harry reached above his head, turned on the light, and sighed, he should have known better than to hope. He reached for his bag, reached for his journal and his pencils, and began to draw his friend and all that had happened that day.

* * *

Draco crawled into bed and looked out of the window hoping that his friend was all right. He didn't understand everything that Harry had said about his 'family,' but he wasn't sure what he could do. He looked up as the door opened, his parents were leaving in the morning.

"Hello dragon." Lucius smiled at his son as he moved into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, Father." Draco smiled.

"Did Harry have fun?" He asked

Draco looked up at his shocked "Momma told you?"

"Yes," Lucius said softly reaching up to brush away a hair. "You know son that it is all right to have imaginary friends but there does come a time when we have to admit that they aren't real." He said gently, he was worried that his son could no longer distinguish imaginary from reality.

Draco looked at him hurt and confused. "But, he is real!" He protested looking at his father with hurt in his eyes. He tried to sit up but Lucius held him in place.

"Be easy, son. Just think on it please, your cousin will be coming for a week in September and I don't want him to tease you because of it."

"NO! I don't want him here!" Draco protested hurt and angry.

"It's final son, now go to sleep." Lucius kissed his forehead and moved to stand.

Draco looked at him. "Will you sing to me father?" he asked still looking so hurt. "Like old times?"

Lucius smiled softly "One song." He smiled softly and sat back down seeing the hurt in his boy's eyes. Slowly he began to sing his favorite song, a song he hadn't sung to him in years.

Hush a bye,  
Don't you cry,  
Go to sleep, my little baby.  
When you wake,  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies.

In your bed,  
Momma said,  
Baby's riding off to dreamland.  
One by one,  
They've begun,  
Dance and prance for little baby.

Blacks and bays,  
Dapples and greys,  
Running in the night.  
When you wake,  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies.

Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes?  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise

Lucius finished his song realizing that he was asleep, he kissed his head and left quietly.

TBC

Note I don't own the Song 'All the Pretty Little Ponies' it belongs to it's original owner.


	6. Is Harry Real?

August 1st--FIRST WEEK OF AUGUST!

Lucius laid awake beside his wife troubled. He had seen the hurt in his boy's eyes and it hurt him. He had never seen his boy look so hurt, so angry and it upset him that he had caused it.

Narcissa woke and rolled over to face her husband, "You look to be deep in thought. What is wrong?" She asked softly looking worried, usually he woke her with a smile and a kiss and today he was frowning.

Lucius pulled her close sighing deeply. "The hurt in our boy's eyes last night, I can't get it out of my mind. I never meant to hurt him." He whispered. "I don't like it."

Narcissa cuddled close. "He knows that you didn't mean to hurt him, he knows that you love him." She whispered. "Talk to him."

Lucius shook his head. "Maybe when we get back, let him have time to cool off and think."

"Then we better get up, we have to leave after breakfast." She smiled.

Draco woke slowly and just laid in his bed, he just couldn't understand why no one believed him about Harry. He wondered if he should show someone Harry, but he knew Harry was afraid of being seen by an adult. The last time his Father had come to check up on him Harry had hidden himself until his Father had left. He laid there thinking, not wanting to go down to breakfast. He looked over at the door when he heard a knock.

Narcissa opened the door and smiled softly at her boy. "Hey lazy." She grinned. "Are you coming down to breakfast?" asked softly looking worried.

Draco turned away. "I'm not hungry." he whispered softly pulling up the blanket.

Narcissa sighed and moved into the room. "Draco, love your father didn't mean to hurt you, he's worried love. Please come down to breakfast?"

Draco knew that he had to go down to breakfast, he wasn't mad at his mother so he slowly sat up. "All right." he sighed and moved to get dressed.

Severus moved out of his rooms and smiled at Lucius. "Good morning old friend. What is the matter? You look like you've lost your favorite pet."

Lucius sighed. "I'm worried about Draco." He said softly. "I hurt his feelings last night and I don't know what to do."

Severus looked at him worried. "What happened?"

"That imaginary friend. I tried to tell him that he's not real. Draco was very upset last night."

"I'll talk to him, don't let this worry you. It's probably just a phase. He'll come around." Severus reassured. "He just needs time and his Uncle." He smiled as they moved to the dinning room.

Lucius was grateful for the man that walked beside him, he was like a second Father to his young son and when he couldn't get Draco to open up Severus could. He knew that he owed the potions master so much for what he had done for them over the years.

Draco didn't look up as the entered the room. He kept his eyes on his plate.

Lucius kissed his wife and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder but he shrugged it off and didn't say good morning. "Good morning son."

Draco sighed softly. "Good morning sir." he whispered clearly still very upset with his Father.

Lucius was taken aback; he never called him 'sir' unless he was being formal. "Son?" He looked worried as he sat didn't like that.

"I just want to eat sir." Draco whispered as he started in on his eggs not looking up at his Father he didn't know if he could keep from crying.

Lucius became quiet clearly worried about his son. He watched him closely not really eating, and when Draco asked to be excused, he let him go.

Draco quickly left the dinning room; he wanted to see if Harry was in their spot before his parents left, then he would show them that Harry was real.

Draco stood and watched as the carriage was loaded with his parent's belongings. He was upset that Harry had not shown, he wanted his father to believe him, he didn't like it his Father had all ways believed him and now he didn't and it hurt so badly. He looked up as his mother moved to him and kissed him.

"Be good dear." She smiled softly clearly worried that this rip was between her beloved boy and her husband. She blamed herself she knew how sensitive Draco was, she should have just let things be, it wasn't hurting anything.

"I will Mother." he promised then turned to go he didn't want to say goodbye to his Father.

"Draco?" Lucius knelt to get eye level with his son to speak to him.

Draco stayed out of his Father's reach as he turned back to him. "Yes, sir?" he whispered.

"Why aren't you calling me Father?" He asked looking hurt and very upset at this point. "It hurts, it makes me feel sad." He said hoping that if he had told him, he would open up.

"It makes me sad that you don't believe me. Father's are supposed to believe their children, and you don't." He said as one tear fell. "You better go or you'll be late." He said and then took off before Lucius could say or do anything.

Lucius wanted to go after him, wanting to tell his son that he was sorry. He hung his head as he stood up. "I've messed so badly with him."

Severus looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go talk to him, you get going. You have the potions right?"

"Yes, please owl if there is any problem." He whispered looking so troubled. He looked at the potions master as Narcissa hugged him.

"Take care of him, please?" She whispered softly.

"I will, on both accounts." Severus hugged her back before she got into the carriage followed by Lucius.

Severs made sure the memory charm took hold as they left and then turned back to the Manor to find his godson.

Draco had ran off for his favorite hiding spot. He didn't understand why he was so upset but he was. He wanted just one person to believe him about Harry. He looked around as he entered the green house and found a corner to sit down and cry.

That was were Severus found the boy, huddled in the corner of the green house, in tears. He looked at the young boy and sighed as he knelt beside him. "Dragon..." He whispered not reaching for him just yet.

"Leave me alone." Draco pouted his knees to his chest, his forehead resting on his knees.

"Talk to me. Please? You haven't told me about your troubles." He said trying to get him to open up to him.

Draco stayed silent along time; he didn't know is his uncle would believe him; he wanted someone to just believe him. Slowly, very slowly he told his Uncle about Harry and how his parents didn't believe him. "It makes me sad. Father and Mother have all ways believed me..." He whispered. He didn't look up at his Uncle.

Severus now pulled the boy to him and held him. "It does hurt when family doesn't believe you." He stroked his hair trying to sooth him the best way he knew how. "You know Dragon, I believe you." He temporized.

Draco looked up at him clearly shocked. "You do?" He whispered.

"Yes, until I am proven wrong I will believe you." He said looking at him trying to comfort him. He didn't like lying to him but he knew that for now it was for the best.

* * *

Harry sighed as he wrote in his journal; he wished that he could get out of his cupboard. He looked down at what he was writing and smiled, as he finished writing about Draco. He listened close to the noises in the hall and quickly put away the book as his uncle unlocked the door.

"Go, bath, now!" he ordered.

Harry rose slowly and moved to the bathroom. He was allowed to go to the bathroom three times a day and one bath every two days, he knew this routine well. This was just the first day; he knew there was more to come. He bathed quickly so not to anger his uncle and move back to his cupboard wondering if he was going to be feed.

Vernon sneered at the boy and locked the cupboard once again sealing the fact that he was not going to feed the boy.

* * *

Draco played in the gardens hoping that Harry would show, hoping that he could show his Uncle that Harry was real but Harry didn't show. As the sunset he stood to go to dinner, Harry hadn't come.

Severus watched the young boy move inside worried; he had watched Draco all day and didn't like what he saw. He just wandered around the gardens as if he was searching for something. "Draco are you all right?"

"He didn't come." He looked at him upset.

"Maybe tomorrow." He smiled trying to reassure him.

Draco nodded glumly feeling so down about everything.

The week had gone by so slowly that Severus was wondering if it was ever going to end. He had written to Lucius as promised to tell him that Draco was well, he didn't want him to worry. The truth be told Draco was not all that well. He was not playing he kept to his rooms after he 'checked' the gardens in the morning. He kept talking to him but the conversation was not helping, so he decided that he needed to get Draco out of the house for a day or two. Therefore, he had taken him to Paris for the weekend trying to get the laughing happy boy back.

The week end had worked it's magic, Draco had come back smiling and laughing but there was still that slight sadness in his eyes.

SECOND WEEK!

Draco watched as Severus left the dinning room after telling him to have fun. Fun? With out his friend? There was no fun with out Harry. He looked down at his finished lunch plate and wondered what his parents were doing at the moment. He rose and decided to check the gardens one last time. He slowly moved out into the gardens looking around. "Harry?" he called out softly.

"Draco?"

Draco turned, shocked he was real! "Harry!" he smiled and hugged him tightly. "Where were you?"

"I got locked in my cupboard, I'm sorry." Harry said softly.

Draco looked at him confused. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "It was my birthday present." he whispered. "I don't know why."

Draco was the sadness in his eyes and decided that it was time to play! "Come on I want to show you my room."

Harry smiled and followed him into the Manor.

* * *

Lucius smiled at Narcissa they walked side by side down the main shopping in the province of Rue du Cherche-Midi. He wanted to find something for her, something special so she could remember this for all time. They had been on vacation for a week so far and it they were having so much fun. He had all ready taken her to see an Opera and Celtic Thunder. Now they were spending a wonderful afternoon shopping. He had to admit that it was strange having his wife under the memory charm. He wasn't used to avoiding talking about Draco. "Are you ready for lunch dear?"

Narcissa beamed at him. "Yes, I saw a nice bistro just around the corner..."

"Sounds wonderful." He reached for her hand as they walked side by side down the way. This was the best thing he had ever agreed to. They had all ready had one wonderful week and he knew there was three more to come, and every night he would hope for the 'connection' to happen.

* * *

Draco smiled at Harry as he showed him around his room. "I have my own bathroom too." he smiled.

Harry looked around in awe. "I wish I had a room like this. I sleep under the stairs." He whispered.

Draco looked at him wondering why his family was so mean, but he didn't ask. "Do you want to play chess?"

Harry smiled. "I've been getting better."

"Come on lets play!" Draco grinned as he set up the chessboard. He was so happy that his friend was real; he was here in his room playing with him. He knew now that he was right, now he just had to prove it to his Father. "You move first."

Harry sat across from him and moved his firs piece smiling. "I can only stay for one game today, I have to be home before sun down." he whispered.

"Well one game is better than none." Draco smiled as he moved the chess piece.

* * *

Severus sighed, he really should see how Draco was doing but he could leave the potion. He decided to call for the house elf.

The house elf that was assigned to watch Draco popped in. "Yes sir?"

"Is Draco doing well?" Severus asked not looking at the house elf. He was too focused on the potion for Lucius.

"Young Master is well, playing sir." He squeaked.

Severus grinned, finally. "Good, call me when dinner is ready." He ordered.

* * *

Lucius led his wife into their honeymoon suit smiling softly. He watched her, she was flirtatious tonight. He chuckled when she turned on the radio as he shut the door and placed the privacy spells hoping that tonight was the night.

"Lucius? Are you coming to bed or not?" She laughed softly as she turned down the lights.

Lucius moved to her and pulled her close. "Oh I will be." He whispered kissing her deeply and passionately.

Narcissa melted at the contact, as she reached to loosen his clothing. She wanted to feel him against her skin, feel his body heat up with the raw passion he displayed when he hade love to her.

Lucius slowly and methodically undressed her and laid her down. He had all ready taken the potion that Severus had brewed for him to boost his body. He had put the potion in his wife drink at dinner; he didn't want to worry her.

Narcissa shifted just slightly allowing her husband more access to her body. She wanted him so badly. "Lucius, please?" She whispered as he ran his hands along her body, slowly making love to her making sure that she was sated and pleased before taking his own pleaser in her flesh.

Lucius took her gently and lovingly hoping and praying to 'feel' the magic come together. He had felt it when Draco was conceived. It had been a feeling of rightfulness, a feeling of completion, and tonight was no different. As he laid beside her holding her close, he felt it, the feeling of completeness washed over him just as it had when they had conceived his son, it was different for all witches and wizards but he knew. They had finally succeeded.

Narcissa looked at him smiling, she knew it too. She had felt their magic coming together, combining and joining. As she turned to face her husband, she saw a tear in his eyes. "Lucius?" Was he upset about the baby?

Lucius held her close thinking about the past, even though he was trying not to. "I'm just happy." he kissed her he knew her tears would come once they were home and her memories returned to her. "I'm happy." he repeated kissing her tenderly.

Narcissa smiled. "I am too."

TBC

NOTE Bella's boy won't be coming until the first week of September and that Lucis' honeymoon will be cut short. Also I picture that Harr is very observant and can draw very well for his age since that is all he can do. please review


	7. Death Eaters and Aurors

FOURTH WEEK OF AUGUST.

Severus was sitting beside the fireplace in the parlor sipping his drink when the fireplace became active. He turned and smiled. "Hello Lucius. Is everything all right?" he asked looking worried.

"Yes, but we will be coming home today instead of Saturday. Narcissa is pretty sick." He said softly. "I wanted to forewarn you but don't tell Draco. I want to surprise him."

Severus smiled. "It worked, good. I'll check 'Cissa' over when you arrive. When will you get here?"

"In about two hours." Lucius smiled. "How is Draco? Is all well?" He asked softly.

Severus smiled. "Are you kidding? He was playing hide-and-seek the other day. I couldn't find him, luckily the house elves knew where he was." He laughed softly.

"What about this Harry?" He asked.

"He still believes that he is real. We just need to take it one-step at a time. Don't worry about it right now, just worry about getting home." Severus smiled softly.

"Thank you old friend, I owe you so much." Lucius said softly. "We'll see you soon.

Severus broke the floo connection grateful that his friend was coming home early. Truth be told Severus was not sure about things around the Manor at the moment. Just last week he had been sitting out on the terrace, and Draco was sitting under the tree below him. Ever now and again, he would glance over the balcony to check on the boy. One time when he had just glanced over he could swear that Draco had black hair. He had looked away and then looked back there was Draco blond as ever. It had happened four times while he was sitting on the terrace, so he had gone to check on the young boy to find that all was well. Draco had smiled and said that he had seen Harry and that he had gone home. Then just two days after that the house elves had told him that Draco was playing hide-and-seek. Therefore, he had decided to have fun and try to find his young godson. He had gone down the south corridor and out of the corner of his eye saw movement. He turned just slightly and saw someone run into an empty bedroom. Chuckling he went to move to the bedroom when he heard a child's laugh and what he thought was black hair streak into another room. He paused not certain if he had seen things right so he decided to go check the first bedroom. Searching it, he had not found anyone. It had taken him two hours and several moments of where he could have sworn he saw a black headed child before he found Draco. Draco had told him that he had just missed Harry. He just smiled and told him to come to dinner. Not once did he think to check with the elves, he sighed and just shrugged it off.

* * *

Draco smiled at Harry as the walked side-by-side; he had given up on showing Severus Harry. He had tried on several occasions but Harry had all ways run off saying that he had to go home. Therefore, he had given up; figuring that if they had played inside his Uncle would see him. It hadn't worked, "So do you want to play Death Eaters and Aurors?"

Harry looked at him puzzled. "What is a Death Eater?" He asked softly, he hadn't read that part of the book Draco had given him.

"It's a bad guy, well not all. My Father was one at one time but he was a spy. He told me a little about it but he said that it was a long time ago. An Aurors they caught the bad ones and took them to prison." Draco explained as best as he could.

Harry thought for a moment and figured that it must have been like cops and robbers that he had seen Dudley play at one time. "Sure."

Draco smiled. "Great! I'll be right back." He took off wanting to get a few things for their game. He entered the Manor and listened nothing, so quickly he moved to his parent's room. He looked around and spotted the oak chest that was under one of the windows and slowly moved to it. He knew that of got caught he would be in trouble but it was perfect for the game. Therefore, he opened the chest, took out his fathers mask, and then moved to his rooms to find a pair of black robes. He grinned and headed out into the gardens.

* * *

Lucius helped his wife out of the carriage grateful to be home. He could wait to see Draco. "Are you all right?" he asked worried.

Narcissa smiled softly. "I'm all right, just feeling sick." She smiled as Severus greeted them to lift them charm.

"Welcome back." He smiled as he waved his wand once. He grinned watching her eyes as everything came back to her.

Narcissa looked at him, knowing what he had done. "Thank you Sev." She whispered her eyes wet with tears.

Severus smiled. "I like to see you happy." He hugged her gently. "Come on, let me check you over. Draco is playing right now so we have a moment. We'll put your bags in your rooms and look you over then you can go tell your son."

Lucius smiled as they moved into the Manor and up the stairs to his rooms. He opened the door for his wife, his eyes fell upon the chest under the window, and cursed mentally, it was open his mask gone.

Severus saw it too. "Go!" He said firmly. He knew that Lucius didn't like Draco playing with his mask. They wanted to destroy them but Dumbledore told them no, just in case.

Lucius kissed his wife and moved out to find his son, upset that he had gone against his wishes. He moved quickly down the stairs and out into the gardens looking for any sign of his son. Then he saw it, movement out of the corner of his eye. Black robes and his mask over his face, he moved quickly to grab his son by the back of the collar. "DARCO! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH MY MASK?" he yelled truly angry with his son.

The boy froze and began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He sobbed shaking uncontrollably not knowing really, why the man was angry.

Lucius froze for a moment, that wasn't Draco. He reached to take the mask off, and looked into the green eyes of a young black headed boy.

Harry was crying, sobbing really terrified that he was going to be beat, "Draco...." he whimpered he wasn't coherent; he was so afraid.

Lucius set the boy down and looked around. "Draco!" he called knowing that his son couldn't be far.

Draco ran up from another path and froze seeing Harry in front of his Father crying and shaking. He ran the last few steps and put himself in-between his Father and Harry. "It's my fault, I'm sorry Father." Draco said looking at his Father scared that he was in real trouble this time.

"Who is this?" Lucius asked looking down at him.

"This is Harry. I told you he was real!" Draco said looking upset.

Lucius looked at the boy and frowning. "What is your last name child?" he asked his anger fading as fast as running water.

"Potter." Harry barely whispered not looking up, he knew better than to look at any adult.

Lucius froze in shock. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir?" Harry whispered.

"DOBBY!" He called.

"Yes Master." the house elf popped in.

"Take Harry inside, get him some ice cream and keep him company. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Master." Dobby took his hand and led him off; he followed with out a word, silent tears still falling.

Lucius took Draco into the study calling for Severus and Narcissa to join them.

"Father I'm sorry, please don't be mad at Harry. I want him to play with me..." Draco rambled.

"Draco be still for a moment." Lucius said looking at his son worried as Severus and Cissa moved into the room.

"What is going on Lucius?" Severus asked.

"Harry is real. His full name is Harry Potter." He said softly looking at the other two.

"I told you!" Draco protested. "Please, can't he stay? His family his mean, he told me he sleeps in a cupboard under the stairs." Draco said afraid that his parents would send him away.

Severus looked worried. "Tell us about him, please. We are listening."

Draco sighed and told them everything that he knew about his friend still not really understanding who Harry really was. When he finished he looked at his parents pleadingly. "I know he's a muggle but can't he stay?"

Lucius knelt. "Son, he is no muggle. That is Harry Potter, he is the one that rid us of The Dark Lord." he whispered, he knew he had told his son some of his past but not all.

Draco looked at him. "He's a wizard?"

"Yes, and I am betting that his family is worried about him."

"He can't be, he doesn't know anything about our world!" Draco protested.

"That is why we need to take him back." Severus said softly.

"NO! His family will hurt him." Draco protested.

"We have to!" Lucius second.

Draco looked at the adults and as one tear fell, he turned and ran off.

"I'll get him, care for Harry." Cissa followed her son worried.

"I'll start the car." Severus sighed, this certainly explained things.

* * *

Harry sat at the table a hot fudge Sunday in front of him, crying. He sniffled, he knew that he was in trouble. How could he not be, they would take him home and once they were gone his Uncle would see to his punishment. He looked up for a moment when he heard a noise but looked away as Draco's Father entered.

Lucius looked the boy over as he sat next to him, "I'll be taking you home." he said softly.

"Please, I'll walk home. Please don't tell my Uncle." He sobbed.

Lucius coaxed him to eat a little ice cream to help calm him. "I need to speak to you Uncle. Don't worry I will not let him hurt you."

Harry knew that it was no use, "Can I finish my ice cream?" He whispered he wanted to enjoy this one last treat.

"Of course." Lucius nodded he wanted to see his family for himself and take care of a few things.

Harry fell silent as he ate, he sniffled every now and then, trying to stop the tears but he couldn't. They fell silently, he wondered if he would ever see Draco again.

TBC I know that it is short, and a cliffhanger byt enjoy!


	8. Meeting The Dursleys

Lucius sat in the driver's seat talking softly to Severus; they had placed a privacy spell around them so Harry wouldn't hear them. He glanced back at the boy seeing the tears fall. "He is scared." Lucius said softly.

"No, he's terrified." Severus corrected softly. "What are we going to do if Draco was right?"

Lucius sighed. "I don't know. I know some children are prone to exaggerating when they get into a little trouble. I'm hoping that Harry is doing that, I believe my son that Harry has said these things, I have to." He said softly feeling terrible for not believing Draco "I just can't believe that his family would be so cruel to him after what his parents did. He's a hero."

Severus glanced into the mirror and sighed seeing so much of Lilly in the young boy. "If this story is true, we're taking him Lucius, for Lilly. She wouldn't want her only child to be treated with cruelty."

"I know, Lilly was such a sweet heart. I remember when Harry was born, she would let him out of her arms for days. She just kept saying that she was going to love him for as long as she was here."

"She knew what was going to happen. I will never believe other wise. I just wish she had grabbed him and apparated out." Severus whispered.

"Harry was too small, the apparition would have suffocated him." Lucius whispered softly as he pulled into the drive of number four. "Ready?"

"Yes, if we take him. You know I will help." Severus said softly.

"I know." Lucius nodded as he stepped out of the car.

Harry didn't look up as his door was opened, slowly he got out of the car. "I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

Severus noticed that he was shaking and not looking up at them. "It's all right Harry." he said softly leading him to the door.

Lucius rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

There was a moment before the door opened and Vernon stood there glowering, until he realized who was standing there. Even in the Muggle world, Lucius Malfoy was a well-known businessman.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dursely. May we come in?" Lucius asked not really waiting for the invitation before stepping in.

That was when Vernon saw Harry. He glared at the boy and then turned to Lucius. "What ever the boy has done I'm sorry, and I will take care of it."

"Actually..." Lucius began but Vernon cut him off.

"Boy room now!" Vernon glared at him.

Lucius watched Harry expecting him to head off and up the stairs and then he would sit and speak to the man.

Harry slid around them, opened the cupboard door, and slipped inside shutting the door.

Severus exchanged a look with Lucius and with silent communication, they knew what had to be done.

"Would you like to come in and sit awhile?" Petunia asked a little nervously from behind her husband.

"That would be good, yes." Lucius said softly his mind working on a plan. "Go along with me." He whispered to Severus.

Severus nodded as he followed his friend into the parlor. He glanced around noticing the pictures of a blond boy that looked like a whale but none of Harry. He caught Lucius' eye and shook his head.

"This is our son Dudley." Vernon smiled proudly. "Dudley this is Mr. Malfoy."

Dudley looked at the blond aristocrat and nodded. "Hello sir." he said curtly.

"Can I get drinks?" Petunia asked as everyone sat the tension was think in the room.

Lucius nodded. "Please." he nodded, he needed something to keep his cool.

"So what did he do?" Vernon asked clearly angry.

Lucius smiled at the man. "It's nothing really, as you know Mr. Dursely I am a business man. What you may not know is that I have invested in a school, for young boys."

Vernon looked at him not really getting what the man was saying. "My son will be going to Smeltings, sir."

Severus chuckled "Oh sir. The school is for troublesome boys..."

"It appears that the young boy that we found has you at the end of your rope, and is in need of serious reform." Lucius continued watching the man across from him as he sipped the scotch.

Vernon looked at him curious now, was he finally going to rid himself of that troublemaker? "We took him in when he was a baby. He is nothing but trouble, how much would this cost?"

"Not one pound. I am more that willing to just take the boy off of your hands sir." Lucius smiled when Vernon looked like Christmas had come early. "All I would need is your signature and his possessions. You would never have to deal with the boy again." he said producing a paper for him to sign.

Vernon looked at the man. "I will sign it, he needs a firm hand and a good beating." He nodded "He doesn't have much. One trunk in the attic. I can't open the damn thing. We tried to be rid of it but nothing has worked." he said as he signed the paper with out a thought. Then stood to fetch the trunk.

"I'll go fetch our newest student." Severus nodded standing to find young Harry. He moved out and into the hall. Taking a deep breath, he opened the cupboard door trying not to frighten the boy.

Harry looked up at him tears streaming down his face. "I.." he stopped clearly about to apologize. His green eyes were dark with fear.

Severus smiled softly at him trying to ease his fear. "Gather your things Harry, your coming with us." He said softly.

"Why?" Harry whispered not looking at him.

"Because, you don't deserve this." Severus looked around the small cupboard helping him gather his few possessions, noticing the things that Draco had bought and said that they were for Harry. It made him smile slightly thinking that his godson was so caring.

Lucius moved up behind him. "The trunk his loaded." he whispered watching Harry. "The memory charm is set lets get him out of here."

Harry stood slowly not sure of what to expect from the men in front of him. He kept his eyes down, refusing to look up.

"We'll explain everything when we get back to my house, just be easy." Lucius said leading Harry out of the house and back to the car. As he pulled out of the drive he felt the charm take place, they would never remember Harry, or that they were ever there.

Harry sat in the back of the car once again, trying not to be afraid but one thing was clear he wasn't going back to the Dursley's.

Severus watched the young boy placing the privacy spell again. "Of all of the thoughtless, stupid people!" he snarled. "How in the hell could they treat him like that!"

Lucius looked in the mirror at the boy knowing that he was afraid. "We need to have a healer look him over when we get back. We'll take care of him from now on." Lucius said softly. "Like you said for Lilly."

Narcissa was pacing the front hallway waiting for her husband to return from taking the young boy home. She was trying not to get worked up about the situation but Draco had her worried. "She looked over to the door as it opened and Lucius stepped in with Harry. She gasped and looked at her husband. "What happened?"

"He doesn't deserve to be treated like dog." he explained. "I hope you don't mind love."

"Of course not." She moved to them and looked the boy over. "I'll take him and get him a room and get him bathed." She smiled as she knelt to get eye level to him. "I'm Narcissa, love, you can call me mom if you like. Let's go get you cleaned up then we'll have dinner. All right?"

Harry looked at her, wanting to trust her. "Yes, please." he whispered.

"So, polite." she smiled looking up at her husband. "Can you go speak to Draco?"

"Yes," He helped her to stand, then kissed her tenderly before heading off to speak to Draco while Severus parked the car. He moved quickly up the stairs to his son's room. He knocked and slowly opened the door and spotted his son sitting at the window crying. "Dragon?" he called softly.

"Go away!" he said stubbornly. "You took Harry away."

Lucius moved into the room and sat beside him. "I brought him back, Dragon." he whispered watching his son closely.

Draco looked at his father. "He gets to stay?" he asked hopefully. "Really?"

Lucius smiled sadly. "Yes, his family wasn't nice to him. You were right, and I promise you that I will listen from now on."

Draco hugged his father tightly as Severus entered the room. "Thank you father."

Lucius held him close. "I also need to tell you that your mom is pregnant." he whispered.

Draco squealed excitedly. "Yes, I get two brothers!"

Severus laughed. "The baby may be a girl."

"No, it's a boy." he said shaking his head. "Can I see Harry?" he asked wanting to prove to himself that his friend was there.

"He's bathing, love. You'll see him soon." Lucius promised.

Draco then looked at his Father and smiled. "Did you bring me anything?"

Lucius and Severus both laughed richly. "Yes, son I did but it will have to wait."

Severus led Lucius out of the room and down to his own. "The Healer is on her way." he said softly looking at him.

Lucius knew that look, he knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I need your help. I found another it's in a cave; I don't want to retrieve it alone." He looked worried. "I don't know what types of spells are protecting it."

"I'll go, you know that."

Severus nodded. "I just wanted to be sure. It's going to be dangerous."

"I live or danger." Lucius smirked trying to lighten the mood.

Severus laughed softly as the Healer moved up the them. "Hello Merry."

"Well, where is he?" she asked thinking Draco had gotten hurt.

"Down this way." Lucius led her down the hall hoping and praying that they could just survive for the next few weeks.

TBC

NOTE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOME WILL COME FROM THE 6TH BOOK. THEY WILL BE GOING TO THE CAVE, AND CAN YOU GUESS WHO IS GOING TO DRINK THE POTION? PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. Into The Cave, Into The Past

Lucius moved down the hall wanting to check on Harry before he went to talk to Severus about when they would try to fetch the next Horcrux. It had only been two days since Harry arrived at the Manor and while it would be a slow process, he was adjusting well. They had taken him shopping just yesterday and the poor child had broken down into tears when he realized that he was getting all new clothes. It had taken Lucius a moment to realize what was wrong and it broke his heart as he explained to Harry that they had enough money and that he needed new clothes. After they had calmed him and purchased the clothes including new under clothes they had taken him to lunch, afterwards they took him to get books and toys. They were taking care of the proper paper work to get custody of young Harry and he swore to Lilly and James that he would care for their only son from now on, no one would hurt him anymore. He reached the bedroom door and tapped before opening it.

The bedroom was not as he had expected it, everything was neat and clean. His new books were all on the proper shelves his new toys were put away properly and his bed was made. He had expected a little mess he was a child after all. "Mippy!" he called before entering the room and disturbing the boys.

Mippy popped in beside him. "Yes, sir?"

"Did you clean the room?"

"No sir, new young master did sir." She whispered clearly worried that her Master would be upset that he had done it and not one of the elves.

Lucius looked at her then nodded, "Thank you." He dismissed her before entering the room.

Harry and Draco looked up as he entered the room. They were sitting by the fire talking softly.

"Good morning boys." Lucius smiled at them.

"Good morning Father." Draco smiled as he moved his chess piece.

Harry looked up at the man still not sure what to call him. "Good morning sir." he whispered.

Lucius smiled at the soft-spoken boy noticing that he was still a little nervous. "How are you this morning?" he asked noticing the chess game. "You like chess?"

"Yes, sir. Draco has been teaching me." Harry said softly looking up just slightly.

"He's getting good." Draco smiled proudly. "Can we keep playing?" he asked wondering if they where going anywhere.

"Yes, you can. I'll be with Severus if you need me." He smiled and then slipped out to let the boy's play.

* * *

Severus smiled as Lucius entered his room. "Drink?" he asked as he pulled out vials of potions and flasks of different liquids.

"Sure..." Lucius said slowly watching him pull out the vials. "What in the world are you doing?"

Severus paused long enough to fix a drink for himself and Lucius before answering. "I don't know what we will be facing. I want to take a few things with us."

"A few things?" Lucius chuckled. "This is everything in your arsenal!"

"Just about." He said softly. "I want to be prepared, Lucius." He sighed as he placed things in protected bags and slipped the Beazors in another pouch.

"When do you want to go?" Lucius asked watching him with faint amusement. He thought that he was being a little silly with all of this. "Do you want to tell 'Cissa'?" He asked not really wanting to.

Severus paused for a moment. "We should tell her that we are going out but not the full story. As to when, I'd like to go tonight." Severus said softly looking at him a little concerned.

"I understand why, we need to get this first one out of the way before Jr. comes and that is in three days." Lucius said softly.

"Yes, if one of us gets hurt we'll have time to recover before he gets here." Severus said pulling more potions out of his cabinet.

"We go then, after dinner." He nodded.

* * *

Draco smiled as they finished their game of chess. "It's almost lunch time." He said looking at Harry with curious eyes. "After wards I can show you the Manor."

Harry laughed as he carefully put away his game. "I'd like that." He agreed as they moved out to find the dinning room for lunch. "It's weird, I've never been allowed to eat at the table." he whispered as they moved into the hallway.

"Well you are my family now, and the table is where you belong." Lucius spoke from behind them startling Harry. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's all right sir." Harry whispered.

Lucius smiled down at him he was going to need to work on his confidence. He took noticed that Harry was prone to shying away from the adults, and didn't speak loudly, most of the time he could barely hear him. "Come on lets go see about lunch shall we?"

After a nice quiet lunch Draco began to give Harry a tour of the Manor, he started at the bottom and was going to work there way up to the attic.

"This is our pool..." Draco smiled as he opened the door to the basement.

Harry followed him and froze in shock. In front of him wasn't just a pool. "This is huge..."

The basement of the Manor held not only an Olympic size swimming pool complete with four diving board, five slides and one was a waterfall slide. One side was two spas, a sauna and that was even including the 'kiddy' area that looked more fun than the pool. As they walked around the edge of the room he saw that the kiddy area had water jets that squirted from the ground, there was a water jungle gym complete with a dumping water bucket on the top and a knee-deep waiting pool that water rained down on.

"I can't swim..." Harry whispered looking worried.

"Don't worry Father or Uncle Severus can teach you. I've been swimming since I was really little." Draco smiled. "And Father placed a charm on the water, you won't drown, I promise." He smiled softly wanting to reassure him that he would be all right.

Harry smiled as he followed him up to the next story, "I can't wait..."

Draco smiled. "This level has a Racket Ball area, games and 'workout' equipment." He said as they moved into a vast open area. "Father, Mother and Uncle use those." He nodded to the various exercise equipment.

Harry followed and looked around "What is this?" He asked pointing to a game.

"That is Crokinole." Draco smiled as he picked up a disk to show him.

"How do you play?" He asked, he had never been allowed to play with Dudley's games so he had no clue how to do anything.

"Well, players take turns flicking disks onto the board; you score points by attaining central regions. Contact with the other teams' pieces must be made in order for the disk to remain on the board afterwards. It's really hard, Father's been teaching me." He smiled as he set the disk down.

Harry picked up the disk and turned it over in his hand feeling the weight of it. "So, cool." He looked at another on that wasn't far off.

Draco caught his gaze and moved over to the next one. "This is Shuffleboard" He stood beside the Jaques board it was about 5 feet long, and was polished beech wood. Each player has 3 turns to slide the 30 discs one at a time through the scoring gates." He said showing him the points that were drawn on the ground. "During the first turn, all 30 discs are used, but during the 2nd and 3rd turns, only the discs that haven't passed through the scoring gates are used. You have to be careful though the disk can move on their own when they want to. Makes it funny." He laughed. "Father's wouldn't stay in the scoring gate the other night."

Harry laughed. "I can't wait to try." he said softly putting the disk down to follow him.

Draco laughed as he showed him some more of the games such as shove halfpenny, bagatelle and devil amongst the tailors. He made sure to explain as best as he could how to play each game. "We spend a lot of time here; we have two nights a week where we come in here and just spend time together."

"You're so lucky." Harry whispered feeling envious of his friend. "My family never did anything with me."

"You're belong with us now. You'll play with us too." Draco smiled as he continued with the tour. Their next stop was the magical aquariums and atrium.

Harry didn't want to leave that floor, the fish tanks of magical fish and plants and the birds that flew overhead where indescribable. "Where to now?" he asked as they moved to the next floor.

"Well the next floor has the dinning room, the study, the family room and such." he smiled as he led him on ward showing him the talking portraits and the different rooms.

* * *

AFTER DINNER

Lucius watched as the sun slowly set, wondering if this was the last one he would see. He stood there looking out amongst the gardens hoping and praying that he wasn't kissing his family god bye for the last time. He had put Harry and Draco to bed and made sure that he had not only read to both of them but he had also sung to them. He wanted Harry to have that Fatherly time, the poor child needed it.

"Ready?" Severus whispered as he moved up beside him with their brooms.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said as he took his broom and moved to the apparition point.

"We'll need to go side long." Severus said. "I've only been there once."

"Not a problem." He said taking the arm of his trusted friend.

They apparated to a small village, Lucius could smell the sea air. He looked around and turned to Severus confused. "This it?"

"No our destination is a little ways up, I brought the brooms because I didn't think you wanted to swim, and I can't climb rocks." He said leading him off to a deserted alley to mount his broom. He flew off towards the direction of the sea leading Lucius to the cave he had found.

Lucius flew behind him not really noticing the things around him. He watched as Severus led him to the cliff side and into a cave, he landed right beside him. "Lumos." He whispered.

Severus looked around. "This is it, I can feel the magic, blood magic." he whispered. He moved to the face of the cave.

"How do we get in?" He asked running a hand along the wall that Severus was staring at.

"Blood. Look at the markings." Severus whispered. "Let's take at least one broom." he whispered as he pulled his dagger from his side.

Lucius knelt to pick up the forgotten broom as Severus cut his palm and placed it on the markings. He stepped back as the rock face gave way to a vast high cave. They stepped into the cave looking around a little nervous. Even for trained wizards this was a situation no one wanted to be in.

"Do not step in the water." Severus said softly.

Lucius looked down into the water and saw it. "Infieri." He whispered looking out at the vast lake. "Great how do we get to that?" He asked pointing to the small isle.

"You fly, I take that boat." Severus said.

"Severus that is dangerous, we should've brought the other broom..." Lucius said looking at the old and decrepit boat that looked like it was suited for firewood.

"It will hold, just meet me there and don't touch the water." Severus eased into the boat and set off.

Lucius watched for a moment, then mounted and kicked off, flying just above him. He saw the worry in the potion masters face and hoped they weren't in over their heads. "Severus!" He called. "How did you find out about all of this?"

Severus glanced up at him. "Let's just say that at one time, I was in love with a Black..." he called back, looking pained.

"Sirius?" He asked looking stunned that was one thing he never knew.

"No my friend, another who was much 'Blacker'." The little boat landed and he slowly stepped out as Lucius landed. "If we get out of this I will tell you my friend." He promised softly as the looked around.

"There is nothing to this place." Lucius said softly noticing the basin in the center of the isle. "What is that?"

Severus followed his gaze. "What we are here for." he moved to the basin and peered into the basin seeing the locket and the bottom.

Lucius slowly moved to him and sighed seeing that there was some type of potion covering it. "Well potions master?" he smirked trying to lighten the mood.

Severus looked at him troubled. "I have to drink it, there is no other way."

"What will it do?"

"That is what I am not really certain about." He said gravely as Lucius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then I drink it, you are the best potions master in the world. Only you can counter this, not me. If you drank it I wouldn't know what to do to help you." He pointed out logically.

Severus sighed; he knew that his friend was right. "You won't be able to stop drinking; I have to force you..."

"Then let's get on with it..." He said picking up the goblet, he filled it, looked at Severus and drank it in one fluid motion.

Severus watched seeing his friends breathing was coming in short burst, he took the goblet and filled it, placing it to Lucius' lips. "Drink my friend..."

"No...Don't..." He whispered looking pained.

Severus tipped the cup up and helped him to drink, as his breathing became rugged.

"NO! NOT MY BABY!" He suddenly cried out at no one in particular.

"Drink!" Severus coaxed knowing what he was reliving and knowing this was going to get worse.

Lucius drank what Severus gave him and screamed a blood-curdling scream his body convulsing. "NO Not my Baby, Not My Wife!!! Please NOOO..."

Severus' hands shook as he dipped the cup back into the basin and forced the potion down his friend throat feeling like a bastard for making him relive the worst and yet best day of his life.

Lucius' body went ridged as he fought him screaming not to hurt his wife, and then not to take his son.

"Just one more, Lucius, and then he'll be gone..." Severus fought the drink down his throat as Lucius fought him every step of the way.

Lucius was sobbing begging for someone not to take his son, and then not to take his wife...suddenly his body. He didn't move and to Severus' horror, he wasn't breathing.

Quickly Severus shoved a potion down his throat hoping to revive him, "Lucius! Damn It! Come ON!" He yelled as he shoved a Beazors down his throat.

It was an agonizing moment before Lucius gasped and cried out for water. Almost begging for it. Severus now knew that is he went to the waters edge to retrieve water it would awaken the Infieri, luckily he was prepared, several of the potions he had brought wouldn't work unless water was drank as well. He pulled a flask out of his robes and forced the water down his throat.

Lucius shuttered and collapsed, crying. "I want to go home..." He whispered.

"I'll take you home." Severus promised as he picked up the locket. "We got what we need." He said helping him up, he knew that he was going to have to try to fly him out.

Narcissa looked up as someone landed on her balcony. She stood looking nervous until she heard Severus. "Sev?"

Severus entered assisting Lucius, basically supporting him.

"Oh my god, Lucius!" She sobbed moving to them. "What happened?"

"Easy love, I am just tired..." Lucius lied softly as they helped him into bed.

"He needs sleep, to let the healing potion I gave him work. He should be all right by morning." Severus said softly.

"I want answers come the morning." Narcissa growled angry with the man.

Severus nodded "We'll talk come the morning." He agreed.

Lucius reached for his wife shaking and clearly upset. "Cissa, stay?" He whispered.

"Lay with him, it will help." Severus said softly, slowly and reluctantly she slipped into bed beside him letting him hold her close.

* * *

Severus had slipped out; he had fought for a time to stabilize Lucius for apparition. He moved to his room and sank into a chair remembering that horrible night that Lucius had just relived all over again.

FLASHBACK!!

Severus smiled at Narcissa. "Come on Mamma, one more, and you'll be holding him...." he coaxed trying to encourage her through the last few pushes.

Lucius wiped her brow holding her hand clearly worried. He glanced at Severus as Narcissa began to push one last time.

"That's it more...more...more..."He coaxed as he helped the baby to turn and slide out into the waiting arms of his mother. "There he is...." he smiled as the baby began to cry. He handed Lucius' a pair of surgical scissors to cut the cord and free the child from his mother.

Narcissa was crying with happiness as she gazed at her new baby.

Lucius helped clean the baby and wrapped him into a warm blue blanket. "He is beautiful..." He whispered as he held his son. "My Draco...."

At that moment the door to the bedroom opened violently and the Dark Lord strode into the room and before anyone could stop him he over powered Lucius and took Draco from his Father.

"No...Please My Lord..." Lucius reached for his son.

With a flick of a wand, Lucius hit the floor crying in pain form the unforgivable curse.

"Lucius I told you, this boy is mine. I don't care if you sired him..." He growled.

"Nooo, please not my son...pleases..." he cried out as the curse intensified.

The Dark Lord frowned down at him as he begged for his son begged not to take him. "Well then maybe we can work something else out my dear Lucius." His eyes fell upon Narcissa, who was still being cleaned up. "Maybe I should take you beautiful wife..." he hissed looking down at him.

Lucius panicked he knew that Narcissa wouldn't live long if The Dark Lord took her for his own. "Noo not my wife...."

The Dark Lord placed his boot at Lucius' throat and applied just enough pressure to get him to gasp. "It is either your son or your wife bares me an heir. Be grateful that I am giving you a choice."

"I will do it My Lord, please don't take my baby..." Narcissa cried from the bed.

Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Your wife has sense." He handed the baby off and strode out of the room."

SENCE CHANGE!

"Can you do this Bella?" Severus asked as he handed her the polyjuice potion.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She drank the potion to assume her sisters form and trade places with her.

Lucius led her down the hall to the Dark Lords rooms and presented her to his Lord and the bowed as he left.

To every ones profound relive, no child was ever sired by the Dark Lord.

END OF FLASHBACK!!

Severus sighed softly. "The worst and yet the best day of my best friends lives..." he whispered

TBC

Note In the basement I picture a small water park like you find at Six Flags or even Disney.


	10. Spill it Severus!

_**Note: This chapter is mainly Severus explaining things to Lucius and Narcissa, the boys are at the end, enjoy.**_

_**Warning tear jerker ahead!**_

_**Severus Snape January 9th 1960- age19 at Reg's death**_

_**Regulus Black 1961-1979- age18 at death**_

_**Vodemort vanished July 31-1981-2 years after Reg's death**_

* * *

Severus moved down the hall holding a carved box in his hands, he had promised Lucius that if they had survived the previous night that he would tell him what had happened between him and Regulus. He wasn't looking forward to telling them what had happened between himself and Regulus. He sighed he missed the young man so much. He reached the master bedroom and knocked softly before entering.

Narcissa looked up from the side of the bed, looking worried. "Come in, and please tell me what in the hell happened." She scowled.

Severus moved further into the room thinking that Narcissa was scary at times. "Fist things, first." he said moving to Lucius. "How are you feeling?"

Lucius groaned. "Sore." he whispered shifting slightly trying to get comfortable.

"We need to get you out of bed; sitting by the fire will do you some good." Severus said softly.

Lucius looked at him wanting to protest but slowly he sat up and with Severus' assistance, he slowly moved to the chairs by the fire. "I am a little hungry." he said softly as Narcissa called for the house elf to bring breakfast. "What about the boys?" he asked softly.

"They are having their breakfast out in the garden, they're all right." Severus said softly as he sat.

Lucius noticed the carved box in his hands and looked at him, remembering his promise. "So, spill it."

Severus looked at him and grinned faintly, he knew Lucius remembered. "Well, it started with Lilly, when I lost her to James I didn't want any other woman." He said softly as he set the box down and reached for his tea. "The middle of the year Regulus and I started talking, then the talks turned to dates, and soon we where more than just friends."

"That does explain so much..." Lucius said softly as a plate was severed and placed in front of him. "But he died just after he got out of school he was 18." He said softly.

"Yes, I was 19" Severus said softly. "Now, just before he got out of school we discovered that I was expecting. He was thrilled; I had never seen the light in his eyes like that." He whispered softly clearly thinking about that time. "Me? I was terrified, afraid that I was not going to be a good father, afraid that the Dark Lord was going to hurt the baby." He whispered, "It was about two weeks after we found out that we were having a girl that things changed. He became quiet, secretive, told me that he had a job to do." He whispered looking forlorn; he set his tea down and looked at his shaking hands. "Then one day he disappeared, just was gone, no goodbye, no I love you, nothing. No one knew what had happened to him."

"Then he showed up dead on his parents door step..." Narcissa whispered knowing that part of the tale; she had been at the house when they had found his body on the doorstep.

"Yes." Severus nibbled on his breakfast and sighed softly, setting his plate down. "That day I received an Owl for Reg, there was a letter and a vial of memories." He shook his head and spoke again softly, they could tell that he was hurting. "I couldn't bring myself to open the letter or look at the memories. I was afraid of what I would see"

Lucius looked at him thinking. "What happened to...?" He asked remembering that time and thinking that he didn't look pregnant.

"I'm getting there," He interrupted knowing that his friend wanted to know about the baby. "Now, I kept a glamour on me at all times, epically around the Dark Lord. Then, two days after Reg's body was found the Dark Lord called. When I got there, he was pissed and didn't give a damn about whom he hurt. He hit me in the stomach with a Cruciatus."

"The next day you disappeared." Lucius said remembering all to well the day he had left. "You where gone for a year..."

"Yes, I took myself to a hospital in Dublin, I knew a Healer there. I was in pain, and only six months along. I knew deep down that I was losing my baby, the one and only thing Reg had left me." His hands shook as he tried to pick up his tea again. "I arrived and was immediately checked in; by that point the pain was so bad I thought I was going to die. I gave birth that night to a two pound, one once baby girl. I named her Regina Seren Black" He smiled softly as he pulled out pictures from the box to show them. The little baby girl barely fit in the palm of Severus' hand. "The Healers determined that she had massive brain damage from the Cruciatus, and that if she survived she would be impaired for life. They wanted me to euthanize her, to end her suffering." he wiped his eyes it had been so long since he had though about that day.

Narcissa looked down at the picture of the tiny baby that Severus was holding. The little baby was about the size of a small doll. "Did you?" she whispered.

Severus shook his head. "I couldn't." He whispered looking up at her. "I cried for hours and even though they only gave her just hours; I couldn't bring myself to do it. I held her everyday, she slept in my bed. I placed a charm over on her so that I would wake every thirty minutes to feed her. Then one night, I awoke to find her cold and lifeless, she had passed in her sleep. She had lived for two months, were the Healers expectations were only a day." He sighed softly. He decided that he wasn't hungry anyway. It was clear that the loss of both his lover and his child had been hard on him. "I was going to take my life; I wanted nothing more than to follow my baby, and my lover to the other side."

Narcissa laid a hand on his. "But you have come so far in the past years." She smiled trying to offer comfort to him as he told the tale.

Severus smiled at her and continued. "After the funeral I found the box with the letter as I was packing my things, I knew that I had to open it. That was when I learned what Reg knew about the Horcruxes. So, I came back, told the Dark Lord that I had been ill and that I had been hospitalized" He then told them about watching the memory of the Reg talking to the house elf about the cave and about what the Dark Lord had done.

"He wanted the Dark Lord dead." Lucius said softly.

"Yes, The Dark Lord found out that Reg knew his secret, which was whey he was killed. Reg sent what he knew to me because he wanted to make sure that some one else knew. To make sure that the job was carried on." Severus looked at him as they handed him the pictures back. "Now, I have to finish it. I can't let that Bastard win, he took Lilly, he took Reg and he took my baby. I will not let him take anymore of the people that I love." He whispered. "Your family took me in and you let me help you not only bring your son into the world but let me help raise him and I can never repay that..."

"You have, by switching me and Bella, by helping me get pregnant. You have done so much for us as well..." She smiled. "Just promise me you will stay as safe as you can?"

"We will..." Lucius smiled at his wife and gently placed a hand over hers.

"We promise." Severus said placing his hand over theirs. "Are we going to let the boys go swimming tonight?"

"They need it, we need to try to keep 'home' life as normal as possible." Lucius said softly. "We also need to work on Harry's confidence, and we need to start home schooling him."

"The guardianship papers arrived today with the mail, minister wrote to say that he would drop by a little later." Narcissa said softly.

"Good," Lucius nodded thinking about the young boy that had won everyone over.

**_Later that day!_**

Draco looked at Harry smiling as they slipped on their swimming trunks. "You like swimming, you can do flips and the slides are fast."

Harry smiled nervously; he was still not sure about this. "Are you sure we won't drown?" he asked.

"I'm sure, I'll show you." Draco grinned, as he moved out of the bedroom and led Harry down to the pool area. He smiled at his Uncle, "Uncle!"

Severus smiled at them. "Hello boys."

Harry slowly moved into the room clearly nervous, "I can't swim..." he whispered.

Lucius saw the fear in the young boys green eyes and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "We will not let anything happen. I swear!" He moved slowly to the pools edge and sank into the water. "Come on..." he encouraged.

Draco ran and jumped into the deep end laughing. He surfaced and smiled at Harry. "Come on..."

Slowly Harry moved to the edge with Severus. He looked up at the potions master and sat on the edge, not sure.

Severus sank into the pool beside Lucius. "Nice and warm." He sighed watching as Harry placed his feet in the water and kicked a little. "Just take your time." he smiled as Draco swam up to them laughing.

"Come on Harry." He laughed wanting his friend to play.

Harry very slowly eased into the water clinging to the edge of the shallow end of the pool.

"Just stand up, it's all right..." Lucius smiled watching him. "You will not drown, I promise." He reached for Harry hands and gently eased him further into the water. "I won't let go." he smiled seeing Harry tense up. "Just relax."

Harry smiled softly as he let Lucius led him out. "I like this..."

"Good..." Severus smiled as Narcissa joined the fun.

It wasn't long before they started to teach Harry to swim and he seemed to learn fast but it was going to take time before they would 'let go' of him in the water. Therefore, after a time they let the boys play on the gym, while they sat back and watched.

"I am so glad we placed a no slip charm on that floor." Narcissa smiled as Harry rounded the corner and tore off after Draco.

"I know." Lucius laughed.

Draco laughed as he tagged Harry and then took off. "Can't catch me." he sang as he ran off and into the structure.

Harry tore off after him. "Oh yes, I will!' he yelled but blanched and looked at the adults but when they smiled and nodded to him he took off after Draco.

"I do believe that is the first time I have heard him yell." Severus laughed.

"But noticed how he looked to us for reassurance." Lucius said softly.

Draco had climbed up to the slide and looked back. "Come on Harry, I thought you could get me." he teased sliding down the water slide to land at the bottom.

Harry followed laughing. "I will." He slide down and when he got to the bottom, he looked around spotting Draco not far off. He smiled as he put on a burst of speed and tagged him. "Told you so." he smiled and took off again.

"Hey! Not Fair!" Draco tore off after him laughing.

Harry had ducked behind one of the beams and waited until he heard Draco. He then jumped out to scare him "BOO!"

Draco jumped but laughed as he tackled Harry and began to tickle him.

Harry laughed and begged him to stop; Draco finally stopped and smiled at him.

"Come on." Draco smiled and led him to the ankle deep pool with water spray all over the place. He laughed and splashed Harry.

Harry turned away laughing as he splashed him back.

"They are doing well." Narcissa smiled watching them, "Draco will be a good big brother."

TBC


	11. Meeting RJ

THREE DAYS LATER!

Draco stood beside Harry nervous and scared; he didn't want his cousin to visit them. He remembered all to well the last time he had visited; he didn't want a repeat of it. Both of them were dressed in their best black slack, white silk button shirt and their boots.

Harry glanced at him and tried not to fidget as the adults looked over at them. Draco had told him about Jr. and he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet the young boy. He sighed and looked at Draco, he didn't dare say anything in front of the adults but he wished he was playing with Draco, not standing there waiting for the visitors.

Severus looked over at the boys and smiled trying to give them a little reassurance but it was clear that both of them were as nervous as a long tailed Kneazle in a room full of rocking chairs. "They are scared." he whispered to Lucius.

Lucius looked back at the boys and smiled sadly. "I can't blame them, Jr. is a little Bastard. The only reason I am doing this is because we owe her for switching places with 'Cissa'" he whispered back. "Oh, and I heard back from my friend, I will be meeting him tomorrow to talk to him about getting a blade with the blood on it." He said softly.

Severus nodded "Good then we can get rid of the first two, once and for all." he said looking up as four sleek white stallions pulling a black carriage pull into the front of the manor.

The Lipizzaner stallions stood at least six foot tall at the shoulder and stood with their harnesses jingleing. They snorted and shook their heads as they stomped their feet impatient with being still.

The footman jumped down form the back and opened the door to assist Bella out of the carriage.

Bella nodded to the man but didn't speak to him at all. She turned to her sister and smiled softly. "Sister." she greeted.

Narcissa moved to greet her sister with a chase kiss on the cheek. "How are you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Still fighting." Bella said softly. "I think we just need a break." She said softly but deep inside she had other plans. "How are you and the new baby?"

"All is well at this time." She smiled softly.

Lucius moved to them as a tall young boy stepped out of the carriage. He wanted to be sure that Jr. didn't do anything stupid.

RJ looked at the adults then noticed the two boys off to the side 'Well looks as if I have double the fun' he thought to himself.

Lucius and Severus noticed his gaze and frowned. "We need to set the house elves to tail him." Severus whispered to Lucius knowing that they could be with adventures' boys all the time.

"Yes." Lucius agreed as Rodolphus Sr. stepped out to greet the adults.

"I see you have a new boy." Rodolphus said looking at young Harry. "Who is he?"

"Yes, we have a new charge, he's is such a joy." Severus smiled softly catching Harry's eye and smiling at the him.

"What's his name?" Bella asked moving to stand beside them.

Harry noticed their gaze and looked down at his feet, feeling very unsure; the last time adults had looked at him like this, he had been beaten.

"Harry?" Draco whispered seeing that his friend was shaking, he moved closer trying to get him to look at him. "Harry?"

"I'm all right." he whispered but Draco saw the tear fall.

Severus seemed to realize that something was wrong. "Hold on one moment." He said and moved to him, he knelt to look at Harry. "Harry? What's wrong?" he asked seeing the tears.

"I'm scared." He whispered not looking at him.

"Why, please tell me?" he asked, not sure what would have scared him.

"I don't want to be hit." He whispered. "When my uncle looked at me like that he would hit me."

Severus then knew what had him so scared, all of the adults staring at him, is what it was. "We will not hurt you Harry. No one will hit you."

Harry looked up just slightly as Severus took his shaking hands. "Promise?"

"I promise." Severus said softly pulling him close as Lucius moved to them.

"Everything all right?" He asked.

"He's just unsure." Severus said softly as he stood and then turned to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange this is Harry, Harry this is Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange and their son Rodolphus." Severus introduced.

Harry looked up at them. "Hello." he said softly still unsure about them.

Bella looked at Narcissa shocked. "Potter?" she hissed low and a little angered. "After what his parents did?"

Narcissa nodded to her, knowing that her sister didn't know the truth about them switching sides in the war. "He's ours now; the minister will be here later today with the forms." She smiled. "He was supposed to be here a few days ago but he was delayed."

"You are taking a big risk; you know he'll come back!" Bella hissed looking irate.

"Well that is not our concern right now." Lucius said softly looking at her. "We need to get your boy settled.

Draco stood beside Harry looking at Jr. with worried eyes. "Can Harry and I go play?" He asked his Father.

Lucius looked at him and nodded figuring that Harry needed some time with Draco. "Go on, I'll check on you a little later."

Draco smiled softly. "Thank you Father." He said as he took Harry's hand and led him off so they could play.

* * *

Harry followed Draco down the hall and back down to the game floor. "I don't like him." He whispered.

"Who?"

"Your cousin, he looked at like Dudley used too when he wanted to hurt me." he whispered.

"RJ can be mean, but if we stay out of his way we should be all right." Draco said trying to reassure him but deep down he knew that RJ would hunt them down to 'mess' with them. "Come on, we can play what ever we want today."

"Can we play ten pin bowling?" Harry asked smiling; he thought that it was funny when you rolled the ball the pins tried to move out of the way.

Draco grinned. "Oh yes, and this time we're going to knock the pins down!" He said firmly as they moved into the room.

Harry followed him over to the bowling lane that was set up in the back area and smiled as he wrote his name down on the scorecard. "What did your father mean when he said Severus' needs to test me?" he asked as Draco set the game up.

Draco handed him the ball to let him go first and smiled. "School, we're home schooled here." he grinned.

Harry stepped onto the lane and thought a moment. "You mean I won't have to go to the public school?"

"That's right." He smiled. "Uncle teaches me, and he will teach you too." he said clearly proud to be taught at home.

"Oh." Harry nodded and then turned to the lane to throw his first ball. He watched as his ball rolled straight down the lane and to his disappointment four pins jumped out of the way of the ball. "Man that is not fair, I would have had it."

Draco laughed as he wrote down the score. "Go again, one more." he said watching him throw the ball and completely miss. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe," he said as he handed the ball to him. "What does Uncle teach?" He asked a little worried.

"Everything." Draco said as he threw his first ball and eight out of ten jumped aside. He glared at the offending pins and turned to Harry. "He teaches math, reading, wizarding traditions, all kinds of things."

"But I don't know anything about the wizarding world really." Harry said softly looking down at his hands.

Draco just smiled. "Don't worry Uncle is patient and will teach you everything you need to know." He picked up the ball again. He watched the pins a moment trying to decide where they were going to jump. He grinned and threw the ball hitting the rest. "YES!"

Harry laughed. "Not fair!" He said as he wrote the number on the scorecard and stood for his turn. "I hope I do all right." He said looking at the pins, and paused thinking, maybe he could figure this out. Instead of throwing for the head pin, he threw to the left and hit eight of the pins. He jumped excited "I did it." He laughed.

"One more to go." Draco smiled. "And don't worry about the schooling Uncle is patient."

Harry smiled and decided to put it out of his mind until later, he knew he loved to read and that he was good at math and other things, maybe he would do all right. "Let's see if I can get it!" He grinned as he picked up the ball and aimed for the last pin.

Draco laughed as the last pin jumped out of the way again. "My turn!" he sang as he stood to take the ball.

Harry handed him the ball and sat down to watch Draco but his smile faded when RJ entered the room. He looked away from the young man and turned back to their game. "To bad maybe next time." he teased as all of the pins jumped out of the way.

"So. Not. Fair!" Draco snarled as he picked up the ball again ignoring RJ.

RJ moved over to where they where playing and watched them. "So you're the new boy." he looked at Harry and grinned evil grin.

Harry ignored him as he stood for his turn, but RJ didn't like that and grabbed him.

"I WAS TALKEN TOU YOU!" He snarled gripping his arm tight.

Harry struggled against him, his body shaking. "I'm sorry..." he whispered looking down.

RJ's grin widened. "Well and a nice little submissive."

Draco, who stood a good foot taller than Harry, stepped in between them and glowered. "Either you let go of him, or I tell Father!"

RJ grinned and released Harry. "I'm sorry; I just want to 'play'"

"We're still playing." Draco said handing the ball to Harry.

RJ moved out of the way smiling, yes he was going to get the young boy, for himself. He sat back quietly contemplating, he knew what to do with him. After all his father had taught him well.

Lucius stood with a sigh, the boy hadn't even been at the Manor for long and there was all ready trouble. "I'll be just one moment Minister." he said as he apparated to the recreation level of the Manor. He looked around and spotted Harry throwing the ten-pin ball, Draco was sitting to the side and there was RJ, sitting there with a sadistic look on his face. he moved over to them and smiled at his son. "Is everything all right?" he asked looking at all three of them.

Draco was about to tell his Father what had happened when RJ cut in.

"It was just a misunderstanding, Uncle. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." he said smoothly. He brushed back his long black hair and looked at him with pretend innocence.

Lucius didn't believe him for a moment but sighed. "Draco?"

Draco looked at him and then his cousin and sighed; he wanted to tell his Father the truth but knew that RJ would be worse if he did. "Everything is all right Father."

Harry looked at Draco shocked that he had lied, he had only been there for a week but he knew that one never lied to Mr. Malfoy.

Lucius knew that his son was lying but didn't call him on it, yet. "Very well. I will be keeping an eye on you." He said glaring at RJ.

"Of course, sir." RJ nodded smiling.

Severus looked up worried. "Everything all right?" offering him a drink.

Lucius took the crystal tumbler and sat in the leather wing back chair that he had vacated. "No." he said simply. "My so just lied to me."

Narcissa looked at him shocked and very upset. "Draco knows better." she set aside her drink.

Lucius nodded. "I'll deal with it." he reassured looking back at the minister. "So what of Dumbledore?" he asked picking up the conversation where he had left off.

Fudge shrugged. "He didn't say anything." he said looking at him as he picked up his drink.

"Are you serous?" Severus asked looking at him shocked and a little confused. He thought Dumbledore would protest to Fudge placing him here.

Fudge turned to him. "He said that he didn't care, just do what I saw fit." He said softly. He smoothed his robes down fidgeting slightly. "It is weird thought, isn't?"

Lucius thought for a moment. "I think he doesn't care about the boy to much, he has all ways seen him as a bit of a hassle." He said looking at the fire thoughtfully. "So the papers are signed?"

"Oh, yes." Fudge pulled several pages out of his robes and handed them to him. "He is legally in your care now; his vaults are still sealed and will come to him when he reaches age."

Severus looked at Lucius. "That reminds me. Has he opened that trunk of his?" He asked

Lucius looked at him and thought "No, he needs too." he said softly than turned to Fudge. "Now what of Sirius Black?" he asked, he had been fighting to get the man freed from prison for the past two years.

"He will be released tomorrow in your custody, and under Magical probation. We still are not sure about this, and he will not be allowed his wand for sometime." He warned handing him more papers. "He knows the rules."

"I bet that he is not happy." Narcissa said softly.

"I demand his wand." Lucius said firmly.

"Very well, come to the prison at nine am." He stood as did Lucius.

"Thank you Minister." Lucius shook his hand and led him out. Yes, it was going to be a long week.

TBC

NOTE RJ IS A SADISTIC BASTARD, AND IS 'ACTIVE' IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

ALSO HE DOESN'T GO TO HOGWARTS HIS FATHER HOME SCHOOLS HIM.


	12. Sirius comes home,and a budding love?

Lucius stood and sighed as he readied himself for the day. He dressed in black leather slacks, a satin button down shirt. He sighed as he put his robes on over his outfit and reached for the brush.

"Let me, please?" A soft voice whispered into his ear as a hand reached for the brush.

Lucius let Narcissa take the brush from him and sat to let her brush and braid his hair. "Thank you my love." he whispered. He sat watching her in the mirror loving the feel of her hands running through his long platinum hair.

Narcissa smiled and slowly brushed out his waist length hair. "I love doing your hair." She whispered. She was dressed in a light blue dress and her blond hair was pulled back out of her face. "When do you go to pick up Sirius?" She asked not remembering what time the minister said to be there.

"Nine, can you have the elves fix his room and have something waiting for him to eat?" He asked softly looking at her through the mirror.

Narcissa smiled fondly at him. "Of course, love." she agreed as she finished with his hair.

"Thank you, my love." Lucius pulled her into his lap much to her amusement.

"Oh Lucius." She laughed but leaned into his arms as he attacked her neck. "You are so bad..." she closed her eyes as he let his hands roam over her.

"I know, but I do love you." He whispered, before he kissed her tenderly before letting her up.

She turned to face him looking at him worried. "Have you spoken to Draco about the lie?" she asked.

Lucius shook his head. "Not yet. I want to be certain as to why he did it. I believe I know and I want the house elves to keep a close eye on RJ."

She nodded. "I will be sure they tail him and try to keep the younger two out of RJ's way." she agreed as he stood.

Lucius stood tall, proud, and smiled. "I will return." he smiled. "I promise." He smiled holding her close.

Narcissa snuggled into his embrace. "I know, I just worry."

"Try not to love, I don't want you to get sick." He said knowing that his wife would make herself sick if she worried too much. "Just try to focus on the nursery." He whispered trying to give her a distraction from what they where doing.

She beamed at him. "I do need to start fixing up Draco's old nursery..."

He kissed her. "I'll be back."

"I know, you will all ways return to me." Narcissa said softly, letting him go.

* * *

Fudge looked up when he heard boots on the stone walkway of the prison. He grinned faintly when he saw Lucius striding up to him, he noticed that the man was wearing his best robes and wondered if he ever wore anything that was casual. "Good morning Lucius." he greeted reaching to shake his hand.

Lucius shook his hand and smiled faintly. "I trust that all is in order?" he asked.

"Of course it is." He handed his the papers and then handed him a fifteen-inch mahogany wand. "As promised." He said "But I am still not certain about him having his wand."

"I will not let him use it in public, just at the Manor." Lucius promised. "But every wizard needs his wand."

Fudge sighed but consented as the guards that where escorting Sirius moved up with him in tow. "Well Mr. Black, you are a free man. Every Friday report to the Ministry for your probation."

A guard handed him his possessions and nodded before leaving them.

Sirius was not the man Lucius remembered, he was thin and pale. His clothing was hanging off him and he smelled slightly from only being able to bath once a week. Sirius looked at Fudge as he put on a gold and silver ring and not saying a word, he nodded. He then looked at Lucius. "Why?" he whispered his voice rough from lack of use.

"You don't belong here, I will explain everything when we get back to the Manor." Lucius said looking him over, he wondered what the ring was about but didn't ask yet. He looked at him and offered him his arm so they could leave.

Sirius didn't like that Lucius was now responsible for him but he had no choice. He wanted out of here and this was the only way so he took his offered arm and let the man drag him into darkness.

* * *

Draco moved into Harry's room and looked around for him. He noticed that Harry's room was cleaner than his was. Everything was put up, no toy's were on the floor and all of his books where placed neatly on the bookshelf. He noticed though that one book was open and setting on the table beside the fire. Curious he moved to the book noticing that it was the journal that he had given him for his birthday. He smiled as he peered at the open page, "Wow..." he breathed realizing that he was looking at a picture of himself. He reached out and gently touched the page in complete awe.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked from the bathroom door. He was dressed in a comfortable pants and a jumper. "I like drawing you." He smiled moving to him.

"It's beautiful, Harry. I can't draw like this." Draco whispered.

"I learned that drawing is a way to let my sadness out. When I had to stay in my cupboard it was all I could do besides read." Harry said softly as he turned the page to show him another picture.

Draco looked down at the picture of himself sitting on a blanket under the willow tree. He had a soft smile on his face and he was playing with one of Harry's birthday presents. "You need to show Mother and Father." he encouraged. "They'll get you what ever you need to draw."

Harry shrugged. "I just need pencils." he smiled "Come on Uncle is waiting for us." he said as he set the book down.

Draco smiled, he was going to be sure that Harry had what he needed to draw, he liked it. "Come on." he laughed taking his hand to lead him out of the room.

"Is RJ going to be there?" Harry asked softly as he fell into step beside his friend.

Draco sighed, he didn't want his cousin there but he knew that he would be. "Yes, RJ is home schooled." he said.

Harry could see the anger in his eyes when he spoke of RJ and fell silent as he walked down to the 'school room'. He was still very nervous about the schooling and the testing that Severus was going to put him through. He knew that he was good at certain things but he didn't know just how good he was. He hoped that he would disappoint them. He was so lost in thought that he never realized when Draco had led him into the room.

Severus looked up at the pair and smiled. "Good morning boys" he greeted. He stood and moved to them. "All right Draco you can start where you left off last time." He said nodding to his desk where a book and an essay lay waiting.

Draco sighed, he hated history. "Yes, sir." He dutifully moved to his desk and began on the offending essay.

RJ was off on his side of the room working silently in his paper. He watched Harry but made sure that it was not noticeable.

"Well Harry." Severus smiled as he led him to a desk. "I am going to give you some questions, and just answer them the best you can, all right?"

"Yes, sir." Harry sat and turned over the paper and read the math question. He grinned he knew that one and one was two! He decided that he was going to like this.

* * *

Sirius gasped as they appeared in a large three-suite room. He looked around and sighed. "So, why did you decide to 'take me in'?" He asked looking unsure and a little angered that it took Lucius to get him out of jail.

"Well, there are things you do need to know, one is that I have your godson in my care." Lucius smiled softly seeing the mans eyes light up.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered. "Is he all right? Can I see him?" He looked at him desperate he hadn't seen little Harry for so long.

"Of course, but first why don't you take a bath and get some food into you? While you are eating I will tell you everything." He promised.

Sirius sighed, "I guess I should." he whispered. "Lucius can you tell Remus that I am here?"

Lucius looked at him and nodded. "Of course, I know that he is a good friend."

Sirius chuckled. "More than a friend." he looked at his ring. "He's been waiting for me." he whispered.

Lucius was now worried, he had read in the paper that Remus was now married to Tonks. "I can call him." he promised figuring that it was best that it came from him. "I will do that and then I will be back in about twenty." He smiled and strode out of the room.

Sirius sighed and slowly moved into the bathroom, he looked around the gold trimmed, marble stoned bathroom and sighed. "Bloody Malfoy's!" he muttered but inside he was grateful, it had been so long since he had a long hot bath. He moved to the tub and ran the hottest water that he dared. He looked around and saw that fresh clothing was set off to the side so he stripped down to his pale skin and stepped into the scalding water.

* * *

Lucius moved into the parlor to fired called Remus, he was worried that Sirius was going to take the news hard. He spoke shortly to the wolf before he agreed to come to the Manor at a certain time. He broke off the floo connection and stood to check on the 'class'. He peeked into the room that was off to the side of the parlor and smiled seeing his son intent on his task, he scanned the room and saw Harry bent over a paper, a frown of concentration on his young face. He chuckled it was clear that his young charge loved learning by the look on his face. He looked around the room again and saw RJ sitting in the farthest corner intent on his task, he hoped that he could keep the peace where that one was concerned. He saw Severus watching Harry and nodded to him.

Severus moved to him and smiled. "Hey there."

"How's Harry doing?" Lucius asked still watching Harry.

"Oh Lucius, he is a bright child. He can read, better than RJ. His math skills are phenomenal, he is ahead of Draco in many things. The only thing that he needs to learn really is about the wizarding world." Severus smiled clearly thrilled to have an advanced student.

"Good, I wonder how he learned so much?" Lucius pondered.

"Apparently, when he was locked in his 'room' he would just read. That was all he was allowed to do, he said that he would check books out at the school library all the time." Severus said turning his eyes to Harry. "He is going to be a fast learner, but I don't want to start in on the wizarding world until we tell him the truth about his parents."

"I understand, I think Sirius will help us there." Lucius said softly. "I best get back to him, let me know if you need my help." He smiled before moving off, but he then paused and turned back. "Oh Remus will be here later to talk to Sirius, I'll be gone."

"No problem." Severus nodded and watched as his best friend left.

* * *

Sirius looked up as he moved out of the bathroom, he noticed that Lucius was smiling softly. "You look so happy." He said moving to sit by the fire.

Lucius joined him as a the house elf delivered a heavy lunch tray. "Remus will be here about three."

"Thank you, I can't wait to see him." Sirius smiled think about the last time he had seen his lover.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Lucius asked trying to just keep up normal conversation.

"Two weeks ago." Sirius picked up a fork and pulled a plate to him, "This looks wonderful." he whispered. "What of Harry?" he asked looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"He is doing well, but he is going through some rough times." Lucius said softly.

Sirius looked up sharply. "What happened?"

"We took him from his Aunt and Uncle." he started and slowly explained what they had learned about Harry's abuse and about them taking him. "He is skittish around new adults, he is very soft spoken."

Sirius had set his plate down and looked as if he had been slapped across the face. "No one checked on him? Does he know about his parents? About what they did?" He asked.

Lucius shook his head. "No, we need to tell him, and I would like your help."

"Of course, he is my godson." Sirius said.

"I know, I wanted you the have guardianship but they wouldn't allow it..." Lucius explained looking worried.

"Because of my past, it's all right. You can offer him more than I can, everything but Grimwald was taken form me." He whispered. "I don't know how I am going to pay you back for all of this."

"You don't have to, you're family." Lucius said softly. "Now eat and then I will bring up Harry." he smiled.

* * *

Harry looked up as the door to the 'class room' opened and Lucius stepped into the room..

"Are they done, teacher?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"Yes, go on you three." Severus laughed.

"Harry, I have someone that you need to meet." Lucius smiled at him.

Harry looked up at him. "Who?" he asked looking curious.

"A man that was a pointed as your godfather." Lucius smiled as he led him down the hall.

* * *

Sirius stood as the door opened, when his eyes fell upon his young godson he felt like he was given back his life. He knelt as Harry slowly entered the room with Lucius beside him. "Hello Harry." he said softly.

Harry froze for a moment watching the man. "Hi. Are you really my godfather?" he asked his voice so soft and quite that they could barely hear him.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Harry. Your father was my very best friend."

Harry's lip quivered and one tear fell. "Then why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want to Harry, I swear, I never wanted to leave you." Sirius reassured softly. "Would you like me to tell you what happened?" he asked softly holding a hand out to him.

Slowly Harry took his hand and nodded. "Please?" he asked and Sirius could see what Lucius meant by Harry being so soft spoken and scared.

Sirius smiled as he led Harry to the fire. "Well where to begin." he mused and then slowly began with how he knew his parents.

Harry listened to him and after a moment he looked at him and whispered. "I used to call you Paddy..."

Sirius laughed softly. "Yes, Harry." he was pleased that Harry remembered that. He looked at Lucius a little shocked but thrilled. "Well when you where just eighteen months old Voldemort sought out your family..." he started to explain again trying to make the news easy on him but this type of news was never easy to tell.

Harry listened as silent tears began to fall, as he was told about how his parents were killed and how the same man tried to kill him. By the time that he was told the full story he was in tears and in the arms of Sirius.

LATER THAT SAME DAY.

Severus stood in the parlor waiting for Remus. He wondered how this was going to go with Sirius.

Remus flooed through right at three and looked at Severus surprised. "So, what is going on?"

Severus raised an eyebrow "Sirius is waiting for you." he said simply.

Remus grew pale. "He's out?" he whispered.

"Yes, and you need to tell him!" Severus growled suddenly leading the way out of the room.

Remus followed in complete shock and silent, he never had anticipated Sirius to ever be released from prison. He looked up as Severus opened a door and stepped through.

"Remus!" Sirius stood clearly thrilled, but he hesitated when he saw Remus hesitate. "Remus?"

"I'll let you two talk." Severus left but stayed near the door.

Remus looked at Sirius and sighed. "It's good to see you." he said softly clearly worried.

Sirius smiled as he moved to him. "What's wrong? It's finally over we can be together now."

"No, we can't." Remus looked at him pained. "I haven't been truthful to you."

Sirius was taken aback. "What? You promised me that you were going to wait for me." His dark eyes reflected the pain that he felt.

"I couldn't wait any longer, Siri. I married eight months ago." Remus whispered reaching to comfort him.

Sirius avoided his hand looking at him hurt and angered. "You promised!" he cried. "You swore to me!"

"I know, and I am sorry. I didn't think you wherever going to be let out. It just happened."

"IT JUST HAPPENED!?" Sirius snarled. "IT DOESN"T 'JUST HAPPEN'!" he yelled. "Who?"

"Tonks." Remus whispered. "She's pregnant."

"My cousin, you left me for my cousin!"

Remus tried to grab him again but he avoided him. "Sirius, please I never meant to hurt you..."

"Leave." Sirius whispered looking down at his hands.

Remus sighed he knew that Sirius was going to take it like this, he just wished that he had of thought about Sirius when he and Tonks had gotten together. "Can I at least kiss you goodbye?"

Sirius, with shaking hands, took off his ring and handed it to Remus. "No, because it would only remind me of what I could never have." He turned away not wanting him to see the tears.

Remus sighed deeply and left quietly he passed Severus and whispered. "Take care of him."

"I will." Severus said softly moving into the room to see if he could talk to him. "Sirius? Can I come in?"

Sirius didn't look at him. "It hurts Severus." he whispered. "He promised me and he still left."

"I know what it is like to lose your lover, maybe I could help." He offered moving to him.

Sirius looked at him with tear in his eyes. "I know you know." he whispered.

Severus, on an impulse, pulled him close and just held him. "You know, it takes a man to cry." he whispered hoarsely.

Sirius let him pull him into the embrace and cried. He had never let anyone see him cry, he had all ways just held it in but there was something about Severus that he couldn't explain that broke the barriers.

"Come on, let's lay down..." Severus led him to the bed, laid him down, and just held him close, to let the anger, hurt and frustration out. He whispered words of calm and encouragement to him.

* * *

Harry sat in the gardens with his pencils and his journal. "See it's not that hard, you just draw what you see." he smiled as he drew the rose that was in front of him.

Draco watched memorized. "I could never do that, I like that. You need to tell Father."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just for fun." he said softly as RJ entered the gardens.

RJ looked over at the boys knowing that he would have to bide him time, and earn Harry's trust a little. Therefore, he moved over to them and watched him draw. "You know you are good." he commented and watched his face.

Harry looked up at him shocked. "Thank you." he whispered.

Draco looked at him frowning. "Why are you being so nice?" he asked.

RJ just smiled. "I want to make it up to you two. I know that I have been mean and I am sorry." he said.

Draco for some reason didn't believe him, he could see the look in his eyes and the faint smirk. "I don't believe you."

RJ just smiled. "I'll show you, just you wait." He moved off plotting his next move.

NOTE RJ IS THIRTEEN! note I am making tonks older than cannon sorry for the confusion tbc


	13. Two down, and Not Harry!

WARNINGS VIOLENCE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE!

* * *

Harry woke and smiled seeing that Draco had crawled into bed with him. He was used to this routine, for the past three days he had woken to find Draco in bed with him. He didn't know why he was doing it but he liked it. He rolled over and watched as Draco slept, he watched his face and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. He liked watching him sleep, he seemed peaceful.

Draco stretched and opened one eye he smiled. "Morning." he smiled.

"Morning." Harry smiled as he slowly sat up, rubbing tired eyes. "We are supposed to go to class after breakfast, right?" he asked still getting used to the routine that Severus had set for him.

"Yes," Draco smiled as he sat up as well, "After class we can do our homework and then go play." He stood and stretched slowly. "I'm going to get dressed." he smiled

"All right." Harry smiled as he stood and moved to his bathroom to get cleaned and dressed for the day.

* * *

Lucius looked up from his paper as the young boys moved into the room. He was dressed in gray slacks and a white button down shirt and he noticed that his son was dressed almost identical to him. He laughed softly he was grateful that the past three days had gone past peacefully. "Good morning boys." he smiled softly as Severus and Sirius moved into the room.

"Good morning Father." Draco moved to hug his father and then his mother noticing that RJ was all ready there.

Harry looked up as Sirius moved up behind him. He smiled "Morning Paddy."

Sirius placed a caring hand on his godson's shoulder and smiled. "Good morning Kit."

Severus watched them pleased to see the bond growing between them. He knew that a bond was between them, there all ways was. Hell, look at him and Draco but with the time that they had been apart he was afraid that the bind was week or would be broken. It was clear though as we watched them that was not the case. He watched as Sirius hugged the young boy and help him into his seat beside him. As he watched them, he realized that he was watching Sirius more than he was watching Harry and deep down he was afraid that he was starting to fall for the man.

Lucius saw Severus' face and smiled, he knew that look better than anyone did. "Let's have breakfast." He laughed startling Sev out of his thoughts.

Severus smiled as he sat on the other side of Sirius. "Looks good this morning." he commented.

Harry watched as Draco was served and then himself. He waited as patiently as he could as the adults got what they wanted. He looked up at Lucius before he picked up his fork and began to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Severus watched as his students were silently working on their individual essays. He noticed that while Draco was ahead in his wizarding training and traditions he worked fast on his essays. Where Harry was slowly and made sure that he didn't miss anything, he hoped that he could get Draco the same way. He wanted to encourage the toughness because he knew that when it came to going off to Hogwarts the better they did the more opportunities they would have. He passed by RJ and sighed. "Try again." He sneered seeing the sloppy handwriting and the misspelled words.

RJ looked up at Severus and glared. "But my father would accept it." he protested.

"I am not your father, Do. It. Again!" He snarled.

Harry and Draco had glanced up for a moment and then ducked back down to finish their essays. They didn't want Severus growling at them.

RJ went red in the face and glowered at Severus, hoping he could cower the man into doing what he wanted.

Severus just folded his arms and sneered right back. "You don't scare me boy!" He growled clearly unfazed by his behavior. "It takes tougher men then you to scare me!"

"This will take me all day!"

"Then get started." Severus replied moving off to check on Draco and Harry. He was pleased that two of his 'student' behaved themselves. He looked over Draco's shoulder and couldn't fault anything so far so he went on to check on Harry. He glanced up as the door opened slightly as Sirius and Lucius slipped into observe the young boys. He nodded to them and looked over Harry's shoulder he smiled. "Good job Harry, just watch the spelling on this." He pointed to a word and told him how to spell it and then how to pronounce the wizards name.

"Thank you." Harry smiled as he corrected his essay and flipped a page in the book Severus had given him to do the essay.

RJ watched and scowled he didn't like that Severus was favoring the younger boy. He erased the essay and began again scowling.

* * *

Narcissa sighed softly as she looked at the letter in her hand from her sister. She stood and moved to the classroom to find her husband. She peered into the room and nodded to Lucius to get his attention.

Lucius looked up at the door and noticed that his wife was pale and was in tears. He stood and quickly left to find out what was wrong. He slipped out of the room and moved to Cissa. "Baby what is wrong?" he asked pulling her close.

Narcissa curled into his arms and cried. She couldn't believe that her sister was doing this after all they had done for her. "Bella just wrote to us." she whispered.

"What happened? Is she all right?" He asked wondering what had his wife in tears.

"She's not coming back." She whispered. "She wrote to say that we have full custody of RJ. I don't want him here permanently."

Lucius looked at her shocked and a little angry. "Why did they do that?"

"I don't know." She handed him the letter and hung her head.

Lucius, not letting go of her, opened the letter and read silently. "Well, let's take it just one day at a time and we'll figure out what to do with him."

"Maybe we should send him to Hogwarts, get him out of here." She whispered.

Lucius held her tight to try to comfort her and sighed deeply. "I will figure it out love, I swear." he whispered.

* * *

After lunch found Harry and Draco in the gardens spread out on a blanket doing their homework in the cool afternoon air. The sky was overcast and it looked like it was going to rain but Severus had placed a charm over them. If it started to rain, it would keep the boys and their things dry so they could get inside.

Harry was stretched out on his stomach reading from the history book that he had been assigned. "So what is the difference between a." he paused trying to think of how to pronounce the word. "A-n-i-magus and M-etam-orphm-agus?" he asked slowly trying to pronounce the difficult words.

Draco shifted to help him. "A Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring a potion or a spell, they are extremely rare." he replied softly showing Harry the paragraph. "Now an animagus is a wizard who can turn themselves into a specific animal, and you can learn it, the other is inherited." he clarified.

"Oh." Harry paused a moment clearly thinking. "I think my Paddy is an an-i-magus." he said slowly still having trouble pronouncing it.

A laugh came from the door and both boys turned to see Sirius standing there. "You are right." He smiled and then in an instant where Sirius had stood there was a big black dog. He waged his tail as he started to romp and play for a moment. Then after a moment he nudged the boys back too the blanket clearly wanting them to continue with their homework.

"Wow." Harry smiled hugging his Paddy.

Padfoot curled up beside the boys letting Harry and Draco lean on him as they continued their essays.

Harry was smiling as he read again about the difference between animagus and metamorphmagus very content.

* * *

"Look at them." Severus laughed seeing that Sirius had assumed his dog form and was now sitting with the boys. "They're so cute together."

Lucius moved up beside him. "Who? Sirius and the kids or Harry and Draco?"

"Both." He laughed. "You do realize that Draco is sleeping with Harry at night?" He asked curious not taking his eyes off of the wizard that was happily laying on the blanket with the kids.

"Yes, the elves told me. I am not sure as to why just yet, I haven't asked him." He chuckled standing beside him watching the trio. "He is a good man." he commented watching Severus out of the corner of his eye.

Severus smiled softly. "I know, believe me, I know."

"Then go for it." Lucius whispered wanting his friend to be happy. "You deserve to be happy."

"I can't." he shook his head. "He's Reg's brother." he protested.

"So, Reg would want you to be happy and if it's with his brother than who cares?"

"I don't know, I don't want to make Sirius a replacement for Reg and I just don't know if I am ready. Let along him, he's had a rough three days."

"Then take it slowly but go for it." He encourage. He moved away from the window looking at his desk/ He grinned. "Oh look what I got in today?"

Severus turned and smiled as Lucius picked up a blade. "Finally." He whispered.

"Yes, here you do the honors." Lucius handed him the blade as he produced the locket and the journal. "What do you think will happen?" he asked.

"No clue." Severus said as he raised the blade.

* * *

Harry fell silent as he finished his essay, he smiled at Draco. "I'm finished." he smiled as he put up his books and papers.

Draco sighed. "I am almost done." He said softly. "You want to go swimming?" He asked looking over at him, watching his friend realizing that that he was not paying attention. "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry startled and looked back at his friend. "I don't know my head hurts." he whispered frowning and looking ill.

Sirius changed back and knelt beside Harry. "Come on lets get you inside." he said looking worried.

Harry stood slowly and gasped as the pain intensified. "Oww." he whimpered.

Draco stood. "I'll get Uncle." he said and took off into the manor.

Sirius called for one of the elves to take toe boys things inside as he picked up Harry and carried him inside, worried.

"What happened?" Severus asked moving up to them, clearly worried.

"He was finishing his essay and then he said that his head was hurting, and then when he stood the pain got worse." Sirius said as Harry curled into the arms of his godfather clearly hurting.

"Let's get him into bed, so I can look him over." Severus said softly he lead them to Harry's room while Draco and Lucius followed.

Sirius laid Harry on the bed and stroked his hair watching as Severus cast a few spells.

Severus worked to ease Harry's pain noticing that his scare was bleeding. "I have never seen this." he whispered as he assisted Harry to take a sleeping potion. "Sleep Harry." he whispered

It didn't take the potion long to take affect as Harry laid back, closed his eyes, sighed deeply and fell into a deep sleep.

Severus wiped away the small amount of blood and looked at the young boy troubled, 'The headache came on right as I dealt the blow to the locket and the diary' he thought.

Lucius was watching his old friend closely wondering what he was thinking. He prayed that this was not going to be a recurring thing. "What is wrong Seve?"

Severus looked up at the adults and shook his head. "I am not certain just yet, let me do some research while he sleeps. When he wakes he should be all right." He stood and smiled at Draco. "Can you watch over him?" he asked.

Draco smiled pleased. "Yes, Uncle."

Severus laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Good boy."

Lucius lead the adults out of the room, and looked at Sirius. "What happened again?" he asked.

Sirius told him what had happened and sighed softly. "What caused this?" He had seen the look in Severus' eyes, the look of he knew.

Severus sighed "I want to be certain, before I tell you. I don't want to give you the wrong information." he said softly, trying to ease his worry.

Sirius looked like he wanted to protest but he subsided and let things lie for now.

* * *

Harry had slept for a couple of hours before he woke feeling better. He opened his eyes and smiled at Draco. "Hey."

Draco moved to him. "Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. What time is it?" he asked.

Draco grinned. "Almost dinner time. Father said we can go swimming after dinner if you want to."

"I'd like that." Harry agreed as he slowly got to his feet.

"Well looks who's up." Sirius and Severus smiled from the door.

Harry looked up at them and smiled. "Thank you." he whispered he was still not used to people caring for him. When he got sick with the Dursley's they would put him in his cupboard and lock him in. They never gave him medicine or took him to a doctor, so when Severus or one of the other adults would give him something to make him feel better he felt as if he belonged and that maybe this was going to work out.

Severus moved to him and hugged him. "My pleasure, I don't like to see you or Draco sick." he smiled looking him over again before letting him go. "Let's go have dinner." he suggested.

Sirius lagged back with Severus letting the boys take the lead down the hall. "Anything?" he whispered.

"No, he seems fine now. Maybe it was just a one time thing." He temporized not wanting to have Sirius worry to much. "We'll keep an eye on it." he reassured but deep down he was worried and fearful that he had found the seventh Horcrux, the one that he was certain was an accident but what was he going to do now?

Sirius knew that Severus was hiding something where Harry was concerned but he was not going to push it just yet. He smiled at his young godson as they headed down to dinner. "So, an indoor pool?" he inquired.

Severus laughed. "Oh no an indoor water park." He corrected.

Sirius laughed softly. "Should've known."

RJ looked up at them as they moved into the dinning room. He was silent and when he saw Sirius' eyes land on him he looked away and back to his plate.

Severus saw it and frowned slightly wondering why the boy was now silent and not making waves at the moment. He shrugged it off as he moved to his seat and helped served the kids.

* * *

Draco pelted up the hall and laughing as he rounded the corner. "Come on Harry!"

Harry laughed as he followed both boys were dressed in their swim trunks and where heading to the pool area. "I'm coming." he called; he still didn't like to yell inside.

Both boys entered the pool area laughing and still chasing each other.

Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Sirius watched them laughing. All of them where sitting in the pool relaxing in the cool water.

"They are having a good time." Cissa smiled and then looked around. "Where is RJ?"

"Bed." Lucius sighed. "He didn't take the news well." He said softly looking at them troubled.

"Well, I wouldn't have either." Severus said. "I can't fault him for that."

"Yes, one thing out of many." Lucius sighed his eyes wandering back to the boys.

Draco tagged Harry and then took off like a shot. "Come and get me!"

Harry laughed as he ran off after him grabbing a bucket of water, he waited a moment and right as Draco moved to run past he threw the water on to him and ran off.

Draco sputtered a moment and shook the water out of his eyes. He laughed and grabbed another bucket. He filled it and ran off after Harry. "I am going to get you!"

Harry laughed and ducked as Draco threw the water at him. He looked over at the adults noticing that they were talking.

Draco followed his gaze and smiled. "Harry lets get them."

"How?" Harry asked looking at him intrigued.

Draco pulled out a rubber balloon from his pocket. "It's a magical water balloon. Once it is full it floats, we fill it and then let it go." He grinned.

Harry laughed as he helped fill the balloon, "It's big, they'll see it." he whispered.

Draco just grinned, "Watch." he tied the balloon off and waiting until the adults weren't looking he let it go and nudged it in the direction of the adults.

They watched as the magically expanded water balloon floated over to the adults and then right as it got over their heads it busted.

Narcissa, Lucius, Severus and Sirius gasped and coughed as about three gallons of water hit them unexpectedly.

Harry and Draco roared with laughter at the faces of the adults. They fell on the floor laughing hysterically not noticing that the adults had stood from the pool and where making their way to them.

Severus moved to Draco and looked down at his laughing godson. "Well looks like someone needs a lesson in manners."

Harry and Draco fell silent wondering if they where in trouble but when the adults reached over and began a tickle fight they laughed and ran off as they where chased.

Lucius had decided to join in and chased after both boys in turn, as Narcissa looked on laughing.

LATER THAT NIGHT!

Harry stood at the mirror getting ready for bed when he heard the bedroom door creak open. "Hey Draco." he called hearing the door close.

"Not Draco." RJ said smoothly standing by the bathroom door.

Harry jumped startled, "You shouldn't be here..." he whispered backing away. He watched the older boy clearly fearful.

RJ smiled at Harry. "I just want to show you something. Something that you deserve because you are special." He moved closer offering him his hand. "Come on into the other room and I will show you."

* * *

Dobby didn't know what to do, he needed to disturb his Master, but the last time he did and his Master was 'busy' he had been in some much trouble. He paced and listened to what was going on in Harry's room waiting for a few moments.

* * *

Harry was in shock as he stared at RJ. "No, I don't want to..." he whispered tears streaming down his cheeks.

RJ grabbed him and pulled him close. "You'll like it..." he whispered. "I do. It's very special, you'll see." he held Harry tightly not letting him go as he undressed him.

Harry was in fear, he didn't want to be touched there, no one had touched him like that. "No." he cried closing his eyes. He didn't feel right, it felt as if pressure was building in his chest. He opened his eyes and the next thing he knew RJ had been flung back into the wall.

* * *

Lucius smiled as he kissed his wife. "I love you..." he muttered as he slowly laid her down.

Narcissa chuckled as he nibbled on her neck moaning slightly.

There was a loud crack as Dobby appeared and bowed. "Master, I is sorry. Young Master crying, young Master being hurt."

Lucius glared. "Who?"

"The new young Mater." Dobby stuttered.

Lucius was out of the bed in an instant ordering the elf to fetch Sirius and Severus. He moved quickly down the hall to Harry's rooms. He pulled up shortly as the other joined him.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked looking worried.

"I am about to find out." Lucius said with a dangerous tone to his voice. He opened the door to stare in complete shock.

Harry's room looked as if a bomb had gone off, toys were broken , his books were shredded and in the middle of the floor was RJ. He was naked, bleeding in several places and clear knocked out.

"Where's Harry?" Severus moved into the room ignoring RJ for the moment. He spotted Harry in the corner his knees to his chest, shaking violently. He looked around and summoned a blanket to wrap him in before he approached slowly. "Harry?"

Harry looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." he cried.

Sirius moved to them as Severus wrapped the blanket around him. "It's not you fault." he whispered as they moved him to the bed.

Harry saw that all of toys and the books that he had been given where damaged and he cried harder. "I'm sorry..."

"We can fix things, just lie still, let me look you over." Severus said as Lucius ordered Dobby to take RJ to his room and lock him in, after determining that he was not hurt to badly.

Severus laid Harry on the bed and magically dressed him and the gently placed him into sleep so he could view the memories. "This will be easier on him." he explained as he pulled out the memories.

"That way we can alter them." Lucius said watching as Severus summoned his pensive. He looked around and started to repair the room as Narcissa moved in looking worried.

"What happened?" She asked watching her husband.

"Not sure, but I think RJ got more than he bargained for." He answered watching Severus.

It didn't take Severus long to view the memories and pull out of the pensive. "Nothing 'invasive' happened, but RJ tried, he did touch him." he said softly as he began to alter the memory.

"It is time for that boy to leave." Lucius growled as Severus began to ease the memories.

"I will stay with him tonight." Sirius said softly watching Severus.

"I understand, tomorrow, we will deal with RJ, once and for all." Lucius said as Harry sighed peace fully.

TBC


	14. Dealing with RJ, Lilly's Song

Lucius had hardly slept that night, he rose the next morning knowing that he had the perfect solution to his current problem. He rose slowly and looked down at his sleeping wife; he kissed her and rose, draping a robe over him he moved out to check on Harry. He walked down the hall and spotted Draco by Harry's door. "My dragon? What's wrong?"

Draco looked up worried. "Why is Harry's door locked?" he asked.

"RJ tried to hurt Harry last night, Sirius is with him." He explained. "Is that why you were sleeping with him?" he asked softly.

Draco nodded as one tear fell. "I was afraid that RJ was going to hurt him, but I figured that if I was there he wouldn't." he whispered softly. "Is Harry all right?"

"He will be. Just go get dressed and I will come find you." Lucius hugged him before he left for his room. He turned to the room and knocked softly.

Sirius answered and smiled softly at Lucius. "Hey, he's awake." he said softly, letting him into the room.

Harry was sitting up in bed looking upset and worried. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." he whispered clearly afraid that he was in trouble.

Lucius sat beside him and took his hands. "You have nothing to apologies for. You where defending yourself, and I will not punish you for it. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." He whispered as Severus entered. He looked up at him and then back to Lucius for reassurance.

Lucius smiled and squeezed his hand. "No one is upset with you Harry."

"What will happen to RJ?" Harry whispered softly.

"He will be going away from here." Lucius promised. "I will be doing that today."

"Just relax; we will take care of everything." Sirius smiled softly as Lucius stood "You stay put and let us worry about things all right?"

"Yes, sir. Can I see Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I will let you and Draco have breakfast in here, if you like." Lucius laughed.

Harry beamed "Please?"

"I'll see to it." Lucius smiled and hugged him before he strode out with Severus. They moved quickly to Lucius' study he had calls to make. "Dobby!" he summoned.

"Yes, Master?" Dobby bowed low.

"Tell my boy that he can have breakfast with Harry in Harry's rooms, and then bring them breakfast." He ordered.

Dobby bowed again and then popped out of the study as Lucius set to make the calls.

Draco slipped into Harry's room and smiled as he moved to the bed. "Morning." he smiled at him as he slipped into bed beside him as Dobby brought in the tray.

Harry smiled as Sirius sat beside them. "Morning." Harry smiled as he nibbled on his toast.

"Are you all right?" he asked worried for his friend.

"Yes, I'll be all right." Harry smiled as Draco reached for a strawberry.

Harry smiled. "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, maybe after class we can go to the park." Draco smiled hopefully. He wanted to go to the park so badly.

"Maybe Narcissa and I can take you. I'll talk to you Father, promise." Sirius smiled hoping that Lucius wouldn't mind. He wanted to take Harry out and as long as he 'behaved' and was with a household member he could go out.

Harry smiled at his godfather hoping that they could go out. He handed a piece of toast to Sirius wanting to share with him.

"Eat," Sirius encouraged as he took a bite out of the toast.

* * *

Severus looked up at Lucius. "Now what?" he asked as Lucius stood.

"We bind his magic, snap his wand and then ship him off." He answered as he neared the bedroom door. He magically unlocked the door and moved into the room.

RJ sat on the bed he looked up as the door opened, he stood glaring.

"Don't you even glare at me boy!" Lucius snarled moving closer. "You know damn well that I have full custody of you!"

"You can't touch me; my father will come for me." RJ protested still not wanting to believe that his parents were not coming for him.

"No on will be saving you now!" he growled as he snatched up RJ's wand and in front of him; he snapped it. "You are not welcomed here any longer."

"NO!" RJ tried to get the wand before he snapped it but it was too late. "You can't do this!"

"Watch me. Get dressed, now!" he snarled. "Dobby!"

The elf popped in and bowed again. "Master."

Lucius watched RJ as he ordered the elf to pack everything that belong to RJ and the to take it to the waiting car.

"What are you going to do with me?" RJ glared.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Severus sneered. "Get dressed!"

RJ dressed slowly his eyes on Lucius and his wand. "What are you going to do?" He asked again.

"This," Lucius whispered a spell and within a moment RJ doubled in pain, his eyes watered as Lucius glared. "Let's go!" he ordered.

Slowly RJ followed behind. "What did you do?" he asked again.

"I will tell you when we reach our destination!" Lucius growled.

Sirius stood outside of Harry's room watching. "Lucius? Can Narcissa and I take the kids to the park?" He asked.

Lucius paused and smiled. "Yes, I think they need to get out, take a picnic lunch." he suggested.

"And tell them that class is canceled today." Severus added as they moved down the hall.

Lucius shoved RJ towards the waiting care and watched as he got in and then got in himself along with Severus.

They seemed to drive forever but before long, they pulled into a compound that was secured by a ten-foot fence with razor wire on the top. Lucius parked the car. "Let's go!"

RJ slowly got out of the car, looking at the mass compound. "You can't leave me here."

"The muggles call it St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys." Severus whispered. "Welcome to your new home."

"Oh and by the way, your magic is bound." Lucius shoved him to towards the entrance. "You are a muggle now boy!"

* * *

Sirius watched as Harry slowly moved off to play with Draco. He set the basket down under a large oak tree and helped Narcissa to sit down.

"Go play with them." She encouraged. "You need them as much as they need you." she said watching him.

"I do." he made sure that she had all that she needed before running off to play with the boys.

Harry watched as Sirius moved to them. "Paddy! Watch!" Harry called as he climbed the rock wall by himself.

"Good job, Kit." Sirius smiled. "Now you want me to push you on the merry-go-round?"

"Please?" Both Harry and Draco perked up and ran off to the said playground equipment.

Sirius moved over and waited for the boys to get settled before he grabbed a hold of it and spun it as hard as he could.

"Faster!" Draco called laughing.

Harry was holding on and giggling. "Faster." he second.

Sirius spun them as fast as he could not wanting to get the boys sick before they had lunch.

As the merry-go-round slowed, Harry realized that his world was spinning. When it stopped, he stood and tried to walk off only to stumble and almost fall, laughing.

Draco sat there he knew better than to try to get up just yet, he laughed noticing that Harry had tried to walk off. "Let's do that again!" he called.

"I'll wait." Harry laughed now sitting on the ground watching Draco.

Sirius smiled. "Are you all right Kit?"

"Yes, Paddy. Just dizzy." Harry smiled as Sirius spun Draco again. He watched as Draco was spun and then on an impulse he moved to Narcissa.

"Hey there. Everything all right?" She asked looking him over.

"Yes, I just want to get something." Harry smiled reaching into his bag and pulling out his journal. He then moved back to his spot and looked up as the merry-go-round started to slow again. He pulled out his pencils and began to drawn not only Draco on the merry-go-round but Sirius as well. He liked his smile and he wanted to see if he could draw him.

Draco was laughing as he slowly regained his balance. "I like that."

"I can see that." Sirius laughed looking over at Harry. "What are you doing Kit?" he asked as they both moved over.

Harry looked up a littler nervous. "Drawing." he answered simply.

"Can I see?" He asked.

"You won't laugh?" Harry asked looking up at his godfather.

"I swear, I would never laugh at you." He smiled as Harry handed him the journal. He looked down at the scene in awe. It was better than anything he had ever seen, "That' me and Draco." "Yes, I like to draw." Harry smiled.

"I will be sure that you have every thing you need to continue." he promised. "Come on, lets go swing." he smiled helping Harry to his feet.

Harry closed his journal and followed humming happily.

"Harry watch this!" Draco called as he jumped onto a swing and started to swing higher and higher.

Harry watched as Draco swung as high as he dared and then jumped. "Draco NO!" he called terrified.

Draco just laughed and floated to the ground. "See, its fun."

"I didn't like that, I thought you where going to be hurt." Harry protested.

Sirius smiled. "It's his magic Harry, your magic keeps you safe when your little." he explained putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's swing."

Narcissa watched them smiling softly. She knew that her husband had RJ well taken care of and that should never have to deal with the bastard again. She looked over to Harry and was pleased to see that he seemed to be doing all right. He was playing and running around, he had eaten well, and she hoped that he would continue to thrive. She was also pleased to see that her cousin was adjusting well to life outside of prison. "COME EAT!" she called noticing the time.

All three looked over to her and laughing ran over to the blanket.

"Do you see me mother?" Draco asked as he sat beside her.

"I did, you are going to be strong." She smiled as she handed him a plate and then as Harry sat she handed him another.

Sirius joined them and served himself as he sat beside Harry.

"Paddy?"

"Yes,"

"What did my mother and father look like?" Harry asked curious. "Do I look like him?"

Sirius smiled, the anniversary of their death was just next month and they had been on his mind lately. "Well, your mother was the prettiest woman I had ever known. Your father you are a miniature of him, except your eyes, you have your mother's eyes." he started and told him what she had looked like, and then he paused. "Kit, that chest that sits at the foot of your bed. Have you opened it?"

"No, I thought it was Mr. Malfoy's." Harry answered looking curious.

"It's yours and if I remember right, there is something in there that will help. I'll show you when we get home." he promised.

* * *

Lucius moved back into the Manor with Severus smirking in complete satisfaction. "He was shitting himself."

"Yes, he deserves it; he will get what he deserves." Severus grumbled still very pissed.

"He's dealt with Seve" Lucius said looking at him wondering why he was so angered.

"I know it just, it happened right under our nose." he grumbled.

"I will make sure that it will never happen again." Lucius vowed as the main door opened again.

"Father!" Draco ran to him and hugged him as the rest of the group moved in.

"How was the park?"

"It was great, Sirius spun us on the merry-go-round." he laughed.

"Made us dizzy." Harry laughed softly as Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's the best part." Severus laughed watching them he liked that Harry was tanned and looking better.

"Come on kiddo, let's go open that trunk." Sirius smiled softly.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and followed, wanting to know what his parents had left him.

When they reached his room, Sirius pulled the trunk by the fire and showed Harry how to open it.

Harry opened the lid and looked inside at the first layer. "It's baby clothes."

"These where yours." Sirius smiled as they took them out, seeing books. "These are photo album, including your baby book." He smiled, as they pulled them out and set them aside to revile the next layer. "These are pensive memories, including a small pensive, we can look at these later." he promised.

Harry helped him set them aside. "What is this?"

"Your father's Quidditch plays," he chuckled as they dove deeper. "Your toy broom, your mother journal..." he smiled as Harry dove into the chest with Draco.

After a time Harry and Draco sat leaning on Sirius going through the photo albums of when James and Lilly had been in school. Then the wedding, then the ones of when she was expecting Harry and then after he was born.

Harry and Draco both asked questions but after a moment, Harry turned a tear streaked face to Sirius. "Why does it hurt, Paddy?"

"Because we love them and even though you where so little when they left us you still love them." He hugged him close. "And the lose of Lilly is harder because of the mother child bond." He held him trying to offer what comfort he could. Then he remembered something. "You know Kit, I wrote a song for your momma. I am still working on one for your father. I call it Lilly's Song."

"Can we hear it?" Harry asked softly.

Sirius stood. "Yes, let me get my guitar." he moved out. It didn't take him long to fetch his guitar and resume his seat but this time Severus, Lucius and Narcissa joined them. "Here we go." He smiled as he strummed the guitar.

Why did she have to go  
So young I just don't know why  
Things happen half the time  
Without reason without rhyme  
Lovely, sweet young woman  
Daughter, wife and mother  
Makes no sense to me  
I just have to believe

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me

Loved ones she left behind  
Just trying to survive  
And understand the why  
Feeling so lost inside  
Anger shot straight at God  
Then asking for His love  
Empty with disbelief  
Just hoping that maybe

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me

It's hard to say goodbye  
Her picture in my mind  
Will always be of times I'll cherish  
And I won't cry 'cause

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me  
Don't worry 'bout me  
Don`t worry 'bout me

TBC

NOTE I DON"T OWN THE SONG "SISSYS SONG" IT IS DONE BY ALAN JACKSON


	15. The trouble with some Family's, TAG!

**WARNINGS!! RAPE AND VIOLANCE!!**

**FIVE DAYS LATER!!!**

Sirius sat at his bedroom window watching the boys play tag. He sighed and he banged his head on the window. "This is stupid." he muttered for the hundredth time that hour. 'How can I be in love with him? I just lost Remus.' he thought looking out into the gardens again. He had released class an hour ago to let the boys play. He wondered where Severus was, he had been gone for two days now. "Probably because of me. I have been acting like a schoolgirl when he's around. It's not wonder he left..." He whispered to his reflection. He wished that he could come to terms with how he felt for the man, which had once been his brother's lover. He felt as if he was betraying his brother by falling for Severus. 'He's been so kind to me.' he thought bagging his head again. He felt as if he was losing control of himself, and he felt as if he should know better. "I can't, he doesn't want me. I have nothing, I am nothing..." he muttered as he hit his head again.

"You know, if you keep hitting your head you'll give yourself a headache." A smooth, velvety voice spoke from the door.

* * *

Lucius sighed as he sat in his study, he looked at the mind healer that sat across from him. "Are you certain?" he asked looking at the report in his hand.

The Healer was about to reply when the door to the study opened. "This is private Lucius."

"It's all right, he is another 'father' in the house so to speak." he reassured

"What is going on?" Severus asked looking at the woman.

"This in Maria Jamal, from the 'center'." Lucius introduced solemnly. "It's about RJ."

Severus sighed softly as he sat beside them. "Pleasure to meet you." He greeted softly. "What's going on?"

"Well, sir as you know Saint Brutus is run by a group of wizards and Healers, to be sure that the muggles aren't placing young wizarding children into a place they don't belong." She explained.

"Of course, we also run several child psychiatric hospitals as well." Severus said looking at her with wonder. "What is going on with RJ?"

"With Mr. Malfoy permission, I examined him, and it's not good. He was never abused physically. I can tell you that but his father has done damage to him." she held up a vial. "I think you need to see these before I go on, and I warn you it is graphic."

Lucius summoned his pensive and looked at Severus. "What to dive with me?"

"Yes, is this just one?" Severus asked frowning softly.

Maria shook her head. "No, several, they start when he was about seven maybe eight." She poured the memories into the pensive.

Lucius and Severus sighed as they took a deep breath and dived into the past.

MEMORIES!!!!

They landed into a large basement, RJ stood not far off in the corner watching his father intently.

Rodolphus Sr. was standing beside a large four-poster bed watching his son. "Now, my boy. Do you know why I brought you here?"

The young boy looked at his Father and shook his head. "No Father." he admitted.

"I brought you here because one day our Lord will return and one day you will be part of his followers. Would you like that son? To stand beside me and serve our Lord." He asked.

"I would Father, I want to make you proud." RJ replied looking intrigued.

"I know, and it is time to start you training. You see when you take the mask you will be asked to do things to prove your loyalty and that is what I am going to train you to do." He moved to a door that was not far from the bed, clearly a closet of sorts. He smiled as he opened to revealing a frightened bound woman. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come here son," He said as he pushed the frightened woman on to the bed.

RJ moved over to his Father. "What are you going to do Father?"

"You will see. Sit right here." he indicated the chair next to the bed. "And watch."

RJ sat where his Father had told him too and watched as his Father not only beat and tortured the screaming woman. He also sat there as she was brutally raped and then killed.

Severus felt as if he was going to be ill, he glanced at Lucius and shook his head as the scene changed.

They watched scene after scene of RJ's training wondering why they wondered why they didn't see this when they had been around the boy. They noticed that it wasn't all ways woman there were several men and children.

"So all this time his father was 'training' him." Lucius grumbled as the scene changed one last time.

RJ was about twelve years old, he stood beside his father clearly proud of himself. "You wanted to see me Father?"

Rodolphus turned and smiled. "Yes, my son, come here."

RJ moved smoothly across the room to his waiting Father. He stopped in front of him and waited.

"It is time to take you first victim my son, make me proud." He smiled as he turned to show him the frightened child on the bed. The boy couldn't have been any older than six.

They watched in horror as RJ did what his Father had taught him.

They pulled out of the pensive together and looked at Maria shocked. "My god."

Maria looked at them and nodded. "I hope you don't mind that I poured myself a drink."

"Not at all." Lucius summoned the bottle for himself and Severus. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I have isolated RJ, into the psychiatric area. He is not fit to be around others right now. You did right by blocking his magic, he will do best to be muggle. I will try to recondition him, but I really don't think he will be able to live in normal society. Even in the Muggle world." She whispered as she sipped his drink. "I will be pressing charges against the Father, and as RJ gets older we will work with him. I have a good friend that specializes in cases like this. She runs a small facility designed for children that can't be placed in normal society."

Lucius sighed deeply, as he thought about the situation. "I was so angry at him and myself that I never thought that his Father was the reason."

"Don't be too hard on your self. RJ, if he can be placed there, will be all right. He will have his own place, a job, it has everything he will need and all under close observation." Maria said softly. "If that is all right with you?"

Severus watched as Lucius battled with himself for a moment before he answered.

"I think you are right, you have my permission, and the best of wishes." Lucius agreed softly. "I would like weekly repots as well."

"Not a problem, I will keep you posted, and thank you for your time." Maria stood as did Severus and Lucius.

"Thank you." Lucius shook her hand as did Severus. They escorted her out and then moved back to the study.

"How did it go?" Lucius asked softly.

Severus sighed softly. "Dead end." he answered. "I'll keep looking, how was the classes?"

"Sirius enjoyed himself." Lucius chuckled softly. "He is really good at it."

Severus nodded. "I thought he would be,"

Lucius watched him and smiled. "You know he really likes you."

"I know. I want to talk to him about it but I don't want to frighten him off."

"You will never know unless you try..." Lucius smiled and walked off.

* * *

You know, if you keep hitting your head you'll give yourself a headache." A smooth, velvety voice spoke from the door.

Sirius looked up started to see Severus, he wondered just how much he had heard. He froze a moment before gracing him with a soft smile. "Hey, everything all right?"

Severus moved into the room. "Yes, things are well." he stopped and peered out of the window and smiled seeing the boys. "May I sit?" he asked.

Sirius moved his legs and nodded to him as he looked away and back out into the gardens. It was clear that he was afraid to really 'look' at Severus.

"I know that you are afraid." Severus spoke softly trying to tell him that he was feeling the same way. "I know I am."

Sirius' heart began to race, was Severus trying to tell him that he felt the same? "I shouldn't feel like this..." he whispered. "I don't deserve it."

"Why don't you deserve it?" Severus asked watching him trying to read his face. "Every one deserves to be happy. That is what Lucius told me."

He was trying to tell him, he took a shaky breath and looked down at his shaking hands. "You and Reg...I shouldn't..."

"Because I was his?" Severus asked. "He would want us to be happy. I know that you still 'love' Remus. I still love Reg, but sometimes love can be subtle when we are starting aging." Severus gently reached out and stroked his cheek. "Sometimes it can be as subtle as a touch but strong and there."

Sirius melted when his hand touched him, "I just..."

"It's time for both of us to live again." Severus whispered.

Sirius turned to face him. "It's just been so long. I have nothing."

"Money means nothing to me. You are a wonderful man who had a godson that loves you dearly and that I have come to love over the past weeks." He whispered. He reached out again and brushed a hair away from his face.

Sirius slowly reached out and mimicked his movement and then on an impulse he leaned over and kissed him.

Severus responded, depend the kiss, and held him close. He had not felt like this since he and Reg had been together. He broke the kiss both were breathless and panting softly.

Sirius looked at him and smiled softly. "I guess I have been foolish about this."

"No, you have been like me, afraid. We both have been hurt in one way or another and no one wants to feel that again." Severus answered as he pulled Sirius closer to him. "How did the classes go?"

"Wonderful, they are both so bright." Sirius answered softly. "Their homework is waiting to be graded" he grinned.

"I will do that later, right now I just want to spend time with you." Severus smiled.

* * *

Draco tagged Harry and ran off laughing as he rounded a rose bush and took off for the water gardens. He paused and looked back.

Both boys were dressed in light summer time pants and a jumper but it was clear by the wind that cut through that fall was on its way..

Harry, rosy cheeked and laughing, chased after him. He rounded the corner and shot off the other way hoping to take the sort cut to get ahead of him.

Draco looked back not seeing Harry he made the mistake and paused wondering where he went.

"Got you!" Harry tagged him and took off. It was clear that the past weeks had done Harry good. He was getting fast.

Draco laughed and chased after him. "So not fair!" he grumbled knowing that Harry had taken the short cut.

Harry laughed and teased him as he took off for his favorite garden, The Maze. He entered the hedge maze and glancing around at the vine covered bushes he picked a path and took off. He wasn't worried about getting lost, the house elves would make sure that they got out.

Draco stopped at the entrance to the maze and looked around grinning. He wondered for a moment which way he had gone, but then saw that one of the vines he blue thread on it and took off.

Harry knew that in the center of the maze was a large white marble fountain with stone benches around it and that was where he was heading. He just hoped that Draco wouldn't beat him there. He paused at a five way split off and bit his lip. He wasn't sure what way to go, he looked one way and then another but he then heard foot steps behind him and decided to just go for it. He took the right, center and hoped that he was right.

Draco was gaining on Harry, he just knew it. He paused at the five was split and paused a moment as well, he grinned and took off down the left path. He wanted to get ahead of Harry and he hoped that this was the right path.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in the gardens talking softly. "I wonder where the boys are?"

"I think they are in the Maze." Narcissa smiled, seeing the grin on her husbands face. "You should go 'join' them."

"I was just thinking about doing that, but I should have Sirius and Severus join me."

"To do what?" Severus asked as they entered the gardens.

"I was thinking about going to scare the boys. They're in the Maze." Lucius grinned evilly, he loved scaring them.

Sirius grinned and changed into his dog form and took off for the maze.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lucius stood, kissed his wife and moved off with Severus. "I see things are better?"

Severus smiled softly. "They are, we are going to give it a try." he smiled as they came near the entrance to the maze.

Lucius smiled. "Good, you need each other." he looked around and grinned. He turned towards Severus and was about to ask which way he wanted to go when a black blur launched itself at Severus.

Severus was knocked over by the animagus laughing, he gently pushed the dog off him and stood. "All right you rotten mutt."

Snuffles lowered his front half and with a waging tail in the air, he playfully growled at them.

They laughed watching the playful mutt romp around for a moment before he took off down the right hand path.

"Well, I guess I will follow that playful mutt." Severus laughed as he took off after him.

Lucius watched them for a moment before he took off down the other path wondering who was going to find who first.

Harry was now running through the maze laughing, he looked back thinking he heard Draco, but that couldn't be right, he thought that he was further ahead than that. He paused a moment on his headlong flight to listen. There it was again, he heard rustling in the bushes. He knew that it couldn't be Draco, it didn't sound right. He looked around and his heart racing as he took off again.

Sirius saw Harry take off, followed behind him, and then pounced on him.

Harry screamed as he was knocked to the ground, he froze terrified. Then he felt a cold nose on the back on his neck. "Paddy!!" he laughed as he stood.

Snuffles ran in circles a moment, wagging his tail. It was clear he wanted to play. He ran off down another path as Severus moved up.

"I see Snuffles found you." He laughed.

"He scared me." Harry smiled as he followed his godfather.

"Let's go scare Draco." Severus grinned wondering where Lucius was.

Harry laughed. "Please?" he grinned and followed Snuffles as Severus ran after them hoping that they could find Draco before Lucius then they could turn the tide and scare Lucius.

Draco laughed as he turned the corner, then he felt it, hands grabbed him. He screamed and began to fight back.

Lucius laughed as he held his son and then pinned him down and started to tickle him.

Draco squirmed and laughed realizing that it was his father. "STOP!!"

Lucius sat back laughing. "Got you."

"You scared me Father." He stuck his lip out and then laughed. "Where is Harry?"

"I don't know but I will bet that Severus and Sirius have found him." He stood and grinned. "What to get them?"

"Yes." Draco grinned and followed his Father. "How are we going to get them?"

"No clue." Lucius grinned as he rounded the corner and ran straight into Severus, Harry and Snuffles. "Well that didn't work!"

Everyone laughed when they realized that they were trying to scare each other.

Lucius laughed and reached out and touched Severus. "Tag, your it." he then took off.

It took every one a moment to notice what he did and then everyone scared to the four winds. Severus laughed and chased off after Draco and then Harry. They played in the maze for hours chasing each other in turn and wearing each other out in the process. The adults finally called a halt to the game when the wind picked up, and the sun was setting. So they headed inside for dinner and a nice warm bath.

TBC


	16. A trip out,OH NO!

* * *

WARNING M/M SEX!!!!

ABOUT TWO MONTHS LATER!!

Lucius sat back in the leather, wing backed, chair and smiled. The past two months had been peaceful. He sighed thinking about how Harry was coming out of his shell. He noticed over the past few days that Harry was starting to speak up more and that he wasn't afraid to ask questions like he had been. Harry looked better as well; he was starting to put on weight and was filling out nicely. He knew that some things would take time, for instance, he still was afraid of strangers, but all things told he was doing extremely well.

A house elf popped into the study and set down a light tray, of fruit and wine for her master. She looked up slightly waiting for his orders but when she received none she popped out.

Lucius poured a glass of wine and went back to thinking about the boys and about Sirius. He had to smiled when he thought about the man. He was assisting Severus with classes and enjoying himself to the hilt. He had been taking over when ever Severus was called out. He had over heard several classes that Sirius was teaching and was pleased to hear both boys participating and shouting out answers. Yes, it was clear his family was doing well.

Severus tapped on the door, he looked at the regal man that sat before the fire and waited. "Lucius?" He called softly not wanting to scare his friend.

Lucius looked up and smiled. "I was just thinking about you." He gestured to the seat beside him wanting him to join him.

Severus moved to sit beside him and accept a glass of wine. "That can be dangerous." he grinned.

Lucius laughed richly. "Oh trust me; I was just thinking about how Sirius has taken well to teaching the boys."

Severus' grin widened clearly pleased. "Oh, he has, and the boys love him." he sipped his glass thinking about the man.

"Yes, they do. Harry and Draco have done well the past two months." Lucius picked a grape from the bowl and looking at it a moment he placed it into his mouth.

Severus grinned. "Did you listen in on his last class?"

"Yes, they have been discussing magical water creatures. The boys seemed to be having a good time."

"They are working there way through the magical water creatures this week..." He paused as a house elf popped in.

Dobby bowed low, shaking from head to toe. "Master...Mistress Bella is here. Miss. Bella is angry...." He cringed.

Lucius sighed; he knew that with the arrest of her husband she would be looking for him. He was about to tell the elf that he would be right there when the door opened and Narcissa moved in looking worried.

"She is pissed." she whispered.

"Severus, get the boys out of here, I don't care where you go just get them out." Lucius said turning to his friend.

"Of course, they don't need to hear this, epically Harry." Severus stood and went to get Sirius and the boys his mind forming a plan.

* * *

Sirius paced in front of Harry and Draco watching them close. He held a large book in his hands and he was challenging both boys, to see what they remembered. "All right," He paused to look at the page he was on. "They have long spindly fingers..." he started but both boys hands shot up in the air, eager to answer the question.

"Both of you..." Sirius laughed.

"A grindylow!" The answered laughing

Sirius laughed and turned the page. "Very good." He praised them as he paced back looking at his book trying to decide on the next one to test them on.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up as the door opened, he smiled at Severus. "Yes?"

Severus moved into the room and gave the boy each a pad of drawing paper, and magical pencils. "Field Trip." he smiled.

Sirius saw the worried look in his eyes and decided that he would ask later about why they where taking and impromptu field trip. He closed his book and smiled softly. "Sounds great, get them out a bit." he agreed.

Severus turned to the boys and smiled. "You will have to chose three magical water creatures, draw them and write me an essay on the back about the creature." he smiled offering his hand to Draco as Sirius helped Harry to his feet.

"Where are we going to go Uncle?" Draco asked as he picked up the drawing pad and pencils.

"You'll see, just be still." Severus smiled fondly at him as they moved to the floo.

"We'll follow behind." Sirius smiled as he took Harry's hand and waited for Severus to go first with Draco.

Harry was excited, he liked to go out and see new things. Today was a double treat for he was getting to use the floo for the first time. He watched as Severus threw the floo powder in to the fireplace and step in with Draco. In a flash of green they where gone. "Cool." Harry whispered.

Sirius chuckled and led Harry over, he copied Sirius and then Harry stepped in with him and they where gone.

They stepped out into a large waiting area. "Boy they are busy." Sirius chuckled.

Draco smiled at Harry as he looked around trying to figure out where his Uncle had taken them. "Harry! Look!" He pointed to a sigh; it read 'MAGICAL WATER CREATUES AQUARIUM.'

Harry read the sign and looked up excitedly at his godfather. "The Aquarium?"

"Yes, but remember you do have an assignment as well." He smiled.

Severus smiled at them. "Wait right here." he moved over to pay. It didn't take long before he had moved back to them and led them into the font entrance. "All right, rules of the Aquarium, no yelling, be sure that Sirius or I can see you at all times, no running, be polite and don't forget about your essays."

Draco and Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, sir." they spoke together.

"So polite and well behaved." Another customer spoke not far off form them.

"Thank you." Severus said as they headed into the building. He was proud that both boys were all ways very well behaved when they went anywhere. He watched there faces as they moved to the first large tank.

Harry's face lit up as he moved closer to the tank, "Look there's a Grindylow." he pointed to the creature that was handing near a rock.

"You are right." Severus smiled, it was clear that not only was Harry doing well physically but that he was also doing well with the home schooling. He watched as both boys looked at the signs that stood beside the tank, to tell people what was in there, and then hunt for the creature that they had just read about. He was standing behind them watching their smiling faces. "They are so happy."

Sirius stood beside him. "They are, this is nice, we get to go out and they get a field trip." He grinned slipping his arm around Severus as the boys slowly moved to the next tank. "Everything all right at home?" he asked as they hung back knowing the boys would behave.

Severus sighed softly. "They arrested Rodolphus the other day, for what he did to his son. Bella showed up, she's angry and we didn't want the boys to be her target." he explained softly.

Sirius smiled at him. "Let Lucius handle it." he agreed softly. "I'm glad we got them out, they don't need to hear that." he leaned his head on to Severus' shoulder as they walked; it was nice that he was able to display his feelings for him in public.

Severus tightened his grip on him as they started to walk to where the boys had stopped. "What are they...?" He paused when he saw that the boys were going in between two large tanks and then Draco sat in front of one and Harry in front of another. "They found their first creature." he realized.

Sirius laughed as he kissed him deeply and then pulled away to watch Harry draw. "Watch him draw Severus, he is amazing." He whispered as he moved behind Harry to look over his shoulder. "So what caught you attention?"

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Her." He pointed to the tank where a large sea snake was by the glass. He was changing colors as he swam in circles a moment and then came back to the glass.

Severus and Sirius watched interested noticing that the snake was interested in Harry, it seemed as if it was focused on him, and then they heard it. They looked back at Harry realizing that he was whispering in Parseltoung. They looked back to the snake and saw that it shifted so Harry could draw him better.

"Harry? Can you understand him?" Sirius asked looking at his godson curious and a little worried. He knew that Parseltoung was rare and usually the sign of a dark wizard.

Harry looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Yes, he is a she, she don't like being called a boy." he chuckled as he went back to his drawing, not really knowing what he was doing.

Severus moved to put a comforting arm around Sirius. "It's just a gift, how he is raised will determine what kind of wizard he'll be." he whispered knowing that his lover was concerned.

"Thanks." Sirius was about to kiss him when another voice spoke startling them.

"Well, Severus, I never imagined I would see you here." Albus Dumbledore spoke moving up to them. It looked at the two boys, seeing that they where both intent on the task at hand.

Severus pulled away from Sirius and began to move from one boy to the other. He didn't want to speak to him now. He leaned over and smiled at Draco's drawing of the Sea Horse. "Half horse half dolphin." He mused and tried to get the mental image out of his mind of a horse and dolphin mating. "Good, job kiddo." he smiled seeing that it was an average drawing for a seven year old. He moved back to Harry and saw that Sirius was right; Harry had talent when it came to drawing. "Excellent job." he smiled as Albus tried to get his attention. "I am conducting a class outing professor."

Albus smiled at him. "Ah my boy, I am sure that Sirius would take over for you. He has done so on many occasions."

Severus and Sirius froze looking at him. "How do you know that?" Severus demanded.

"I know many things." He answered gesturing for Severus to join him.

Severus turned to Sirius. "Can you keep an eye on them?"

"Of course." Sirius sighed not wanting their day to be ruined by the older man.

Severus frowned as he moved o speak with the older man. "What do you want Albus?"

"I want you to work for me." He said looking at the boys. "But I know you wont."

"Damn right, I have been your puppet long enough." He answered.

"I must say you and Sirius, what would Reg say." He grinned seeing the anger in Severus' eyes as he spoke.

"If you have come to harass me about my love life then leave." he snarled, he turned not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I know what you are doing Severus, and you need to stop." Albus said coldly, the twinkle in his eyes where gone and he frowned at the man.

Severus slowly turned back to him his arms folded. "How?" he whispered.

"I have my ways, Severus. You are messing with Harry's future my destroying them."

"I am giving him a fighting chance, I won't stop!" he snarled his eyes moving to where Harry sat.

"Harry is the one that must destroy them, can't you see that!" Albus glared at him. "You are messing with his destiny."

"You want a seven year old to fight these things?!" He demanded angrily.

"No, when he is older."

"I will not let that man return to full power and you can't stop me. I have a class to teach." Severus turned away angry with him.

"One word Severus, all it takes is one word and your life becomes a living hell." Albus warned watching him knowing that he could get him to bow to his whishes.

"Stop following me, Albus, or trust me you won't like the results. I am not afraid to face the ministry anymore." He moved off knowing that could to turn him into the ministry for being a Death Eater but he knew that he would get off. Lucius would see to it, and so would Veritaserum. He knew that he had played the spy long enough to ensure that he would get off on the Death Eater charge. He moved back to Harry and peered over his shoulder. "That word is spelled wrong." he whispered.

Harry looked at him and smiled as he reread the sign and correct the word. "Sorry."

"No problem." Severus smiled as Sirius moved back from where Draco was sitting.

Sirius noticed that Albus was still hovering near them and decided to wait. "Draco is all most done."

"Good," he noticed that Harry had written a very lengthy essay, it had filled the entire back of the page. He smiled and brushed hands with Sirius as he moved passed to see about Draco's essay.

Sirius smiled as their hands touched, he liked the feeling of love and reassurance that he got when Severus touched him.

"I'm all most done Draco." Harry smiled looking up at his friend.

"I am done." Draco laughed as he tucked the essay away for safekeeping. He stood and moved to Harry, he paused when he saw that the sea snake. "It's dancing." he laughed as he sat next to him.

"She is." Harry smiled as he tucked away his essay. He stood and moved tot he glass, he put on hand on the glass and whispered. "Thankssss." in Parseltoung.

Draco watched amazed as the snake swam in circles and then took off. "Come on, I want to see the water fairies."

Harry laughed and followed. "Where are they?" he asked as they moved down the way. "Oh Draco look." he pointed at the next tank. "What is that?" he asked peering into the tank.

Draco smiled. "Ohh, I know. That is a sea dragon!" he laughed softly.

"Excellent!" Severus smiled as Sirius moved up beside them.

"He's following." he whispered softly.

"Ignore him." Severus nodded as the boys sat side by side to do their next essay.

Draco smiled at Harry. "If we finish our essays early we can have some fun." he said as Harry started to draw the gold sea dragon.

Severus sat and as the boys sat drawing their dragons, he sat and told them about the dragon that was swimming all around the tank, clearly trying to find something to eat. He sat watching the boys as he spoke seeing that even though they were intent on their task they where listening.

Sirius smiled as he watched his lover with the boys, he saw what most people didn't see. He saw love, patience and a natural teacher. He wanted to give Severus more than just himself and he knew that one day they would have a child of their own.

Harry listened to his teacher lecture them about the dragon and about all the things that it could not only do but everything he could be used for in potions. He looked up briefly at Draco and smiled as he flipped his page over and began on his essay.

They spent hours looking at the various tanks and the different creatures that the Aquarium had to offer. They had lunch in the restaurant and then afterwards they took the boys to the play gym that was out side, before they finally returned home to find Narcissa sitting in the parlor with a book. Lucius was beside her a glass of wine in his hands, Bella was gone.

They moved into the study and smiled as the boys sat and told Narcissa and Lucius everything about there day, they then pulled out their essays and showed them their drawings.

'These are great you guys." Lucius smiled as Draco and Harry showed them everything.

Severus smiled as he moved to his bedroom; he was tiered and wanted to rest. He couldn't figure out how Albus was following him. He knew that he had to be careful when he left the Manor again. He opened the door and smiled seeing Sirius sitting on his bed. "Hello there." He shut the door and moved closer to the bed.

Sirius looked up at him and smiled. "Everything all right between you and Albus?"

"Yes and no. He wants me to teach at the school, to become his puppet again." Severus sat beside him.

"You don't need that; it's too much stress on you." Sirius pulled him close wanting to feel him against his skin.

He pulled him close. "Are you sure?" he whispered hoping he was reading him right.

"Yes, I am sure." Sirius smiled as he kissed him and pulled him close. "I want you."

Severus grinned and ignoring his tiered body, he slowly stripped Sirius of his clothes. He wanted to get to know every part of his body. He kissed him deeply and slowly kissed his way down his body.

Sirius sighed deeply. "Oh Severus." he whispered as he helped Severus put of his clothing. "You're wearing too much." he complained.

Severus laughed as he eased one hand lower, he grinned when he got to the waistband of his pants. "Now you're wearing to much." he pulled the pants off his lover and smiled seeing his impressive member. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Harry woke startled; he wiped the tears away and crawled out of bed. He looked around the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He opened the door and slipped out into the hall, moving to find his Paddy. He paused at the door, he opened the door and sighed seeing that he was not there. Therefore, he moved down the hall to see if Severus was in his rooms. He knocked softly but when he got no answer, he opened the door and froze hearing something.

The sounds didn't sound normal, it sounded liked a strangled cry. He slowly inched the door open and froze seeing Sirius on his back the blanket around his waist. Severus was straddling his waist and had his hands around his throat.

Sirius had his eyes closed and he looked to be in pain...

Harry was confused, why was Severus hurting his Paddy. He opened the door fully. "Don't hurt him..."

"HARRY!!" Severus dove for covers and quickly pulled them up and around them.

"Harry, it's all right." Sirius gasped trying to reassure him.

Harry looked at them confused and a little scared. "Severus was hurting you..." he protested.

"No, no it's all right, we weren't hurting each other." Severus said trying to control his movements, he wanted to come so badly, he was so close.

"Just, slip out side and wait for me a moment and then we will explain." Sirius said looking pained trying to control his own orgasm.

Harry slowly slipped out to wait.

Severus grabbed his wand and preformed a silencing charm. "We forgot to lock the door."

Sirius looked at him and kissed him. "Let's finish and then explain as best as we can." He gasped.

Severus lowered himself onto Sirius again and after a few short thrusts, they came gasping for breath. "Let me clean us up." he whispered and spelled themselves clean and then slowly moved to get dressed.

"Poor Harry." Sirius sighed as he called a house elf to bring hot coco.

Severus moved to let Harry back into the room. "Harry it's all right, come on in."

Slowly he moved into the room looking scared. He looked at Sirius and then Severus. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Sirius smiled softly at him. "Did you have a bad dream? Is that why you are up?"

Harry nodded looking unsure. "I went to your room and you weren't there, and I just...." one tear fell.

Sirius moved to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's all right; I should have locked the door."

"Come sit Harry." Severus offered as the house elf popped in with a tray of hot coco.

Harry sat beside the fire and looked up at Sirius scared. He took the cup off coco that he offered.

"I think we should tell you what we were doing first. Would you like that?" Sirius asked as the door opened again.

"Everything all right? I thought I heard something." Lucius peered in to the room looking worried.

"Yes, Harry just walked in at a bad time." Severus said looking up at him.

Lucius laughed richly. "Draco did the same thing to me and Cissa. Good luck." He ducked out to let Severus and Sirius explain things to Harry.

Severus summoned a book to him and sighed softly. "Now, let me see. How to explain this." He mused aloud.

It took Severus and Sirius about an hour to explain to Harry that they were not hurting each other and that it was normal. They took him through the basics of sex, including that same sex pairings where normal. By the time they were done, Harry had forgotten about the nightmare and went to bed feeling reassured.

TBC


	17. Decorating the Manor

**_NOTE IN THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID THAT TWO MONTHS HAD PASSED SO IT PLACES THE TIME LINE AROUND TH END OF NOVEMBER!_**

Harry woke the next morning thinking about the previous night. He rolled out of bed, stretched and started to make his bed. He knew that the house elves would do it but he liked to be sure that he was the one that kept his room clean. He smiled as he finished making the bed and slipped into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed for the day. He looked out if the window and decided on a warm jumper, pants and his boots.  
Draco slipped into the room while Harry was getting dressed and he smiled hearing his friend sing. He waited he didn't want him to stop. After a moment, he chuckled and called out to him. "Harry?"  
"I'll be right out." Harry called back.  
Draco sat to wait for him he smiled when he came out. "Hey." he smiled but he paused seeing a thoughtful look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
"I...saw Severus and Sirius last night. They were naked and doing things." He looked at him. "It looked like Sirius was in pain but they said they weren't hurting each other."  
Draco laughed. "I walked in on my father and mother. I didn't know men could have sex with other men."  
"They can," Harry whispered looking at him, "Severus gave me a book to help explain it."  
"I bet that it's fun." Draco smiled.  
Harry shook his head, "I don't know, I thought Severus was hurting Paddy."  
Draco smiled. "Severus wouldn't hurt Sirius."  
"I know but that's what I thought." He opened the book and looked at the first page. "I'll read this later." he decided setting it down beside him.  
"Maybe we can read it together." Draco suggested he was curious about male sex. He wondered why his father hadn't told him about that.  
Harry smiled at his friend. "I'd like that, some of it seems scary and Paddy said that I'll understand it better when I'm older."  
"We'll probably understand al lot of things when we are older." Draco agreed.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa looked up as Severus and Sirius entered the dinning room. "How did it go?" He chuckled.  
"We think he understands some of it, but not all." Sirius laughed softly. "I tell you that was bad timing."  
"Oh I know." Narcissa chuckled. "Draco has done that to us."  
"I still need to explain that male sex is possible to Draco." Lucius grinned. "I bet that you will be sure to spell the door from now on..." He teased as the house elves set up the trays of breakfast foods.  
Sirius laughed richly as he took his seat beside Severus. "Oh yes and silencing charms!"  
Everyone laughed as the boys entered the dinning room. "What's funny?" Harry asked looking at them.  
"Nothing, Kit." Severus smiled as he took his seat.  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. "Parents are weird." Draco said firmly.  
Harry nodded in agreement which set the adults into fits of laughter again.  
"We need to take the boys out shopping today." Narcissa hinted. "Christmas is next month."  
"I know, we have a lot of shopping to do. They need new winter clothes, we need to start the Christmas shopping, we need to set up the Christmas tree and we need to shop for the new baby." Lucius smiled softly he looked at Severus in thought a moment. "Severus when are we going to know what the baby is?" he asked he wanted to know for sure before they bought too much.  
"I could probably tell you today, since she is about four months along..." He mused clearly thinking about it by the frown on his face. "We'll give it a try after breakfast." He agreed.  
Harry had fell silent not wanting to think about Christmas. He had never had a good Christmas, and truth be told he really didn't understand what it was all about, he was usually locked away for the day. Therefore, he wasn't really looking forward to this one. He looked at his plate not really hungry anymore. There was a knot in his stomach and he felt as if he was going to cry.  
Sirius was watching Harry worried, he noticed that when Christmas had been said he fell silent and was now not eating. He watched him for a moment but when it was clear that Harry was about to cry he spoke up. "Harry?" he asked kindly. "What's wrong, Kit?"  
Harry shook his head, trying not to cause trouble. "Nothing, may I be excused?" he asked in a whisper.  
Lucius looked at Harry confused, he hadn't eaten anything. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"  
"No, I'm not hungry." Harry whispered his green eyes where dark and wet.  
Severus reached to place a hand on his trying to offer him comfort and to ease his distress. "Harry, please tell us what's wrong." he whispered.  
"I..." He swallowed hard trying to control his tears that were threatening to come forward. "I just want to be alone..."  
"Go ahead." Lucius said softly and watched as Harry slowly got up and walked out of the room.  
Draco looked at his Father confused. "What happened?" he asked after Harry had left.  
"I don't really know son." Lucius looked confused as well and looked at Sirius and Severus. "What did I miss?"  
Sirius, who had been watching Harry retreat, turned back to the table. "I don't know. I saw that when Christmas was mentioned he stopped eating and looked upset." he looked at Severus, then to Lucius and Narcissa. "What could be upsetting about Christmas? Every child loves Christmas."  
Draco knew deep down what must be wrong, he remembered Harry telling him about his birthdays so he figured that the same must have been true about his favorite time of the year. "Not if he's never had one..." he whispered looking at the adults. "He told me that he was all ways locked up on his birthday and never given anything. So the same would have been for Christmas too." he reasoned looking upset.  
"He doesn't know what Christmas is about, or what to expect." Narcissa said softly looking at her husband troubled.  
"I'll go talk to him." Sirius offered as he stood.  
Severus stood as well pouring a glass of pumpkin juice and making a breakfast sandwich. "We need to try to get him to eat." he said softly, he didn't want Harry falling back into the patterns of not eating and getting sick.  
"All right." Sirius agreed and led Severus out of the dinning room hoping that they could get Harry to understand that this Christmas was going to be different. "How can we get him to understand?" he whispered looking at his lover.  
"By reassuring him and reinforcing it through our actions." He answered. "It will take time." He paused at Harry's door and stopped hearing the young boy crying. He looked at Sirius and sighed deeply to steady his nerves before he knocked softly.  
"Go away." A soft voice called back.  
Sirius was not taking no for an answer, slowly he opened the door. "Kit, we want to talk. Please?"  
Harry was sitting by the window, his knees to his chest and his head resting on them. He looked away from the door not really wanting to talk, he didn't know how to explain what he was feeling.  
Severus and Sirius pulled up two chairs beside him and sat in silence a moment. They set the sandwich down beside him along with the juice and waited to see if he would take them, he didn't.  
"Harry? I know that you are feeling...confused, angry maybe." Sirius whispered trying to get him to open up to him. "Please tell me why?"  
Harry was silent a moment. "I don't like Christmas, it's just another day." he whispered wiping away the tears.  
Severus grinned. "Just another day?" he repeated. "It's another day of the year when you get presents and when Father Christmas pays you a visit."  
"Not me." He whispered angry and upset. "He never visits me." he sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "He all ways forgets about me." he mumbled. "I'm never good enough, all ways the bad boy."  
Sirius' heart was breaking for his young godson, he didn't deserve this. "Harry, you are not a bad boy, you are a very bright and a good child. I am betting that this year is going to be different. I bet this year you are going to have more presents under that tree than me."  
Harry shook his head. "No, I never get anything."  
"That was when you lived with 'them', not us. Please Harry, you'll see. You'll be able to go shopping for presents for Sirius and we'll be putting presents under the tree for you."  
"We'll be putting up the tree today and I will bet that by the end of the day there will be at least two under it for you, and there will be more every day..." He promised as he reached out to try to get Harry to face him.  
Slowly Harry raised his head, his eyes were red and his face was wet with tears. He looked at his Paddy wanting to believe him. "Promise?" he whispered.  
"I swear. Christmas is a fun time, when we get together as a family and remember why we are all here. This year you will see just what it means." Sirius said softly as Harry uncurled himself and hugged him.. "That's my good boy." he whispered holding him close. "Now why don't you eat your sandwich and then get ready to go and we'll be back all right?"  
Harry nodded sniffling a little as he picked up his breakfast. "Thank you." he whispered.  
Severus hugged him smiling. "This year will be different." he said before he followed Sirius out of the room. "Poor child." he whispered.  
"We need to do all we can to 'fix' this." Sirius looked hurt as they moved down the hall, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, and he had no money.  
Severus could sense his trouble and pulled him close. "Hey, don't worry about the money, I will help." he promised.

* * *

Lucius looked back up as they reentered the dinning room. "How is he?" he asked clearly concerned.  
"It will take time, but if we include him into as much as we can and let him do things with us, it will help." Severus said softly.  
"All right, we need to give them their Christmas money today too." He said as he looked over at his wife.  
Narcissa as her eyes lit up, she loved Christmas. "We'll teach him what this holiday is all about." She vowed as she finished her breakfast.  
"Yes, we will." Lucius agreed, he sat thinking that it was time to give Sirius the key to a vault, a new vault. He had had it set up when he was released for jail but waited to give it to when because the ministry was trying to determine if he got his money back. They finally relinquished the funds and Lucius had it placed in a new account. That way he could get what ever he wanted for Harry. "Sirius?"  
"Yes, Lucius?" Sirius looked up at him pulled from his thoughts of Harry.  
Lucius reached into his breast pocket, pulled out a small gold key, and handed it to him. "This is a key to your new vault, the ministry gave you back the Black Family Funds. All but a small a mount to pay for fines and fees." He grinned like a cat caught in a pitcher of cream.  
Sirius took the key and looked at him shocked and thrilled. "How?" he whispered.  
"My secret." Lucius smiled softly knowing that he needed his own money. "And I don't want to see a pound for anything that I have bought you." he said firmly.  
"Thank you Lucius." Sirius said softly completely in shock. "This is wonderful, I can start giving Harry money and allowance." he smiled softly.  
"Yes, what ever you want." Lucius chuckled as they finished their breakfast.  
After breakfast Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco stood wanting to know what the baby is. The Adults were hoping for a little girl but they knew Draco wanted a little brother so badly. They moved into the master bedroom and Narcissa stretched out on to the bed looking at her husband and son with a fond smile.  
Draco stood beside his mother and Father smiling. "How will we know?" He asked looking at them with curiosity in his gray eyes.  
Severus laughed richly. "Watch"  
Narcissa pulled her dress up just enough to reveal the belly that was starting to show, using a blanket to cover her lower half.  
Lucius watched Severus prepare the slave and spread it on her belly with smooth strokes, then raised his wand and whispered the spell.  
Draco watched as the spell activated and gasped when he saw the baby projected in a fine mist above his mother's belly. "Cool..."  
Severus smiled as he watched the baby move. "Look the baby is sucking its thumb." He smiled  
Lucius watched fondly, he was thrilled that they were finally having another baby. "Can you tell?" he asked.  
After a moment of watching the baby, it shifted just enough and Severus smiled at Draco. "Draco was right..." He pointed to the baby and they saw it too.  
"Definitely a boy." Narcissa smiled softly.  
"A bother?" Draco bounced excitedly as he watched. He looked at his Father wanting confirmation.  
"Yes, a brother." Lucius smiled at him.  
"Can I go tell Harry?" He asked his gray eyes sparkling with sheer happiness.  
"Go ahead dear." Narcissa smiled and watched as Draco calmly walked to the door and slipped out.  
"Well, not a girl but still our baby." Lucius smiled at her.  
Narcissa smiled, as he kissed her not realizing that Severus was still watching his spell and was casting several others.  
Severus noticed that something was quite right, he frowned softly not wanting to worry the parents until he knew for certain what it was. He cast a few diagnostic spells and then smiled. "Actually 'Cissa' you may get your girl after all."  
Lucius and Narcissa looked at him confused a little worried, was there something wrong with their son? "What do you mean?" Lucius asked him trying to keep his voice level.  
"You are carrying twins." He smiled and shifted the image just enough to see the other baby. "See?" He smiled showing them the other baby. "And this baby is a girl."  
Narcissa gasped softly and began to cry. "Twins? How? Twins don't run in the family." she whispered thrilled and excited to finally have her girl.  
"Well, those potions I gave you to assist in helping you get pregnant had a fertility potion added to them." he grinned. "I wanted to be sure, that you caught."  
Lucius smiled at his friend and kissed his wife. "I guess I need to tell Draco the extra news."  
"Yes, and don't worry everything is well and right on the time. No problems, they are healthy and happy. " Severus reassured the worried parents.

* * *

Draco looked up from his seat beside Harry and watched as his Father entered the room. He smiled "Hello Father."  
"Hello my son. Harry, how are you feeling?" He asked wanting to be sure that the young boy was all right.  
"Better sir. Draco told me that he's going to have a brother." Harry smiled at him.  
"Actually, not just a brother, after you left Severus saw another baby." Lucius smiled at his son's shocked face. "You are also going to have a sister." he finished with a big grin.  
Draco jumped up and hugged his father excited. "Two babies? A brother and a sister." he repeated. "Can we get them Christmas presents?" he asked not certain because they weren't born yet, how could they open them.  
"Of course, your mother would open them for the babies." Lucius smiled. "Now you two get ready to go and I'll be right back." He hugged both boys and then slipped out to get ready.  
"A brother and a sister." Draco smiled at Harry. "I can't wait to see them, Father said it will be a while before we can play with them though."  
"I've never seen a baby..." Harry realized looking at him with wondering eyes. "Why can't we play with them?"  
"They'll be too small. Father said that when a baby is born they are small and that all they can do is eat and sleep for a while." Draco said wondering where he put the book his Father had given him. "I have a book some where, Dobby!"  
Dobby popped into the room and bowed to his young masters. "Master call Dobby?"  
"Yes, my Father gave me a book about babies can you bring it to me?" He asked knowing that the elf would be able to find the book faster than he would.  
Dobby bowed again and popped out.  
"He'll find it." Draco nodded.  
"I wonder how they'll be born." Harry pondered. "Paddy didn't tell me anything about babies last night."  
"Well, I..." Draco looked at him and realized that he didn't know. "I'll have to ask Father." he said after a moment.  
Dobby popped back into the room and gave Draco the book he had wanted. It was titled. 'Going to Be a Brother. What Older Kids Can Expect When Mom Has a New Baby.' It was clear that Lucius had bought the book before they had gotten pregnant to get Draco ready for the prospects of being a brother. The book really didn't tell him how babies were born but what babies needed, and what he could and couldn't do with a baby. It had chapters about holding a baby and in general, what to expect after the baby was born.  
"Thank you, Dobby." Draco opened the book and showed Harry the pictures of the babies. "See, that is a baby." He smiled. "Father said that they are completely dependant on parents, and that we have to be careful when we hold them."  
Harry turned the pages of the book. "They are small." he said softly. "Won't we hurt them?"  
"No as long as we are gentle, Father says that we won't hurt the baby or babies." He smiled as they turned the pages. "See, he's holding a baby." He pointed to a picture of a new big brother holding a baby.  
Harry looked at the picture, reading about holding babies. "It says that you have to support the baby's head that they can't hold their heads up on their own..." he read looking curious, this was all new to him.  
"That is right Harry." A smooth voice spoke from the door, they turned to see Severus in the doorway. "Are you two excited about the babies?" he asked moving into the room.  
"I am." Draco smiled brightly.  
Harry smiled at him. "I've never seen a baby." he confessed looking at him.  
"We were wondering Uncle. How are babies born?" Draco asked looking up at the man that was not only a resident teacher, and potions master but also Healer.  
Severus smiled softly. "Well, that is a good question, but I think we should wait until we get back and that was I can talk to your Father and Sirius about how to explain it." He temporized hoping that the boys would be satisfied with that answer for now.  
"All right." Draco smiled as they closed the book and stood so they could get going.

* * *

Lucius and Sirius stood beside the fireplace clearly waiting for the rest of the family. They smiled as the boys entered the parlor with Severus.  
"Blaise!" Draco smiled moving to greet his friend and his Blaise's Uncle Damian.  
"Hey Draco, your Father invited us." Blaise smiled.  
Draco turned and grabbed Harry's hand. "Blaise this is Harry, Harry this is Blaise." he introduced.  
"Hello." Harry smiled softly a little unsure.  
Blaise smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy told us about you." He shook his hand.  
"All right boys." Lucius smiled as Narcissa joined them last, she was dressed on a light burgundy and deep reds, it was pure velvet and trimmed in satin. He smiled at his wife, he still just couldn't believe he was going to be the father of twins. He watched as the boys moved close to them and waited patently. "All right, Christmas is just four weeks away." He smiled at them. "And what that means, is that it's time to shop for presents." He handed Draco and Harry both a small bag that jingled slightly. "This is your Christmas money, spend it wisely." He smiled at Harry's reaction. "We will be allowing the three of you along with Damian go off for about an hour but you must stay together."  
"Yes, sir." they answered at the same time looking thrilled.  
Sirius smiled at Harry knowing that Draco would help him out, when it came to navigating Diagon Alley.  
"Hey." Severus whispered into his ear. "I need to speak to you and Lucius when the boys are out alone."  
"All right." He smiled back wondering what in the world was going on now.  
"Let's get going." Lucius smiled as he took Draco's hand and stepped into the fireplace, and with one word was gone.  
Narcissa followed then Severus and finally Sirius and Harry. The family landed at The Leaky Cauldron and then slipped out to the back alleyway.  
"Where are we going to go first?" Severus asked looking at Lucius for confirmation.  
"I figured that we will go get the boy's their new winter clothes first, the go to the baby store, go to lunch then let the boys do their shopping and then pick out a tree." He suggested.  
"Sounds good." The adults agreed as they stepped into the crowded alley.  
Harry looked around at the different shops, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had never had money to spend on any one and he couldn't wait to slip away from the adults to buy things for them.  
Draco's mind was forming a plan, he wanted to get his mother something special to show her just how much he loved her. He thought a moment and as they past the jewelry shop he smiled, he knew where he was going to go for his mother.  
Blaise and Damian walked with them smiling and chatting about all the things they wanted to do, and get for different members of the family.  
Lucius watched the boys thinking about what he was going to get them, he knew that Sirius wanted to get Harry his first broom and couldn't blame him that was a special thing in a young wizard's life. He opened the door to Madam Malkins and waited for them to step into the clothing shop.  
"Lucius?" Narcissa smiled at him as she paused beside him. "I have the elves gathering the boys old clothes that will be too small for them by next summer. I was thinking about giving it to the orphanage with it being so close to Christmas."  
He smiled at her, she was so giving and he didn't mind in the least. "That sounds wonderful dear." he kissed her as they moved in to the shop.  
Sirius watched as both boys were measured and fitted for new winter clothes, shoes, cloaks, undergarments, formal wear and everything else they needed. He then helped Harry try on boots and several dress shoes. "I like these." he smiled softly as he tried on his second pair of boots.  
"Oh yes, those will go nicely with the formal outfits." Narcissa smiled at him.  
Severus stood back and watched as things were tried on and fitted to the boys. He was really watching Sirius, he smiled softly liking what he was seeing in the man. He thought to the past couple of months and he knew that he had come along way from the man that had been sitting in the jail cell. He was participating in life again, and he loved that smile that was always on his lips when Harry was near. He looked up when he heard the door chime and froze seeing Remus and Tonks. He moved to his lover hoping that Remus wouldn't do anything stupid.  
Sirius stood from kneeling on the floor and smiled as he handed the last pair of boots off to Narcissa. He felt Severus slip his arm around him and smiled snuggling into his arms. "He is going to love Christmas by the time we're done." He whispered.  
Severus kissed his neck and smiled. "Yes, he will." he muttered.  
"Hello Sirius." A soft voice spoke from behind them.  
They turned to see Tonks and Remus standing there holding a baby. "Hello Remus." Sirius nodded politely to him and then turned back to Harry. "Why don't you go see what Draco is doing." He smiled.  
Narcissa took Harry's hand and led him off to pick out belts, scarf's and gloves for winter.  
Remus watched Harry go and smiled at him. "I see you have custody of Harry. That's wonderful."  
"Not I, my past won't allow me to have full custody. Lucius had custody of him." He corrected his eyes landed on the baby. "Congratulations on your son." he smiled not really comfortable with the situation.  
"Thank you, we named him Teddy." Tonks smiled softly. "I'm glad to see that you are doing well."  
"I'm doing very well." He smiled at Severus and snuggled close.  
Remus noticed and his heart clenched he still wanted him but he knew that his choices had been made and he couldn't go back. "Are you and Severus?" he asked casually.  
"Yes, and I am very happy, now if you'll excuse me I have to be sure my godson behaves himself." He excused himself leaving Severus to deal with them.  
"I am glad that he is happy." Tonks smiled, she knew about Remus' past with Sirius.  
"Yes, and I plan on keeping him happy, excuse me." Severus bowed and turned to leave.  
Remus watched him go and then turned to his wife to get what they need for the baby.  
Sirius smiled at him. "Sorry, I just didn't like the situation, I was uncomfortable." he explained hoping that he was understand.  
Severus pulled him close and kissed him tenderly. "I know, and it's all right, let's just worry about Christmas and getting things for Harry."  
"I can go for that." Sirius smiled at him as they finished shopping for the clothes.  
"All right, next shop is the baby store." Lucius smiled at them as he led the way to the next store.  
Harry reached for Sirius' hand humming softly as they stepped into the next shop.  
"Harry? Do you like to sing?" Sirius asked, he had never heard him sing but by the way, he was caring a tune he had a good ear.  
Harry blushed a little and smiled. "Yes, I do."  
"Maybe I can teach you how to play the piano." Severus offered. "Or violin?"  
"I can teach you how to play the guitar." Sirius smiled thrilled that Harry liked music.  
"I would like that." Harry smiled he liked learning new things.  
Severus took his other hand and smiled. "We'll teach you everything you want to know." he promised as they stepped into the baby store.  
They spent another hour picking out everything they needed for the new babies that were on the way. They had both Harry and Draco helping them pick out blankets, toys and the nursery equipment. By the time they were done, Harry and Draco were talking about the babies and about how they were going to help with them.  
"Where do we want to go for lunch?" Narcissa asked looking around as they stepped out into the street.  
"There is a nice little cafe around the corner." Severus suggested knowing that they didn't want to eat anything to heavy since they were going to be out all day.  
"Sounds great." Lucius smiled as he took Narcissa's hand and then took Draco's feeling very content.  
Harry watched them and sighed softly, he wished that he had parents like his friend. He followed behind them and felt Sirius reach for his hand and then Severus. That made him smile, he looked up at his godfather and felt better as they moved to the cafe.  
They family all sat and enjoyed a quiet lunch, all were talking softly and after the boys had eaten their lunch they looked up at Lucius, hoping to be let go bit waited patiently.  
"Come on boys." Damian smiled as he stood and led the three of them out of the cafe.  
"They are so well behaved for their age." Narcissa smiled fondly watching them go.  
"They can still be kids." Lucius said laughing softly before turning to Severus. "So, what did you need to talk to us about?" he asked curious.  
"Draco and Harry asked me how babies are born, this morning." Severus grinned as Sirius moaned, he had just been thought the basics of sex with him.  
"We should have know that was coming." Narcissa grinned as she sipped her tea.  
"We will sit them down after we are done tonight and try to explain it." Lucius laughed softly. "I don't know how just yet, but we will explain it."  
"I have a video..." Severus suggested looking at Sirius and then Lucius.  
Sirius grinned. "That might be best, then we can answer their questions." He smiled.  
Lucius nodded. "Sounds like a plan." he agreed. "Let's get to our shopping, see you in about an hour."  
Everyone made best of the hour, the adults knew that they could all ways go out again if something was missed so they took things slow wanting to get things that were special for the boys.  
Harry, Draco, Blaise and Damian on the other hand made sure that they had gotten everything that they had wanted to get the adults in their lives, but Harry was having trouble deciding what to get everyone. Thankfully, Draco had helped him out knowing what everyone liked. By the time they were almost done Damian was having just as much fun as the boys and was glad that they were invited along.  
"What am I going to get Sirius?" Harry wondered looking at the time. "We don't have much time." he fretted.  
Draco looked around at the different shops and then grinned. "What about a new guitar? His broken, it has several crakes on it."  
Harry smiled as they moved to the music shop to look at the different types of guitars. "Wow there's so many."  
"Let's get the shop owner." Damian suggested moving further into the shop.  
It didn't take them long to find the right guitar, case and music sheets. They set up delivery and slipped out into the cool air. "We've got to get going." Draco noticed that the hour was almost up and he didn't want to be late.  
Lucius smiled. "There they are."  
"Sorry we are late father, it took us a little bit in the last shop." Draco smiled hoping his Father wasn't mad at them.  
"You're all right, you're not that late." He smiled at them and decided to treat them to an ice cream. "Let's have some ice cream."  
Harry, Blaise and Draco smiled brightly as they sat beside the adults to order their ice cream.  
"So what are we doing next?" Damian asked as they were served.  
"Picking out the tree." Lucius grinned looking around for Severus and Sirius.  
"Where is Paddy and Severus?" Harry asked looking worried.  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Narcissa reassured looking back at Damian. "Why don't you and Blaise join us tonight? We are decorating the Manor."  
Damian looked over at his nephew and smiled when he saw Blaise looking hopeful but not daring to ask. "I don't see why not." he smiled.  
"Thank you Uncle." Blaise smiled and high-fived Draco.  
Harry was watching for Severus and Sirius trying to eat his ice cream and not worry, they were adults after all. He looked down at his ice cream, listening to Draco and Blaise talk about all the things they were going to do when they got back, he just wanted to see his Paddy. He couldn't explain it but he didn't feel right, he looked around and then back at his treat.  
"See, I told you they were coming." Narcissa smiled at Harry as Severus and Sirius moved into view. Both were smiling brightly and carrying several bags.  
Harry stood and ran over to his godfather and hugged him close, shaking slightly.  
"Harry?" Sirius looked at him worried, his smiled fadded. "What's wrong?" He set down his bags and hugged him feeling him shake. He looked up at Severus worried as he picked him up and carried him to the table.  
Severus watched confused as he picked up the forgotten bags and joined his lover. "Harry?" he whispered trying to get his attention.  
"I thought you left." Harry whispered into Sirius' shoulder.  
"He was expecting us to be here before him and when we didn't he thought we left him." Severus realized.  
Narcissa smiled softly a Harry and placed a hand on his back. "Harry, it's all right."  
Sirius pulled Harry's ice cream close and held him. "Hey, no matter what happens Kit, I will never intentionally leave you." He promised softly trying to ease the young boy's fear of abandonment.  
Harry looked up at him with wet eyes. "Promise?"  
"I swear it." He said offering him his treat. He looked up at Severus confused at the turn of events with Harry, he had never seen this before.  
Severus smiled reassuringly at him and nodded to tell him that they would talk of it later, when the kids were in bed and they were alone.  
Draco watched Harry and smiled. "Father? Can Blaise stay the night?" he asked wanting to have his friend sleep over so he could get to know Harry better.  
"I don't mind, but that is also up to Damian." Lucius smiled at his son as sipped his tea.  
Both boys looked to Damian with hopeful eyes waiting for an answer.  
"I guess." Damian smiled at them.  
"Yes. Harry? Do you want to have a sleep out in my rooms? We could build a fort and sleep in it." He looked at his friend excited wanting Harry to have fun too.  
Harry looked at him and smiled softly. "I'd like that."  
"Good!" Blaise grinned as they finished their treat.  
It didn't take the group long to finish their afternoon treat and head off in search of the perfect Christmas tree. When they reached the lot they broke off into groups trying to find the perfect tree.  
"I like this one." Draco smiled standing beside a six-foot tall tree.  
"To small." Lucius laughed at him as they looked around for another.  
"What about this one?" Harry asked a little timidly. He was standing next to a ten-foot tree.  
"Why has he gotten so scared again?" Sirius whispered to Severus watching Harry.  
"It happens sometimes with children like Harry. They'll do well and seem to be adjusting fine and then they'll take a backwards slide." He whispered back watching Harry as well.  
Narcissa and Lucius laughed as they moved to Harry and called out for the others. "What do you think?"  
"I think it's huge." Severus laughed.  
"Then it's perfect." Draco laughed looking at his father with sparkling gray eyes.  
Lucius called the attendant over and paid for the ten-foot tree. "If you have it to my Manor in an hour I will pay you double." He whispered to the attendant.  
He bowed "I'll take it immediately sir." he agreed.  
Lucius smiled at him and paid him the extra money. "Knock once and tell my elf to put it in the parlor." he instructed.  
The attendant bowed to him and left with the tree as they regrouped to finish the shopping.

* * *

Lucius smiled as the house elves brought in box after box of Christmas decorations. "Excellent, thank you Dobby and Twitchy. Now can you make hot coco, and tea please?"  
The elves bowed and popped out. It was after dinner at the Manor and Lucius and the other adult's were starting to set up Christmas decorations all over the Manor.  
Slowly Harry moved into the parlor and looked around, he was still unsure about this. Every Christmas he could remember he never got to help set up and it all ways was a disappointment.  
"Come on Harry." Draco smiled as he pulled out ornaments for the tree. "Come help, we'll show you." He smiled.  
Blaise handed Harry a crystal ornament to place on the tree. "Come on." He smiled at him, he was so shy.  
Slowly Harry took the ornament, he looked down at it and saw that the crystal had a picture of Narcissa and Draco. He smiled and placed it on the tree as Blaise and Draco did the same.  
Lucius smiled at the boys grateful that they had placed charms on the ornaments to keep them from breaking. He looked at Sirius as he moved into the room holding a carved wooden box. "He's doing better." he smiled.  
"He is, hopefully Blaise and Draco can help him with this phase he seems to be in." Sirius whispered. "You don't mind if I place some ornaments on the tree that are Harry's do you?"  
Lucius grinned. "Not at all."  
"Thanks." He moved to Harry as Severus moved in with a camera to take pictures. "Harry?"  
Harry turned and smiled. "Yes, Paddy?"  
"Come here Kit." He sat beside the tree that they were decorating and opened the box to show Harry the ornaments that where tucked away inside. "Your mother had these made when you were born." he said pulling out an engraved 'baby's first Christmas' ornament.  
Harry held the gold and silver ornament carefully and held it up. "It's a picture of me." He smiled at him.  
"Yes." Sirius watched as he put it on the tree smiling he turned back to him as he held out another for him, it had a picture of a very pregnant Lilly and a smiling James.  
Harry made sure that he was careful with every ornament that Sirius handed him, and while there weren't many the few that were there were, his and that made him feel as if he belonged.  
For hours the family decorated the tree and the Manor, not one room went untouched and by the time it was bed time Draco had assembled a remarkable fort in his room made out of blanket and sheets. Harry curled up into his blankets beside Draco and Blaise feeling better about the day.  
The adult hit the bed happy that the 'How are babies born?' question hadn't arisen again, but they knew it was coming.

TBC


	18. The curiosity of kids

WARNING SEX TALK AHEAD!

Harry woke the next morning feeling better than he had the previous day. He rolled over and smiled at Draco who was awake and staring up at the roof of their fort. "What's wrong?" Harry asked hoping that he hadn't done anything.  
"I just realized that Uncle never answered our question." he said softly not wanting to wake Blaise.  
Harry paused and rolled on to his back stretching out beside him. "You're right, maybe we should ask him again." he mused.  
"Ask what?" Blaise mumbled, it was clear keeping quite didn't help.  
"We were wondering how babies are born." Draco looked at his friend hoping that he knew. His gray eyes sparkling in the dim light of morning.  
Blaise looked at him thoughtful for a moment and then sighed. "I don't know, every time my family has a baby they just tell me that it's magic." he answered looking at him confused a moment. "Is there another way?" he asked.  
"I thought moms 'birthed' babies. That's what my book says. It said that moms go to the hospital and give birth but I don't understand how." He said softly. "Does the Healer cut the baby out? Is the baby taken out by magic?" He asked looking at his and Harry's thoughtful faces.  
"I don't know." Blaise said softly looking intrigued.  
Draco laid there thinking a moment before he grinned. "I know, I'll ask Dobby!" He said firmly "Dobby!" he called to get the elf's attention.  
Dobby popped into the fort and smiled at him. "Young Master call Dobby?"  
"Yes, I have a question. How are babies born?" He asked as they rolled on to their stomachs to listen to the house elf.  
Dobby smiled at them. "Ahh young Master. You have to hatch an egg, young master. The mother hatches the egg..."  
"What is going on?" Severus chuckled as he peeked into the fort.  
"Dobby is telling young Master how babies are born, sir." Dobby said proudly.  
Severus winced, "Which babies?" he asked looking fearful.  
"House elf babies." Dobby said proudly after all Draco hadn't clarified which ones.  
Severus let out a sigh of relief as the boys groaned "We'll answer you question after breakfast. Now get dressed and come eat."  
"Yes, Uncle Severus." Draco called back chuckling. He smiled at Harry and helped him to his feet. "Come on I want to hear the answer to this.

* * *

Severus entered the dinning room with a faint grin on his face. "Well the question is still in their minds. Be warned Damian you nephew may be asking you how babies are born." He laughed.  
Damian grinned. "We've been telling him that it's magic, but I need to set him straight." he nodded. "I take your boys are curious?"  
"Very, Harry walked in on us a couple on nights ago." Severus grinned as Damian laughed richly.  
"Oh, I bet that was not fun explaining that" He laughed as Sirius moved into the room.  
Sirius was dressed in brown slacks and a warm jumper. "What did I miss?" he asked with a faint grin.  
"I told Damian about what happened the other night." Severus explained pulling Sirius into his lap.  
Sirius groaned. "Don't remind me." he whispered leaning into Severus' embrace. "We still have to embrace the 'were do babies come from'." he muttered, he was not sure how he was going to do this.  
Severus kissed his neck as the boys entered the dinning room talking and smiling. "Come on lets eat." He whispered into his ear.  
Sirius glanced at the boys and smiled as he slipped into his seat. He knew that it was all part of being a parent and that was what he wanted, he wanted to be a stepparent to his godson. After all that was what he a promised to Lilly and James, that he would take over if there was ever a need. Now, he had to fulfill that promise he had made all those years ago. He watched as Harry started to eat his eggs and pancakes, feeling very content that Harry looked to him and he hoped he would never let him down.

After a nice quite breakfast Blaise and Damian said their goodbyes and flooed home leaving the adults to sit the boys down and explain things to them.  
"All right." Lucius smiled. "Why don't you two head into the parlor and we'll be there in just one moment." He said to Harry and Draco  
"Yes, Father." Draco smiled as he and Harry headed off to wait for them.  
After they were gone the adults looked at each other all of them with nervousness in their eyes. There was a brief moment of silence before Narcissa broke it with a chuckle.  
"I think we are more nervous than they are." She grinned at them as she sipped her tea.  
"This is a hard subject to touch." Sirius pointed out he nibbled on a piece of toast trying not to lose his stomach.  
"It is." Lucius sighed softly. "But they need to know."  
"And they wouldn't be asking if they weren't ready." Severus pointed out logically. "And they have all ready asked the house elves." he pointed out.  
Lucius looked at him and laughed richly. "I bet that was priceless."  
"On top of all of that, we all know that magical children develop fast than muggle children, puberty will be hitting a just a few years." Narcissa said softly.  
"I hit puberty at ten and Draco wants to be in the delivery room." Lucius said softly trying to talk himself into getting up and going to talk to his son.  
"And we need to tell them, or do we want a person like RJ to tell them, because you know that will happen." Narcissa said looking at them with a soft frown.  
That seemed to get them moving. "You are right as all ways 'Cissa'" Severus called for a house elf to bring him the books that he needed from his rooms.  
"Our boys are smarter than normal children, they will understand this more than we realize." Narcissa grinned. "Oh and I want your promise that we call body parts what they are, it a vagina not a vagigi, and it's a penis not a wily."  
"Ah come on 'Cissa'" Sirius grinned.  
"I'm serious, we don't want to confuse them by giving the body parts nicknames." She pointed out.  
"She has a point, we didn't nickname anything the other night, and it will only confuse Harry and Draco." Severus said softly.  
"I know, I promise." Sirius smiled softly as the reached the doors.  
"Well let's go talk to our boys." Lucius opened the doors and smiled seeing the boys sitting by the tree looking at what was already placed under it.  
"Hey boy's come have a seat." Severus smiled at them as the house elf handed him the books.  
Harry and Draco smiled as they moved to sit beside their teacher. They looked down at the books and smiled seeing that one was titled 'Human Anatomy' and the other was titled 'The Miracle of Life'. It was clear that they were wizarding editions. They smiled at him as he handed them each a copy.  
"I figured this might help, and I figured that after today we can add a lesson to the class regime." He smiled as they opened the human anatomy book first. "This is about your anatomy." He explained to the boys.  
Harry and Draco both slowly opened the book curious. "This explains about our bodies?"  
"Yes, and it will show you the anatomy." Severus smiled.  
"All right," Narcissa sat beside them to help. She helped flip to the right page and smiled at her son. "You see here? This is a woman's body and this is a boys body can you tell me the difference?" she asked watching his face.  
Draco and Harry both looked at their books frowning slightly as the read and looked at the picture.  
"Well, boys have a penis." Draco said looking at his mother for confirmation.  
"Right, now what do girls have?" She asked not looking up at her husband.  
Harry read the book for a moment before he looked up and very slowly answered. "A va-gi-na?" he said not sure how the word was pronounced.  
"That's right Harry." Sirius smiled softly as he sat beside them trying to get involved.  
"Now you see this here?" Severus asked pointing to the woman's body and to the uterus.  
"Yes sir." they looked at where he was pointing and then back to him.  
"That is the uterus that is where the baby grows it connects to the vagina. And the vagina is how the baby comes out." Narcissa explained gently.  
"But, it's too small." Draco protested looking at her.  
Lucius chuckled and then moved to them sitting beside his wife. "It's a muscle son, do you remember when you started your fencing lessons and you were sore in your arms and legs?" he asked trying to put it in words that he would understand.  
"Yes, sir, you told me that my muscles where stretching and that when they stretched they got bigger." Draco answered.  
"That's right and that is what the uterus does." He said as he explained as Severus opened a copy of the other book to show the boys how the uterus grew with the baby.  
"See here? The baby starts out really small, about the size of a pencil led." He explained as they watched the page the fetus grew slowly. "Week by week the baby gets bigger." He turned the page to show them as he explained bit by bit about the baby and the woman's body. Then he decided to explain that men could get pregnant as well, they thought Severus was joking until he turned the chapter concerning male pregnancies.  
"Wow. How?" Harry asked looking at the page.  
Sirius chuckled softly and they explained how that was possible and it didn't take the boys long to figure out what caused the baby to get there.  
"To make the baby you have to have sex right?" Draco asked looking at his Father.  
"Yes, son." Lucius nodded. "But you are not ready for that, you won't be for a long time..."  
Draco looked at him confused for a moment. "But..." he blushed and looked at his mother before falling silent.  
Harry blushed as well and the adults looked a little concerned.  
"But what son?" Lucius asked trying not to show the concern he felt.  
Harry looked at Sirius and then to Narcissa but feel silent not wanting to say it in front of her.  
"I think I should step out and let you boys talk." Narcissa seemed to know what was going on, she kissed her husband before slipping out.  
"Now, what is going on?" Sirius asked looking back at Harry.  
"Well, why does it feel good when I touch myself?" he whispered he wasn't sure why he felt embarrassed but he did.  
"I was wondering the same, it happened the other day when I was bathing." Draco said softly.  
"I was getting dressed." Harry looked at Sirius.  
"Well, son. That is perfectly normal." Lucius reassured.. "It's because your body is changing..." he smiled as they took it in turn to explain a little bit about puberty but not all just yet. It was clear that they had more to talk about but with their curiosity satisfied they let things rest for now.

* * *

Harry smiled at Draco as they made their way to their rooms. "That is cool how we boys can have babies." he commented. "But I don't like how the Healer has to cut the baby out."  
"I know, I thought it was just mothers that could have babies..." Draco smiled as they reached his room. "I don't like how the Healer had to cut he baby out either." he whispered. "It seems scary." he said as they set their new books down. He looked at Harry and smiled, "I wonder if Severus or Sirius will ever have a baby."  
Harry smiled at the thought of his Paddy having a baby. "I'd like that, that way I could be a big brother too." he smiled as the set up to wrap presents.  
Draco hurried back to the door and set up the knock before entering sign. He then went back to where Harry had set up every thing that he had bought for the adults, well not every thing. "Where are the picture frames?" he asked looking puzzled.  
"I don't want to wrap those yet." Harry smiled as they rolled out the paper. He was going to have Paddy help him wrap Draco's presents.  
Draco sat beside him and pulled out everything he had bought as well, all but Harry's gifts. "I can't wait until we get to open our gifts." he smiled.  
"I can't believe I all ready have gifts under the tree." Harry said softly as he began to wrap the first gift. He was thrilled that he was getting something for Christmas and he didn't care if that was all he got. "How am I going to wrap Paddy's?" he asked looking at the guitar case.  
Draco sat back a moment and thought looking at the case. "I know!" He grinned and pulled out a box for him. "Here, it's magical; it expands to what ever size you need but remains square." He smiled as he pulled out a small velvet box that was for his mother. "This is going to be the best Christmas." He smiled at Harry.  
Harry smiled at him as he wrapped his gifts.

TIME JUMP ABOUT THREE-FOUR WEEKS!  
CHRISTMAS EVE!

Lucius looked up as the floo became active, he wasn't happy that the Minister decided to pay an official visit on the eve of Christmas. "Minister." he greeted frowning softly.  
"Oh Lucius don't frown, this is good news." Fudge looked at him as he moved to shake his hand.  
"Have a seat." Lucius offered.  
"Thank you." Fudge removed his cloak and sat beside him. "Well, I have come to tell you that, we caught Petter last night."  
Lucius sat up a little straighter at these words. "What happens now?"  
"Well, Sirius' record is now completely cleared, everything given back, and an announcement will go out tomorrow in the Christmas edition of the Profit." He said as he sipped the tea that the house elf had brought him.  
"So, since he is cleared, can he have custody of Harry now?" Lucius asked knowing that that would be the perfect Christmas present to the man.  
"Of course, but I am surprised that you want to give the boy up Lucius." Fudge looked at him with shock in his eyes.  
"He needs to be with Sirius, that's what his parents wanted." Lucius frowned at him. "After all since Sirius arrived he has been the one to parent Harry." He pointed out. He looked at Fudge a little confused at the moment.  
"But that boy is powerful Lucius; you can't just let that out of your hands." He objected.  
"My decision stands, I will relinquish custody of Harry to Sirius. Now will you get me the correct papers or do I have to do it?" he asked frowning.  
Fudge sighed as he called his elf, he gave it the orders and then sat back to wait for it to return.  
Lucius was silent now as he watched the Minister, he wondered why the man was acting the way he was, and then he knew. He frowned as the elf appeared and handed the Minister the paperwork.

* * *

Severus laughed as he watched Harry and Draco throw snowballs at each other. "Come on Harry, get him!" he called watching as the young boy launched another snowball at Draco's fort.  
Sirius laughed. "They like the snow forts." He commented.  
"I love magic." Severus grinned as Narcissa joined them to watch the boy battle it out.  
"Who is winning?" She asked watching as her son threw another snowball at Harry.  
"Hard to say really, I think the house elves are keeping points." Severus laughed richly. "Where is Lucius? He's missing this."  
"The Minister called, needed to speak to him." Narcissa sighed softly. "On the eve of Christmas." she grumbled.  
"Well, he's gone." Lucius said from the doorway.  
"Lucius, watch them." Sirius laughed. "I think they got the house elves involved."  
Harry ducked as Draco threw another snowball and smiled as Dobby grabbed a snowball and vanished. He reappeared beside Draco, threw it at pointblank rage, and then disappeared again.  
"Well, Harry has the elves help." Sirius corrected himself.  
"I think they are getting Draco back for what he did this summer." Lucius laughed as they saw two more elves grab snowballs and go after Draco. "Can't blame them, you better watch it Severus." He warned knowing that the potions master had scared his share of elves at the Manor.  
"They wouldn't dare." Severus frowned at him. "And don't you encourage them!"  
"I won't my old friend, I swear." Lucius laughed as the boy came running up to them laughing, covered with snow and soaking wet. "Ready to head in and get dry?" He asked smiling.  
Harry nodded. "I'm cold." He shivered from the cold.  
Sirius stood with the others laughing as they headed inside but he noticed that Severus hung back. He glanced at him noticing that he was speaking to Lucius and shrugged it off, but he was worried Severus seemed to be distant lately.  
"Severus, I know who the spy is." Lucius whispered as he hung back from the group. "Let's head to the study, I don't want to spoil the day." He grinned  
Severus nodded. "I wanted a moment with you anyway." He grinned as they headed into the Manor. He smiled seeing Sirius take Harry's hand and led him off to get changed. "He's good with Harry." he commented as they headed off to the study telling the others that they would be back.  
Lucius smiled as he opened the door for his old friend and slipped in behind him. "Drink?" he smiled.  
"Please, it's been a long couple of weeks..." He grinned as they got comfortable by the fire.  
"I think the 'where do babies come from' was the worst of it." Lucius smirked as he handed him a drink and found a seat.  
"So." Severus sipped the drink. "Who do you think is the spy?"  
"The Minister, I don't want to tell you too much, it would spoil the surprise for tomorrow, but I realized today that every time you have left he has paid me a visit." Lucius sighed softly. "I should have seen it sooner."  
"Don't be too hard on yourself; I should've seen that Dumbledore put a trace on me." Severus sighed softly. "I transferred it to a bunny that lives in the garden." He smirked at him quite pleased with himself. "I just hope he doesn't catch on."  
"Thanks for letting me know because I can now run a diversion every time you leave." Lucius said softly thinking about how they were going to get the Minister off their case. "So, we will wait until tomorrow to talk about it more."  
Severus nodded. "Sounds good." He sighed softly trying to think about how to ask this question. "Lucius is there an appropriate length of time for dating?"  
Lucius looked at him a little shocked. "Not really, old friend. Why?"  
"Well, I know Sirius and I have only been dating for a few short months but I want to propose to him." he whispered.  
Lucius smiled softly. "You can all ways have a long engagement." He pointed out. "Besides you have a good thing in him, he has made you live again, I wouldn't let that go." He grinned.  
Severus smiled he knew what he was going to do on the marrow.

TBC Sorry that it is taking me awhile to post these chapters, i have been working long hours.


	19. Christmas at the Manor, Two Fathers!

"All right, everyone needs to head for bed!" Lucius called smiling as the boys put away the chess set that they had been playing.

Harry helped Draco put the chess game away and hugged the adults "Night." He smiled as Draco did the same.

"Night kids." They smiled as the boys slowly walked out of the parlor but they knew that as soon as they were out of earshot they would be racing to their bedrooms.

Severus chuckled softly as he waited to pull out the last of the gifts. "They are going to have fun tomorrow."

"Yes, I think we will be having just as much fun as them." Lucius smiled at Sirius who was setting up Harry's new broom.

"I hope he likes it." Sirius smiled as he stood and accepted a mug of hot tea from Severus.

Severus wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. "He'll love it, come on lets head to bed so we can greet an early dawn with the kids." He suggested.

"I'll lock the parlor door so they can't get in before morning." Lucius smiled as they each took a cookie off the tray and headed out of the door.

"We'll see you in the morning." Severus smiled as he pulled Sirius to him and headed off.

Sirius snuggled close to him trying to think of how to ask the question with out upsetting him. "Severus?" He whispered softly as they reached Severus' rooms.

"Yes?" Severus pulled him into the room and shut the door.

"I..." He paused and looked away for a moment trying to get his courage up.

Severus looked at him concerned for a moment. "Sirius what's wrong?"

"Have I done anything wrong?" He asked softly. "You seem so distant lately, and some times you just vanish for days. Is it because of me? Have I done something wrong?" He looked at him worried he wasn't sure if he could handle losing another lover.

Severus smiled and pulled him close. "No lover it's not you. I have a job to do and I am trying not to let it come between us. I am sorry I never meant to push you a side."

"I just don't want you to be angry with me. Can you tell me what it is?" Sirius asked softly.

"In time, right now I just want to be with you." He smiled thinking that he was going to do this tonight and not wait for the marrow. He pulled away for a moment and getting down on one knee, he pulled out a small velvet box and held it out to Sirius. He wanted to prove to Sirius that he wanted him. "Sirius I know we haven't been dating long but will you marry me?"

Sirius started at him in shock and delight a moment. "YES!" He smiled as Severus slipped the ring on his hand and then as he stood pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Mine." He whispered kissing him deeply.

CHRISTMAS MORNING!

Harry woke and laid there for a moment before he realized that it was Christmas! He rolled out of the bed and made it quickly before grabbing his robe.

"Harry! Come on!" Draco called from the doorway. He also had his robes over his nightclothes. He loved this day; he smiled as Harry wrapped the robe around himself.

Harry turned to his friend. "Let's go. Is Paddy and Severus awake?"

"They will be." He grinned. "Dobby is waking them."

They took off down the hall laughing, wanting to beat the adults to the parlor. They stopped at the doors and grinned as they opened the doors slowly; the locking spell broke with the morning light.

"Wow..." Harry gaped at all of the gifts that were now under tree and all over the parlor. "Look!" He pointed to a pair of hovering brooms.

Draco gasped seeing the brooms. "Those are the best..." He whispered slowly moving forward but not touching just yet.

"Happy Christmas, boys." Lucius, Severus, Narcissa and Sirius stood in the doorway smiling broadly at their faces.

"Happy Christmas." They smiled as they hugged the adults and waited until they were told to go for it, but Lucius had other plans just yet.

Lucius smiled at Harry and Draco as they sat cross-legged on the floor waiting. "Well, I know you are anxious to dive in but I have a special gift that I want to give to Harry and Sirius first." He explained grinning at Sirius' stunned face. "Now," He pulled out an envelope and another small object. "Harry, come here." He smiled and knelt in front of him as he stood. "I know that these past few months have been confusing for you, but yesterday things finally fell into place." He took Harry's hand and slipped a ring on his right ring finger.

Harry looked down at the ring smiling seeing that it looked like Draco's but was different. He looked up at him a little confused.

"This is a combination ring of Black and Malfoy, so no matter what happens you will all ways have a place to call home." Lucius explained and then grinned at Sirius as he handed him the envelope. "As of yesterday, you have been cleared of every thing, Peter is now in jail, and you have full custody of Harry." He explained smiling.

Harry looked from Lucius to Sirius, "Paddy is my father now?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Lucius smiled as Harry launched himself at Sirius hugging him.

Sirius held Harry for a long moment. "Our Harry." He smiled "You will all ways have a home." He whispered. "Thank you Lucius."

"It's what Lilly and James would've wanted." He smiled as Harry let Sirius go and looked back at his ring. Both the Malfoy family crest and the Black was joined to signify that he belonged to both families.

"Now, there is something you should also know about your ring. If you ever get into trouble and you need help, all you have to do is touch the center of the crest's and you will be brought home." Lucius explained.

"Thank you." Harry smiled as he sat at Sirius's and Severus feet.

"All right lets, open gifts." He smiled as he called for Dobby to pass out the presents.

Harry sat back and watched as his pile grew and grew, he smiled as he leaned against Sirius's legs. He had a Dad now, his Paddy was now his Dad. He liked that feeling, the feeling that he belonged. Dobby left the brooms where they were and smiled at the family before popping out.

"After we finish, you can try out your new brooms." Lucius smiled.

"Thank you Father." Draco smiled at his parents as they began to open their gifts.

The adults sat back wanting to watch the kids open their gifts. They wanted to enjoy this they had spent many hours wrapping the gifts.

Harry smiled as he unwrapped a magical drawing set. "Wow, thank you." He gazed at the easel, and paints clearly thrilled with it.

"You're welcome Kit." Sirius smiled as he cuddled against Severus. "I knew he was going to like that."

Draco smiled as he opened his first potion's kit. "Thank you Uncle." He smiled seeing that Harry had opened one as well.

"Your welcome." He smiled.

It didn't take the boys long to unwrap the new books, games, and personal gifts, like drawing paper and such.

Harry smiled. "Last one." He smiled as he opened his last gift form Severus and Sirius. "A Guitar!"

They laughed richly. "Yes, that way I can teach you how to play."

Draco and Harry both took it in turns to hug and thank the adults and then sat back to watch as they opened their gifts.

Narcissa looked down at the gift in her hand, it was from Harry. She opened it carefully and gasped to see a picture fame and in that frame was a drawing of Lucius and Draco sitting by the fire playing chess. She looked at Harry and smiled "Thank you, this is beautiful."

Harry smiled. "I like to draw." He smiled as Lucius opened his to see a drawing of Narcissa, sitting in the gardens reading.

Severus and Sirius were now interested in theirs and hunted a moment before finding them. Sirius smiled as he pulled off the paper to see a drawing of Severus by the fire reading,

Severus looked over amazed at the drawing. "These are wonderful Harry." He praised as he opened his to see a drawing of Sirius, he was sitting playing the guitar.

Draco smiled as he watched his mother, she had his gift on his hands. He couldn't wait to see her face.

Narcissa slowly opened the velvet box and gasped at the gold locket inside. She gently pulled it out and saw that on the front were four little foot prints, and each had a birth stone on it, one was Harry's, one was Draco's and the other two were the stones for May, the twins. She looked at the back and saw the engraving 'The prints on the heart that will never fade' and inside was already a picture of Harry and Draco.

"You can put the twin's picture on the other side." Draco smiled softly.

Narcissa pulled her boy into a tight hug. "I love it dragon." She whispered as Lucius helped her put it on.

Sirius was on his last gift, and smiled at Harry as he opened the box to pull out a new guitar. "Harry." he smiled. "Thank you."

"Your's is broken, Draco thought of it." Harry smiled as he hugged his Paddy.

Severus watched and whispered into Sirius' ear and at his nod he got the rooms attention. "Sirius and I would like to announce that as of last night we are engaged."

Lucius and Narcissa cheered and congratulated them as did Draco but Harry wasn't sure what that meant and he looked confused.

"It means that Severus and I are going to get married." Sirius explained to him and was thrilled when Harry smiled and hugged him and Severus again.

"I get two dads?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, and maybe one day a little sibling." Severus smiled as Harry smiled brightly clearly thrilled with that prospect.

As the house elves cleaned up the wrapping paper and they moved to eat breakfast they all agreed that this Christmas was one of the best.

* * *

"All right Harry, stand beside your broom, place your hand over it and say UP." Sirius instructed watching him closely.

Harry stood beside his new broom "UP!" he barked and was thrilled when the broom jumped right into his hands. "Cool." he breathed as he was then shown how to mount the broom.

"Al right, Kick hard." he watched as he did he was told and laughed seeing that he was a natural with the boom.

"The broom won't allow them to go too high." Severus reassured watching the boys do circles around the gardens. He reached out and pulled Sirius to him. "This has been a great day." he whispered. "I don't think it will be to long before he calls us dad."

"I'd like that." He whispered as he watched Harry fly with Draco. "He's just like James was on a broom..."

"Perfect and he is a natural." Severus smiled.

"Come on Harry!" Draco called as he rounded the turn and pivoted in midair.

Harry streaked up from behind laughing, "I like this..."

"When it get's warmer I'll teach you how to play Quidditch." Draco smiled.

"I'd like that." Harry slowed. "Let's head in, I'm cold..."

Draco laughed as they headed for the ground. "You did a good job Harry."

"You did." Severus and Sirius moved up beside them smiling joyfully as they headed inside.

Harry walked in between Severus and Sirius carrying his new broom. "Sirius?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Kit?" Sirius smiled down at him as they moved to the door.

"Can I call you and Severus dad?" He asked looking up at them imploringly.

They smiled at him. "We'd like that."

TBC I know that it is short but enjoy


	20. GOT YOU!

Severus sat by the window thinking and very worried, it had only been a couple of days since Christmas and Harry's nightmares were steadily getting worse. To make maters worse he wasn't certain what was causing the nightmares. He sighed he needed to bring some relief to his young son. He had to smile at that, Harry was now calling him Father and Sirius Dad. He loved every moment of it and wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Severus?" A voice at the door called clearly worried.

"Come in Lucius." Severus never took his eyes off of the boys and Sirius. "I was trying to think of how to stop Harry's nightmares." He watched as Harry and Draco sat in the gardens playing one of their many new games.

"Are they getting worse?" Lucius asked as he sat beside him looking out of the window.

"Yes, had three last night." He sighed and watched as Sirius and Blaise joined into the game.

"What is he seeing?"

"One he says that he sees a flash of green light and hears a scream and then nothing. Another one he said he watches as Sirius is beaten and killed but he can't see who is doing it. He said the man has a hood on, that one is new and it terrified him. I don't understand why he is having them. I thought that maybe it was because of his..." He paused trying to find the right word for it.

"Insecurity?" Lucius offered.

"Thank you, yes." He nodded looking at him. "Sirius and I thought it would get better with the promise of a family but it's not." He whispered. He was upset that he wasn't able to help Harry with the nightmares. He looked at Lucius and sighed.

"You have a thought, I can tell." Lucius said seeing the pain in the potion's master's eyes. He wanted to coax it out hoping to help him with what was on his mind.

"I do, but it hurt's to think about it." Severus turned back to the window and sighed. "I think he is the last Horcrux. It would explain everything, the pain he felt with we killed the first two, and the nightmares. If he is carrying a part of that bastard's soul..."

"Could the Dark Lord be doing this? Would he feel everything connected to him...?" Lucius whispered.

"I think so." Severus whispered

"How do we kill it with out hurting our Harry?" Lucius asked looking worried and very concerned at this news.

Severus turned to him and then looked down. "I haven't figured that out yet." He confessed.

* * *

Harry laughed as he rounded the corner of the snow-covered walk and ducked behind the bush. He looked around trying to figure out where Draco would have placed his flag. "I know where it is." He whispered seeing Sirius behind him.

"I'll follow." Sirius grinned, he had agreed to play capture the flag with the three boys because they needed another player, technically they needed two more. They had house elves guarding the flags, yes; this was going to get laughable. He watched as Harry looked around and not seeing Draco he took off across the open space and dove to get behind the bench and Blaise spotted him and threw a magical paint bomb at him. He laughed and threw one back trying to hit him, if it did he would be out and then they would just have to worry about getting Draco.

Blaise dogged but not seeing Sirius behind the other bush he moved the wrong way and was gotten by the older man. "I'M OUT!!" He called and put up his hands to prove it, hoping that Draco heard him.

Harry laughed and raced off towards the place that he knew Draco had hidden his green flag. He looked around wondering where Draco was and prayed that Dobby wouldn't surrender the flag to him. "Dad! Come on!" He looked back seeing that Sirius was lagging behind.

"I'm coming." Sirius laughed richly as he ran across the opening space to be slammed with a green paint bomb. He laughed and raised his hands. "I'M OUT!!" He called hearing Draco laugh from behind one of the bushes.

Harry saw Draco and laughing took off like a bat out of hell for the Flag. He hoped that he could talk the elf out of it, there it was by the fountain he pelted up the path and not seeing the elf dove for it. He wrapped his hand around it and took off. He now had to get to 'home base' before Draco caught him.

Draco watched laughing realizing that he shouldn't have placed his elf away from the flag. He chassed Harry hoping that he could get him tagged with a bomb before he got back to home base. He looked around and hoped that Blaise had gotten to Harry's flag; this was going to be a close game.

Harry glanced back but didn't slow down seeing that Draco was not far behind him. "Come on Draco try to get me!" he teased as he rounded another corner.

"I'm trying, you're getting to fast!" he complained as he launched another paint bomb, it missed and hit a surprised house elf. "Sorry, Twitchy!" Draco called running past the paint-covered elf.

The elf sulked and muttered. "Why Twitchy? All ways Twitchy." his shoulders drooped, his ears lowered as he went to clean up.

Harry laughed and as another paint bomb was hurdled towards him as he skidded into 'home base'. "YES!" he cheered looking himself over to be sure that he hadn't been hit.

Draco walked the rest of the way laughing. "That was fun, you're getting fast!" he looked around and laughed seeing Blaise and Sirius move into view. "I was wondering where you were."

"Sirius got me." Blaise complained laughing as he sat on the bench to catch his breath. "It's cold."

"I know, you boy's ready to head in and warm up? We can play again later." Sirius reassured as Harry hugged him.

"I'm ready." Harry agreed as Draco nodded. "Thanks Dad."

"My pleasure, maybe we can get Severus and Lucius to play next go around." He grinned as they moved inside to get cleaned up and warm.

"What hapened to you?" Severus laughed seeing his lover covered in green pain.

"Capture the flag." He laughed richly. "Let's go get cleaned up and then we can have some hot coco." He smiled as the boys headed off to get chanced.

Severus laughed at him, shaking his head slightly. "Who got you?"

"Draco." Sirius laughed as they moved to their rooms. "They are fast kids; I didn't think I was going to be able to keep up with them." He laughed as he pealed off his wet clothing, he knew that he could just spell the clothing dry but he figured that it was best to change. He smiled as Severus shut the door, and locked it. "Some one feeling frisky?" he grinned.

"Very," Severus pulled him close and kissed his smiling lips.

* * *

Harry laughed as he wrapped his cold hands around his hot mug of coco. He gazed at the Christmas tree knowing that it was going to be taken down soon. He wished it could stay up all year round but that would be silly, so he was going to enjoy it while he could. He smiled as they sat around the fire, as Draco and Blaise joined him. "What's Hogwarts like?" he asked looking at them with curiosity.

"It's a big castle near Hogsmeade," Blaise said as they set up the gobstones game. "They teach us everything there."

"But Father teaches us a lot here, why do we have to go to Hogwarts?" He asked as he sat beside them. He set his mug down and picked up his drawing pad, it was to hot just yet.

"Because they have the ability to teach you more and Severus is only one person." Lucius smiled as he moved into the room.

"Do they teach dueling?" Draco asked looking up briefly from his game.

Lucius sighed and shook his head. "Not any more, but Severus and I will teach you and Harry don't worry."

Draco smiled at that. "I'd like that, when is our fencing lessons going to get harder?"

"Very soon." Lucius smiled at him and sat beside Harry to watch him draw, he had his present from Harry beside his bed as did his wife.

"Will they teach us defense against the dark arts?" Harry asked remembering Sirius talking about it. He didn't look up from his drawing as he asked the question.

"Yes, but Severus and I will teach you the advanced Defense when your older." He reassured watching, he noticed that he paid attention to detail better than most adults did. "The school only teaches so much."

Harry smiled thinking. "Will Father and Dad write to us?"

"Every day." Sirius smiled from the door. "But you have three and half good long years with me." He winked as he moved into the room.

Harry smiled brightly. "I'm glad." He whispered he still was not sure if he wanted to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

"All right, teams split up." Lucius laughed heading off with his son and Blaise. "Remember the blindfold." He smirked; he couldn't believe he agreed to that.

Sirius sighed and looked at Severus. "Get him for me." He said firmly.

Harry handed him the flag. "Where are we going to hide it?" he asked so he knew where 'home base' was.

"Come on, I'll show you." He grinned as they slipped off to hide the flag.

After they hide it, Severus placed the blindfold on Sirius and kissed him. "Be careful." He laughed as he picked up his bombs.

"I'll be fine, my hearing is great when I use my animagus abilities." He grinned. "I don't even have to transform."

"All right." He looked up as a whistle sounded. "Well Harry, let's get them."

Harry grinned as he took off down the path hoping that splitting up would help find the flag sooner.

Severus watched him move quickly down the a path as he picked another hoping that he could survive this, oh what he did for his Harry and Sirius.

Draco laughed as he pelted up the path, he thought he had seen Harry, but it was just a shadow. He glanced around looking for any signs of movement. There it was again, he paused and waited.

"Don't even." Lucius laughed coming up beside him.

"You scared me." Draco laughed. "Have you seen them?" He asked.

"Sirius is guarding the flag by the statue of your great grandfather. He is blindfolded." He grinned.

"Let's go." Draco took off with out waiting for him, he knew what he had to do.

Lucius took off to try to find Severus or Harry, they had Blaise guarding their flag. He also knew that Cissa was watching from her favorite spot on the balcony. He ducked behind a tree and froze.

"So, there you are." Severus laughed and threw his paint bomb the same time Lucius did.

Lucius tried to dodge it was luck that it missed him but Severus was not so lucky.

"I'M OUT!" He called laughing. "OH by they way I all ready got Blaise." He snickered.

Lucius turned and took off for their 'home base' to realize that the flag was gone.

Harry laughed as he pelted up the path and just about ran into Draco who had his flag. He froze and readied one of his bombs as did Draco.

Draco laughed, he knew the only way to win was to get Harry and get his flag back! "All right, so not cool." he grinned.

"Did you get Sirius?" Harry laughed.

"No, I snuck around him, while the house elf distracted him." He grinned as they circled trying to decide when to throw it.

Lucius decided that he was going to take Sirius out and then try to find Harry to get the flag back. He grinned seeing that Sirius was still standing by the statue, but no flag. "Good boy Draco." he praised and readied another paint bomb.

Sirius halted and listened. The right bush he heard the footsteps and threw a missile as one hurdled towards him covering him in green pain. "I'M OUT!" he called

Lucius tried to duck as the paint bomb was thrown his way but he was not fast enough and was soon covered in silver paint. "I'M OUT!" He laughed as Sirius took off the blindfold. "Nice throw."

"Thank you." he grinned. "So who is left?"

"Harry and Draco." Lucius laughed as Severus came up.

"Nope just Draco, your team won Lucius." Severus laughed as Harry moved up covered in silver paint as his parents were.

Lucius laughed as a whistle sounded to end the game, they looked over as Draco and Blaise moved over laughing and smiling brightly.

"We need to do that again!" Draco laughed.

"Tomorrow." Lucius smiled seeing that the sun was starting to set. "Come on it's almost dinner time."

The group turned to move inside seeing Narcissa standing by the door. "Group together, I want a picture." She grinned seeing just how paint covered they were.

* * *

Severus laughed as he moved out of the shower. "That was fun, I can't believe Lucius got me."

"He got me too." Sirius laughed richly. "Thank you for playing with us." He smiled as he moved towards him. He moved close and kissed him tenderly, he knew he had some time alone with him. Harry had been in bed for about an hour now. "I want you." He whispered.

Severus dropped his towel and pulled him close kissing him passionately. "Did you put the red flag on the door?"

"Yes, and it's locked." He grinned as he pulled him into the bed.

* * *

Harry woke crying and screaming, he panicked and threw his covers off looking around wildly. His green eyes were wide and tears rolled down his face.

"Harry?" Sirius moved into the room hearing him screaming. He moved quickly to the bed and gathered the crying child to him.

Harry gasped for breath as the tears fell freely. "I..." He gasped his breaths drawing up short.

"Shh, it's all right. I'm right here. Just calm down first..." Sirius soothed as Severus and Lucius entered the room.

Severus moved to the bed to offer Harry a calming potion. "Harry, come on this will help..."

Harry gazed up at Severus with wide fearful eyes. "It was you..."

Severus looked at him confused. "What was me?"

"The man in the hood..." Harry whispered not wanting to believe that Severus would hurt them.

Severus thought about it for a moment and realized that it wasn't a nightmare it was a glimpse into the past. "Harry, look at me, please?"

Harry slowly looked up at him clearly scared. "You wouldn't hurt dad. Would you?" he whispered.

"Never!" Severus said firmly as he sat beside them. "I swear to you that I would never hurt you or Sirius. I love you both to much." He helped Harry drink the claming potion, spiked with a sleep aid and then held him close as he drifted off back to sleep.

"What in the world?" Lucius asked looking at Severus. "I saw that look."

"Let's go to our rooms first." He whispered as they slipped out to let him sleep.

Sirius was worried, he had never seen anything like this, and why was it centered on him. "Was that a Seer's dream?" he asked as they slipped into chairs.

"No, it was a vision of the past." Severus whispered not looking at him.

"What? You have never hurt me." Sirius looked at him confused.

"It wasn't you..." Severus sighed. "But a man that looked a lot like you, he could have been your twin."

"The Frenders." Lucius whispered remembering that night. "But you didn't kill him." he protested.

"No, the Dark Lord did." Severus whispered.

"Why is this happening?" Sirius asked looking desperately at him.

Severus knew he had to tell him the truth now, so slowly he told his love what he suspected.

"He has a part of that Bastard's soul in him?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, I believe so." Severus whispered. "These 'dreams' confirm it for me. How else could he know about that night?" Severus looked pained as he pulled Sirius to him to offer comfort.

"We need to find a way to kill it." Sirius whispered.

"We will, I swear it." Severus whispered.

TBC


	21. May Madness

The months seemed to pass with blinding speed; thankfully Severus had managed to perfect a dreamless sleep potion for Harry. It had taken him almost two months to perfect the potion for Harry's size and so he wouldn't become dependant on it. During that time they had taken it in turns to sleep with Harry or some nights he would sleep with both of them. They were now satisfied with the outcome of the potion, when they has gotten through a week with out the dreadful visions and had finally gotten Harry back in his own rooms.

Harry was grateful that his Father had been able to stop the nightmares, and as the months past he became the happy child they all had come to love so much. He wasn't sure what to make of the nightmares and when he asked Sirius about them he believed his dad when he reassured him that they were only dreams and that Severus would never hurt them.

The adults hated to lie to Harry about the visions but they really saw no other choice. They didn't think Harry would understand about Severus' past and about the things he did, so the convinced the young boy that they were only dreams and figured that if he asked about it when he was older then they would sit down and tell him the truth.

Over the months they had taken the boys to different places all over the world. They had seen Egypt, Switzer land, China and Japan. The 'teachers' made sure that every trip was not only fun for them but educational as well. They loved that the boys were like human sponges and remembered what they were told or read. They now were learning four different languages and even though they weren't fluent yet they were eager to learn more. Severus suspected that by the time they went to Hogwarts the boys would know no less than twelve languages.

It was now the middle of May and every one was waiting anxiously waiting for any sign that the new Malfoy's were on the way. All of the adults watched Narcissa like a hawk on a mouse hole waiting for the moment to arrive while both Harry and Draco were taking it in turn to assist her whenever needed. She had finally decided that she was going to have the twins at home; she had told Severus and Lucius that the hospital was not comfortable, she also trusted Severus and knew that he would see the babies brought safely into the world as he had Draco.

Harry smiled as he looked up from his guitar as Sirius sat beside him and Draco joined them as well. Both boys had taken to the guitar well but Harry was also learning piano and violin, much to Severus' delight. "I'm ready." He smiled.

Severus sat at the window watching the music lesson with a fond smile. He was pleased to see that the boy's were not afraid to try new things, they saw it as a new challenge and they never gave up. If Harry was feeling upset about a lesson Draco would always cheer him up and vice versa.

Sirius laughed as he picked up his guitar. "So what chord is that?" he asked them pointing to the music page.

That's a D chord minor." Draco and Harry smiled at him.

"Good." Sirius showed them how to place their hands and then strum the guitar. "Now..." He was about to tell them the next chord when Lucius entered.

"It's time." He smiled proudly. "Her water has broke the contractions are coming hard and fast." He explained to Severus as he stood from his place by the window.

Draco, Harry and Sirius put their guitars down and followed Severus and Lucius to the master bedroom where Narcissa was trying not to curse her husband, after all she had asked for it.

Harry stayed in the back of the room with Sirius. He didn't want to miss this but he wasn't sure if he was ready to 'jump in' as Draco was.

Draco was standing beside his Father holding his mothers hand while Lucius wiped her brow with a cool cloth trying to make it easier on her.

Narcissa smiled at her boys as she closed her eyes against the pain.

* * *

It wasn't but a short two hours before both babies were crying in the arms of Lucius and Narcissa.

"Good, job momma." Severus smiled as he cleaned her up and Harry inched forward to see the new arrivals. "It's all right Harry, come on..." He smiled softly.

Draco turned and smiled brightly at him. "They're small."

Harry and Sirius moved to stand beside the bed to get a better look at the two new babies. "What are their names?" He asked.

Lucius smiled at him. "Well the little boy is Lucas Abraxas, and this little one is Anna Maria Malfoy." He smiled.

"That is perfect." Sirius smiled fondly at the sleeping child. One day he knew that he and Severus would have a baby of their own and that Harry would have a little brother or sister.

Lucius smiled as he turned and placed the sleeping child into Sirius' arms. He chuckled at the stunned look at his face as he gently cradled the child. "Need to practice."

Sirius smiled as he got over the shock of having the baby placed in his arms. "I used to hold Harry." he objected.

Draco watched smiling at his little brother and then at Harry, clearly thrilled that he got to help his mother. "Can I hold her?" he asked looking at his mother.

Narcissa smiled as she gently placed the new baby into her brother's arms. "Mind her head." she smiled but saw that Draco held her as Sirius did, gently and confidently. "That's my Dragon." She smiled proudly.

Harry sat next to Draco and looked over his shoulder. "She has your eyes." He whispered not wanting to frighten the new baby.

"She is pretty, like mom." Draco smiled.

Severus watched Sirius smiling as he moved beside him. "You are good with him." He commented.

"Thank you." Sirius smiled as he sat beside Harry and passed the baby to him smiling. "Mind his head." He smiled as Harry held him gently.

Harry smiled. "I like this." He smiled at the baby as Sirius kissed Narcissa on the cheek. "They're perfect Momma." He praised. "Now you get some rest." he smiled as Harry gently passed the baby to his mother, and then hugged her before following his stepparents out of the room. "You all right?"

"Yes." Harry smiled up at him as they moved down the hall to let Narcissa get some much-needed rest.

Severus smiled at Sirius and pulled him back. "I have to leave for a little while. Will you and Harry be all right?" he asked looking worried.

Sirius smiled. "We'll be fine, just come home safe." he pulled him close and kissed him.

"I'll try. I promise. They are working on Spanish this afternoon." Severus whispered holding him close and comforting for a moment. He really didn't want to let him go, he was his one slice of sanity in this mad hunt.

Sirius held him smiling softly. "I know, don't worry about us, worry about getting this hunt dealt with. That way we can be a family and have a child of our own."

Severus looked down at him and smiled. "I swear, that we will have a baby, and let Harry be a big brother." He promised. "One day."

* * *

Severus glanced around at the abandoned ruined down house and sighed. The magical signature was there, this was it. He pulled his invisibility cloak around him and trudged up the walk to the door of the house that was once Tome Riddles mother's house. He held his wand steady as he slowly opened the door and took in the destructive scene in front of him.

* * *

Harry laughed as he read out loud from his Spanish book. "I did not do that right." he complained.

"No but you were closer than I was." Draco laughed richly as he adjusted his page and looked up at Sirius. "Can you say it again?" he asked politely.

"Yes." Sirius laughed and repeated the phrase they were trying to learn.

Harry and Draco listened closely and then repeated the phrase after him slowly and carefully.

"Good, just watch how you say your 's'" He smiled and closed his book. "All right we have been at this for an hour let's switch to something new." he proclaimed. "Homework is half parchment about why you should be care full about pronouncing the 's'" he proclaimed as they switched to another lesson with ease.

The class progressed with both boys working hard to learn and make their parents proud.

Lucius stood at the door at watched the class proudly, he didn't think he would eve get tired of listening to the boys he was so proud of them. He moved a way from the door and moved to check on his wife and new babies.

THE NEXT DAY!

Harry smiled as Severus entered the dinning room. "Hello Father."

Severus kissed Harry on top of his head and then kissed Sirius tenderly. "Everyone all right?" He asked a little worried.

"Oh yes, Lucius and Narcissa will be down in a moment." Sirius smiled as he helped Harry get some eggs.

Draco smiled. "Anna and Lucas kept mom and Father up last night." He grinned.

"Babies, do that." Severus smiled as he sat beside Sirius. "I got it." He whispered softly. "I destroyed it last night. Did Harry have any trouble?"

"A headache." Sirius whispered watching Harry concerned. "How many more?"

"Four more." He whispered. "And I know where one is for certain, I love Ligilamancy."

Sirius grinned at him as Lucius and Narcissa entered the dinning room. "Good morning." He smiled as the put the babies in their bassinets and set down with the family.

"Luck last night?" Lucius asked Severus as he served his wife and then glanced at Severus hope in his eyes.

"Yes," He sipped his glass of juice as he looked up at him. "I need your help with the next. We'll talk later." He promised.

Harry looked at the adults and then at Draco trying to figure out what in the world they were talking about.

"No clue." Draco shrugged as he sipped his apple juice.

Harry grinned. "Glad that I am not the only one." he laughed and glanced at the babies. His head still hurt a little from the headache last night but there was something else there, something he couldn't explain. He frowned for a moment trying to figure it out it was as if something else was there.

"Harry?" Sirius looked at him concerned something didn't seem right. His son's breathing was starting to draw up short and he thought his eyes had turned red.

Harry looked up at startled out of his thoughts. "Yes?" he asked softly.

Sirius smiled softly seeing those beautiful green eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Harry smiled "Yes, I was just thinking." he smiled as he finished his plate. "May I be excused?" he asked softly.

"You may." Severus smiled as Draco finished and after getting permission followed him out.

"Sirius everything all right?" Lucius asked looking at him, he had seen the worry.

'Yeah, just thought I saw something, I'm sure that it's nothing." He grinned but he wanted to tell Severus in private he wasn't sure what he saw and he hoped that it was just a trick of the light.

* * *

Harry looked in the mirror as he brushed his hair, and smiled at him self. 'Such a strong boy...' a fleeting thought crossed his mind. He looked back at the mirror and his eyes were not his anymore. "Yes, not much more time and you will be mine..." the voice was harsh and deep.

"Harry?" Draco stood at the door looking startled at the voice, that wasn't Harry.

Harry turned and smiled. "I'm coming." he laughed, his eyes were back to green and he acted as if nothing had happened.

Draco smiled back and shrugged it off, maybe Harry was just playing. He thought as they headed down the hall and to the classroom.

TBC


	22. A Race Against Time

NOTE THE ITALICS MEAN THAT IT'S VOLDAMORT TALKING ONE LINE QUOTATIONS MEAN THINKING.

* * *

Severus sighed as he pealed off his robes and stripped before moving to the bed. He smiled at Sirius who was already under the covers. "You look lost in thought my love. What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled back the deep brown down comforter and crawled into bed beside him. "I know you are worried." He continued as he reached for him and pulled him close.

Sirius sighed, he wanted to tell him what he had seen but he was afraid that Severus wouldn't believe him. "I saw something in Harry's eyes that didn't seem right." he started slowly.

Severus held him tighter and whispered softly. "Tell me, please."

"His eyes went red, his breathing became shallow. It was like he wasn't there, and then when I called his name he was fine." he spoke in a rush hoping that if he just spit it out it wouldn't sound so stupid.

Severus listened and then waited to let his mind process what Sirius had said. He shifted slightly his mind racing one thing he knew for sure was that this was not good,

Sirius sighed. "You don't believe me, do you?" he whispered.

"I do believe you." Severus whispered after a moment. "With what we know about Harry, I have to believe you. I swear that I will read up on this and if what I suspect is going on is true than we will act sooner than we wanted."

Sirius waited a moment afraid to say what was on his mind. "Severus? What if we can't get it out of him?"

"Then we end his suffering and the pain that it is bringing him. The body only has room for one soul and one soul only." He whispered.

"Are you saying that the Dark Lord is trying to 'take over'?" He asked turning to face him.

"I'm not certain, but yes I think so." He admitted. "But let's wait and see. I will speak to Lucius and see if we can get it to happen again, that way we know for sure."

Sirius kissed him and then snuggled close. "If we can't help him, we end it." he agreed and prayed that Lilly and James would forgive him, if it came to that.

* * *

Harry woke the next day and smiled as he rolled out of bed and started his daily routine. He smiled as he moved into the bathroom. _'Soon, you'll be mine...' _another thought crossed his mind. He paused not sure what it was that he was feeling. _"I will have you..."_that harsh voice whispered. Harry gasped and looked at his hands, they shook and he decided that he wasn't going to tell his dad what he was hearing. Even in the wizarding world, he figured that hearing voices was not a good thing.

Draco entered the bedroom and called out. "It's a free day, what are we going to do?" he asked looking at him. He looked at Harry hoping that he was all right, he hadn't seen the look in his eyes again or that voice and he didn't want to.

"I don't know." Harry whispered suddenly not feeling very good. "I think I want to just read in the library for a little while."

"Are you all right?" Draco asked looking shocked, he was hoping that Harry wanted to play hide-and-seek, or maybe Tag.

"I don't feel too good." He whispered softly as they moved down to the dinning room.

Severus watched the boys smiling softly. "Harry are you all right?" he asked looking concerned at seeing him look pale.

Harry looked up at him and nodded, he wasn't sure what to tell them and he was afraid. He could sense that something wasn't right but he didn't know what it was. '_So afraid, good'_.

Lucius watched Severus looking and grinned wondering what was going on with Harry. "I was wondering if you had a free moment after breakfast Severus?"

"I do." Severus nodded slightly. "I was needing to speak to you."

"Good." Lucius smiled softly.

"Where's mom?" Draco asked looking up at his Father.

"Sleeping in, the babies where hungrier last night." He grinned as the other adults chuckled. "I'll have the house elves bring her breakfast." he reassured.

Draco smiled as he dove into his breakfast, he glanced at Harry and then back to his plate. He wanted to tell someone what he heard but thought that it was best not to, sometimes it was best to keep your moth shut.

Harry feel silent as he ate a little of his eggs and bacon and then asked to be excused. "I'll be in the library." he said softly as he slipped out of the dinning room.

Draco sighed as he watched Harry go, he finished his breakfast and then after being excused he slipped off by himself.

"What is going on with Harry? He seems different but I am not sure how just yet." Lucius looked at Severus and Sirius worry written on every line of his face.

"Let's wait until we get to the study." Severus said softly not wanting to be over heard.

* * *

Harry picked out a book and sat down in the corner of the library. _'I love your fear; it makes it so easy for me.'_Harry looked at the page trying to ignore the thought's that were racing through his mind. He looked at the window his eyes were red again. _'Yes, a little more time and I will be back, but Draco will remain mine. The wizarding world will fear me again.'_Harry's breathing became ragged and shallow as he stood his book forgotten; he had to find another book, a book that would assist him to finally take over the young boy's body. Then with the assistance of an aging potion, he would be back and the wizarding world would fear him again.

* * *

Draco watched Harry from the shadows of a bookcase, he was now afraid. He saw Harry's eyes go fully red and they had slit pupils, like a snakes. He had to tell his Father, but would he believe him. He paused waiting to see what he was looking for, and then he realized that it was a book about the dark arts that was too advanced for him and that was normally warded against people messing with it. He turned and moved to find his father hoping that he would believe him. He stopped outside of his fathers study room door, and knocked softly.

* * *

Lucius sighed as they sat in his study. "So what is going on?" he asked as he sat beside the fire.

Slowly Severus told Lucius what they suspected. He looked up at him. "We have to draw 'him' out to be certain. I don't want to act in haste." He said softly when a knock stopped him. He rose and moved to the door. "Draco? What's wrong?" he asked seeing the fear in his eyes.

Draco looked up at his godfather and whispered. "Can I speak to Father?"

"Of course." Severus let Draco in figuring that they could continue their conversation after he left.

Draco moved to his Father looking so scared and lost. "Father, I know you might not believe me but something is wrong with Harry." He whispered

Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and asked softly. "What is it son?"

Slowly Draco told his Father what he had seen in the library and what he had seen the day before.

"Is he still there son?" Lucius asked looking up at Draco.

"Yes, Father on the east side under the window." Draco looked up at him. "You do believe, don't you?"

"Yes, son we do." Lucius reassured as Severus stood.

"I will be right back." Severus slipped out, he wanted to see this for himself, and he prayed that he was still there and not as Harry. He slipped into the library and faded into the shadows as only a Death Eater could. He moved swiftly through the book selves and saw him sitting under the window, he saw papers and books spread out on the table, and he was muttering under his breath.

_"No that is not right!" _he muttered in that harsh voice he tossed the book to the side and started to rummage through another one. '_I will find the way and I will take this boy's body for my own!' _He looked up for a brief moment and Severus saw the eyes, he quickly ducked out.

Severus moved back up the hall trying to figure a way to make 'contact' with that part of Harry and how to get his hands on the papers that he was writing on. He frowned as he slipped into the study. "Draco, I need you to be clam right now, all right? If Harry asks you to play go ahead and play but don't tell him about what you have seen all right?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir. He won't hurt me will he? Why does he look like that?"

"I don't think he'll hurt you, but if he wants to be alone let him be all right?"

"Yes sir." Draco whispered.

"There a good boy, can I speak to you Father alone for a moment?" Severus asked.

Draco nodded and slipped out, he figured that it was best to stay way from the library so he headed to his rooms hoping that Harry was all right.

"I saw it, we need to act." Severus whispered softly after he was sure that Draco had left... "Also I don't think Harry remembers what is happening."

"It's like he's asleep?" Sirius asked.

"I think so." Severus nodded. "We have to find the snake and still destroy the other two!" Lucius objected looking worried. "How long do you think we have?"

"Not long, a couple days at the most. He had one of your Dark Arts books Lucius. The ones you have warded, he got past the wards!" Severus looked at him worried.

"How in the hell did this happen?" Lucius asked. "How did we not see it?"

"He is 'hiding' Lucius. He doesn't trust anyone; he'll probably only 'come forward' when he thinks no one is around right now." Severus explained. "As to the last ones, I know where one is and you are going to have to fetch it. It's in Bella's vault. I know you can get in there."

"I can." He agreed. "If she hasn't removed me from it." He said softly. "I'll go this after noon."

"Good, tomorrow, I will head to Hogwarts. The Headmaster will be out, and Professor Sprout was wanting to speak to me about the new plant she has." Severus grinned softly.

"Where is the snake?" Sirius asked looking worried. "That is the one that we are going to have trouble with."

"I have a thought, but I want to wait until we finish the other two." Severus said softly. "Trust me?"

"I trust you." Sirius smiled softly.

Lucius nodded. "I trust you. I all ways have." He agreed.

* * *

Draco sighed as a knock came to his bedroom door. "Enter." he called and smiled a little worried seeing Harry at the door. "Everything all right?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded. "Just tiered. Wanna play chess?" he asked his green eyes were soft.

Draco smiled and nodded, he wanted to play with his friend and he didn't want to push Harry away. "Come on." He stood and moved to the table by the fire to set up the game.

Harry moved to him and smiled as he moved the first piece. "I like chess."

"So do I, makes you think..." Draco watched Harry not sure if he should bring up what he had seen, he decided that he wouldn't and let his Father deal with it, he just wanted to be a friend to Harry.

Harry smiled as he fought his mind, he didn't know what to do, and he knew that he had gone to the library but he couldn't remember what he had read or done. He sighed he wasn't sure what he should do and he was afraid to tell his parents of the memory lose.

"Did you find a good book in the library?" Draco asked as he moved his piece.

_'Tell him yes, tell him that you read Magical Creatures Of Scotland'_ a thought crossed his mind and he looked 'blank' a moment before he replied with what that voice had wanted. He moved his piece hoping that Draco wouldn't ask too much, he really couldn't remember.

Draco smiled softly. "That's one of my favorites." He said as he moved a piece and then fell silent not sure what he should say.

* * *

Lucius sighed as he moved into Gringotts, he held himself tall and proud. He strode into the bank and the froze, he wasn't sure if he could get what he needed from Bella's vault even though he had access. He paused a moment when he saw his moment of opportunity.

Bella moved to the nearest Goblin frowning slightly. "I need to get into my vault." she demanded as she placed the key on the counter.

"Yes, Ma'am" The Goblin grumbled as he called for another to take her down.

Lucius pulled his wand and with careful timing he whispered the spell. "IMPERIO." He watched with satisfaction as the spell took hold and he ordered her to get the goblet while she was down there. He grinned and found and empty seat to wait for her return, his mind on Harry and his children**.**

TBC


	23. A little more help please?

Severus looked up as Lucius entered the room. "How did it go?" He asked softly.

Lucius just smiled and held up the cup. "As if you doubted me." He chuckled. "Where is Sirius?"

"With the boys." Severus said softly looking out towards the gardens. "He wants to spend as much time as he can with Harry." He whispered.

Lucius sat beside him looking worried. "Are we going to lose him Sev?" he asked.

Severus did not want to answer that question; it was something that he didn't want to think about. "Yes, there is a possibility, because what we have to do is not going to be easy and if we mess up it could kill him." he whispered not looking at his friend. "Sirius and I spoke last night and we agreed that if it happens, it happens. We also agreed that if we can't get that soul out of him we end his suffering, we can't let him live like this." He whispered.

Lucius placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "You really care for him, and I will stand beside you until the end."

"Thank you Lucius. It means a lot to me. He has really grown on me, and I don't want to see him suffer with that Bastards Soul in him." Severus said softly.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry smiled as he sat beside his Dad. He was panting from running around the gardens with Draco. "I'm tiered." He said softly.

Sirius looked him over knowing that that was new, Harry used to be able to play for hours with out trouble. "May be you just need to rest." Sirius smiled softly as Draco ran up to them laughing, as he sat beside Harry. "That was fun..." he looked to Harry and sighed seeing that he really wasn't paying attention.

Harry was looking off into the distance feeling that strange feeling coming over him. After a moment, he stood and headed off into the Manor with out a word.

Sirius watched him and sighed. "It's all right Draco; he's just going through something that we can't really understand."

Draco looked up at him clearly upset. "Will we get him back?"

"I hope so." Sirius said softly.

Harry moved to his rooms and stretched out on the bed trying to figure out what was going on with himself; it was not long before he was sound a sleep, with no answers to his problem.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus looked around the library and sighed as he pulled books off the shelves hoping to find the answer to their troubles. He knew that he has to go to Hogwarts in the morning and he wanted to find away to communicate with the Voldemort that was presenting himself, and he had to find out hoe to kill him. He pulled several warded books off the shelves and found his favorite seat by the window. He opened the first book and began to read about possession and how to rid the person of the possessed soul, but it didn't seam right. Harry wasn't really 'possessed' this soul was trying to take over not just make his life hell as the other possessions were. He sighed and closed the book and pulled another to him. Hours passed as he sat in the library getting more and more depressed with the current situation. He looked when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Dinner time." Sirius smiled softly seeing what he was reading. "Any luck?"

"No." Severus sighed, rewarded the books and placed them back on the shelves. "There has to be a book about it, he's not really possessed, but he is. It's hard to explain it..." he muttered looking at the vast shelves of books.

"You'll find it." Sirius smiled softly. "I have faith in that..." He stopped hearing a faint rattling. "What is that?" he asked looking around for the source of the noise.

Severus nodded to a book that was faintly shaking. "Look." he whispered and the next thing they knew the book shot off the shelf and landed open on the floor at their feet. Slowly he knelt and picked up the book. "That was warded." he muttered.

"What is the page?" Sirius asked softly looking over his shoulder.

Severus looked down and paled. "It was what I was looking for." He looked at Sirius and then around hoping to see what had done it.

They both felt a warm caress and what felt like a kiss on the cheek.

"James." Sirius whispered

"Lilly." Severus looked at him speechless and a little shocked.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

THE NEXT MORNING!

Severus sighed as he readied himself for the day, he dressed in working robes and combed his hair back out of his way.

"What colors do you think would be best?" Sirius asked softly, for even though they were in the mist of what was going to be a battle, Severus insisted they keep things as normal as possible. Therefore, Sirius was sitting in bed and planning their wedding while Severus dressed to go to Hogwarts.

"I was thinking black for me and silver for you." Severus looked at him with a smile. "And pure white satin and silk for our little Harry."

Sirius smiled brightly as he made notes on his pad. "I would like that." he nodded. He looked down at his notes and was suddenly over come with tears, his smile fading. He swallowed hard and fought back the tears not want Severus to see him upset.

Severus noticed the look and the slight dropping of his shoulders. He moved to him and gathered him close. "Hey, it's going to be all right." he whispered.

Sirius sniffled. "I just hate the thought of losing him, after all he has been through, and survived through. All the years I have missed.." one tear fell as he leaned into his lover's arms. He needed his love and support right now. "It's so hard planning this and not knowing what will happen."

"I know, I know." Severus held him close and tired to offer what comfort that he could. "Would you like to put this off for now? It won't be long before we will confront 'him' and then after it's finished we can continue." He whispered.

Sirius fell silent a moment, trying to control the tears. "I think so. I don't know why I'm so damned emotional over this, I know you're going to do you damndest, but it hurts."

"He's a son to us love, just hang in there." He whispered kissing him as he gently took the papers from his hands and he them aside, he had wanted to keep the plans going but it was clear that 'Siri' was having too much trouble keeping his thoughts straight with what was going on with Harry. He held him close knowing that he was needing to go but he didn't want to leave his lover just yet.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry woke and laid in bed trying to figure out why he was feeling like he was, he was tiered and felt sick. "Why do I feel like this?" he whispered. _'Fear is good. I live off of fear'_ a thought crossed his mind. "Why are you here? Leave me alone!" He whispered and curled into his blankets not wanting to face the world right now. "Leave me alone..." He whispered._ '_ _I don't want to leave you alone, you will be mine!'_

"Harry?" Sirius moved into the room looking worried. "Are you coming to breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry..." Harry whispered his head buried into his pillows his blankets pulled up around him.

Sirius sat beside him and gently reached out to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hoping that he would open to him. He rubbed his shoulder

_"Go and eat, get him to leave you alone!'_ Harry sighed softly as he pulled back the covers. "I'll go eat." he whispered.

Sirius sighed watching him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, let me get dressed." He whispered not looking at him.

Sirius watched him noticing the defeated look in his eyes and that he didn't look like Harry. The sparkle was out of his eyes, he looked ill and spoke softly again.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus looked up at Professor Sprout and grinned. "Yes this will do nicely for my potions project, thank you."

"Oh my pleasure." Sprout beamed as she pruned the plant for him. "If I have anything else come up I'll give you a call."

"Thank you." Severus took the basket from her and slipped off into the castle and off to the seventh floor corridor hoping that he could find it before Dumbledore returned to the castle.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

_This is inside of Harry's mind!_

_Harry looked around the vast space that didn't really resemble too much, but it would in a moment. He had come to realize that while he was here he was safe, he liked it here. He closed his eyes and the vast plane changed and soon resembled the gardens of Malfoy Manor. He sat beside the fountain and smiled at his reflection. _

_"Harry?" A soft sweet voice called him._

_He turned and saw a lovely auburn haired woman standing not far from him. "Who are you?" he asked looking curiously at her. "Why are you here?"_

_She smiled softly. "I am Lilly, my son." she smiled at him._

_"Mother?" He whispered softly, running over to her he hugged her. "Are you here to stay? I don't want to be alone."_

_Lilly held her son close as a man appeared beside them. "We are visiting." she said kissing the top of his head. "We've missed you."_

_"Hello my son. I see Sirius is treating you well." James smiled at him as Harry turned to stare up at the man he knew was his Father. He reached for Harry and hugged him as his mother had._

_"I love Sirius and Severus, they are going to get married." Harry smiled at his Father as they sat by the fountain._

_"I know, we have been watching." James smiled. "I am happy that they are well."_

_Harry looked up at his mother and sighed. "Mother what's wrong with me?" he asked softly hoping that she held the answers he wanted so much._

_Lilly ran her fingers through her son's hair and smiled. "You will know in time, but right now we can not tell you"_

_"But I am afraid mother." Harry whispered softly._

_Lilly held him close trying to comfort him. "I know my son, we are all afraid, but you need to try to be brave. Can you do that?"_

_"I'll try." Harry smiled softly cuddling against his mother as his Father sat beside them._

Harry 'woke' with a start realizing that he was in the library, but how did he get here. The last thing he remembered was leaving the table and then he was here. He sat for a few moments thinking that he must have just fallen asleep because he remembered talking to his parents and how they reassured him that ever thing was all right that he just needed to be brave. He looked down at the books and sighed as he put them all away and then slipped out to find Draco.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sirius paced his rooms, it was well past dinner and Severus still was not home. He paced back and forth in front of the fire and sighed. "Where are you?" he muttered looking at the darkened skies.

"Still not back?" Lucius asked from the doorway.

"No, I tried the two way mirror but he didn't answer." Sirius looked at him. "Do you think he's all right?"

Lucius looked at the pain in his eyes and knew that he had to lie at this point. "Yes, he knows how to get himself out of some pretty tight spots."

"Yes, but today was just a long hunt in a room that never ends." Severus spoke from the doorway as he held up the last one.

Sirius looked at him relieved and feeling a little better about the day. "Thank God you're all right." he pulled him close.

"I'll have the house elf bring you dinner." Lucius smiled as he called the house elf.

"Thank you Lucius." Severus grinned down at his lover. "I'm all right, it just took me longer than I expected, but I got it."

They moved into the room and sat before the fire to discuss the next move.

"We have to draw him out, only he knows where Nagini is." Severus said softly.

"How?" Sirius asked softly as the dinner tray arrived.

"By praising him, and letting him over hear." Lucius said softly looking at Severus for conformation.

"That is my plan." He agreed.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The next day found Severus, Sirius and Lucius setting up a 'trap' for The Dark Lord. They could only hope that he would respond with what they were wanting; if he did they could get further in getting their Harry back.

Sirius move into the parlor. "He's coming." He whispered and ducked under the invisibility cloak as Severus turned to Lucius.

"I know that he is out there." Severus whispered with a certain amount of urgency in his voice. "We have to find him."

"But where do we look?" Lucius asked looking worried. "How do we get him back?"

"Getting him back is the easy part, I know that part but I don't know where to look." Severus looked at his friend desperately. "I was hoping you would know."

"I've been thinking on it for years now and I wish I knew, we have to bring him back." He paused in thought. "Why then did you agree to take in that boy?"

"Harry is the key, with out his blood I can't hope to succeed in bringing our Lord back." Severus whispered as the door slowly creaked open. He turned to the door. "Oh Harry..." He said surprised. "What are you..."

_"Silence!" A harsh raspy voice that didn't belong to Harry ordered as he moved into the room. "You really want me to return to you?" he asked turning his red snake like eyes to Severus and Lucius. "I knew that you two wouldn't desert me." He looked from one to the other. "But I need Nagini..."_

"Where is she My Lord?" Severus asked his 'mask' in place to hide his fear at what he was seeing. For inside the Potions Master was shaking at seeing the full blow thing right in front of him.

_"She is in a forest in Albania, bring her to me. When you find her than you will see me again. At that time I will be strong enough to take the boy over." And with that he turned and left._

_TBC_


	24. THE END?

THREE DAYS LATER!!!

Severus sighed as he sat in the tent for the night, "This forest goes on forever!" he sighed as Sirius entered and set the wards.

He sighed as he reached for his tea. "I know, we should check in with Lucius."

"I know, I want to see how Harry is doing." Severus pulled out his two-way mirror and hoped that Lucius would pick up.

Sirius cuddled closer to him looking into the mirror as he sipped his tea. "It's so cold..." he muttered.

Severus glanced at him a little concerned, to him the tent was stifling, but his attention was pulled away as Lucius spoke.

"Hello, please tell me you found that dammed snake." Lucius said looking exhausted.

"Not yet," Severus admitted looking worried. "How are things?"

"Not well, Harry scared the hell out Narcissa today." He sighed. "Well, The Dark Lord did. Kept muttering that he needed to hurt the baby, and then Harry ran out of the parlor in tear, crying that he didn't want to hurt Lucas." he sighed. "We need to finish this."

"We'll pull double time tomorrow." He promised with a faint nod.

"All right I will keep things together here." Lucius put the mirror down and sighed deeply.

_INSIDE OF HARRY"S MIND!_

_Harry sat beside the roses crying, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. "No, I won't hurt the baby..."_

_"Harry? It's all right." Lilly knelt beside her son and gathered him close. _

_"I don't want to hurt Lucas, he's just a baby..." He whispered._

_"I know, but you did a good job by putting him down _

_"But Narcissa is angry, now." Harry whispered. "She's going to keep the babies away now. I just wanted to hold Lucas." He cried against his mother shoulder as his Father appeared beside them hoping to offer comfort._

_"It's all right son, she knows that you didn't mean it." James said as he knelt beside Lilly. _

_Harry looked at him and sniffled feeling depressed, all he had wanted was to hold him. "Why can't I be normal?"_

_James chuckled. "Because you are my boy." He grinned and the sighed. "I have to help you Paddy, but I will see you soon. All right?"_

_Harry hugged his Father. "I love you."_

_James kissed the top of his head. "I love you too just be strong." He whispered and then was gone._

_Lilly sat though and just held Harry hoping that they could end it all and soon. "Just hold on, not much longer love." She whispered._

_Harry held on to the one thing he knew at he could depend on at the moment. "Will you all ways be here?"_

_"We are all ways with you." She said softly and began to sing softly to him trying to help him feel better._

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus woke and rolled out his cot, he missed his bed. He looked down at Sirius who was still fast asleep, he grinned and went to make breakfast for the both of them. He hummed softly his mind on what needed to be done and what they were facing at the moment. He looked down as he added bacon to the pan; grateful that they at least didn't have to cook over a fire and that they had a full kitchen and bathroom, for if he had to piss in a bush he would be even grumpier. He made sure to put on some coffee before moving over to wake his lover. "Hey there, time to wake up." he whispered and then kissed him soundly.

Sirius moaned into the kiss. "I like waking up like that." he commented as he opened his eyes. "Something smells wonderful."

"Breakfast, come on while it's hot." Severus helped him up and moved to serve him a plate of toast, bacon and eggs. "Not as grand as the house elves but..."

Sirius smiled as he took his hand. "But it's so much better."

Sirius smiled as he sat beside him noticing that he inched a little closer to the fire.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked worried.

"Just a little cold." He shrugged nonchalantly as he ate his plate suddenly feeling ravenous.

Severus watched him as he ate thinking that something just wasn't right but he put it out of his mind they had to find Nagini and soon. He sighed as he finished and moved to get dressed.

Sirius whistled as Severus pulled off his nightclothes, he stood and moved closer to him. "Keep it off." he suggested as he pulled his naked lover close to him.

Severus moaned wanting this but they had to find the snake. He looked into the eyes of his lover and smiled. "One quick diversion." He agreed after a moment of hesitation, they needed the distraction.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Which way should we try?" Severus asked as they walked together, they did not want to split up it a forest this size.

Sirius looked around and sighed, "Maybe we should...." he paused seeing the branches of the nearest tree move, but there was no wind.

"I saw that." Severus commented.

"James? Is that you old friend?" Sirius asked looking at the tree again waiting for a response, and he got it. The branches shook and then stilled. "I know you know what we are after. Where is she?" he asked looking around desperately.

The tree rustled again and then the next one, then the leaves shifted just a little ways down.

Severus and Sirius looked at each other and then followed the ghostly clues. Hoping that tonight they would be going home, to Harry and a warm bed.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry looked up as Lucius entered the library. "Hello sir." he whispered falling back into his old pattern of speaking softly and calling all adults sir or ma'am.

Lucius smiled softly. "Hello Harry, I just spoke to Severus, he is on his way home. They should be here in about an hour or so." he grinned.

Harry smiled softly, he missed his parents and wanted them home so badly. "I can't wait to see them." He looked down at the book. "I am sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean it."

Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, you didn't mean to and so does Narcissa." he smiled softly at 'him hoping to reassure him with out giving the game away. "I will come get you as soon as they come home." he promised.

"Thank you."

Lucius turned to leave when the Dark Lord made himself known to him.

"I will see you and Severus tomorrow in the parlor Lucius, don't disappoint me..." He rasped out watching him closely.

Lucius smiled. "I will not disappoint you My Lord, it will be good to have you back." He said as he moved out very pleased with how things were progressing.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Home, sweet home." Sirius smiled as they moved into the Manor looking very pleased with himself.

"Yes, a nice soft bed and hot bath." Severus said with a faint grin as Lucius and Harry moved up from the hallway.

"Dad, Father!" Harry ran into Severus and Sirius' out stretched arms and hugged them close. "I'm glad that you're home."

Sirius smiled. "We're glad to be home too. Camping doesn't suit Severus." he laughed softly.

"Where is it?" Lucius asked looking them over and not seeing the snake.

Severus smiled and pulled out a shrunken cage that contained the beast. "Sirius caught her really, he did good." he grinned seeing the flash of red in Harry's eyes.

Sirius took Harry's hand and lead him off. "Come on, love let's go find a hot bath."

Harry laughed a followed him talking about what he had done while they had been gone.

"Tomorrow. Are you and Sirius ready?" Lucius asked softly.

"As ready as we will ever be, just be sure to get Draco, the twins and 'Cissa' out for the day." Severus sighed softly, yes tomorrow would either be the end of the Dark Lord or the death of little Harry.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The next day dawned bright and a little too early for the adults that were going to attempt to save Harry.

Sirius watched Severus as they dressed and sighed softly. "Just give me the hand sign that we worked out and I'll be ready." he whispered, as he fastened the last button on his shirt.

Severus smiled seeing the determination in his lover's eyes. "I wish I could be the one, so you wouldn't have to." he whispered.

Sirius shrugged. "If the book says that it has to be one that loves with out reservation than it has to be me." he reasoned, "I'll have to cloak on."

Severus smiled at him. "You are braver than I."

Lucius made sure that his wife and children were out for the afternoon and made his way to the parlor where Severus and a hidden Sirius were waiting. He watched as Severus placed Nagini on the table and enlarged the cage.

"Be sure to cut her head off." Severus muttered so no one would over hear him.

Lucius nodded, "Yes." He paused as 'Harry' entered the room and looked around a moment before closing the parlor doors.

_IN HARRY'S MIND!_

_Harry retreated again feeling that something was different about this time, it felt like the end. He looked around as his gardens formed and his mother and Father appeared. "Something is different." he whispered._

_Lilly nodded. "It is. Harry it's time for us to tell you about what is happening to you." She gestured to the blanket that was on the ground beside them._

_Harry moved to join them and sighed. "It's bad, isn't it?"_

_James sighed softly as he gathered his child to him, one last time. "You see Harry, when that bad man attacked you and gave you the scar, he did something that he didn't mean to do."_

_"But is taking advantage of." Lilly said softly. "He gave you a piece of his soul." she explained gently and continued to explain what that soul wanted._

_BACK IN THE PARLOR!_

"Nagini." The Dark Lord beamed at his beloved snake as Severus and Lucius maneuvered just slightly so everyone would have a clear shot at their target. "I am very pleased with you Severus, but I understand that you and this Sirius are to be married?" he glared at the man.

Severus nodded. "Yes, My Lord. We are to be married some time this year."

"Is he on our side? He was close to Dumbledore the last I knew, and he loves that boy too much." he warned.

Severus shrugged, it wasn't time yet. "He'll do what ever I want. i have him wrapped around my little finger."

The Dark Lord grinned. "Then he will not mind when I take over this boy's boy. I will need an aging potion Severus, I will not stay seven years old!" he snarled.

"Of course My Lord. I have one ready for you." He held out the potion bottle.

The Dark Lord smiled at him. "Good, now Lucius I want Draco instead of Narcissa." he said firmly, glaring at him.

"Of course you Lord." Lucius bowed and then Severus but when Severus bowed his hand shifted out signaling Sirius and Lucius.

Two spells fired off at once, one hit Nagini severing her head from her body, the flash of green light hit 'Harry' in the middle of his scar.

Severus lunged and caught Harry as he collapsed, not breathing.

TBC

NOTE I KNOW BAD PLACE TO LEAVE IT BUT I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS (LAUGHES EVILY)

P.S. Has any one noticed that Sirius has been acting funny?


	25. Family

_INSIDE OF HARRY'S MIND!_

_Harry held on to his mother not really in pain but feeling as if something was being pulled from him. _

_Lilly held him close as James did. "It's all right, it's all most over." They whispered and then they felt it, they felt the curse hit Harry's body._

_Harry whimpered and clung to his parents but they knew that it was time for Harry to go back and be finally whole._

_"Harry? It's time for you to go back." Lilly whispered kissing his head._

_Harry looked up at them. "I don't want to; I want to stay with you."_

_James smiled. "We'll see you again, but your new Father's are waiting for you."_

_"And tell them that we love them, and approve of what they are planning for you." Lilly kissed his cheek and let him go._

_Harry nodded, crying as he let go and the sensation of falling took over him._

_BACK IN THE PARLOR!_

"Harry? Come on Harry." Sirius was now holding him as Severus cast several healing spells, trying to revive the young boy.

"Hang on Siri." Lucius said knelling beside him trying to help.

Harry suddenly gasped and coughed, he opened his eyes and looked up at Sirius. "Paddy?" he whispered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and passed out.

Sirius let out a soft cry and held Harry closer. "We did it." he whispered. He stood slowly with their help and looked up at his lover with tears in his eyes.

"Why don't we get some rest with him." Severus suggested putting his arm around him to help support him.

Slowly Sirius, carrying Harry, moved out with Severus letting Lucius 'clean' up.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus sat against the headboard, with Sirius on his lap and then Harry on Siri's lap. He stroked Sirius' black hair with gentle hands thinking that it was finally over. He kissed the top of his sleeping lover's head thinking about the past few weeks and then he paused as thing's started to add up in his mind. He looked down as he grabbed his wand, he wanted to be certain before he started to get too excited at the thought.

Lucius watched from the doorway as Severus cast a spell. Slowly he moved forward looking curious. "What's wrong?" he whispered not wanting to wake the pair.

Severus looked up and smiled. "He's pregnant, that explains everything. He was too cold in the tent if James was 'hanging' around he would have been more susceptible to that. It explains why he's so hungry, and he so tiered." he smiled at his old friend. "I'm going to be a Father."

Lucius smiled at him as he sat beside them. "Does he know?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't think so, I'll tell him when he wakes up." he decided wanting his lover to sleep out the stress of the day.

"I know that things will be better now, he's finished." Lucius smiled softly.

Severus nodded. "It is done, have you noticed your mark?" he asked.

"No, why?" he asked as he reached to roll up his sleeve. "My word..."

"It's so light now that you can wear shorter sleeved shirts and no one would see it. We're free." Severus smiled. "Yes, but we still have to worry about what Dumbledore is planning and the Minister."

"Let worry about getting you and Sirius married and worry about him later." Lucius smiled as Sirius opened one eye and then cuddled closer to Severus as he adjusted Harry.

"Hey love." Severus kissed him. "You know that in nine months you will make a great daddy..." he commented.

"I'm already a dad." Sirius chuckled looking up at him wondering what was going on.

"Yes, but I know that in nine months another will be added." Severus smiled at the look of shock on his face.

"Really? Are you certain?"

"I swear, I just checked." Severus kissed him tenderly.

Sirius though looked troubled. "Are you certain that I didn't hurt the baby thought?"

"I'm certain, you both are perfectly fine right now." He reassured as he pulled him closer.

"A baby, our baby..." he whispered suddenly overcome with joy and worry. "I guess that I need to pick up the pace on the wedding plans." He looked up at his lover and looking troubled again. "You don't mind that it's earlier than planned do you?"

Severus kissed him tenderly. "Yes, it's earlier than we planned but I am thrilled, I've all ways wanted a baby of my own ever since I lost my first." He smiled "I think this is just one way for us to know that we are on the right path."

"Do you still think that blood adopting Harry is a good idea?" Sirius asked looking at his godson with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, he needs that and us."

"He needs the security of family." Lucius smiled as Harry stirred and opened his eyes looking around.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Better but my body is sore, I should tell you something though. Mother and Father said that they love you and approve of what you are planning with me." he smiled softly. "What are you planning?" he asked looking up at them hopefully.

"Well, Severus and I were wanting to fully blood adopt you." Sirius smiled. "We were going to have it done on the day of the wedding. Would you like that?"

Harry looked at them and smiled. "I would like that; I've all ways wanted a family."

"And now you have one and a sibling on the way." Severus smiled.

Harry beamed at him and then at Sirius. "Really, I'm going to be a big brother like Draco?"

"Yes." He smiled as Harry cuddled closer to them.

"I am happy that I am going to be a brother." he looked down at his hands suddenly feeling very upset. "Will Narcissa let me play with the babies now? That bad man is gone." he looked so upset at the thought of not being able to be near them.

"How did you know about the bad man?" Lucius asked what was all ready on the tip of his Father's tongues.

"Momma and Father told me, they have been with me every time I needed them." he explained.

Lucius smiled. "I will talk to Cissa, don't worry she knows."

"Knows what?" A soft voice spoke from the doorway. "And why are you three in bed?"

They turned and smiled at Narcissa, who was holding the twins, with Draco beside her. "It's over, and we have our Harry back."

Draco smiled as he moved into the room and sat on the bed beside them. "Are you really all right?" he asked.

"Yes, just tired." Harry smiled

Narcissa moved into the room and handed Lucius Anna. "Is it really over?" she asked looking at the adults.

"Yes," Severus and Lucius showed her their arms and the faded Dark Mark. "It's over, a few things left to do but nothing I hope, to do with the Dark Lord." He smiled down at his baby and to make Harry feel better he set the baby into his arms and helped him hold the little one.

Harry smiled at him and looked down at the little one. "I can't wait until Dad has his baby..."

Narcissa turned wide eyes to Severus and Sirius. "Really? You're really going to have a baby?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, I just found out." Sirius smiled then turned to Severus. "But then why am I so cold? I'm not running a fever am I?"

"No, I think it was because of James, I truly believe that Lilly and James helped us he has been hanging around and spiritual activity can make a person cold." he smiled softly. "You are healthy and so is the baby." he smiled.

"Ohh, I can't wait this is going to be so great." She beamed. "A wedding, a baby..."

"A blood adoption..." Severus continued the list smiling. "So much to do and so little time."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco smiled at Harry as he moved his chess piece, "Your move, so what do you think of being a big brother?'

"I can't wait. Father said that Dad's baby will have to be born at the hospital though." Harry looked down at the board and moved his piece. "I just hope that the baby and Dad will be all right."

Draco smiled. "Your Dad had my Uncle, he'll be fine."

Harry laughed softly. "Yeah I guess you're right." he agreed watching him closely as he moved a chess piece. He looked up as Narcissa put Lucas and Anna in the magical swing that stood near the fire. "I hope Dad's baby is a quite as Anna and Lucas, they never fuss."

Draco laughed. "Father says that's because they are content and Mother and Father make sure that they stay that way." He laughed softly.

Narcissa smiled at the boys as she sat beside the fire with books in her hands. "I must agree, on those colors, but what about Harry?" she asked looking at Severus.

"Pure white satin and silk." He grinned looking over at his soon to be son.

Narcissa smiled as Sirius passed her his notes. "We were thinking about having it in the water gardens this August." he smiled. "Epically with Draco's birthday this month and Harry's next month."

"Oh boy, is it their Birthday's all ready?" Lucius laughed.

"Yes, it is the first of June Lucius and Draco's birthday is just a few short days away." Severus laughed. "June 6th." he smiled knowing that he was teasing Draco.

Draco smiled he knew that even with everything being so craze that his parents hadn't forgotten about his Birthday which was six days way. He smiled at Harry as he moved a piece listening contently to the conversation.

"I tell you a lot has happened this past month," Sirius smiled softly watching Harry. It was clear that the pervious day had been hard on him but he was insisting that he get up and out of bed, he had missed playing with Draco and wanted to at least be allowed to play chess.

"How far along are you? You didn't say yesterday." Narcissa smiled as she made notations on the paper.

"Two, months." Severus smiled. "So when we have the wedding he'll be four moths and starting to show."

"I think he'll he handsome with a round belly." Narcissa smiled clearly thinking about the wedding and everything else in between.

"So is there anything special you want for your big day, son?" Lucius asked as he poured a drink for himself and Severus.

Draco looked up at him and smiled. "I all ready have it." he said as one hand stole to Harry's and he smiled. "I got my friend back."

Lucius smiled as the others did, it was clear that they were raising the boys well, and that they had instilled in them that not all treasure could be bought.

"I'll see if Blaise can come over for the day..." Narcissa smiled.

"I'd like that." Draco smiled. "Maybe Harry will fell better by then and we can play capture the flag again." He looked over at Harry with a soft smile.

"I'd like that, I like it when Blaise comes over, and he's fun to play with." Harry smiled as he moved a chess piece but never let go of Draco's hand.

The adults noticed and smiled seeing the love and affection in young Draco's eyes. They watched as Draco paid attention to Harry and lost on purpose again. They knew that he had moved that queen to the wrong spot on purpose he knew better than to make a mistake like that.

Harry smiled at Draco, he knew it too but didn't say anything, and he thought that it was rather sweet of him.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The days passed by slowly, and each day it seemed that Harry was not only got better physically but mentally as well. In just the few short days before Draco's birthday, they started to see the young boy they had come to love over the months again. He was eating, playing for hours on end and wanting to spend time with the twins again.

"Come on boys Blaise will be here in about five minutes." Severus called as they ran passed playing tag.

Both boys came to a halt laughing. "Come on." Harry laughed as they headed inside of the Manor to meet Blaise and his Uncle.

Narcissa smiled as she set the last present on the pile for her boy. "There we go." She beamed as the floo activated.

Blaise and Damian stepped into the parlor and greeted Narcissa with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, where are those babies? I haven't seen them yet." Damian smiled.

"Over in their cradle," Narcissa smiled as Harry and Draco moved into the parlor.

Damian moved to gaze at the little ones and then smiled at the Birthday boy. "Happy Birthday Draco."

"Thank you sir." Draco smiled as Blaise set his present on to the pile and then hugged Draco and Harry.

"Thanks for inviting me." Blaise smiled as the rest of the adults entered.

"So a small Birthday part and a sleep over what more could a kid want?" Damian smiled as they all sat.

Draco smiled, "I am a kid." he laughed.

"Did Severus tell you Damian?" Lucius smiled as they moved into the room.

"Tell me what?" Damian smiled softly looking at Severus.

"I am getting married in August."

"Yes, I got that invite." Damian smiled. "There has to be something else." He laughed as a house elf served him a drink.

"Well, I'm going to be a Father." Severus smiled proudly pulling Sirius close to him.

"Congratulations!" he hugged Sirius with a smile as he sat across from them.

"Bit of a surprise, but we are looking forward to it." Sirius smiled as he was given a glass of juice instead of the scotch that the others were enjoying. "Harry is excited."

Damian's eyes turned to the young boy and noticed that Draco was holding his hand as they sat side by side. "Looks like someone is falling early..."

"Yes, but it's early yet and once they get to school things may change." Lucius said softly.

Draco looked up at his parents looking hopeful but didn't dare ask to open his presents yet. "The weddings in August and Harry's Birthday is next month." he laughed.

"We're going to be busy." Lucius smiled and decided to let his eight-year-old open his gifts. "All right Draco go for it!" he laughed.

"Thank you Father." Draco beamed as he picked up a present off the pile and began to open it.

Harry watched as he opened his gifts and thanked everyone for what they had given him, and then they headed out side for a game of capture the flag.

Narcissa and Damian watched from the balcony that overlooked the gardens. "It's rather funny to watch them play." Narcissa smiled as she nursed Lucas.

"That's what Blaise was saying. Harry looks different, is everything all right?" He asked looking at her with worried eyes.

"We had a little trouble but it's dealt with and things are better now." Narcissa smiled.

"I should warn you that Dumbledore and Fudge are still very interested in Harry. They want him and I don't think they'll stop until they have him." He looked over the railing as Harry threw a paint bomb at Lucius but missed and ran for it.

"Why do they want him, he's just a child!" Narcissa looked exasperated. "He needs to be left alone."

"I know but I thought you guys should be warned I have over heard several conversations about them fixated on Harry." He laughed as he watched Blaise get painted. "They don't see him as a 'child' they see the power he has, and they wanted it." he said softly as he picked up Anna and soothed her as Narcissa adjusted so she could nurse both children.

"We need to tell Lucius and Severus. I don't want to worry Sirius; he doesn't need that right now." She laughed as Draco got the flag and took off for home base. "Looks like the Birthday boy is going to win it."

"No watch Harry." Damian laughed noticing that Harry was waiting for him.

"Oh Harry missed." Narcissa laughed as Draco touched 'home'. "Good job." she called as the rounded up for dinner and cake.

TBC


	26. A Birthday, A Wedding, Oh what Fun!

Harry smiled as he stood as still, as an almost eight year old could, while his new robes were fitted to him. He watched as the witch measure him and then sent him to try on the robes that she had settled to fit him.

"All right dear, come on." she smiled as the dressing room door opened but Harry didn't move immediately out.

Sirius watched as Harry slowly moved out and looked up at them with a soft smile. "That is perfect." He beamed.

Harry's cheeks went red as he stepped back on to the platform. "Really?"

"It's perfect." Severus smiled watching Harry as he stood so the witch could hem it properly.

Sirius watched with a smile finally feeling as if things were falling onto place. "So what are we going to do for Harry's big day, its tomorrow?" He whispered to Severus, he wanted to be sure that even though they were in the mist of a wedding that Harry's birthday was not forgotten.

"I was thinking about taking him, Draco and Blaise to the zoo, and have a picnic in the park. Then when we get home he can open his presents." Severus suggested with a smile.

"I think that's perfect." He agreed as Harry moved to take off his white silk and satin robes.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Come on Harry we don't want to be late." Sirius called as the group gathered by the fireplace all ready to leave for the zoo.

"I'm coming I wanted to get my camera." He beamed as he slung the strap over his neck; it was the one thing they let him open early. He all ready had his journal tucked away in his pocket. He smiled as he moved to his parents and "Thank you."

Severus and Sirius smiled. "Our pleasure."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Wow, look at the Siberian Tigers." Harry smiled stopping by the rail to gaze at the pacing Tiger in his snow-covered enclosure.

"Look a male and a female." Sirius smiled as he stopped behind him.

"Look Cubs." Blaise pointed and sure enough in a secured enclosure was a set of cubs.

"Why are they away from their mother?" Harry asked watching the playful cubs.

"To protect them from the male," a woman spoke from behind them. They turned to see a zoo handler behind them." You see, when a female has cubs from another male other males will try to hurt them, because he wants them to be his."

Harry took a picture of the cubs and smiled. "They are playful."

"Would you like to get nearer?" she asked seeing the happiness in his eyes at the question. "Come on." she smiled and led them around the back and to a building that was behind the exhibit. She opened a cage door and let the cubs inside.

Harry, Draco and Blaise moved to watch the playful cubs roll, tumbled around as the handler moved inside the cage, and picked up one of the cubs as she told the boys all about them. "Her name is Sheba and she weights about fifty pound right now." She moved out and sat on the floor to let the boys pet the cub.

"She is so pretty." Harry smiled as he pulled out his journal to draw the cub.

"Now this is a Siberian cub, they are the biggest tiger. The Siberian tiger is typically 2-4 inches taller at the shoulders than the Bengal tiger, which is about 107-110 cm tall. Mature males reach an average head and body length of 190-230 cm." She laughed as the young cub rolled and batted at a hanging ball.

"This is a girl right?" Draco asked as he watched to cub.

"Right and females are normally smaller than males and weigh 100-167 kg." She smiled as the cub played pounce with a toy. She told them were they lived and what they ate while the boys watched the cub pounce on the handler. She then answered all of their questions and let them pet her before they left.

"Thank you ma'am." They smiled as they moved off in search of another animal or reptile to see.

"They are having a blast." Severus laughed watching the three run ahead a little ways and then pause by an animal to let the adult catch up before they took off again.

"Yes, they are." Sirius agreed as he took his lovers hand in his own. "Do you think they will all ways be like this?"

"Friends?" Lucius asked looking over at him. "I hope so." he sighed seeing his son point at another animal and then flash a soft smile at Harry. "My boy is growing up too fast."

"I know, I just don't know what we are going to do when they go to school." Severus smiled softly. "I hope their friendship survives." He said softly noticing that they were being followed. He glanced back sighing, couldn't he leave them alone.

"What is it?" Sirius asked seeing his lover was getting angered.

"Dumbledore is following us." he muttered softly. "Just ignore him and keep a close eye on the kids." he said softly.

"Yes," Sirius sighed as they reached the boys, who were sitting by another enclosure watching a snow leopard.

"Look, dad, isn't she pretty." Harry smiled looking up at him.

Sirius and Severus sat beside him and chuckled. "She is."

Narcissa smiled as she found a seat beside them, the twins in the pram beside her. "She is big, and look at that beautiful coat."

Everyone sat for a time watching the Leopard as she jumped up on a high set rock, and lashed her tail back and forth. Before she started to growl and roll a little on the rock.

"Is everyone ready for lunch?" Narcissa smiled softly.

"Yes, please." The boys smiled as they stood and moved to the park.

The group spent the rest of the day enjoying the zoo and each other's company; they ended the day after the zoo had closed. They headed back to the Manor to let the birthday boy have his cake and open his presents.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

A WEEK LATER!

Severus watched the guest move into the gardens by one and two noticing that there were two he didn't really want there. "I see Fudge and Dumbledore showed up." He grumbled looking out of the window.

"Don't let them get to you today, today is just a day for you, Sirius and Harry." Lucius said as he helped him straighten his robes.

"I'll try, but they had better watch themselves." He warned as he moved out to take his place, with Lucius beside him. "How is Sirius and Harry?"

"They're fine, talking while they're getting dressed last I saw." he smiled as the guest gathered. "Relax, enjoy the day."

Sirius smiled as he watched Harry move shyly out from the bathroom. "Come here kiddo." he laughed.

Harry smiled as he moved to him. "You look good Dad."

"So do you, now let me help you with your hair." He smiled as he set Harry in front of him to do his hair.

Harry watched through the mirror as Sirius brushed his hair and styled it back out of his face. "Thank you." he smiled as he stood.

Sirius smiled and took his hand. "Ready?" he asked as they headed for the door at Narcissa's knock.

"Yes, are you?" Harry smiled.

"I've been ready for ever." Sirius smiled as they moved out, and down the stairs.

Severus took a deep breath as the guest got seated and the music changed.

"Deep breaths my friend." Lucius smiled seeing the nervousness in his eyes.

"Oh yes, I just can't wait until this day is done, then Sirius and Harry will be mine." He smiled clearly proud.

"Forever." Lucius agreed as the music changed once again and they turned to watch as Sirius and Harry moved out of the Manor side by side.

Severus smiled proudly as they reached them and he took Sirius's hand as they turned to face the priest.

Everyone watched as the couple said their vows and exchanged the rings, then kiss to seal the bond.

Every clapped when the priest announced them husbands but when everyone stood to congratulate them the priest stopped them and announced that there was one more thing to attend to.

"Harry James Potter, will you join us please?" The priest smiled as Harry moved from his place and moved to stand in between the two adults. "Now," he smiled as he told the gathered crowed that today Harry James Potter would be blood adopted into the Snape family.

Everyone fell silent some sat in shock, especially Fudge and Dumbledore; but they stayed silent as the priest began the blood adoption.

Harry was all smiles as he stood in between his Fathers. He joined his hands with them when he was told to and let the magic join with theirs to mark him as their own and when the priest announced that Harry was now Harry James Potter Snape the crowd clapped, some cheered.

Draco smiled as he watched the adults dance, clearly wanting to get out there too but every one was taken. He sighed but smiled when he noticed that one person was not taken. He moved across the floor and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely.

Harry smiled and took his hand. "Thank you." He smiled and let Draco lead him out on to the floor.

"Look." Lucius whispered as he danced with Narcissa.

Narcissa glanced over at her boy and smiled. "Oh, now that is a picture."

"I have several people on camera duty." He moved to get near Severus and Sirius. "Look at your boy." he smiled.

The couple glanced over and grinned. "That is precious." Sirius smiled seeing that his boy had his head on Draco's shoulder and was completely content as he danced with him.

"It won't be long before we are dancing at Harry's wedding." Severus sighed.

"Or Draco's. Do you think that this will grow?" Lucius asked watching his son.

"It might, but it's early, we don't know what will happen at school." Severus said logically. "Let's just let them be kids."

"Yes." Lucius agreed as he danced with his wife, it had been a great day and thankfully, no one had caused any trouble.

TBC Warning the next couple of chapters will have time jumping because I am trying to get these boys off to Hogwarts.


	27. OW! THAT HURT DAM IT!

NOTE: I am going to be introducing a non-cannon character, but she'll be important to Harry later in the story.

SIX MONTHS LATER!!!

Harry rolled over in his sleep and kicked off his blanket trying to cool himself, in spite of the late January snow that covered the grounds. His room was hot; Dobby popped in a stoked the fire to try to cool the room for the boy when the door opened.

"Harry?" Severus reached out and gently shook the boy to wake him. "Harry?"

Harry groaned and opened one sleepy eye. "Yes?" he muttered.

"Your dad is going to have the baby, we need to go to the hospital." Severus smiled at him.

It took a moment for Harry's sleep filled mind to process what he had been told, and then as if a light bulb had been turned on Harry's eyes went wide. "Really?" he jumped out of bed and grabbed his robe before following Severus out and down the hall.

Sirius looked up from his seat on the bed as the door opened, he smiled weakly at them. "Oh..." he gasped as another contraction hit and hard.

Severus was beside him in an instant as Narcissa coaxed him to breath. "Just be easy, we'll be there soon."

Sirius smiled as Harry took his Dad's hand and smiled at him. "I'm all right." he fibbed not wanting to worry him.

"No, your not." Harry chuckled as Severus helped him to stand and move to the floo.

"We'll follow behind shortly." Narcissa smiled as they flooed out.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius smiled as he bounced his ten-month-old Lucas on his knee as they waited for word about Sirius.

Harry was trying to play chess with Draco but his eyes strayed back to the room where his little sibling was being born.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Draco smiled seeing the worry in his friend's eyes.

"I know, but I wish I could be in there." Harry whispered, but he knew that the Healer wouldn't allow it. They had talked about it several times and they decided that it was for the best that Harry be out of the room since it was a C-section. "Do you think it'll be a boy?"

"Maybe I know that's what Uncle wants." Draco smiled reassuringly.

Harry smiled "Thanks Draco." he said softly, knowing that his friend was trying to reassure him.

Truth be told Narcissa and Lucius knew what the baby was going to but promised Severus and Sirius to keep it a surprise. She smiled at the boys as she played with Anna. "I think he's going to surprised." she chuckled at her husband.

"Oh yes." Lucius laughed softly as a door opened and closed.

"Harry." Severus smiled holding a small bundle in his arms.

Harry stood turning to his Father. "Is it a boy?" he asked as he moved to him.

"See for yourself." Severus smiled pulling back the blanket to show the new brother the round, red-faced baby boy that was bundled up in his arms.

Harry smiled and squealed. "It is a boy."

"Yes, we decided to name him Regulus Snape." He smiled.

"How's dad?" Harry asked looking up worried.

"He is just fine, you want to see him?"

"Please?" Harry smiled as the group followed him into the room.

Sirius was propped up in bed smiling, but looking completely wiped out. "Hey big brother."

Harry moved to him, hugged him, and then sat beside him on the bed. "He's perfect."

"I'm glad you approve." Sirius smiled as Severus passed the baby back to his daddy. He gazed down at the little baby in his arms. "He sure has some messy hair." he ran a hand though the messy black hair with a fond smile and then he placed the baby in his brothers arms while Lucius took pictures for them.

Harry held his little brother with practiced ease feeling proud that this baby was his brother. He wanted to hold the baby longer, but it wasn't long before he put the baby in his bassinet and feel asleep beside his Dad.

"Look." Severus smiled as Lucius noticing that as Harry slept beside Sirius one hand was on the baby as if to reassure himself that his little brother was still there.

"He is going to be as bad as Draco." Lucius laughed richly.

"He is..." Severus trailed off as a knock came to the door and a petite woman entered.

"How is Sirius? How's the baby?" The newcomer smiled hugging Severus. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her long brown hair was braided back. She wore a light purple dress and came to Severus's shoulder.

"Ah, Jen it's good to see you." He hugged his old friend that was close to a sister, with a warm smile. "Regulus is the bassinet, and they are fine." he smiled as she moved to gazed down at the baby.

"He's perfect, look at the messy black hair." she beamed.

Severus laughed. "I know, he must get that from the 'Black' side." Severus smiled proudly at his newborn son.

"How is Harry doing?" She asked seeing that the new brother was fast a sleep with his Dad.

"Oh he is doing wonderfully." Severus smiled as the found seats near the bed.

"Just think in three years he'll be off to Hogwarts." Jen smiled at Harry, she had all ways thought of the young boy as family ever since she had met him. "Will you and Sirius be following tradition with the eleventh birthday?" she asked.

"We don't really want to but we are." He nodded thinking about the birthday that would be on them before they knew it. For it was tradition to invite not just friend to the eleventh birthday but other eleven year olds that would be going to school. Then at the party the Head Master would present the birthday boy with his or hers Hogwarts letter. "We're going to be careful about whom we invite but there are a few that we know we have to invite."

"Weasleys?" Jen asked softly.

Severus nodded. "Yes, they are close to Dumbledore, the only comfort I have is that it would only be Ronald and one adult."

"True, then the Longbottoms, they are close to him as well." Jen sighed softly. "I will defiantly be there because the more 'eye' you have the better."

"Yes, we are all ready planning it, Draco wants an out door party and then for Harry will be having a swimming party." he smiled.

"Just hang in there, we have three years to plan and get ready for the big day." Jen smiled as Lucius handed them tea and sat beside them.

"Cissa went to let the kids get some sleep." He smiled softly as Regulus began to stir.

Severus stood and picked up the baby, Harry opened one eye and smiled as he went back to sleep. Severus sat beside Jen and offered the newborn a bottle. "We were discussing the boy's first 'coming of age' party." he said.

"Ah, Cissa has been planning that for weeks now and still have three years to go." he chuckled softly.

"Yes, I just hope Harry gets used to the idea of going to school." Severus said softly.

"Does he not want to go?" Jen asked looking puzzled. "That's the best time of a kid's life."

"He's afraid, every time Hogwarts is mentioned he goes quiet and keeps saying that he doesn't want to go." Severus sighed. "I am hoping that it's just anxiety, he's only had us for a year or so." he sighed softly watching Regulus a moment. "We are hoping that with reassurance that we aren't leaving him he'll get used to it."

"Give him time." Jen nodded watching the baby as he suckled on his bottle. "He's going to be a handsome boy." she smirked.

"I know, between him and Harry we are going to be in trouble." Severus smiled proudly. He gazed down at his new baby thinking of his old love, knowing that he would be happy for him.

TBC.

NOTE: I wanted to do a short chapter with Sirius having the baby but the next chapter will be a three-year time jump, I will be doing Harry's birthday and then get these boys off to school.

I must warn you though Harry and Draco are going to have a little fun but there will be some ups and downs for the pair.


	28. Please not Hogwarts, not Hogwarts, DAM!

**_WARNING: Male to Male Sex ahead!_**

* * *

"All right." Severus smiled as the last of the balloons and streamers were put up. He watched as off to the side the cake was set by the house elves and the presents from the family were piled off to the side with a charm placed over them so nothing would get wet or knocked over. Nothing ruined a birthday like a knocked over cake.

"Harry is getting dressed." Sirius smiled watching Regulus toddle around the pools edge, but he wasn't worried in the slightest. The charm would keep the toddler safe.

"How is he doing?" Severus asked pulling his lover close to him, one hand wandering to Sirius round belly.

"Quite." Sirius smiled feeling the baby kick again "I truly think this baby is a girl." he smiled as Draco moved into the pool area.

"Harry's coming and the first guest is here." Draco smiled as Jen moved into the room dressed in her bathing suit.

"Hello boys." She smiled at Sirius and his round belly. "I truly think you're having a girl this time. You are carrying this baby different than you did Regulus." she gave the present to the house elf and then hugged Sirius, then Severus. "How are you? How's Harry?"

"I'm fine, Harry is quite this morning." Sirius smiled softly.

"He's going to be fine." Jen smiled softly trying to reassure him. "He'll have Draco."

"There in lies the problem" Sirius sighed watching Draco a moment. "We all know Draco will be a snake, but Harry we don't know. One of his many worries is that he won't be a snake and will lose Draco's friendship because the loyalty of the snakes is to their own."

"True, but Draco is different, he is really fond of Harry." Jen said watching as Harry moved into the pool area.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Severus kissed Siri "I'll be back" he smiled and moved off to greet the guest with Lucius.

Narcissa watched her twins splashing in the kiddy area smiling fondly at the three year old. "He'll be fine, I know my boy he'll all ways be Harry's."

It wasn't long before the guest arrived and the birthday party was underway.

Severus watched Harry and noticed that he wasn't really playing with anyone but Blaise and Draco. "We'll this is not going like it's supposed to." He sighed for the purpose of inviting Ron, Neville, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Goyle, and the others were for Harry to get to meet them before he went to school with them.

"Well, Harry looks well." Dumbledore smiled watching him closely and he moved up beside Severus.

"He is quite well, thank you." Severus said vaguely he really did not want to tell him anything.

"Excited about school?" Albus asked trying to get something out of the man.

"Not really." Severus said truthfully watching as Sirius eased Regulus into the pool.

Regulus squealed and splashed his dad as he tried to kick clearly eager to try to swim.

"I best get back to the birthday boy." Severus moved off with Jen following.

"He's not really playing with anyone but people he knows." Jen commented. "Did he go to anyone else birthday?"

"Yes, he went to Blaise's, Neville's, Pansy's and Ron's." he sighed. "I must say Molly's attempt was pitiful."

Jen laughed softly. "Seven kids she doesn't have the money to throw a proper birthday."

"True, I feel as if we have gone overboard but you only turn eleven once." Severus grinned broadly.

Harry looked up and smiled at Severus. "Hello Father."

"Hello my birthday boy." Severus sat on the edge of the pool looking at him curious. "Aren't you going to play with anyone?"

"I don't know." He looked at Ron and sighed. "Ron is afraid of me and Neville will forget the rules of game."

Severus found it hard not to laugh at that. "True but what about Pansy or the others?"

Harry looked to where that group was and sighed. "I overheard them say that they didn't want me around. I'm the birthday boy with only two friends." he sighed and set his head on the side of the pool clearly feeling depressed.

Severus could see the upset in his eyes and reach out and placed a hand on his son's head trying to offer comfort. "I know that it's hard, things are changing for you and it's hard but I think that if you give this a chance you will like the change."

Harry looked up at him, his green eyes dark. "You and Dad won't forget about me. Will you?"

Severus had to laugh at that. "How could we do that? We will be thinking of you everyday and writing to you as well." He looked up seeing someone move up.

"Hey Harry." Ron said nervously. "Want to play?" he asked nervous and it was clear that either his mother or Albus made him come over to them.

"Go on." Severus encouraged.

Harry smiled softly at his Father and then pulled himself out of the pool and followed Ron.

"He is going to go through the 'home sicknesses." Jen said softly.

"I believe so." Severus sighed softly. "We are going to take them out shopping tomorrow."

"I got him his owl." She whispered with a grin.

Severus smiled at her. "He'll love it, Lucius got Draco an owl."

Draco watched Harry follow Ron and looked at Goyle. "He's my friend!" he protested.

"Face it he's going to end up in Gryffindor." Pansy said sitting on the edge of the pool. "He's not cut out to be a snake."

Draco glared at them and walked off. "He's still my friend." He muttered up set and a little angry. He looked back as Blaise followed him but he didn't stop, if his friends didn't want Harry around he wasn't going to play with them. It was Harry's birthday after all.

"Hey Draco wait up." Blaise called trying to catch up to him.

Draco lagged back and to let him get caught up. "Hey."

"Ignore them; they don't know what they are missing out on." Blaise said firmly.

"Thanks Blaise. Come on let's go dunk the birthday boy." He grinned, his silver eyes sparkling.

"I was thinking Ron." Blaise laughed.

All right." Draco laughed as they headed off.

Sirius smiled as he watched Harry and Ron talk while they swam and tossed a ball back and forth. "He's doing better."

"Yes, looks like Ron finally got up the courage to talk to him." Molly beamed at her boy clearly proud of him. "How many are you and Severus going to have?" she asked noticing his round belly.

"If this is a girl it'll be our last but if we end up with a boy then we want to keep trying." He smiled proudly at his toddler.

"Look I think they are finally going to get a game going." Lucius laughed watching as Draco called over to the group of hopeful Slytherins and tossed them a ball. The others took up the challenge with a grin hopefully with Draco and Blaise siding with Neville, Ron and Harry maybe they stood a chance.

The adults sat around the pool edge to watch the game of volleyball each adult cheering for their own child.

It wasn't long though before Severus and Sirius called out that it was time to open presents. They watched as every moved to watch Harry open his gifts but Harry was the last one to move over to them hiding his nervousness, he truly hoped that when he opened his letter it would say that he wasn't accepted.

Harry moved to sit in the middle as the first present was handed to him; it was a large and heavy. He looked up at his Father looking curious as he slowly pulled back the black drape that covered it and gasped seeing the snowy white owl that was in the cage.

"It's from Jen." Sirius smiled softly.

Harry turned to the woman he had come to know over the years as an Aunt and beamed. "Thank you."

Jen hugged him. "You're welcome love, know you can send letters when ever you want."

Harry set the cage aside not really taking her eyes off of her as he was handed his next present. He opened it to find a stationary set, and on it went. Finally, at long last Albus moved forward and presented Harry with his Hogwarts letter. Harry took it with shaking hands, as he opened the letter. "Dear Mr. PotterSnape we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizarding." he read out loud to cheering and hugs. He looked up at the Headmaster feeling uneasy around him. "Thank you sir." he said politely.

"My pleasure, it will be great having you at the school." Albus smiled at him but Harry inched over to his Fathers not wanting to be near the man for too long.

Severus smiled at his as he called for the house elf to take his new things to his room and let the owl out as they cut the cake and dove into the ice cream. He laughed watching his two-year-old smear ice cream and cake all over his face and squealing with delight as he did so.

"I think he's enjoying himself." Lucius laughed watching his twins eat there's with perfect manners completely opposite of Severus's boy.

"And your's are just perfect, Lucius." Molly said watching the twins feeling uncomfortable being at the Manor.

"We are trying." Narcissa smiled softly. "All kids are different."

"Are you going to have any more?" Pansy's mother asked watching the children.

"No three are more than enough for me." Narcissa smiled.

"I only wanted one perfect one." She beamed at Pansy as she sipped her tea, she was not about to ruin her figure by eating that chocolate fudge cake.

"Well we have three perfect ones." Narcissa beamed back, she was not going to take that from her.

Harry watched his little brother feeling depression sweep over him, he was going to miss out on so much, and it was clear that he just didn't belong with anyone. He looked over at Draco who was talking with Pansy; then Ron with Neville and the others it just was not fair. He sat there and ate his ice cream and cake in silence his letter on his lap he wished he could burn it but there was nothing for it he was off to Hogwarts.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Come on Harry are you ready to go?" Severus asked moving into his sons rooms. He looked around of his son and spotted him sitting by the window his new owl, which he named Hedwig, was beside him. "Harry?"

He looked up and smiled softly. "I'm trying to be excited about school but it's just not working. I don't belong with any of them. Draco does but I don't." he said softly.

Severus sat down beside his son and smiled softly. "I know that it's hard making new friends. It was for me." he admitted softly hoping that if he shared some of his past Harry would feel better about going but he was going to tell him everything hr figured that he didn't need to know about what James's favorite 'game' was just yet.

Harry looked at him shocked. "Really, but why?"

Severus smiled softly "Well Harry I came from a mixed family, my father was a muggle and my mother was a witch. My father was a lot like the Dursely he didn't like magic, mother didn't tell him that she was a witch until after I was born. Well, by the time I went to school I knew your mother and we were friends."

"Like me and Draco?"

"Yes," Severus smiled softly. "A but of my trouble was that I wasn't into sports. I just wanted to sit and read. That made me an easy target for the bullys, they called me teachers 'pet' in potions and I did get beat up. I stayed because your mother would defend me even though she was a Gryffindor. Then one day I ran into Lucius and our potions professor, he was having a little trouble in the class I offered to help him, he agreed. We became fast friends after that and it helped that I had a friend in my own house."

Harry smiled softly. "So if I can just hang in there I might like it?"

"Yeah, I did. I also know that it will be hard leaving what you have come to know as your home." He reached out and pulled him close. "But we are not far, one owl, one floo call away and we will be there but once you get there I bet you will have a blast with Quidditch and classes, you love learning."

Harry smiled starting to feel a little better. "I'll try."

Severus kissed the top of his head. "That my boy, now lets go shopping." he smiled as they stood together.

Harry looked up at him. "You will come and get me when the baby is born wont you?"

"I swear it." He smiled proudly as they headed down the hall to the parlor.

"There they are." Sirius smiled as he kissed Severus. "I was getting worried." he whispered.

"We'll talk later." He promised softly as one by one they flooed out.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Are we allowed to bring our own brooms?" Draco asked looking worried, he wanted to try out for his house team but he was not going to fly a school broom.

Lucius looked down at the letter and smiled. "Yes, they have lifted the rule." he smiled as they cheered and headed into the wand shop.

Harry looked around a little nervous but this was the one thing he wanted so much.

"Ah, I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter." Mr. Olivander smiled. "Or should I say PotterSnape?"

"PotterSnape, sir." Harry smiled as he and Draco slowly moved to the counter as the adult stayed back watching proudly.

Mr. Olivander began to pull out boxes and wands handing each boy.

Draco looked at the wand and flicked it, only to shatter the vase that stood near by. He jumped and set the wand back down looking shocked.

Lucius chuckled as he shifted Anna on his hip. "I did worse." he whispered to Narcissa.

Harry did the same and unfortunately, the chandelier was shattered. "Sorry." he muttered looking worried.

"No matter, no matter." Olivander smiled joyfully. "I like tricky customers." He moved off down the racks and paused looking back at Harry. "I wonder..." he pulled out two other boxes and then quickly moved back to the boys handing them the wands.

This time when the wands touched their hands the felt the warmth, they smiled as gold sparks shimmered around them.

Olivander smiled as he boxed up the wands but looked at Severus and Sirius a little concerned. "I think we can expect great things from your young son."

"How do you know?" Harry asked softly.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, it is curious you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar, after all 'he who must not be named' did great things, terrible, yes, but great." he whispered as the family filed out.

"Creepy." Draco muttered looking at his father.

Lucius laughed richly. "Come on there is much to buy still."

Harry looked up at his Fathers. "I don't want to be 'great' I just want to be a kid."

Severus chuckled. "Trust me don't worry all right?"

"All right." Harry smiled as he followed Draco.

Sirius set his head on his lovers shoulder feeling his lover with the tender kiss he placed on his lips/ I love you."

"I love you too." Severus smiled as they headed off in search of everything they needed, for the boys.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Are you sure he'll be all right?" Sirius asked softly looking out of the window.

Severus moved to his lover and pulled him close, it was about nine thirty and the kids were finally fast asleep. "I talked to him, he's still scared but I truly think he will be just fine." He smiled as he grabbed his wand and spelled the door closed and then placed a silencing charm.

Sirius melted into his embrace and smiled softly. "Love me?" he asked feeling a need to release the 'tension'.

"Love to." Severus grinned pulling him close, leading him to the bed. As they moved to the bed they managed to remove every bit of clothing they had. He loved the feeling of Sirius naked body against his especially when he was pregnant, it was just so 'magical'. They had created this life, they were bringing another into the world and he didn't think he would ever tire of it.

Sirius smiled as he stretched out on the bed in clear invitation to his lover and Father of his children. He watched as Severus inched his way on to the bad and kissed every inch that he could reach.

Severus paused on his lovers belly and kissed it feeling the baby stir inside. He smiled and kissed his way up his lover's fine toned body wanting to love on every inch of him.

Sirius ran his hand through Severus' hair encouraging him to go lower he wanted to feel that wonderful hot mouth on his leaking erection. "Sev...please...."

"I know baby..." Severus smiled and kissed him before smiling and moving to give him what he wanted so badly, after all it was not a good idea to piss off a pregnant witch or wizard.

Sirius gasped when Sev took his whole erection into his mouth, he felt as he had died. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of love and lust wash over him, one hand tangled into his hair encouraging him. "More...oh...yes....." he gasped.

Sirius smirked and twisted just a little as he went back down and was pleased to hear to gasp of pleasure come for his lover. He reached over and grabbed to lube to prepare him but Sirius stopped him. "What's wrong baby?"

"I..." he blushed a little "No lube tonight, I just want you...."

Severus looked a little worried. "I don't want to hurt you." he whispered as they repositioned them selves, Sirius on his side and Severus behind him.

"You wont, please just you and me." Sirius smiled as he stroked himself wanting to feel his lover inside of him.

Severus kissed him and smiled as he offered his lover his fingers to suck on for a moment, truth be told he liked that feeling.

Sirius smiled as Severus pulled his hands out and moved them to his puckered hole. He gasped when one finger gently entered him, then another. "oh yes...please Sev..." he begged wanting his lover to pound into him.

Sev waited a moment longer before he gently slide into his hot, tight ass. "Oh Siri." he kissed his shoulder and gently thrust into him afraid of hurting him.

Sirius moaned begging his lover for more. "Gods...yes..."

Severus smiled as he picked up his pace a little as he wrapped his hand around his lover shaft helping to bring him to release.

Sirius was now panting begging for Severus to come, he could feel the heat coil in his belly and build. "I.. can't...."

"Don't fight it love..." Severus panted. "Come for me...."

That was all the encouragement he needed and as his body jerked he came all over his lovers hands. He leaned back into Severus arms as Severus emptied himself into his tight ass.

"That was wonderful." Severus whispered kissing him softly as he gently pulled out glad to see that there was no blood.

"It was thank you." Sirius cuddled against him feeling very content with his world.

TBC


	29. Off to Hogwarts

AUGUST 31ST

Harry sat on the floor of his room in front of his opened school trunk slowly packing things way for the morning. He sighed as he put his new robes away, then his books, then his supplies, his broom, his stationary and the rest of his personal things that he wanted to take. He turned the pages of his photo album and sighed watching the pictures of his parents dancing or playing, he smiled knowing that they were watching over him. He sighed softly as he packed away the photo album then stood. He moved to his wardrobe and set out his clothes for the journey and then looked around one last time seeing if he forgot anything, but everything was packed.

"Hey, need any help Kit?" Sirius asked from the door watching his young son.

"I think I packed it all." Harry said softly looking up at him.

"Did you pack your bathroom supplies?" He asked knowing that he had forgotten to pack those when he was eleven.

"Yes, I left out just what I need for tonight and in the morning." he said softly. "I even packed the special books you and Father gave me."

Sirius smiled proudly as he moved further into the room. "Good job and it's a good thing to pack those you might need them..." he sat on the bed and held out a package to him.

Harry looked at him curious as he took the package. "What's this for?"

"From James." He smiled softly as Harry opened the package and pulled out a shimmering cloak.

He shook it out and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Put it on." he smiled and watched as Harry slipped on the cloak only to disappear. "Go look in the mirror."

Harry moved to the mirror and shrieked. "I'm gone!"

Sirius laughed. "It's an invisibility cloak, it was your fathers." he smiled as he slipped it off and packed it away.

"Thanks dad." He smiled as Sirius hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, you are going to have a great time, just you wait and see...." Sirius smiled fighting back the tears himself it was hard to watch him go knowing that he was scared and feeling very alone.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Come on Harry!!" Draco called as they moved through the crowd of people that were moving through Kings Cross Station. He was walking with his parents and younger siblings smiling as he pushed his trunk.

"How do we get on to the train?" Harry asked noticing that there was no platform nine and three quarters.

Sirius smiled softly. "Watch." he smiled as Lucius strolled to the barrier with Draco and ran through it.

"No way!" Harry looked at his Fathers as if they had lost their minds.

"Go on dear." Narcissa laughed holding the twins hands.

Sirius handed Regulus off to his Father and smiled at Harry. "Ready?"

Harry looked up and followed him afraid that he was going to crash but he didn't. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared up at the scarlet steam engine that stood in front of him. "Wow!" he breathed.

"Cool huh?" Severus laughed coming up behind them.

Harry looked up and nodded as they moved to find Draco. "There he is."

"Come on Harry." Blaise smiled softly as they lifted his trunk on to the train.

Slowly Harry moved to load up his trunk and Hedwig. "Thanks." He smiled at his Father as they loaded Draco's trunk. He looked around and was suddenly overcome with tears as he looked at his brother and Dad.

Severus saw the tears and smiled softly. "Hey it's all right..."

"I know." he whispered softly as Sirius handed Regulus back to his Father and knelt the best he could and took Harry's hand.

"We will write, and we'll be thinking about you every day." He promised. "Dry those tears, this is a wonderful adventure."

Harry wiped his eyes and smiled softly as he hugged his dad. "I love you."

"We love you too." Sirius hugged him and then slowly stood so Severus could hug him, then Jen.

Harry hugged everyone and then turned a brave face to his little brother. "Be good."

Regulus laughed and reached for Harry, clearly wanting his brother to pick him up. "'Arry" he still could not say his name right.

Harry laughed and picked him hugging him. "I'll miss you, but you have Lucas and Anna to play with." he smiled and handed him off to Severus as the whistle blew.

"Come on Harry." Draco laughed as he stepped on to the train.

Severus stood behind Sirius and held him close. "No tears love." he whispered trying to offer comfort to him but knew that if Harry saw them cry it would renew his tears.

Harry looked back one last time and stepped onto the train waving at them before he turned to Draco and Blaise.

"Smile!" Blaise smiled at Harry as the train pulled out of Kings Cross Station.

The trio soon found an empty compartment and began to talk about the upcoming sorting and welcoming feast.

"I can't wait to see how many students there are." Draco smiled as he nibbled on a chocolate frog.

"There's going to be a lot of kids." Blaise smiled as the rolled past hillsides and trees.

They looked up as the door to the compartment opened and a frizzy haired girl stepped into the compartment. "Has any one seen a toad? a boy named Neville has lost his?" She asked in a rather bossy tone. She glanced around the compartment her eyes landing on Harry, as they shook there heads no. "Holy cricket, your Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Actually I'm Harry PotterSnape." Harry said looking at Draco confused about this girl.

"I know that, you are in Magical History, Fall of the Dark Arts and...."

"I know!" Harry said getting a little flustered. "Trust me I know more about me than you do."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, I have all the course book memorized by heart and have read several others." She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "You are not very nice."

"Harry doesn't like people doing that, and believe it or not Harry and I are all ready in several advanced placements so don't try it." Draco warned standing up.

Hermione left a little angry at the turn of events.

"If I had brought a toad I would've lost it too." Blaise commented as he handed a sandwich to Harry.

"I hate that, I wish people wouldn't do that, I know what books I'm in I know what they say..." Harry sighed. "Does she think I am stupid?"

"No, she just likes being smarter that's all, she defiantly a muggle born. She will soon learn just how smart we are." Draco smiled proudly.

"Oh look at the time," Blaise said as he stood. "We better put on our school robes."

"All ready?" Harry asked as he stood and pulled out his robes.

"Yes, we'll be there soon." Draco smiled

It didn't take long to finish the train ride and the journey across the lake, now here they stood in front of the entire school waiting to be sorted into there respected Houses.

"Draco Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall called looking at the new students.

Draco straightened himself and walked proudly toward the sorting hat. He sat on the stool and watched as the hat was lowered but before it could touch his head.

"SLYTHERINE!" It called out.

Draco walked off feeling very proud of himself as Harry was called up.

Slowly Harry walked to the stool and sat as the hat was placed on his head.

'Well this is interesting, not a bad mind, and thirst for knowledge, and to prove yourself.' the hat muttered into his mind 'Well I guess I have to follow orders...'

'Not Gryffindor please Slytherin...' Harry pleaded silently with the hat.

'Ah my dear boy, you must go where I put you and Slytherin you don't belong...better be....' The hat straightened up and shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco sagged as he watched the defeat in Harry's eyes. He smiled softly at him and mouthed that it was all right but Harry looked down at his feet as he walked to the table and sat beside Ron.

"Cheer up; you act as if your world has ended." Hermione said.

Harry didn't reply as the Head Master stood to make his speech and then the feast began, but he wasn't hungry anymore.

Draco watched Harry worried. "He's not eating."

"Poor Harry, he should be with us." Blaise grumbled.

"Told you he would end up a Gryffindor." Pansy smiled sweetly at Draco.

"Oh shut up Pansy!" Draco growled.

On one noticed though that one person, an older teenage boy was watching Harry with interest and desire.

TBC Note I know that it's short but they are finnaly at Hogwarts YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. The First Week and The Tryouts!

Harry woke the next morning feeling the sadness sweep over him, he had wanted to be a snake so badly that it hurt, but his worse fears had come true. He opened his eyes hearing Ron and Dean moving around but he didn't move. He had written to his parents about being put in Gryffindor butnot about what the hat had said. He knew that he would be belived but he ddn't want trouble, maybe he could juat make the best of it.

"Harry come on or you'll be late." Dean called looking over to the bed were he was pretending to dose.

Slowly Harry stood and pulled back the curtains to stand. "I'm coming." he whispered as he opened his trunk to get his bathroom supplies and school uniform.

Ron watched him confused. "What's all of that for?"

Harry looked up and shrugged. "Bathroom supplies." he said and slipped into the bathroom.

Dean looked at Ron and shrugged as he followed Harry into the bathroom to get their share of the hot water.

* * *

Draco sighed as he showered his mind on Harry. "We can't ignore him, he's still our friend."

"I agree but we are now dealing with others that won't see it that way." Blaise said softly.

"I know." Draco said but he really didn't give a damn, Harry was his friend! He rinsed off and stepped out his mind was made up he was not ignoring Harry. "Come on Blaise we need to go eat."

* * *

Harry slipped into the great hall and found an empty seat with a frown he really didn't want to be here. He looked up as people began to file in and find seats.

"My I sit beside you?" A soft voice asked startling Harry.

He looked up and nodded. "I'm Harry."

The boy smiled. "Brian, are you doing all right today?" he asked seeming to be concerned about the younger boy.

"It's...hard." Harry admitted wanting to make a friend so, he let his guard down.

Brian smiled. "I know what you mean; my only comfort is my dad is the Headmaster."

"Really?" Harry asked looking startled.

"Oh don't be surprised. I'm just a normal kid." he smiled as McGonagall passed out the schedules.

"What year are you?" Harry asked softly

"Fifth year." He smiled brightly. "Looks like you have Transfiguration first today."

"The art of transforming objects from one thing to another." Harry smiled at his shocked face. "My Father has taught me a lot."

"Would you like me to show you how to get there after breakfast?" he asked as served himself up a plate.

"I'd like that." He smiled as Draco moved into the great hall. "Morning Draco."

"Morning Harry." Draco moved to him and hugged him. "You all right?"

"Yes, this is Brian he's fifth year." Harry introduced.

"Draco." He nodded to the boy and then smiled at Harry. "I'll see you in class and then we can go to potions?"

"Yes, can't wait for that class." Harry smiled at him.

Draco smiled; maybe he was going to be all right. "Mails here, I'll see you later."

Brian watched him move off wondering if that boy was going to cause his trouble, but he put it out of his mind as the mail arrived.

Harry opened his letter from his Fathers, smiled, and set the letter aside. "When are tryouts for Quidditch?"

"Friday. You play?" He asked.

"Seeker, but I don't really want to play against Draco." He whispered his mind forming a plan all ready. "I'll have to talk to the Ref."

"Come on, let's get going you learn fast not to be late..." He chuckled as they stood.

* * *

Draco watched Harry go and smiled. "Looks like he made a friend."

"That's good right?" Blaise asked watching Harry leave.

"I hope so, I'll let Uncle know, and I think this will be good." Draco nodded. "It just worries me because that is the Head Masters boy."

Albus watched with satisfaction as his son walked out of the Great Hall; yes, things were going very well. He sat back and smiled very proud of himself.

"Well off to teach the new students." Horance Slughorn rose feeling better about the new year. "Maybe this year I will have students that will actually want to learn potions. I miss teaching Severus."

"Watch out for Draco and Harry they have advanced placement in potion." McGonagall laughed.

"Really? I haven't looked at my schedule yet, well maybe this wont be too bad." He smiled and moved off. He knew that Severus had been responsible for teaching Harry and Draco maybe they would be the ones to turn his mood around.

* * *

Harry looked up as McGonagall entered the room looking around at the students that were seated in his class. "Good Morning class..." she said waving her wand at the blackboard.

"Good Morning Professor." The class sang out.

"Well, welcome to Transfiguration. Can anyone tell me what that means?"

Three hands shot up in the air, Hermione, Draco and Harry had pounced on the question.

"Well, let's see. Harry." She smiled.

Harry stood and smiled. "The art of transfiguration is transforming one thing to another, such as a bird to a cup or a pen to a candle."

"Excellent 10 points to Gryffindor." she smiled clearly pleased as she continued her lecture.

Hermione sat there disgruntled and sulking as she listened to the teacher and took her notes, silently. She sighed as they were given a needle to turn into a piece of straw.

Harry smiled at Draco. "Draco?"

"Yes, Harry." He smiled looking over at him.

Harry flicked his wand and said the incantation and the needle changed with out a problem. "Ta Da" He smiled seeing the shock on Hermione's face.

Draco laughed richly and with a flick of his wand did the same. "That wasn't to hard." he said earning groans from the students around him.

"Well done Harry and Draco." McGonagall smiled brightly at them. " 10 points each."

Harry beamed at Draco as the class broke up for the day. He stood and gathered his bags and stood waiting for Draco a moment. "That was fun."

Draco smiled. "Told you that you would like it. Is Brian a new friend?"

"I don't know, he just came up and started talking me. I like him he seems nice." Harry followed him out. "You don't mind do you?"

Draco smiled brightly. "Not at all, this is what school is all about. Come on we have potions..."

"Draco I need to talk to the person in charge of Quidditch." Harry looked at him thought fully.

"Madam Hoch." He smiled. "Why?"

"You'll see." Harry smiled as they headed off to potions clearly starting to feel better about everything. "Let's just say that Gryffindor is not going to like me." he smiled as they found there seats in the dungeons.

Hermione and Ron sat together glancing at Harry as he sat next to them. "Why are you sitting here?" Ron asked looking disgruntled.

Harry looked at him shocked. "I thought we were starting to be friends?"

"Why? Because I played with you at your part? You should sit with that snake." He grumbled.

"Trust me, I would if I could." Harry grumbled. "But we are supposed to sit with our houses."

"Well not in this class." Slughorn smiled at his class. "Harry I am partnering you with Draco since you both are advanced placements." He smiled.

Harry stood and turned to them. "You got your wish." He said and moved to sit next to Draco.

Everyone watched confused and a little upset at the 'special' treatment but once the lesson got going and they saw the potion that Harry and Draco were set to do they realized that they did not have it easy.

* * *

FRIDAY!!

Harry moved quickly down the hall his broom in his hands. He smiled as he raced out of the castle and down to the pitch, he had to see Madam Hooch before he tried out.

"Hey Harry." Brian smiled as he ran into him near the pitch. "Going to try out?"

"Yea, but I am probably going to make a lot of people mad." He said as they walked on to the field.

"Don't worry, I'll be your friend no matter what." Brian smiled.

"Thanks." Harry smiled as he moved off to speak to Madam Hooch.

Brian smiled and found a seat to watch the teams try out. He couldn't wait to watch Harry, he had been told several times during the week that Harry had been seen flying and that he was better than most seventh years.

Harry made straight for Madam Hooch and with a smile started talking to her in earnest about something.

Oliver Wood watched the young Gryffindor and wondered what was going on but he waited as Harry and Madam Hooch moved over the Flint, Captain of the Slytherin team.

Flint looked at Hooch and Harry shocked. "Is that possible? He's not in our house."

"It's not against the rules." Madam Hooch said showing him the rulebook. "If it is all right with the Captain of the team he wants to try for."

Flint looked the young boy over and nodded. "Nimbus 2000 slight, speedy. Seeker?"

"Yes." Harry smiled at Draco's shocked face.

"Mount up lets see what you can do." Flint grinned wanting to flatten Gryffindor this year.

Harry smiled and mounted his broom and took off to show Flint and the others just what he could do.

Draco laughed seeing him make turns and dives that the others wouldn't dare. "I told you Captain, we've been playing for a while now."

"I see that." Flint's eyes shown with pure happiness and Harry touched down. "Harry Seeker, Draco Chaser..." he listed off his chosen team much to the shock of Wood.

"You can't do that!" Wood shouted at Flint and Harry. "You're a Gryffindor."

"With the heart of a snake." Harry smiled softly. "When is the first practice Captain?"

"Next Friday." Flint grinned.

"Thank you." Harry walked off smiling as Brian jumped down from his seat in the stand and followed Harry.

"You have guts." He smiled not really believing what he had just seen.

"I don't want to play against Draco." He shrugged. "You don't mind do you?"

Brian smiled, he really did but he knew his orders. "Not at all...."

* * *

EARKY THAT DAY!

Dumbledore smiled at his son as he found a seat. "How is the first week going?"

"Easy as cake, he is starting to trust me, I plan on going to the try out to watch him." Brian sipped his tea. "How dad?"

"He will be here shortly." Albus smiled. "Now I have been informed that Harry will be doing something no one has ever done at the tryouts."

"I have heard the same. What is he going to do? "

"That part I am not certain about but you need to...go along with it. He will need the 'support' of a 'friend'" he smiled at his son.

Brian nodded. "I can do that. I find the boy rather interesting." he smiled as the floo activated and Fudge stepped into the room. "Hello dad." He stood and hugged him.

"How is 'it' going?" He asked looking his son over.

"Very well, I truly think that we'll be 'dating' before the year is out." Brian smiled proudly. "After all we do that school dance at Halloween."

TBC


	31. I just have to hang on, right?

**Authors note-I know that I am evil and I am sorry, I thought the pairing of Fudge and Dumbledore would be different. Also I know that you are mad at me for making Harry a lion but what Albus wants from Harry and what he is planning is not nice and needs him in Gryffindor to make it happen, but I don't want to spoil the story, but don't worry I will make it better. LOL. Also I would love to do a day by day of the school years but I can't so each chapter will have time jumping sorry. Smile and enjoy.**

* * *

SEPTEMBER 15TH

Harry smiled as he sat beside Draco in the library working together on the potions essay. He pulled sevral books closer to him hoping that they could get this essay done.

"So, how are things with you and Brian?" Draco asked not looking up from the paper.

"He thinks that I am crazy for playing with Slytherin but he keeps saying that he thinks that it's cool." He smiled as he opened the book. "You don't mind. Do you?"

Draco smiled at him. "I think it's great, I just hope your fellow class mates don't try to take it out on you when we win." He smiled softly.

"Hey Harry. What are you doing?" Brian asked moving up.

"Potions." Harry smiled as Brian sat down next to them.

"I love potions, in fact I will be apprenticing with Professor Slughorn after I graduate..." He smiled proudly.

"Draco and I are all ready in advanced placement." Harry smiled at him.

"I plan on becoming a potions Master myself." Draco smiled as he looked up from his paper.

"Really maybe we can work together sometime?" Brian smiled.

Draco smiled back clearly pleased. "That would be good." He wanted to find out just what this older boy was planning, but he didn't want to hurt Harry. So, he was going to do this on the sly.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sirius smiled at Regulus as he toddled around the parlor. "I got a letter from Harry."

"How is he doing?" Severus asked looking worried about his oldest.

"He says that he is doing well, but behind the words I think he is still down about being put in Gryffindor." Sirius smiled softly. "He has made a friend, his name is Brian."

"Brian Dumbledore?" Severus asked clearly worried at that.

"Yes, Draco wrote to me and told me about him." Sirius said softly. "I was thinking about going this weekend to pay a visit."

Severus smiled. "I think that would be a good idea, I won't jump to conclusions until we talk to Harry, I promise." Severus kissed him with one hand on his large belly. "Has he said anything about the sorting?"

"No, I asked him about it but when he wrote back he just said that it didn't matter." Sirius sighed softy.

"Well, lets talk to him about when we go, if he we can't get him to talk then we'll let it be." Severus smiled watching Regulus play with Anna.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco watched as Harry zipped off down the pitch, Blaise standing beside him.

"Are you going to ask Harry to the dance?" Blaise smiled knowing that it would please his friend to no end to take Harry to the Halloween dance. "It's next month."

"I want to; I plan on asking him closer to the day." Draco smiled as Harry caught the golf ball they had magically thrown for him and touch down.

"You are getting good Harry." Blaise smiled seeing the windblown look about Harry.

"It feels good to get out for a bit." He admitted. "I best go though, I have to do home work before dinner."

"Want us to tag along?" Blaise asked.

"Na, I'll be all right." Harry smiled and then took off not wanting to bother Draco and Blaise too much; he knew that the other Slytherins might start to make trouble for Draco and Blaise. So, he made sure that he spent his afternoons alone doing homework, and staying out of people's way. He slipped into the common room and up the stairs hoping not to be disturbed.

Draco looked at Blaise and sighed softly. "Something is up."

"I agree, I wish he'd tell us what is going on." Draco said as they walked back to the castle.

"He won't, no matter how bad he feels, he won't." Blaise said softly and pretty sure of himself. "He's afraid of causing problems, because if he causes problems..."

"No one will want to be friends with him." Draco finished.

"Or he wants to make his parents proud by not complaining, and just fighting through it." Blaise finished. "Are parents coming this weekend?"

"Yes, and I wrote to Sirius and told him about Brian, and I still want to find out what that bastard is up too." Draco grumbled.

"You don't trust him?"

"He was too fast to be friends with Harry, way to fast." Draco said as they slipped back into the castle. "And that does not set well with me. What fifth year wants to be friends with a first year?"

"True." Blaise said softly.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

THAT WEEKEND!

Harry moved quickly down the stairs and rounded several corners to get to the great hall where parents were gathered for the first parent's weekend. He smiled as he walked into the hall and heard one thing he had missed so much.

"Arry!!!" Regulus squealed and wiggled out of his Fathers arms and ran to his brother his arms outstretched clearly excited.

Harry laughed and picked up his brother hugging him close. "I have missed you." he smiled as Severus and Sirius moved closer to them.

"Hello son." Sirius smiled but saw the sadness before Harry masked it.

Harry hugged his Fathers close for a moment feeling that things were going to get better, they had to. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too, want to go talk about over breakfast?" Severus asked hoping to get him to open up a little.

Harry smiled as he followed the to a chamber off the hall knowing that they were going to get together with Draco and his parents for lunch.

"Have you made any friend?" Sirius asked as they sat down to eat.

"One, the others wont talk to me right now because of the stunt I pulled with Quidditch." Harry whispered. "Probably should've of done it but I just want to play with Draco."

"I think it was smart of you." Sirius smirked as they served up plates.

"Brian thinks it was funny, he's the only one in my dorm that talks to me." Harry said softly.

"Harry do you feel like you belong in Gryffindor?" Severus asked softy.

"No," Harry whispered as he shook his head. "But what can I do? The hat said it had to follow orders..."

"Wait a minute follow orders?" Severus asked looking at him concerned.

"Yes, there's nothing I can do, but I have Brian to talk to." He shrugged looking at his plate.

"I could see about getting you resorted?" Severus suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No, it wouldn't do any good. Others would see me as a coward, and if I did get into Slytherin I wouldn't really fit in either." He looked at him and sighed. "I just have to make to best of it and if it gets too bad..."

"Write to us?" Sirius suggested.

"Yes." Harry smiled at him. "I do have a friend and hopefully the year will getter better."

"Just be careful of Brian..."

"He's not like his Father, he's really nice and doesn't treat me like a first year." Harry looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't make me stay away from him I know that he's older but you told me that kids are different from their parents..."

Severus sighed softly seeing the tears brimming in Harry's eyes. "I won't ask you stay away..."

"We're just worried." Sirius smiled trying to reassure his son, it was clear this older boy had made quite the impression on him over the three weeks since school had started and that worried him.

"I won't lie, I don't really like it here but I love the classes." Harry looked at his Fathers as one tear fell.

"Harry, come here." Sirius whispered as Harry stood and moved to him. He held him close and whispered softly. "I am proud of you for sticking this out but if it gets too bad please write to us."

"Don't be afraid to tell us, all right?' Severus second as Regulus laughed and threw his eggs at his brother.

"Regg." Harry sighed and wiped off his face as Regulus laughed. He looked up at Sirius and smiled. "If it gets too bad I will write." he promised. He set one hand one his dads belly and smiled when the baby kicked him. "If Father can do it so can I."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

OCTOBER 6TH

Harry looked up from his book and smiled seeing Brian move up to him. "Hey there." he smiled, the past couple of weeks they had become friends and Harry loved hanging out with the older boy.

"Hey there." Brian smiled as he sat beside him. "What are you working on?"

"Herbology." Harry smiled softly. "What about you?"

"Transfiguration." He smiled as he pulled out his books and his essay. "You know that there a dancing coming up?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to go." Harry smiled.

"Why?"

"My Dad is going to have the baby, I want to be there." He smiled. "They wrote to me yesterday and told me." He was a little worried that the Healers wanted to do a planned C-section this time, but he was told that everything was all right, so he put it to the back of his mind.

"A Halloween baby?" he chuckled cursing his luck.

"Yeah, we're hoping for a girl." he smiled softly.

"Darn, I was hoping I could have stole dance with you." Brian smiled as he opened his book.

Draco watched from a distance not at all convinced about his innocent nature. He sighed wishing that he could get near enough to hear the conversation with out disturbing them. He learned over the weeks that Brian became a bit secretive when he was around and didn't talk as openly.

Blaise smiled at him. "Still worried?" he asked.

"Yes." Draco whispered softly. "I wanted to ask him to the dance but he's not going."

"Why?"

"Sirius's is due to have the baby." Draco sighed softly.

"At least Brian can't ask him to go." Blaise smiled softly.

"He wouldn't, he's too smart for that, and he knows that he's too old for Harry to 'date' in the open." Draco said softly. "Father and Severus asked me to keep an eye on things, they trust Harry they don't trust him." He said softly looking at him with worried eyes.

"So you excited about the first game of the year?" Brian asked as he wrote on the parchment.

"Oh yes, we figured that it will be a blood bath." Harry chuckled noticing that his Head of House was coming towards them.

"Hello boys, is everything all right?" She asked looking from one to the other.

"Yes Ma'am, Harry and I were talking about the up coming match." Brian smiled.

"Well all right, just behave, I will be watching you." She moved off clearly wondering about Brian and deciding to keep an eye on her younger student. She knew he was ..well...different, but she actually admired his bravery.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Father we have a problem." Brian sighed as he entered his Father's study.

"What is it my boy?" Albus smiled at him offering him a drink.

"I can't openly date Harry. Everyone will accuse me of being a pedophile." he glowered at his Father. "I don't want them to accuse me of being like you."

"Don't you dare speak to you Father like that!" Fudge growled at him from the fireplace, it was clear he had just stepped in.

"Sorry Father." Brian said softly. "But I'm stuck."

"No your not, we are just going to need to be more careful. Be friends with him, wait until he is about fifteen and then date him in 'secret'." Albus smiled.

"What would I tell him?"

"Tell him that if you are seen dating a student you could lose the apprenticeship." Fudge smiled at his son.

"What about Draco?" Brain asked looking from one to another.

"I will handle that." Albus smiled. "I will handle that one personally."

TBC


	32. Is that possiable?

NOTE: I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU DON'T LIKE WHERE THINGS ARE GOING BUT I AM ABOUT TO MAKE THINGS BETTER AND BRIAN WILL "SEE THE LIGHT" SO TO SPEAK IT WILL BE DUMBLEDORE YOU WILL HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!

* * *

HALLOWEEN!

Harry smiled as he played with Regulus grateful for the break from school. He set the block on top of another and laughed as Regulus knocked it down. "Hey." he laughed as Jen moved in the room with a smile.

"No baby yet?" she laughed.

"Not yet." Harry looked up and smiled softly.

"Darn!" Jen sat beside them and picked up a block. "How's school?"

"Better, Ron and Dean are starting to talk to me." He smiled softly. "And Hermione and I are starting to become friends; I saved her but in potions the other day. I think it will get better but I don't know how it will be after the first match."

"Good, how's Quidditch going?"

"We're going to flatten Gryffindor." He smiled proudly.

Jen laughed softly. "Good for you. I need to go watch you play. Maybe one day you'll be a professional."

"Na, I want to be a Healer." He smiled proudly. He looked up as the door to his Dad's room opened and Severus stepped out but he wasn't holding the baby as he had with Regulus.

"Everything is all right." Severus smiled and hugged Harry and then whispered in his ear.

Harry looked at him shocked and thrilled. "Two babies?"

Jen laughed richly. "Oh congratulations." She hugged Severus and then looked at him expecting him to tell them what the babies were.

"Two boys." He smiled.

"Oh, man." Jena laughed as the followed him into the room to see to new additions.

Harry smiled looking down at the little bundles in the bassinette. "They are so tiny..."

"Yes, now I know why the Healer wanted a planed C-section." he grumbled at Jen.

Jen hugged him and laughed. "Oh this just means you get to try again."

Sirius smiled softly. "In a couple of years, I really want a little girl..."

Harry smiled as he sat next to his Dad. "They are still perfect."

"Yes, they are." Sirius hugged his boy. "Our little Devon and Damon." He whispered drifting off again.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

November 1st

Harry smiled as he passed the pictures to Draco and Blaise. "See and look at their hair."

"Which is which?" Blaise chuckled.

"On the right that's Devon the other is Damon." Harry laughed as they headed down to the pitch for the first match of the year.

"They are perfect." Draco smiled softly. "I wish you would've made it back for the dance, it was funny. Some one let in a Troll."

Harry looked at Draco hoping that he was kidding. "A troll?"

"Yeah, needless to say the party didn't last long...." Blaise laughed. "We think Peeves did it."

Harry laughed as he tucked away the pictures and ducked into the locker room.

"GOOD AFTERNOON HOGWARTS AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON GRYFFINDOR VERSE SLYTHERIN." Lee Jordan's voice rang out though the mass of cheers and some boos. "FIRST OUT OF THE GATE IS SLYTHERIN FOLLOWED BY GRYFFINDOR." He named off the team members one by one with Harry getting a mixed welcome.

"You think they'll do all right?" Lucius asked Jen as they sat watching with a bad feeling.

"The boys will be fine." Jen smiled as Madam Hooch stepped out on to the pitch to begin the game.

"THE BLUDGERS ARE UP, FOLLOWED BY THE GOLDEN SNITCH. REMEMBER THE SEEKER WHO CAPTURES THE SNITCH ENDS THE GAME. THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED AND THE GAME BEGINS." Jordan rang out at Slytherin took possession of the quaffle right off the bat.

The chasers streaked up the pitch dogging between the Gryffindor players and narrowly missing the bludgers.

Harry watched the game intently hoping to find the snitch first he wanted to prove that he belonged on the Slytherin team and today was that day.

"Watch it Harry!" Draco called seeing a Bludger coming right for him but Harry easily dogged it and took off up the field with Gryffindors seeker following close behind.

"So that's how you're going to play huh?" Harry muttered and did a hairpin turn at the last second and took off.

The other seeker didn't have time to stop and crashed into the empty section of stands, but he stood and shook himself off, remounted his broom and took off making sure that he was not that close to Harry.

There was a mass amount of laughing from the Slytherins and ohhs from the Gryffindors.

Harry looked back glad that the other player was all right but smirked nonetheless and took off up the pitch and then he saw it the snitch. He hair pinned turned again as Lee's voice rang out that he had seen it. He knew that Slytherin was up by fifty if he caught it now it would be an early game but they would win. He laid flat on his broom to gain more speed as the other Seeker got beside him.

"You're nothing but a traitor to Gryffindor, Daddy's boy, why don't you go back home where you belong." The other Seeker shouted at him and knocked him side ways.

Harry quickly gained control of his broom and reached out as far as he could.

The other seeker slammed him again and tried to knock his hand away but it only succeeded in knocking Harry off his broom.

Luckily Harry wasn't that far from the ground and he had purposefully let go, landed with a thud, and smiled seeing the Snitch in his hand. The stands erupted.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!"

The next thing Harry knew was his team was pouncing on him, cheering and laughing richly. "PART IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Flint called out as the team stood.

Draco offered Harry a hand up smiling. "Great catch."

"Thanks." Harry smiled looking down at the Snitch; he looked up when he felt a hand on his back.

Flint grinned at him. "You're part of the team, you are coming to the party." he said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked looking shocked.

"Of course." Flint laughed as they headed off together.

Harry followed laughing and feeling so much better as they got cleaned up and headed off to the snake pit.

Flint called for silence the moment they stepped into the common room and asked for drinks to be passed around. "Let's all raise a toast to our newest seeker and honorary Snake, Harry!" He called raising his glass in a toast.

Everyone raised their glasses in honor of Harry, smiling and cheering as they pulled the young boy into the mists of the party. It was clear that the Snakes had now accepted the young Gryffindor into their mists.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Late November.

"Can you believe how many snakes like you now?" Blaise laughed richly as they moved down the hall.

"It's kind of nice." Harry admitted glad that some people were talking to him because his dorm mates were treating him with silence again. "At least I have people to talk to." He laughed at they rounded the corner only to run into Lucius and Albus.

"Ah, there you are Draco." Albus smiled joyfully.

"Hello son, can you join us for a moment?" Lucius asked looking stained.

"Of course Father." Draco nodded and followed them down the hall leaving Harry and Blaise to go eat with out him.

"I wonder what is going on?" Blaise asked softly as they found seats.

"I hope that everything is all right." Harry whispered. "I hate it when there is trouble."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"What's going on Father?" Draco asked as they moved to the Headmasters office.

"Well son, it appears that you have an opportunity of a life time." Lucius said softly.

"There is a school that specializes in potions and we like to keep in touch. We like to exchange students, when we get exceptional students in. They like to choose one student ever year." Albus smiled at him. "It appears that they have their eye on you."

"What? The Evenfalls School of Potions?" Draco asked looking shocked and pleased all at the same time.

"Yes, I know that you are just a first year and that you've only been in school for a couple of months but they are wanting to know if you would be willing to go to the school at the start of January after the Christmas holiday?"

"For how long?" He asked looking worried again.

"Well, it would be for about three months of each year." He smiled. "It would go a long way to getting you your Potions Mastery." Albus said softly.

"But how will I do my other course work during those three months?" He asked.

"By correspondence, my son does it." Albus smiled brightly.

"Can I speak to my Father alone a moment sir?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Albus stood and moved out knowing that Lucius would push his son into the right direction.

"It's quite an opportunity." Lucius said softly looking at his son a little concerned.

"It is but what about Harry?" he asked looking at his father as he stood. "I can't just up and leave him or the team."

"The team can find a replacement for three months." Lucius chuckled softly. "As to Harry he can survive with out you for three months."

Draco sighed. "I don't know..."

"Why don't we think about for a couple of days and I'll talk to your mother all right?"

"Thank you Father." Draco smiled as they moved out to find Albus, but Lucius stopped and gazed at the Sorting Hat a moment.

"Hold on son." He said softly and moved to the self as the Hat stared at him clearly intrested into what the man had to say. "You told Harry that you had to follow orders, but you are a making of your own. Why did you put him where he don't belong?" he asked.

The Hat looked at Lucius a long moment and then straightened up. "I don't like to follow orders but I had to this time. He doesn't belong where he was placed but he will do well..."

Lucius looked at the hat a little skeptical. "What if I called for him to be resorted?"

"No, I stand by my decision. Certain people need to learn that just because I place a student where they want doesn't mean that others will not rise to accept him." The hat said firmly.

"This is wrong you are supposed to place kids where they will belong." Draco looked a little upset at this news.

"Yes, and young Harry doesn't belong anywhere." He said then fell silent.

Draco looked at his Father and sighed. "At least the snakes accept him."

"I will be looking further into this..." Lucius muttered as they headed out.

"Well?" Albus asked standing by the door.

"Can we think on it?" Lucius asked.

"Of course just let me know by the start of December." Albus smiled.

Lucius nodded. "Thank you Headmaster." he nodded as they headed off.

TBC NOTE There will be more detail between the Fudge and Dumbledore senario next chapter and how Brian really came along. Don't worry so much Harry will be all right for now. SMILE.


	33. Lucius goes to school

Lucius sighed as he paced the parlor. "This is a clear attempt to separate the Harry and Draco." he grumbled.

"I know, but what do we do? We can't tell Draco not to go." Narcissa said as she rocked Damon watching as Anna, Regulus, and Lucas played by the fire.

"I agree this is a chance of a life time, I would've killed to get into that school." Severus paced with Lucius clearly worried for his son.

"We let him go." Sirius said softly as he held a fussy Devon.

"How do we protect Harry?" Lucius said looking at him and then Severus.

"Lucius goes to school." Narcissa said softly. "Albus's needs a teacher for Wizarding Traditions after all…"

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry looked at Draco and smiled softly at him. "You should go." he whispered trying to look happy for his friend.

"But, I can't leave you..." Draco whispered looking so upset, clearly worried for his friend.

"You can, you have to. It's just three months, it's not like it's forever." Harry said reasonably, he wished that he had been chosen but he knew that being a Potions Master was Draco's dream and he didn't to want to get in the way of that.

Draco sighed as they walked back to the Castle after the practice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides Captain all ready said that they have a back up for you." Harry said.

Draco nodded. "I guess I have some thinking to do. See you at dinner." He whispered and headed off to the snake pit thinking, he need to insure a way that Harry would be watched over while he was gone and there was only way he knew of. "Blaise where is Flint and the Prefect?"

"Over there talking." Blaise said looking at him surprised.

"Good gather as many snakes as you can, I need some help." Draco said softly as he went to speak to the prefect and Captain of the team.

"Hey Draco, what's going on?" They looked up at one of their younger snakes and grinned.

"I need some snake loyalty." He said softly.

"Join us." They smiled as Flint gestured for him to join them.

"MEETING!" Flint called out after they had gathered every snake they could fine. "LISTEN UP; DRACO HAS SOMETHING HE NEEDS TO TELL YOU."

"Thanks." Draco grinned as he stepped into the center of the gathered students. "As you all know I may be leaving at the start of January and will be gone for about three months. It will be every year until I graduate." He started.

"Of course you lucky bastard, so what's the trouble?" one called out.

"That is my problem; I need help with making sure that no one messes with Harry. Brian Dumbledore..." He took notice that several winced at the name. "Has taken an interest in him. Harry doesn't belong with the Lions, he really doesn't belong anywhere." he said softly looking worried. "I need your loyalty, I need you guys to make sure that no one messes with Harry, I need you guys to watch out for him."

The answer Draco got was proof enough that the snakes had welcomed Harry and that they would ensure that no one messed with the young lion with the heart of a snake.

"We will make sure that no one messes with our Harry." One called out.

"Thanks guys." Draco smiled as several got close enough to reassure him that they would take care of things.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Fudge sighed as he looked up at Dumbledore. "Does Brian have to be involved?" he asked looking worried.

"Yes, I need Brian to gain Harry's trust, that's all." Dumbledore said not looking up from his papers that were on his desk. "Don't you have something at the Ministry to do?"

"No, I wanted to come talk to you. I don't feel right about this, he's just eleven." Fudge said sat in front of his desk.

"So? You were what twelve when we had our first time?" Albus grinned at his face

"That was different, you love me." Fudge said looking at him. "Don't you?"

"Please Fudge, you know damn well why I married you." He grumbled.

"When are you going to tell Brian the truth?"

"About what?"

"About the fact that I am not his Father that you raped and then killed his mother after he was born? You told me that you were going to tell him." he looked at him angrily.

"Not yet, I need him." He glared at the man, he knew that if his son was told the truth he would never speak to him again and then his plan would fail.

"That's all you ever do. You take and take until there is nothing left to take." He grumbled.

"If you want out there's the door." Albus glared at him as he stood.

"No, I can't get out now…" he whispered looking away from him. "I won't tell him."

"Good." He sat back down. "Now why don't you run off and handle what you are supposedly best at."

He stood and sighed as he moved to the fireplace. "After all these years, you still feel nothing for me?"

"Nothing, you're just a good little fix when I need some." Albus said looking at him coldly as he flooed out, it was clear he was going to have to change his plans. He stood and looked out of the window seeing Harry practice with the Slytherin team, oh, he wanted that boy so bad, the power he held was phenomenal and he had to have it. He sighed he would wait though until the boy was older then he would put the rest of his plan into motion.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Minerva smiled as she walked down the hall with Lucius beside her. "I must say Lucius I'm pleased to hear that you are going to take over the class. I was afraid that we were going to have to cancel it." She led him down to the dudgeons where his rooms waited.

Lucius smiled at her as they walked. "Well, Narcissa insisted and the children are old enough to understand that Father's not far away."

Minerva opened the door for him and stepped aside for him to enter before her. "You know Lucius that since you have a guardianship over young Harry that he could have room here with you." she whispered it was clear she was afraid for the young boy.

"He could?"

"Yes, Brian had rooms in the tower and Hooch has her son roomed with her." She smiled "It is normal and it might help Harry, I know that he's having trouble."

"He is." Lucius said softly as his house elf popped in with his things. "He's trying so hard too."

"I know but I worry for him, some of my Lions are quite the handful if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know." Lucius nodded figuring that he needed to talk to Harry before moving him. He looked aver at the fire as a school elf popped into the room.

"Professor, you is needed in the hospital wing Ma'am." The elf bowed low.

Minerva sighed. "Who is it this time?"

"Harry ma'am."

The two looked at each other and headed out of the room.

Draco looked up surprised to see is Father with Minerva. He stood from Harry's bedside. "Hello Ma'am."

"What happened?" She asked seeing Harry sitting up in bed with a bloody lip and black eye.

"Couple of lions." Harry muttered looking away clearly not happy but not wanting to tell them what happened.

Draco sighed and told the Deputy Headmistress and his Father what had happened when they came off the pitch after practice.

"I'm all right." Harry said softly.

"Can I talk to the boys?" Lucius asked.

Minerva nodded and slipped out to let Lucius deal with the boys he knew so well.

Lucius sat beside Harry and looked at him worried. "I know that you are afraid to tell us what happened because you don't want trouble but I think I have a solution to the trouble you've been having."

Harry looked at him tears in his eyes. "I don't belong."

"True, but I will be teaching here, and since I have a guardianship of you for your protection you can have rooms with me." he said and then smiled at the shock and delight on his face.

"No more having to go to the tower?"

"No more, would you like that?"

"Please?" Harry whispered looking so deflated.

"All right, I will make sure that you are sifted, and Draco your mother and Uncle tell you to go for it."

Draco smiled at his Father, feeling better about the chance that he had, he knew that Harry would be well taken care of. "Thanks Father, now we just have to get though Christmas." he smiled.

"I can't wait for the snowball fight we are planning." Harry smiled feeling better he knew now that he could get through anything, for he had someone he could run to if needed.

TBC


	34. A DATE? WHY ID LOVE TO

WARNING M TO F SEX AHEAD!

* * *

Draco laughed as Harry pelted up the pitch with a snowball in hand. "Get him Harry!" He called as he mounted his broom and took off down the pitch hoping to hit Crabbe or Goyle.

Harry laughed as he launched his snowball and hit Pansy in the back of the head. He laughed at her face and took off before she could mount her broom and get him back. "You'll never catch me." he teased as he took off up the pitch to avoid getting got by her.

Everyone laughed at Pansy's sputter of outrage as she sped up to try to get him, but Harry did a hairpin turn and slammed her again with a point blank missile, getting her in the face.

"You are so dead Potter!" She snarled.

"Actually is PotterSnape!" He called laughing as he took off again.

Everyone laughed as Pansy took off trying her best to catch up to him, but his Quidditach playing and training made it damned near impossible.

Harry laughed as Draco caught up with him and laughing they both launched snowballs at Crabbe, hitting him in the back of the head. They took off and headed down the pitch laughing richly as they gathered more snowballs to continue the fight clearly enjoying themselves.

"You know Flint, I wasn't to sure of Harry but he does well with us." One piped up watching Harry.

"I know, he holds his own against us too." Flint grinned. "I truly think that he is a snake at heart."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

CHRISTMAS BREAK!

Harry smiled as he stepped off the train into a billow of smoke. "There they are!" he smiled seeing Severus and Sirius both holding a baby.

"Arry!" Regulus squealed trying to pull free from Severus's hand.

Harry laughed and picked him up first hugging him. "Hey little brother."

Sirius hugged him, looking him over clearly concerned. "How are you doing?"

"Better." Harry smiled as Severus hugged him. "I really like the classes."

"I am glad to hear that, I also hear that in spite of the rough start you've had you are the best in class, tied with Draco." Severus smiled proudly.

"The teachers are having trouble keeping us challenged." Harry grinned proudly as Draco and his family moved up to greet them.

"Everyone ready to head home?" Narcissa smiled after giving Harry a warm hug.

"I am, it'll be nice to sleep in my own bed." Harry laughed richly, it was clear that he was thrilled to be home for a couple of weeks.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Here we go." Sirius smiled as he passed Devon over to his big brother.

Harry smiled proudly as he held his little brother and gently rocked him. "I've missed them, and you guys." He said softly.

"We missed you too." Severus smiled as they sat waiting for Lucius to come home, he had called earlier and told them that he was running late because he wanted to be certain that the tests had been graded before he came home.

Narcissa smiled as Draco entered, he paused and gazed up at the tree for a moment before he joined the family by the fire. "Homework all done?"

"Yes, ma'am." Draco smiled as he joined Anna and Lucas.

"Good, so tell me about school, tell me about your classes?" She smiled.

Harry and Draco laughed as they took turns in tell the adults about how school was going and that their were now in advanced transfiguration as well as potions.

"Professor McGonagall wanted to keep us challenged." Harry smiled proudly.

"Yea, she said that we are better than some of her third years." Draco laughed as he played with Lucas, Anna had toddled off to play with Regulus.

"Good, keep that up, that makes me proud." Narcissa smiled as the floo activated and Lucius stepped into the room.

"Father." Draco smiled and stood to greet him.

Lucius smiled as he hugged his children and then greeted his wife. "I have missed you." he whispered into her ear hoping that she would get the message.

"Good, because I have special plans for you tonight." she whispered back, it was clear that she had missed him as well.

Lucius smiled and kissed her deeply before he sat beside her and picked up the conversation. "So are things better Harry?"

"Yeah, the Lions are scared of me now, they are afraid that you will get them if they hurt me." he smirked.

The adults laughed richly as the house elf popped in with tea and hot coco for the boys.

"Good, I noticed that Brian hasn't been around much." Lucius hinted.

Harry sighed. "He's been busy, his O.W.L.S are coming up so he's been studying extra hard." he said softly. "Lately he hasn't had time to talk to me."

"Well that happens." Sirius nodded hoping that his was a sign that the boy was backing off. He glanced at Severus who was smirking as he rocked Damon, clearly pleased.

Harry smiled as he gazed down at his little brother before he gently laid the sleeping child in his swing so he could enjoy his hot coco. "I like him, but it's nice having the first year snakes to talk too. We had a snow ball fight before we left."

"Yeah, Harry creamed Pansy." Draco laughed.

The adults sat back and listened contently pleased to have the boy's home for the break.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius moved out of Lucas' room pleased that his children had fallen asleep so quickly. He moved quickly down the hall and to his room wanting to see just what his intelligent wife had planned. He grinned as he opened the door and stepped back into the past. He looked around to what he knew was his master bedroom but it resembled the hotel honeymoon suit that he had taken Narcissa to on their wedding night. He gazed around and saw his wife stretched out on the bed wearing a black lace and silk negligee.

Narcissa smiled as she locked the door and silenced the room. "Come to me love." she breathed softly.

Lucius moved to the bed as he started to undress himself. "God's 'Cissa' you are beautiful." he breathed as he captured her mouth and pressed her into the mattress.

Narcissa moaned as she started to undue his trousers. "I want you so badly." she whispered.

Lucius looked down at her as he spelled his and her clothing away, with a single thought. "I have missed you my love."

Narcissa smiled as he latched on to her neck and then slowly moved down wanting to do nothing more than please her.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry sat in front of the fire in his Father's bedroom looking curious he waited for his fathers to bed down the babies.

"All right, Kit. What's going on?' Sirius smiled as he sat beside him.

"Well, I don't know how to explain this…" he said softly.

"Just start at the beginning…" Severus suggested knowing that it was best to let Harry find the words no matter how long it took.

"Well, I was wondering when is it appropriate for kids to date?" he asked looking up at them.

"Well, there really is not set age, son." Severus said smiling. "As we explained you will develop faster than a normal muggle child. Is there someone you have in mind?"

Harry nodded. "Draco." he whispered his green eyes sparkling at the mentioning of the young boys name. "I really like him, more than just a brother but it's hard to explain."

Sirius smiled. "You are young but only in body you will find the right words soon, but you have our permission."

"Thank you." Harry hugged them both and then headed out to sleep, not realizing that Draco had stolen a moment with his Father earlier in the day before they left school for the same reason.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry woke and laid still for a moment , he loved the quietness of his room and the warm feeling of being home.

"Hey Harry." Draco whispered as he slipped into the room and over to the bed.

Harry rolled over and smiled. "Thank you Draco."

"For what?" Draco asked as he climbed into bed beside him.

"Everything, you have done so much for me." Harry smiled at him.

Draco smiled and reached up to brush the hair away from his forehead and smiled. "Not a problem." he whispered but it was clear that he wanting to say something more but was afraid to.

Harry looked at him and took his hand. "Just say it." he whispered.

Draco smiled. "I know that we are young, but do you think that you and I could maybe go out sometime?"

Harry smiled clearly excited. "A date? Really?"

"Father was dating at our age." Draco smiled. "Please?" He said softly reaching up to stroke his cheek as he had seen his Father do with his mother.

"I'd love to." Harry smiled softly feeling warmth at his words that held much more than the promise of time alone.

Draco smiled and with a kiss on the cheek slipped off the bed and out of the room clearly thrilled.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"So, do you think Draco will ask Harry or will Harry ask Draco?" Lucius grinned as they settled around the breakfast table.

"It's hard to say." Severus grinned as he set Regulus in his highchair and then set the twins in their reclining chairs to get them setting up.

"I am glad that Harry has Draco, they are a good match." Narcissa smiled.

"Yeah, who would have ever thought that an imaginary friend would turn out to be such an adventure." Severus laughed remembering that time very well.

"Imaginary friend?" Sirius asked, he hadn't been told that part of Harry's past.

"Oh I never told you?" Severus asked looking surprised.

"No, what was it?" Sirius asked curious.

Lucius chuckled and launched into the story as they waited for the boys, by the time he was done Sirius was laughing.

"He was wearing your Death Eater Mask?" Sirius chuckled trying to cover it up.

"Yes, I grabbed him and yelled not realizing that it wasn't Draco until he spoke, and well the rest is history as you know." He grinned.

Draco and Harry laughed as they entered the dinning room holding hands and talking softly. "Morning." they smiled.

"Morning boys." Lucius smiled seeing the sparkle in their eyes, it was clear that the rest of the year was going to be quite fun.

TBC I must warn you that after wwe get though this year there will be some serious time jumping, I want to get to the school year that is going cause Harry some hell and that Dumbldore gets his I hope you won't mind.


	35. Christmas and seprate ways

CHRISTMAS MORNING!

Harry woke laughing as he put on his robe and headed down the hall, he paused hearing the Devon fuss. He smiled as he headed for the nursery; he smiled as he gently picked Devon up out of his crib. "Happy Christmas." He smiled as he laid him on the changing table to try to change him. He gently took off his sleeping outfit and placed it in the basket. He then got out the wipes and powder. "All right, I changed Regulus lets see if I can change you and let Dad sleep in a little, but not to long." He smiled as Dobby popped in to assist him.

Sirius watched form the door, smiling softly as he watched Harry and Dobby change Devon and get him dressed. He was proud of his Harry, he looked over as Severus moved to the door clearly curious as to why is husband hadn't gone into see about Devon. "Look at Harry." he whispered.

Severus peered into the nursery and smiled proudly. "One day he is going to make a great dad." he pulled Sirius close feeling content. "We are doing well with him."

"He's had it rough, but he is doing well. Draco told me the other day that some Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws have started to take a liking to Harry. He said that word has spread around about the tampered sorting and that it's not setting well them." Sirius smiled softly.

"I wonder if any Lions will see the truth." Severus said as Damon started to fuss. "Come on lets go help him."

Harry looked up as the door opened with a smile. "Morning."

"Morning, you did a good job." Sirius praised as Severus picked up Damon.

"I just wanted to help." Harry smiled as he carefully picked Devon back up and smiled at him. "Thank you Dad."

"For what love?" Sirius asked looking at him with wonderment.

"For everything, for give me a home and family…" Harry smiled.

Sirius hugged him. "It's our duty, to pick up where your parents left off. I am proud and honored to have you as my own."

Draco looked around wondering where Harry was, usually they went to the parlor together but today he was nowhere to be found. He paused and looked up the hall from Harry's doorway and smiled, he was in the nursery. He moved down the hall, peeked into the room smiling as he watched Harry help clean up, and change his little brothers. "Happy Christmas." He smiled as he eased onto the room.

Harry smiled brightly. "Happy Christmas."

"Why don't you two head down to the parlor, we'll follow behind." Severus suggested.

Draco smiled as Harry joined him in the hall. "They are sweet babies." He grinned.

"I know, dad says he want's to try one more time for a little girl." Harry smiled as Draco took his hand and lead him down to the parlor. As they opened the parlor doors Harry didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing the room overflowing with gifts not only for himself but also for every member of the family. "I think more and more is added each year…" he laughed his eyes sparkling.

"There is more of us each year." Draco laughed as they found a seat near the tree to patently wait for the rest of the family.

"Come here Reg." Harry laughed seeing the toddler pause at the door his little black eyes wide.

Regulus laughed as he toddled over to his older brother and sat in his lap. "Esents!'" he pointed to a large brightly wrapped box.

Harry laughed. "Presents." he corrected.

"Esents!" He repeated excitedly.

A laugh came from the door. "It's hopeless Harry." Sirius said as they moved into the parlor and set the twins in their bouncers.

"What's hopeless?" Severus asked as Lucius and Narcissa entered with Anna and Lucas.

"Reg's pronunciation." Sirius answered.

"It'll get better with time." Lucius laughed as they found seats to start letting the children open their gifts first.

Harry smiled and helped Regulus open all of his new toys, books and clothes before he dove into his gifts. He smiled as he was given books, toys, some new songbooks and song paper.

Draco laughed as he watched his little brother and sister decided that they liked the colorful paper and boxes more than their new gifts. "I guess next year I'll get you a box." he laughed.

"You'd be surprised; imagination does wonders on a plain box." Severus laughed as the twins pushed over a box and crawled into it.

"Let's make sure they don't get thrown out with the trash." Lucius laughed.

"I wouldn't be happy." Narcissa smiled softly as pictures were taken of the young twins.

Sirius smiled as he watched Regulus play with Harry; oh he missed that boy when he was at school. He smiled softly as they switched to a new book the Regulus had gotten. "Sev, get a picture of that." He whispered not wanting to disturb Harry and Reg.

Severus smiled at his boys as he snapped the picture and then smiled at the twins, "He missed his little brothers." he whispered as they slowly made their way through their gifts and the twins gifts. He was pleased with the way things had gone, no it wasn't easy, half the time he wanted to pull Harry from the school but he let Harry stick it out. He knew that Harry my become stronger from this and if what Draco said was true than he would soon have over half the school on his side.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Father?"

"Yes, Draco." Lucius smiled as he looked up from the house elves packing his belongings.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Lucius laughed softly as Draco sat beside the bed and sighed.

"I was wondering how can I show Harry that I'm thinking about him when I will be so far way?" He looked at his father intrigued.

"Well, you can send little notes that say that you are thinking of him. You can send him candy with little notes, or a flower, I know he loves roses."

"So it doesn't have to be big?"

"No, save big for special occasions you will be surprised how just little things will male him smile." Lucius grinned at his sons face. "Would you like to take Harry out before we go back to school?"

Draco eyes lit up. "Can I?"

"Yes, but I will have to chaperone for awhile, but I will stay out of site. Deal?"

"Deal." Draco smiled.

"Good, now go tell Harry and get ready." He smiled

"Wait, where are we going to go?" Draco looked at him thinking.

"How about Fay's?' He asked naming a nice little restaurant that wasn't too fancy but you couldn't go in looking like a bum off the street. "We'll leave at about six."

"Perfect!" Draco smiled and took off down the hall.

Lucius laughed richly at his son's enthusiasm, he looked up at his wife. "I will de taking Draco out tonight."

Narcissa looked at him a little shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, I figured that he might like to take Harry out before school starts and I am going to chaperone the date." he smiled.

"Oh, my babies growing up…" she pouted.

Lucius smiled and pulled her close. "Just wait until Anna starts dating or Lucas."

"Don't say that. I still have years before that." Narcissa said with a faint grin.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco pelted up the hall and stopped at Harry's door before he knocked softly, then inched the door open. "Hey."

"Hey, all packed?" Harry smiled softly.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight."

Harry turned his eyes bright. "Really? I'd love to." He beamed.

"We'll leave about six; Father will have to go with us." Draco smiled.

"I don't mind." Harry beamed he was going on a date.

"I'll let you get ready." Draco smiled at him and then slipped out of the room to get dressed.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"All right, behave and have fun." Sirius smiled as Harry and Draco headed out with Lucius. "Oh he is growing up to fast."

Severus held him close and kissed him. "Just think we have three more to go."

"Hopefully in a couple of years will add to that with a little girl." Sirius smiled cuddling close.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco smiled as he led Harry into the dimly lit restaurant. "This is cool." he smiled as they moved to the Hostess.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Table for two please?' Draco smiled at her as Harry looked around clearly thrilled that they were out for their first date.

"For just you two?" She looked skeptical but showed them to a table near a large bay window that looked out over the ocean.

"Thank you." Draco smiled as he and Harry took a seat and ordered a drink and appetizer.

Lucius smiled as the Hostess "I need a seat where I can keep an eye on them but where they feel like they are alone." he explained.

She smiled at him. "I was curious about that." she admitted as she led him to another seat.

Draco laughed softly as the waiter took their order. "I like this, do you want to go for a walk on the beach afterwards?' he asked knowing that his Father had said that it was all right.

"I'd love to," Harry beamed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too but just think I will be able to teach you everything that I learn" Draco smiled proudly.

"I'd like that." Harry smiled as they enjoyed their meal and then stole down to the beach.

Lucius followed behind discreetly smiling as he watched his son and young Harry walk side by side in the moonlight.

"I love the feel of sand on my feet."

"The water feels good too." Draco smiled as he took Harry's hand.

"Thank you, for dinner." he smiled.

"My pleasure, just think there is more to come." Draco smiled as they walked side by side happy and content.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry watched Draco as he waited to board the train. "See you in a couple of months." he smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine and I'll write." Draco smiled as he took his hand a moment and then stole a quick kiss on the cheek before he slipped off with his Father to board another train. Lucius would escort him to the school and then he would head back to Hogwarts.

Severus placed a warm hand on his son's shoulder. "Not much left to the year just hang on." He smiled.

"I can do it." Harry smiled as he hugged his family and boarded the train with Blaise.

The adults watched him leave with worried minds and heavy hearts.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry sighed as he followed Blaise down the train to find a compartment but stopped short seeing the hall blocked by the Slytherin's and some other assorted students.

They smiled at him. "Don't worry Harry, we're here for you and no one will mess with our Seeker!" Flint grinned at him as they found an empty compartment.

'Thanks you guys." Harry smiled as talk turned to what they had gotten for Christmas and plans for Quidditach.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco took a steadying breath as he followed his Father to the doors of the school. He looked around trying to take in the new surroundings. He saw that several students were watching him clearly interested in the new person that was now on campus.

"Ah so this is our newest exchange student." The Headmistress beamed as they walked through the doors. "I am Headmistress Nalid." She shook Lucius' hand and then Draco's. "Are you excited about this?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I can't wait." Draco smiled as they followed her to where he would be staying. He listened about the classes and how he would continue with his Hogwarts courses.

"If you start having any trouble with anything or you feel like you're falling behind just talk to someone and we will help you." Nalid smiled as she opened the door of his rooms. "Every one has private rooms, bathing chambers and a small potions lad. We are such a small school that we feel that it's best that way you have your own area to study and work."

Draco smiled as he stepped into the room. "It's nice thank you."

"Your course schedule is on the desk as well as a map, I'll let you get settled in." She smiled "Dinner will be on thirty minutes." She headed out to let them say goodbye.

Lucius smiled at his son as the house elf set his trunk down. "Well you better write and I'll see you soon?"

Draco smiled and hugged his Father. "Take care of Harry for me." he smiled.

"I will." Lucius hugged him close and slipped out of the room to let him get settled in, but it was so hard to leave him.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

A WEEK LATER!

Harry laughed as he sat down to breakfast with the Slytherin. "Oh they are just pissed that we won last time." he laughed as Brian moved over to them.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Brian, how's the studding going?" Harry asked as the mail arrived.

"Oh it's all right, I just wanted to make sure that you are all right." He smiled as he opened a letter from Draco.

Hey,

I am doing all right and I hope you are well. Thinking of you offten.

Miss you.

Dragon.

Harry smiled as he picked up the rose that was with it. "I miss him."

"Are you and Draco dating?" Brian asked looking worried at this news.

"Yes, they are now beat it!" Blaise said firmly looking a little irrigated.

Brian wisely left as Harry opened his other mail, it was clear that the rest of the year was going to be a blast.

TBC. NOTE I NEVER DATED SO I HAVE TROUBLE WRITTING THOSE SCENES PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME. LOL NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TIME JUMPING BE WARNED.


	36. Fifth Year and OH GOD DO THAT AGAIN!

ANNA AND LUCAS ARE ABOUT SEVEN REGULUS IS ABOUT SIX AND DEVON AND DAMON ARE ABOUT FOUR ALMOST FIVE!

THERE ARE TWO TIME JUMPS IN THIS CHAPTER SORRY!

WARNING MALE / MALE SEX AHEAD

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER!

The first years of Harry's school year had been rough but slowly but surly things got slowly better, even with Draco being gone for three months out of the years. They were now entering their fifth year of school and enjoying themselves to the hilt. Draco had taken the time to make sure that he taught Harry what he had learned from the potions school every year, so Harry would be right behind him in potions.

Draco also made sure that every year he would take Harry to new places and when their parents deemed that they could date without a parent with them he took him to Paris and Rome a couple of times.

"Come on boys, we'll miss the train!" Severus called laughing.

Sirius smiled as Regulus pelted up the hall followed by Anna, Lucas, Devon and Damon. "There they are now where is Harry and Draco?" he laughed.

"Coming Dad." Harry smiled as he moved down the stairs followed by Draco.

Sirius smiled one hand wondered to his rather large round belly, he suspected twins again. He was proud of all of his children and he couldn't wait to add to the family. "All right, let's load up."

Lucius and Narcissa laughed as they loaded the trunks and then made sure all of the kids were loaded up in the car.

"I can't wait until we can go!" Anna sighed.

"I know it'll be great." Lucas laughed. "We can play Quidditach together."

"I wish I could go the same year as you two." Regulus sighed.

"But you'll be able to make friends just you wait and see." Harry smiled at his little brother "You'll be surprised, I was."

"Yeah and besides you'll only be a year younger." Anna smiled.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry eased into a seat beside Draco and took his hand in his own. "A couple more years and then we are done." he whispered.

Draco smiled as one hand pulled Harry closer. "Yes, not much longer." He leaned in and kissed Harry deeply as one hand wondered over his muscle toned body.

Harry sighed contently and sifted so he had better access to his boyfriend's body. He wished that they dared to take the next step, he was craving something more and he just was not sure what it was.

Draco deepened the kiss and let one hand go lower as he had over summer break and when Harry didn't stop him he let his hand touch the bulge that was making it's self knowing.

Harry broke the kiss panting softly. "Damn." he breathed.

Draco grinned at him. "Can I do something?"

"I trust you." Harry smiled curious as to what Draco had in mind but they had been experimenting with touching and kissing but nothing to big just yet.

Draco grinned as he stood he wanted to go one-step further as he locked the door, pulled the shade and then set the privacy spell. "I want to taste you, I read that this is one of the best things to do with a partner." he knelt and slowly opened Harry's trousers.

Harry smiled, his heart was racing, Draco was about to give him head on the train oh he had died and gone to heaven. "All right." he smiled as Draco gently released is aching member.

Draco smiled as he gently took Harry into his mouth and sucked on him for the first time a little hesitant. He moaned around the hard shaft in his mouth loving the feel of the heavy meat against his tongue, oh he would get used to this.

"Oh." Harry gasped as Draco took him all the way and then twisted just slightly as he came up to the head.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Harry breathed.

Draco smiled as he took Harry back into his mouth and went all the way down.

Harry watched him fascinated as one hand stole to his hair loving the feeling of his mouth on him. "Draco...I…" he didn't have a chance to finish as his orgasm over took him and he cried out.

Draco chocked a moment but swallowed the cum that was Harry. He smiled as he refastened Harry's trousers and sat back down next to him. "One day we will go further…"

"I can't wait for that day. Where in the hell did you learn that?" Harry smiled.

Draco smiled and pulled out a book to show him.

Harry laughed and pulled out the same book. "Looks like we have the same taste." he grinned and then decided to return the favor. "May I?"

"Of course." Draco smiled as Harry went down on his knees.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry and Draco sat though the sorting with faint grins, the feeling of contentment settled over them like a warm blanket. They were holding each other's hands under the table as the first year found their seats and the welcoming began. "Look at Brian, he doesn't look well." Harry whispered seeing the young boy sitting near Slughorn.

"He doesn't maybe it's just the stress of the apprenticeship." Draco whispered but as he looked closer, he saw the dark circles under his eyes and how thin he looked.

"Maybe, I hope the stress won't do that to you." Harry whispered in concern.

"I'll be fine." Draco promised.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

EARLIER THAT DAY!

Fudge paced his room feeling depression swoop over him, he couldn't take it anymore, and if Albus wasn't going to tell Brian the truth then he was going to. He looked up as the door opened and Brian stepped into the room.

"You wanted to see me Father?" He asked softly.

"Yes, my son. Please come in." Fudge gestured to the chair by the fire and joined him after a moment.

Brian noticed that his Father's hands were shaking and he looked terrible. "Father what is it?"

"I have to tell you something and I know that you are not going to like it." Fudge said softly

Brian looked at him worried. "What is it?" he reached out to touch his father's hands hoping to comfort him.

"Brian your dad doesn't want me to tell you but I am not your Father." he said slowly.

Brian looked at him shocked and outraged. "What!?" he stuttered. "Who?" he looked at him with pain in his eyes.

"Your mother was Denise Revan." He whispered. "She had been a student, Albus raped her and you were the result. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done so he kept her hidden then after you were born…" he looked away.

"He killed her?" Brian whispered.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I covered it up because I was worried for you I wanted a son and when he came home with you and put you in my arms…" Fudge sighed as one tear fell.

"I don't blame you." Brian whispered the pain in his voice was clear as he took his Father's hands one tear falling. "He doesn't really love me does he?"

"I don't know, I know he doesn't love me."

"Why is he after Harry, we still talk and we are some what friends…"

"He want's a child from Harry. Harry is strong look at the way he has gotten people to help him look at what he does with the study groups he is in."

"Dad wants the power?"

"He wants a child that is so powerful that he can…" Fudge couldn't find the right words.

"He wants a new Dark Lord that's under his control." Brian whispered.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry opened his door and slipped into his rooms grateful that the day was finally over. He changed for bed his mind on Draco, oh he couldn't wait to do that again, and no wonder his Dad all ways wore a smile in the morning. He stretched out on to the bed trying to control his body and its reactions to the thought his Dragon on his knees sucking him off. He sighed it was good to be a teen.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco woke the next morning and smiled as he changed for the day and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He smiled as he found a seat next to Harry and kissed him. "Morning."

Harry smiled "Morning." he offered him the paper and then dove into his eggs. "I see Brian and the Headmaster is not at the table."

"Probably out deciding how to take over the world." Draco muttered as he opened the paper "Merlin's Balls!" Draco gasped.

"What?" Harry turned to him worried.

Draco laid the Paper out on the table and read aloud. "Minister found dead in his home. It is believed that the minister took an over dose of Nightshade, a deadly poison."

"Damn…" Harry breathed he had never really liked the minister but this was not good.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The months seemed to pass by quickly, they had determined that Fudges death had been a suicide but people were still unsettled about it, and no one had seen Brian for moths. The first Match of the year had come and gone with Slytherin slamming the Lions, and Brian was still nowhere to be found. Harry put him out of his mind as the classes were now finally getting tougher and better. Harry and Draco were stealing dates every weekend that they could. It was now close to Christmas and every one was getting excited about the upcoming break.

Harry stole a glance at Draco feeling a stirring in his lower belly, he really wanted his Draco. He needed something more than just the oral sex they were having.

"Harry, are you all right?" Draco whispered.

Harry took his hand and laid it on his hard erection. "No." he whispered back.

"Come on, let's go." Draco smiled and led him out of the library up to the room of requirement.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry whispered as the door shut behind them.

"This." Draco breathed as he pulled Harry close and captured his smiling lips for his own.

Harry moaned and melted into his arms hoping that this was it, they were going to finally have sex. "Please Draco."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." Harry breathes as they quickly disrobed.

"Here." he handed him a potions vial and then drank one himself before he cast another spell. "I just want to be safe." He smiled.

At first they were a little unsure and and timid but as fingers grew bolder they began to relax and enjoy themselves.

Draco smiled as he took his lovers erection into his mouth and began to suck on him hoping to distract him from what his fingers were about to do. He reached for the lube and slicked his hand and then slowly breached the outer muscle for the first time.

Harry moaned and bucked against the finger. "I like that…more.." he gasped feeling the finger searching as he added another finger.

Draco raised his head and smiled. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, more…"

"Gladly." Draco smiled and added another knowing from his reading that he had to gently prepare Harry.

Harry arched his back as the probing fingers found the one spot that made every man scream. 'Oh God Draco." he gasped.

Draco smiled as he gently pushed his fingers in and out of Harry's body as he stroked himself. "I want you…"

"Please…" Harry begged his eyes closed his back arching.

Draco smiled and kissed him as he lined himself up with Harry's tight hole. "If it's to much tell me." he said as he gently and slowly pushed into the willing body of his lover.

Harry moaned feeling the burn a little but it was nothing compared to the pleasure that was behind the pain. "Please, more…move…" he begged. It felt as if he had died and gone to heaven.

"You feel so good, it's so tight…" Draco slowly pulled out and then pushed back in hitting the prostate.

Harry screamed in pure pleasure begging him for more. "Oh gods…I…can't…I'm going…"

"Come for me baby please…" Draco pushed into his willing body.

Harry screamed as he came bringing Draco over the edge with him. "Oh my God…"he laid lip as Draco gently pulled out of him.

Draco pulled him close. "That was wonderful."

"Thank you…" Harry whispered clearly thrilled that he had lost his virginity to his Draco.

TBC


	37. NO WAY!

Harry moved slowly into the Slytherin common room to a chorus of cheering and whooping. "Oh shut up!" he laughed as Blaise moved to him.

"Come one Harry tell us. How is he?" He grinned.

"Like a God." Harry grinned. "Now move, I need to get something out of his room." He laughed moving a little slowly to Draco's dorm.

"Harry!" Draco pelted into the dorm not a moment later clearly worried.

"What's wrong?" Harry turned to him.

"Sirius is in labor, we have to go."

Harry looked stricken. "He's not due until next month." he said following him out and down to his Father's room where they could use the floo.

They flooed into the waiting room at Saint Mungos worried as they looked around for any adult to tell them what was going on.

Harry saw Regulus and the twins, clearly afraid, sitting in the chairs in the corner. "It's all right, everything will be all right." he moved to them and hugged each of his brothers in turn.

"Daddy hurt." Devon whispered one tear falling, it was clear that what ever had happened it had scared him.

"It's your first time seeing Daddy hurting, it's all right Father will make everything better." Harry reassured them seeing Narcissa , Anna, Lucas and Lucius floo through.

Damon hugged Harry and didn't let go of his older brother crying softly.

"It's all right sweetheart." Jen smiled moving up to them. "What's scared them so badly?" she asked knowing that Sirius was all ways very controlled when in front of the children.

"Sirius was bathing them and he fell, hitting the tub." Narcissa explained softly, looking extremely worried. "He was bleeding badly."

Jen picked up Devon and held him close trying to offer comfort as they waited in silence all worried.

Harry looked up at Draco as he sat beside them. "He'll be all right. Won't he?" he whispered not wanting to scare his brothers.

Draco put a comforting arm around him. "He's got Severus, he'll be all right."

Jen sat and rocked Devon as they waited, Regulus was sitting beside his brother looking scared.

"I don't want to lose Daddy." he whispered.

"Regg, he'll be all right…" Harry pulled him close trying to keep it together for his little brothers, he had to stay strong.

Jen put a comforting hand on his knee as Lucius moved over to help.

"Here let me get him." he offered.

"It's all right, I got him." Harry smiled softly. "He needs me."

Lucius smiled at him. "You are a good big brother."

"Thank you, I love them dearly." Harry smiled softly.

It wasn't long before Severus moved into the waiting room. He smiled at his boys and nodded. "Dad is all right." he reassured.

"What about the baby?"Harry asked looking at him worried.

"They are all right."

"They?" Narcissa looked at him.

"Girls, identical, three." He grinned "They are early and really tiny but they are well."

"Be careful for what you wish for." Jen smiled as the boys hugged their Father.

"These are the last." Severus smiled softly. "Come see them…"

They followed him into the room where Sirius was propped up in bed looking so tiered and exhausted, and though he wouldn't show the boys, he was bruised badly from his stomach down to his knees. "There's my boys." he smiled seeing the tears in the twin's eyes. "It's all right my sweethearts." he reached for them wanting to ease their worry.

Devon and Damon sat beside their Dad and watched as every one gathered to see the babies.

"We named them Lilly, Elizabeth, and Maria." Severus smiled proudly as everyone congratulated them on the new additions.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

It was eight days before Sirius and the little girls were aloud to go home.

Harry smiled as Sirius stepped through the Floo holding one of the babies, a second later Severus stepped through with the other babies. "Hello Dad, are you all right?" he asked helping him to a seat.

Sirius smiled he was still very sore but he was a lot better than he had been. "I'll be all right. All ready on break?"

"Yes, the classes are getting good." Harry smiled. "I can do wandless and nonverbal magic."

Sirius looked at him shocked and completely thrilled. "That's wonderful, son."

"It's hard but Draco and I started doing it the other day, scared the teacher." he laughed as he held Elizabeth gently in his arms. "I'm glad you four are all right." he whispered changing the subject for a moment.

Sirius saw the worry in his son's eyes and the fear. "It was close but your Father got me to the Healers fast and these are the last, I promise." he said trying to ease Harry's mind. He reached out and put a comforting hand on Harry's "I promise that I am fine."

Harry smiled softly. "It was just hard walking in and seeing Regg and the twins crying like they were." he whispered looking down at the sleeping baby.

"I know and I am sorry that I could get out there to comfort them." Severus sat beside him.

"Dad needed you." Harry smiled at him as Draco and Narcissa entered the parlor smiling.

"You're home." Narcissa smiled giving Sirius a tender hug.

"It's good to be home, thank you for helping with the kids."

"Oh it was nothing." Narcissa smiled as they sat to enjoy the triplets.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Come on Harry." Draco reached for his hand and smiled as their hands touched.

"I'm going to miss you when we go back." Harry whispered as he kicked off his shoes so he could feel the sand under his toes. They had flooed to a little town by the beach wanting to steal a few moments for themselves.

"I know, I will miss you too that's why I wanted to steal a few moments…"

Harry smiled. "I can't believe that Christmas is in two days."

"I can, pretty soon O.W.L.S will be upon us."

"When will you be back?" Harry asked knowing that the test had to be taken this year.

"I think that this year I will be gone a month since testing starts in March…" Draco smiled as he kissed him.

"That won't be too bad." Harry smiled as they walked in the cool ocean water. He laid his head down on his shoulder. "I love spending time with you, Idon't have to prove anything. I can just be me…"

Draco smiled softly. "Don't let people get to you, you are doing N.E.W.T level work and you are only taking O.W.L.S you have proven yourself time and time again." he tightened his grip on his waist. "You'll never have to prove yourself to me…." he stopped and pulled him close kissing him. "You know one of my fantasies is making love on the beach…."

Harry grinned. "Did you bring the potions?" he asked clearly thrilled with the idea since no one was around.

Draco pulled out the two vials and ginned as the drank the potion. "I cast the spell before we left the house…." he grinned.

Harry smiled as he pulled him close, wanting this once in a lifetime experience.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Do you think they are enjoying themselves?" Sirius asked gazing out of the window of the Manor.

"I believe so, Draco likes to walk on the beach…" Severus grinned as he bedded down Lilly.

Sirius laughed softly. "Something tells me that they are doing more than walking…"

"You got that silent communication too huh?"

"Yes, if they are active I pray that they are using protection…" Sirius grinned as he stripped down to his skin the bruise still visible but fading.

Severus moved to him and gently touched the bruise still feeling to blame for the early deliver of the babies and the injury to his lover.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?" Sirius looked at him worried.

"I don't know, I feel horrible, I should've been helping you…"

"You were helping Regulus, I should've waited for you to come back but I didn't realize that there was that much water on the floor. It was an accident nothing more…"

Severus pulled him close and kissed him tenderly. "Please don't blame yourself…" he whispered cuddling close wanting to convey to his lover that he was not to blame.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The Christmas break seemed to fly by to fast for Harry and Draco and it wasn't long before they were stealing a kiss before they boarded different trains and were off on their separate ways once again.

"So how was your Christmas?" Blaise asked seeing the looking in Harry's eye that could only mean one thing, he got some.

"It was good, to short, but good." Harry temporized.

Several groaned at the lack of details. "Come on Harry!"

Harry laughed. "You know that I don't kiss and tell!"

"Oh, come on was it at the Manor did you go some place?" one piped up.

Harry realized that it was Hermione, they had become friends over the years when she realized what a prick the Lions had been. "All right, it was at the beach." he admitted to laughing and whooping. "That's all you will know!" He laughed as the compartment door opened and to their suprise Brian stepped into the compartment.

Brian looked around, his brown eyes were glossy and it was as if he wasn't there. "Harry? May I speak to you a moment?"

"Can it wait until we get to school?" Harry asked not wanting to leave the compartment as several students stood to defend Harry. "No stay seated, I don't think he's going to do anything."

"Harry something is not right with him…" Blaise said watching Brian.

"I guess it can wait." He said and then left with out a fight.

"That was strange." Hermione said looking at Harry.

"I must agree." Harry sighed wondering what was going on with Brian.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry smiled as he got out of the carriage it was nice to be back but he wished he could have stayed home. He missed the triplets and his brothers.

"Come on Harry, I am starving." Blaise laughed as they started up the path to the castle.

Harry laughed and lagged back a moment walking slowly thinking about Draco and his family. He smiled his mind wondering as he walked up the path. The next thing he knew was blackness, he didn't have the chance to truly fight or call for help, something was placed over his face and he was grabbed from behind. His struggles subsided and he stilled.

TBC


	38. POWER!

Blaise looked around for Harry realizing that his friend was not at the table. He looked around hoping to spot the Harry but he was nowhere to be found. "Crabbe where is Harry?" He called but before the boy answer, the headmaster called for silence as he welcomed them back and let the feast begin. He sighed as a note was passed to him.

Blaise, sorry had to go my room for something I'll see you later.

Harry.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry woke feeling groggy; he tried to move only to realize that he was bound to the bed that he was on. His heart was racing as he looked around the dimly lit room. The room was bare of everything but the bed he laid on, no window, no chair, no fireplace, and no escape. He groaned and looked towards the door wondering who in the hell had taken him and why. He tried to move his hands but the ropes were too tight. He hurt all over and he was sure that not only was he bleeding in several places but that a couple of ribs were broken.

"I told you that he was to remain unharmed." A voice snarled from just beyond the door.

"I couldn't help myself…" another harsher voice answered the first. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh then nothing.

Harry sighed and tried to pull free again, he had to reach his ring…

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The next day was pandemonium at Hogwarts when not only every Snake realized that Harry was missing but Lucius as well.

Severus flooed through looking angry and worried. "What do you mean he's gone? He was on the train." he looked at Lucius angry, it wasn't that he blamed his friend but how could this have happened.

"All I know right now is that he didn't come to bed and no one has seen him since he got off of the train." Lucius looked pained, how could he have let this happen.

"Could've he had gotten it into his head to go see Draco?' Severus asked knowing that Harry was a good flyer and could very easily make the trip by broom.

Lucius looked at him skeptical but thoughtful. "Maybe but I doubt it…"

"We still should ask Draco." Severus moved back to the floo. "I'll be back." he said and with a word, he was gone.

Lucius decided that he needed to ask the students some questions.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco smiled as he bent over his class work his mind on his Harry. He loved all of his classes but this was one of his favorites because it made him think. He looked up from his theory of potions book hearing his name being called. "Yes, sir?"

"Your Uncle is here says he needs to speak to you." His teacher nodded.

Draco stood concerned as he moved out of the classroom. "What's wrong Uncle?"

Severus sighed. "Did Harry show up here this morning?" he asked looking worried.

Draco looked at his Uncle surprised and shocked. "No, we parted ways at the train…" he looked at his Uncle and saw the fear in his eyes. "What happened?"

"We don't know, all we do know is that Harry is missing…"

"I want to help…" Draco said instantly.

"No, stay here and keep working, if I come back for you than you can worry, deal?"

Draco sighed "All right." he sighed and slipped back into class and Severus headed off.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"No sir, all I got was this note from him." Blaise handed Lucius the note that had been handed to him the previous night looking worried.

Lucius took the note and sighed. "Where could he have gone?" he muttered looking down at the note. "Did anything else happened?'

Blaise paused a moment as Hermione joined them. "Brian showed up on the train, he wanted a moment alone with Harry but we chased him off." She said softly.

"Thanks kids, if you think of anything else come tell me." He moved off seeing that Severus was back. "Anything?"

"No." Severus sighed. "Where could he be?"

"No idea but I bet if we find Brian that he might be able to tell us." Lucius frowned.

"If he hurt Harry I will kick his ass." Severus grumbled as he followed him down the hall.

Lucius paused at Brian's door and pounded on it hoping that the boy was in. He wasn't disappointed as a second later, the door opened and a groggy looking Brian stood in the doorway. "May we?"

Brian looked shocked but let the older professor into his rooms. "What can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling me where my son is?" Severus snarled.

Brian looked at him a little shocked. "I haven't seen Harry for months, my Father's death had taken a lot out of me and I've been away."

"Bull I was told that you were on the train last night wanting to see him." Lucius snarled.

Brian stepped back for the man clearly afraid. "I swear to you sir that I was not on school grounds or until this morning. I was at my beach house in the States." he looked at him clearly worried and afraid. "I swear."

Severus sighed. "Then who in the hell…"

Brian kept quiet he knew but he was afraid to tell and he didn't have any proof at the moment.

"If you know anything you better come find me." Lucius snarled as they left.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Drink." A soft voice spoke in Harry's ear.

Harry clamped his mouth down and refused to drink what he was offered.

"It's only water…" The voice spoke again. "Please you need to drink."

Harry opened his eyes and starred at the face of a beautiful young woman. Slowly he opened his mouth enough to accept the cool liquid only now realizing just how thirsty he was.

She smiled. "There you go…"

Harry gasped as he finished the water then gazed at her. "Where?" he rasped out.

Her smile faded and she shook her head. "I can't tell you. I, like you, am nothing but a prisoner." she said softly.

Harry gazed at her for a moment and before he could ask her another question a voice snarled.

"Arian get away from him."

She looked away clearly afraid as she stood and left shutting the door quickly.

Harry laid there not sure what time it was, not sure if any one knew that he was missing and not even sure of what day it was. he sighed and tried to will his magic to release him but it was no good, something was wrong.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The next day!

Draco paced his Father's rooms clearly upset, and angry. "No one has seen him? How in the hell did some one take him out of the school with out being seen?!" he demanded. He looked at Blaise and Hermione clearly angry.

"I'm sorry Draco, we didn't realize that he wasn't behind us until we got to the castle." Blaise looked as upset as Draco. Four years ago they had promised him to watch over Harry and he had failed.

Draco sighed. "I don't blame you…"

"This is not helping…" Lucius warned.

"What I don't understand is why hasn't he activated his ring?" Severus snarled pacing.

"Maybe he can't." Hermione said softly looking at the adults worried.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry woke feeling more groggy than before. He groaned and licked his dry lips as the door opened and to his shock Dumbledore stored into the room holding a couple of vials. "Professor?"

"Ah my boy, I see that you are awake." Albus sat beside the bed and magically removed Harry's clothing.

Harry gasped and shied back trying to get his own magic to come forth.

"It's no use, the binds I have on you will not allow you to use your magic either mentally or with your wand." Albus explained.

"What do you want?" Harry whispered looking worried and whishing that he was clothed.

Albus smiled at him but it was not a comforting smile. "You see my boy, I know that you and young Draco are 'active'."

"So that's between us and our parents!" Harry fired back trying to fight his bonds.

"Yes, but that is what I have been waiting for." he smiled as he uncorked a bottle and pressed it to Harry's lips. "Drink or I will hurt you." he glared and forced him to drink the potion. "You see.." he continued after the potion was dunk. "My son is week, I need a child that will be strong and under my control. You are strong, all ready doing N.E.W.T work at age fifteen if not earlier. You are all ready demonstrating strong nonverbal skills. Oh Harry you will breed a perfect, powerful child for me. I have to do this today and get you back, can't have you gone too long now."

Harry began to fight his bonds clearly panicked at this point.

"Now, now none of that." He smirked. "I will be using a method that the muggles call…" he paused thinking. "Invetro fertilization, that potion will insure that a child is conceive and I will obliviate the memories, no penetration. You and you family will believe that the child is Draco's then when the child is born I have several healers that will make you believe that the child is dead and then I will take the baby. You see there are many who believe in what I do…" he smiled as he began the process to Harry's protests.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sirius was pacing the nursery trying not to give into the tears that threatened to come. That was one thing he did hate, he hated that his emotions were so out of order after he gave birth. He gently bounced the baby trying to calm her as he paced. He looked up hearing someone at the door. "Anything?"

"No," Severus whispered. "We have everyone out looking, but one thing we know is that the Headmaster is behind it, he is missing as well." Severus pulled him close trying to offer comfort to his lover. "We will find him…"

"Why hasn't he activated his ring?" Sirius sniffled snuggling close as Jen entered the room.

"We believe that he can't…" Severus answered softly as Jen took over the baby that was in Sirius's arms and let Severus properly hold and comfort him.

"I'm going to kill him." Sirius whispered his head buried in Severus shoulder.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" An angry voice snarled from the closed door.

Harry laid there listening, hurting wishing that he could just go home.

"It's all ready done, one obliviation spell and he can be returned." Albus's voice was heard answering the angry voice. "It's not like you give a damn."

"He's just a child, you are the one that doesn't give a damn about anyone, and all you care about is the power!" There was a scuffle on the other side of the door and Harry wondered who in the world would had come to his rescue.

Harry looked at the door as it opened and to his shock Brian moved into the room looking worried. "Come on I am taking you home…"

"Just untie me, please I can get myself back." Harry watched him as he sat beside the bed to undo the binds. "There's a girl…"

"I know, I'll get her…"

Harry reached for his ring and a moment later was gone.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius sighed as he paced the room trying to think when he felt the portkey activate. He paused and a moment later Harry appeared in front of him. "Harry?"

Harry looked at him and safe he fainted.

Draco and Lucius both lunged to catch him before he hit the floor. "Oh Harry…" Draco picked him up looking him over as his Father wrapped a blanket around his body.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing. Blaise go for Sev and Siri please?" Lucius asked as they moved out of the room.

TBC Note Albus will get what's comming to him in the next chapter please don't hex me, lol


	39. The wrath of a Dragon can kill

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she looked up from Harry's unconscious form. "That Bastard…" she muttered under her breath as she started to set the wrongs to right.

Severus and Sirius moved into the ward worried for their oldest. "How is he?"

Pomfrey looked up at them and sighed. "Bad, several broken ribs and cuts and to put snow on the mountain he had been…"

"No fucking way that Bastard raped him?!" Severus snarled.

"I'm not certain it was Albus…" She corrected looking up at him. "He's…"

"Wait." Draco sighed before she could continue. "I won't lie to you Father," he looked at Lucius with a nod and then to Severus. "Harry and I have been sexually active twice, but I swear to you that we not only did the protection spell we also took the potion…" he said as Brian entered with the young woman beside him.

"We had a feeling you two were…" Sirius grinned at him.

"But that doesn't explain how Albus's…seamen have gotten into Harry." Pomfrey reminded them. "I know it's his…"

"Father did a thing called Invetro fertilization…" Brian whispered not looking at the adults.

"You knew?" Lucius snarled turning to strangle the younger boy.

"I wasn't certain…" Brian backed up and then launched into what he knew and what he found when he had gone to his Father's home. "I knocked my Father out and then untied Harry, he never got a chance to obliviate him…" he sighed "I'm like my Dad, I never really knew what he was doing until my Dad told me." he whispered.

Sirius sighed and moved to Harry's bedside worried. "What do we do now?"

"I would suggest aborting the pregnancy before it becomes a baby." Pomfrey said looking at the parents. "One potion is all it would take."

Severus sighed. "Give us a minute." he said and sat beside his husband as she left.

"I want to do that so badly right now, but…" He looked at Severus and cuddled close to him.

"We need to talk to Harry." Severus finished as Draco moved closer to them looking worried. "It's all right Draco, we knew that you two would dive off into those waters and I am thankful that you did protect yourselves."

Draco nodded. "May I stay?"

"Of course, he needs you as much as he needs us." Sirius smiled.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry woke aching, he looked around and realized that he was in the hospital wing at the school. He sighed and laid back thankful that the ring had worked. He looked around wondering where everyone was.

"Hey Harry. How do you feel?"

He turned his head and smiled at the school nurse. "All right, Achy."

"Normal." she helped him sit up and sighed. "Your parents will be back soon, but first there is something I need to tell you."

Harry looked at her worried. "I'm pregnant aren't I?" he whispered looking at her.

"We won't really know for certain for a couple of weeks but it's almost certain." She said slowly glancing around she handed him a potions vial. "I think that it's best to drink that and abort it while it's still not a baby." she stood when she heard the door open.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sirius moved into the infirmary worried for his son, he sighed how was he going to tell Harry that he could be expecting that Bastards child.

Severus walked beside him and took his hand. "It'll be all right" he whispered as they moved into see to Harry.

Harry looked up his hand clenched around the potions vial that the nurse had given him and he was crying. He looked up at his parents and cried ever harder.

"Harry?" Sirius moved to him and sat on the edge of the bed looking concerned.

"I.. I can't do it.." Harry whispered looking from the potions bottle to his dad. "I am sorry…"

Sirius wrapped his arms around him and held him. "Who told you?"

"The Nurse. She said that it was for the best that I abort it. But we don't even know yet and even if I am there has got to be another way." he cried against Sirius shoulder.

Severus was pissed at this point and when Madam Pomfrey came out to check on Harry he turned and backed her into a corner. "How dare you?!" he snarled "You had no right to tell him. We are his parents damn it!" he snarled.

"I figured that it was for the best." she sighed.

"You don't know our beliefs, you had no right and if you touch Harry with out our permission again I will have you licensed revoked." he threatened and then moved back to Harry.

Sirius gently took the potions vial out of his hands and set it on the bedside table. "It's all right Harry…" He whispered trying to comfort his son as Severus and Draco moved up to the bed clearly worried.

"Is there a better way?" Harry looked up at his Dad worried.

"There are other ways of handling this but all of them are not easy." Severus sighed as he sat next to his son. "Harry we need to know what happened?"

Harry looked up at him as Kingsley moved into the infirmary. "I don't know what happened. I was walking to the castle when someone came up behind me. I struggled with but blacked out…" he sighed as he told them what he had learned and what Albus had done. He looked at his Father and Dad sighing. "I don't want his baby, but I can't kill it…."

Draco took his hand and gently stroked it. "It's all right we'll think of something…" he started when the door opened and to every ones shock, Albus came into the room looking worried.

"Has he been found? Is.." He never had the chance to finish the sentence for three people slammed him against the wall and held their wands to his throat. One of the three had decked him snarling oaths strong enough to peal paint off the walls.

Severus and Sirius stood ready to rip him apart along with Draco, but it was Draco who dared to speak first. "**_You raping bastard! You had no right to touch __my_**_** Harry and if you ever do again I will** **personally invert your testicles and kick them so far in that you'll never Father children again**_!" he snarled not releasing his hold on him. He pressed a little harder on his throat wanting to hurt the man as much as he hurt Harry.

Severus grinned very satisfied with that threat. "I should kill you…" he started clearly angry.

Albus was shuddering, his heart racing, he was sweating profusely and he could swear that he felt pressure and pain in his lower region he was terrified of the boy knowing that he could nonverbally carry out that threat "I…" suddenly he collapsed..

Sirius looked at Severus. "Is he dead?" he asked slowly.

Severus knelt, as did Kingsley. "He is…"

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco held Harry as the parents dealt with Albus's body, who ever thought you could kill with fear. He kissed Harry's forehead and just held him close wanting to tell him that everything was all right, that he was there.

Harry sniffled and cuddled closer to Draco not certain what he was going to do. "I'm not ready for this…"

"No one ever is." Draco whispered. "But I am here and I will not leave."

Harry looked up as Sirius moved to them and sat beside them. "What can I do? I can't raise the baby."

"If you are uncomfortable in taking the potion then there is the option of adoption…" he suggested.

"But who? Who could we trust to take the baby?"

"I would." Jen smiled coming to stand at Harry's bedside. "If this is what you want to do then I will gladly care for the child if it comes to be." She sat beside them.

"You would do that?" Harry whispered.

Jen gently reached out and brushed away a tear. "Yes, because I love you and have all ways wanted a child just never found any one I cared to have one with." she said softly. "Think about it you have time."

Harry caught her hand and held it. "Thank you…" he smiled softly.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Brian sighed as he sat and told Kingsley and Lucius what he knew. "I don't know about Dad though. I woke one morning and found him dead." he whispered. "Even though he wasn't my true dad he was more of a dad then 'him'" he whispered.

"I will look further into it if you want?" Kingsley asked.

"What's the point, Albus is dead what good would it do?" he asked as Arian sat beside him afraid and not talking.

"That is true, but what do we do about Arian?" Lucius asked looking at the poor child.

"I will care for her." Brian said instantly. "She is my sister after all…"

"But you still have you apprenticeship?" Kinsley said looking shocked that he was willing to give it up.

"So? She can stay with me in my rooms. Please sir, she's special she won't be able to go to school like the others, she needs me." Brian said looking worried that he was going to be separated from her.

"I think they'll be fine." McGonagall said from the doorway. "I think as long as Brian can take care of her than it will work out just fine…"

"Thank you ma'am." Brian nodded clearly relived as he helped her to her feet and escorted her out.

TBC


	40. AM I PREGNANT?

A FEW WEEKS LATER!

Draco sighed softly as he held Harry close, not wanting to let him out of his sight at the moment. "I'm right here…" he whispered.

Harry murmured sleepily ad he stretched and rolled over trying to get comfort able but it wasn't working. He sighed and opened his eyes looking up at his Draco. "I'm tiered but I can't sleep this is stupid!" he grumbled.

"It's because you are worried, today we'll know and it's eating at you." Draco said reassuringly.

Harry sighed. "I hope he messed up the spell or something…"

"I hope I screwed up in the potion or the spell and if you are I hope it's mine." Draco muttered holding him close.

"Fifteen almost Sixteen and possible pregnant, yeah that was smart." Harry grumbled.

"It wasn't you fault, unless it's mine…" Draco grinned softly trying to lighten the mood.

Harry smiled. "I've been praying that if I am that it's yours…"

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus sighed as he opened the door to the hospital wing with Sirius beside him. "He'll be all right…" he smiled at his son.

"Hey Father…" Harry smiled as Draco stood with a soft smile.

Severus sat down beside him and took his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"As ready as I can be…" Harry whispered looking worried.

Draco took his hand and sat beside him as Severus pulled his wand and whispered the spell praying for a miracle.

Harry watched the color of the mist knowing that if it turned blue, he was expecting but if it stayed red, he was in the clear.

"Give it a moment…" Severus whispered and then smiled. "He messed up…"

Harry cried in relief seeing that the spell had stayed red. "I'm not pregnant?" he asked his hands shaking.

"You're not pregnant." He smiled clearly thrilled that Albus's plans had been foiled.

"How did it not take?" Draco asked looking worried.

"He must have messed up the potion, that's the only thing I can think of…" Severus smiled.

"Or…" Sirius looked to be deep in thought. "Harry did you and Draco have sex the night before you got on to the train?"

Harry blushed deeply. "On the beach…a couple days before…."

"Could it be that the potion Draco brewed was strong enough to sustain that long?" He asked looking at Severus.

"It is possible because the potion to prevent male pregnancies is stronger, a lot stronger than the female version…" Severus said looking pleased.

"Will we know?" Draco asked looking hopeful.

"I don't know, I hope that it was your potion Draco." Severus smiled proudly.

Draco smiled. "I brewed a strong batch because I wanted to be with Harry that way but was afraid of becoming a Father so quickly and then I also cast the spell to give it a boost."

Severus grinned at his hopeful son-in-law. "That might have done the trick, the potion combined with the spell may have held a lot longer than norm. I will look further into it." he promised.

Harry looked at Draco as one tear fell. "I'm glad, I want my first to be Draco's…"

Draco stroked his cheek and gently kissed him, he didn't care that parents were beside them he wanted to kiss his Harry. "It's a blessing that we took the extra precautions." he whispered clearly thrilled and now had some work on his hands. He wanted to figure out if what they did caused the Invetro not to hold.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus smiled as he moved down the hall to Lucius' room where everyone was waiting to hear word.

"Well?" Narcissa asked wincing.

"It did not hold." Severus smiled as a sigh of relief coursed through the room.

"Oh thank God!" Jen smiled for even though she wanted a baby and she would have been more than willing to raise the child she didn't want it to be at Harry's expense.

"What caused it not to hold?" Lucius asked.

"We believe that it was the potion and spell that Draco used to protect themselves."

"But those types of potions only last the night." Narcissa objected.

"Not for men, the potion is much stronger, on top of that Draco told us that he strengthened it and then used the spell. Who knows how long something like that can hold but I plan on finding out." He grinned. "Draco may be onto something."

"I'm proud of my boy." Lucius smiled as he sat back down.

"Harry is very happy, he is now resting comfortably and will probably sleep the rest of the day." Severus smiled "With Draco right beside him."

"I can't believe how long they lasted." Jen smiled as she rocked Elizabeth.

"I think they loved each other from the first time they saw each other…" Lucius smiled remembering.

"Yes, so now what? Is there anyone else we have to worry about?" Jen asked looking worried.

"No, Albus is dead, The Dark Lord is dead, and Harry can just be himself now…" Severus smiled proud of his boy, they had done well.

TBC I KNOW THAT THIS IS SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CLOSE TO THE END, LOL


	41. Look at me now!

WARNING SERIOUS TIME JUMP SORRY!

NOTE THERE MAY BE A COUPLE OF DAYS BEFORE I UPDATE! I HAVE TO HAVE AN ANGIAGRAM TOMMORROW AND I AMD NOT CERTAIN HOW I WILL BE FEELING AFTERWARDS THANKS

* * *

Harry grinned as he dressed for the Graduation; he just couldn't believe that school was finally over. Over the past two years he had dove into his school work and classes that he was graduating not only the second in Hogwarts but he was also leave school as a Healer in training. He had worked hard not only in his school work but on Healing himself and making sure that what he had gone through had not affect his relationship with Draco. He had had several episodes were he would break down and cry. There were other times where he would beg Draco not to leave him. However, with Draco constantly telling him that he was not leaving and that it wasn't his fault he slowly began to heal. It wasn't long until Harry became the young man everyone knew and loved.

Draco on the other hand had gotten not only a Potions Apprenticeship but was also a Healer in training and graduating the top of the class of both schools. He looked up at the mirror and straightened his robes that matched Harry's.

"Can you believe we survived it?" Harry laughed as he adjusted his robes that were Healers green. He paused trying to control his stomach, he just couldn't understand why he was feeling like crap.

"It wasn't easy." Draco laughed as he stepped into the room. He smiled at his Harry he had plans for tonight, he wanted to be sure that Harry would always be his. He touched his breast pocket and smiled as he watched his Harry.

Harry looked up and smiled as he downed a potion to ease his stomach. "Nothing is ever easy."

Draco noticed the potion and frowned. "You're still not feeling well?' he asked concerned.

"It's probably nerves; it'll pass…" he grinned turning to him a soft smile on his face. "The past couple of months haven't been easy with Healers testing and N.E.W.T.S" he sighed.

Draco smiled but mentally he was worried, Harry had been sick for three days now and was refusing to see the Nurse or go to his Father. He paused thinking a moment and then gasped. "Harry?"

Harry looked up from brushing his teeth. "Huh?"

Draco moved into the bathroom. "What if you're pregnant? That would explain everything and there was that night that we didn't do anything to protect ourselves." He looked worried.

Harry paused as he set the toothbrush down, thinking about what he has just said. "Oh God we're dead…" He winced, looking worried as Draco picked up his wand to cast the spell.

Draco watched and sure enough, the red mist around Harry turned blue the moment it touched him. "Oh my…" he looked up at him and smiled clearly happy about the news but also worried they weren't married yet.

Harry looked at him and smiled. "At least we're dead together…"

Draco pulled him close. "Don't worry, our parents will be thrilled and I have plans for us just don't tell them yet…." He smiled.

"No fear there, you're going to help me tell them!" Harry laughed trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to have his Dragons baby. "Our baby…" he whispered looking at him with tears in his eyes.

Draco kissed him tenderly. "Our baby." he agreed. He smiled. "Come on or we'll be late for our own Graduation." he laughed as they headed out of the dorm.

"Might not be a bad idea…" Harry grinned.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sirius smiled and stepped back making sure that his girls were dressed appropriately.

The three year olds were dressed in light blue dresses that were trimmed with lace, their hair was brushed and pulled back out of their faces and they wore matching blue dress shoes.

"Identical dresses?" Severus smirked.

"Hush they're adorable." Sirius smiled at his girls clearly happy.

"Come on or we'll be late." Regulus complained.

"Oh we're coming," Severus laughed looking over at his twins who standing beside their brother.

"Do you think Harry and Draco will get married?" Devon asked looking up at his Father.

"It's possible." He smiled. "Come on we have a graduation to get to." he said as they joined Lucius, Narcissa, Anna and Lucas in the parlor, clearly ready to go.

"All right lets go." Severus smiled as one by one they flooed out to the school.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry smiled as he greeted his parents with a smile and a warm hug. "Where's Jen?" he asked looking around for his surrogate Aunt.

"I'm right here I am not about to miss my boys graduation." She smiled as she hugged Harry and then looked at him curious but didn't say anything as they found their seats.

"Harry is leading a group of singers it should be interesting." Sirius smiled as everyone started to find seats and get organized.

"Aren't they putting a slide show with the song?" Severus asked knowing that Harry had spent many hours cursing the project.

"I think so; I think there are two songs…" Lucius grinned as the Headmistress called for silence as a group of students disappeared.

"Thank you, now for everyone's pleasure and delight our students, with a song. 'Friends Forever.'" She smiled as the music began and Harry and Draco lead a small group of students down the center isle.

Harry smiled as he began the song with everyone following behind.

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June

I didn't know much of loveBut it came too soon

And there was me and you

And then we got real cool

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scaredLaughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels

1 - As we go onWe remember

All the times weHad together

And as our lives change

Come whateverWe will still be

Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs

And we make the big moneyWhen we look back now

Will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single ruleWill little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

Repeat 1

La, la, la, la…Yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la…

We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?I

guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this townI keep,

I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

Draco finished the song to clapping and cheering as he took Harry's hand and took center stage as everyone else took their seats. "This next song is dedicated to every parent out there that stood by their child as they grew up and became the men and women they are now." He smiled

Harry smiled "For me this is dedicated to two very special men in my life, that took me in when I was just seven and gave me the family I had always dreamed of." he picked up his guitar as the lights dimmed and a slide show started. It showed a small child playing with his parent,clearly a student, and then the picture switched to show the same child grown as Harry began to sing.

It takes a lot to know what is love

It's not the big things, but the little things

That can mean enough

A lot of prayers to get me through

And there is never a day that passes by

I don't think of you

You were always there for me

Pushing me and guiding me

Always to succeed

As the pair sang, the slide show would show different students as infants or young children and then would change to how they looked grown. A couple of adults were now in tears as they watched the show as they were reminded how their children had been and what they now were.

Chorus:

You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

Cause mom you always were

The perfect fan

God has been so good

Blessing me with a family

Who did all they could

And I've had many years of grace

And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face

I wanna thank you for what you've done

In hopes I can give back to you

And be the perfect son

Chorus

You showed me how to love

You showed me how to care

And you showed me that you would

Always be there

I wanna thank you for that time

And I'm proud to say you're mine

Chorus

Cause mom you always were

Mom you always were

Mom you always were

You know you always were

Cause mom you always were

The perfect fan

As they finished the song the last set of pictures showed a seven year old Harry playing chess with Draco, then it changed to Show Draco holding his new brother, then again to show Harry holding Regulus. When it changed on last time, it showed two handsome young men sitting side by side clearly proud of the accomplishments they had achieved.

Every one stood to give Harry and Draco a standing ovation with every mother including Sirius in tears as they took their seat.

"Oh I am so proud of them." Narcissa beamed as everyone became still and The Headmistress called them one by one to receive their diplomas.

"I know." Severus pulled Sirius close as they watched as Draco was called forth and then not only given his Hogwarts diploma but his for New Falls Potions School as well and then it was announced about his duel apprenticeship.

Lucius smiled proudly as his son accepted them and made his way off the stage holding himself proudly and Harry was called to the stage.

Harry smiled as the Headmistress announced his achievements and a soon to be Healer and then turned to accept the diploma. He was clearly proud as he followed Draco off the stage.

It wasn't long before the last student received his diploma and Minerva smiled. "It is with great honor that I announce the next generation of the Wizarding word, congratulation graduates." she announced to cheers and applause.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus smiled as the graduation part began, and Harry made his way over to them. "We are so proud of you." he beamed as he pulled his son into a hug as Sirius joined them.

"I'm glad that you liked it." Harry smiled seeing the tears in Sirius' eyes. "I'm still yours…"

"I know but I still can't believe that it's all over." Sirius smiled as Draco decided to take center stage again.

"Oh what is he up to?" Narcissa smiled nudging Lucius.

"Well I just have to follow family tradition." Draco smiled as he asked Harry to join him on the stage. "As every one knows Harry and I have been dating since our first year and while we have had our ups and downs it had been a blast." Draco ginned as the Slytherin's cheered and whooped. "And I want to make sure that Harry is all ways mine…" Every gasped as Draco knelt in front of Harry and pulled out a ring. "Harry James PotterSnape will you marry me?" he asked smiling.

Harry smiled and with shaking hands he reached out and touched his cheek. "Yes," he chocked as Draco slid the ring on his hand and then kissed him in front of everyone.

Narcissa was now in tears as Anna and Lucas ran to hug their brother. "Oh my boy…"

Lucius smiled proudly. "I did the same thing to Cissa."

Jen smiled as the boys reached them, she knew there was something else but she couldn't put her finger on it as she hugged them.

"Congratulations…" Sirius and Severus smiled and noticed that Harry and Draco were exchanging silent looks again and that was usually not good.

"Thanks." Harry smiled and hugged his brothers and sisters. "Can we steal a moment and go for a walk?"

"Sure." Lucius smiled as he took his wife's arm and followed his son out and on to the grounds.

Severus and Sirius walked beside Harry as Elizabeth, Emily and Lilly ran off to play with Regulus, Devon and Damon. "So what's going on?" he asked as they found a bench to sit on.

Jen smiled watching Harry, noticing that his hands were shaking. "It's all right boys just tell us…"

Draco smiled and took Harry's hands. "We made the discovery this afternoon that Harry's expecting." he grinned.

Lucius and Narcissa started at their son a moment before hugging him and Harry. "That's wonderful."

Harry looked at Sirius and Severus a little nervous but as they smiled he grinned.

"It's all right, we did the samet thing. How could I be mad at you?" Sirius smiled proudly as he pulled him into a hug. "Well a wedding and a baby."

Harry smiled "Just nervous I guess, I am happy though."

Severus laughed. "We are so proud of you two."

TBC Note I don't own the song's friends fo ever or Perfect fan


	42. Epiloge

Draco smiled as they fooed through to their getaway, most were staying at Hogwarts but they had decided that they wanted to get away from the school. Therefore, Lucius had made reservations for the pair at a beachside resort. He smiled as he reached for Harry's hand and assisted him out of the floo. "Come on, Father said that we have two weeks. Just the two of us…" he grinned.

Harry smiled. "It's nice to have the break, no worries…"

The pair moved to the counter and smiled at the attendant. "Reservation for Malfoy." Draco smiled at him.

The young man nodded. "Can I get you anything Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, a bottle of nonalcoholic wine." He smiled at his shocked face. "My fiancée can't drink right now." he clarified.

The young boy smiled and handed him his key. "914 ninth floor." He smiled.

Draco took the key and smiled. "Thank you."

Harry smiled as he followed his Dragon to the elevator and up to their suite. "So, where do you think we'll go for our honeymoon?" he smiled as the server brought the requested non-alcoholic wine.

Draco tipped the server and posted the do not disturb sign before locking the door. "I was thinking Paris or Ireland…"

Harry smiled as he sat on the bed. "I've never been to Paris or Ireland…"

Draco grinned as he opened the bottle and poured two glasses. "Then both." he smiled as he handed Harry a glass and pulled him close very happy with his world.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

It wasn't long though before they were pulled back into the real world and were in the mist of planning a wedding and a nursery. Everyone realized that this was defiantly a family affair and pitched in as much as they could.

Finally, the long awaited day arrived and Harry was standing in his rooms dressing in his robes.

Sirius watched him smiling. "You look great."

"Thanks Dad." Harry smiled turning to him. "I am grateful for you and Father."

Sirius stood and hugged him. "I know, come on Draco is waiting for you."

"Yes." Harry smiled as he followed him out of the doors and down to the gardens were everyone was gathered to celebrate the day.

Draco smiled as the music began and the guest got to their seats. He turned just slightly to watch his Harry move down the isle escorted by Sirius.

Harry was beaming as they walked down the isle, to Draco. He knew that he was doing to right thing and he was never going to regret it.

Sirius smiled as he handed Harry to Draco and the ceremony began.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco had made sure that they had gone everywhere that they could before Harry became too large and too far a long on the pregnancy to travel. Now they were at the hospital about to greet the new baby.

Harry was trying to focus on Draco and not the fact that he knew what the Healers meant and were saying. He just relaxed he knew that everything would be fine.

"Harry, listen" Draco beamed at his first-born son, as he wailed his arrival.

Harry began to cry with happiness as the baby was laid in his arms and the family was let in.

"So, what's his name?" Jen asked smiling.

"We named him James Sirius Snape Malfoy." Draco beamed.

As Lucius greeted his firstborn grandson, he looked up at his son and smiled. "It's hard to believe that all of this started with an imaginary friend."

FIN

NOTE I AM SORRY THAT THIS IS ENDING THE WAY IT IS BUT I CAN"T HANDLE THE PRIVATE EMAILS I HAVE GOTTEN SLAMMING ME FOR WRITTING THIS, I MUST THANK MY READERS THAT HAVE STUCK WITH ME AND NO FEAR ANOTHER IS COMMING IT WILL BE CALLED SILENT CHILD, BEWARNED IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE CHILD ABUSE THEN DON"T READ IT. IT WILL BE A HARRY DRACO, PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
